Rising of a Silver Utopia
by Lady Susyte
Summary: Wine and some other spirits will bother the Moon Royalty: the long lost chapter XV I've been talking about for months.
1. Default Chapter

_I would like to introduce my story with a wise phrase, a poem or something, and I found one that fits perfectly:_

"If you always do what interest you,

then at least one person is pleased"__

_This is a Silver Millenium story, but if you're looking for Queen Beryl, a silly flower picker princess and a prince who loves roses, sorry, this is not the story you're looking for. I'm giving this story a PG-13 rating...even when the first chapters will be rated G, but maybe latter this might become even slightly R, so, to avoid problems…let's do things right since the beginning. Believe me this is not a hentai story (sorry Fleur…), and I'm putting that rating just because it's made for teenagers, and maybe they'd enjoy it more than a little kid, but it's not that hard._

_* I've re-uploaded the story because I really want to continue it, though, I've been reading it again and I've found a lot of mistakes all over it, so, I will correct it first, and then, I'll finish chapter 16. *_

_Now, Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by Naoko Takeuchi, not me. But, on the other hand, the story and some characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not their names cause I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me._

_Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or feel like asking something, e-mail me to: _

_susyte@hotmail.com_

_Thank you to all my readers! I love you all!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Susyte_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Rising of a Silver Utopia**

**By**

**Lady Susyte**

**Part I: Never say Never...**

Chapter I

I hate princesses! All of them! They are just a bunch of spoiled girls dressed in the most expensive silk dresses and walking around showing their jewels with their hypocrite smiles. I think I'll marry a sea cow before marring a princess, but that's not what my father thinks.

-Your Highness, the king, your father, needs to talk to you -a servant 

entered the room interrupting young Prince Endymion while he was writing a new entry of his diary.

-I'll meet him in a second -answered the prince a little upset, not for being interrupted, but because he knew what his father was about to say.

As soon as the servant left the room, Endymion closed his personal log and locked it in one of his huge desk's drawers. He sighed and reached the door walking to king Etlio's personal office near the library. The young prince stepped in front of the door and announced his arrival with a light knock.

-Come in, son -a solemn voice said from inside the room.

Endymion opened the door and saw his father sitting next to the fire looking directly into the flames.

-One of the servants told me you needed to talk to me about something -said the prince approaching the fireplace.

-Come and sit, dear son, there are many things we need to discuss -said the king pointing an empty armchair next to his.

Endymion sat down and his father started to talk once again:

-Endymion, you know that people don't live forever, and someday you'll become king of Earth.

-I know that quite well father, but...

-Son, I haven't finished yet -Etlio interrupted-. You won't live

forever either, that's why you must begin to think about an 

heir, and for that, you must pick a bride.

-But father! I don't want to get married! Marriage is for the weak! I'll never get married! -said the upset prince.

-Never say never when it comes to getting married -answered the king calmly-. You're almost twenty-two, and I'm getting old.

-Father! You're not that old, and anyway, if that's the big deal, Arda can become queen instead of me -said Endymion.

-You know that your sister is studding to become a sorceress, not a queen, so don't involve her in this. Is your duty to become king and give Earth an heir, not hers! -said king Etlio starting to get mad-. Anyway, I'm not asking your opinion about this; your mother is already organizing a ball to find you a 

girlfriend. That's it! Now, you can leave.

-I'll leave, but not without telling you that my mother is wasting her time. I won't get married, even if you organizes that fairy-tale foolishness -said the prince leaving the room.

Endymion was very angry with his father for his resolution, so he went to his room and locked the door before hearing any phrase involving "bride", "heir" or "ball". He walked to the balcony and looking straight into the night sky, he said to himself:

-Great! If there's one single thing I hate almost as much as princesses are balls: I'm sure all those spoiled girls invented them to torment princes like me! Now I'll have to wear those stupid fancy clothes and fake a smile all night just to see my parents happy.

He sighed and entered the room once more heading to the bookshelf while he took in his hand a book about astronomy. He sat on a big armchair next to his own fireplace and started reading about one of his favorite subjects. When he was about to finish the page, someone knocked the door, but he just said out loud:

-Go away! I want to be alone.

-Endymion, it's me, your mother -said a soft voice from the other

side of the door.

-Mom, if you want to talk about that silly ball, there's nothing 

more to say -answered the prince.

-I won't talk about that, I promise -said queen Calice with a sweet voice.

Endymion closed the book and put it on the table next to the chair before walking to the door. He unlocked it and let his mother into the room. The queen was a beautiful tall woman with long black hair and her eyes were dark and deep as if they were made of burgundy wine. Endymion sat again on the chair and with an angry look on his face, he said:

-I'm fed up with my father's ideas! Every day is the same! "You'll become king and you need an heir, and for that you must pick a bride". If I hear that shit one more time, I'll scream.

-Young man! That's not the way for a gentleman like you to 

express himself! Where are your manners? -said the queen sitting next to her son.

-I'm very sorry, mother, I didn't mean to offend you -said the prince softly.

-Don't worry, but if you talk that way with every lady you know, you'll never find someone to marry -said Calice with a little smile.

-That's the point! I'm not a lady's man, I'm a warrior and a 

scientist, not one of those princes that spend their whole lives and money in balls and parties -said Endymion standing up.

-Well son, I'm not asking you to be that kind of person. I just want you to be happy -answered the queen.

-Mother, if you want my happiness, don't ask me to get married -said the prince with a calm voice.

The queen didn't answer, she just stood up and left the room leaving her son alone while he looked straight into the full moon. After his mother departure, he sat once again to read his book next to the fire. Prince Endymion studied until midnight when he started to fell tired, so he put on his nightgown and went to sleep hoping that when he got up next morning, all the marriage madness would be forgotten.

The night was over, and now, the rising sun was staining the morning sky with all the shades between pink and orange. Endymion was half sleep when he felt the warm sunrays on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and sending the sheets as far as his straight allowed him, he got up inhaling the sweet morning air. After opening the curtains, the young prince went to the bathroom next to his room and took a quick shower before going to the dinning room for breakfast. He walked slowly down the aisle looking at the paintings on the wall: they were all of his ancestors, the kings and queens...and also the princesses, but there was one painting that caught his attention; he could see two ladies, one of them was his mother, but the other one, was a beautiful young woman with long silver hair and a crescent moon on her white forehead.

-I wonder who is that lady -thought Endymion- she's very beautiful.

-Hey, brother! Come on! They're waiting for us! -said the prince's little sister running down the aisle.

-Ok, Arda, I'm coming! -said Endymion running behind her.

Finally, he entered the dinning room where his family and a few guests were about to have breakfast. Endymion reached the large table and took his seat next to his father. As they started eating, King Etlio looked at Endymion and said:

-You know, son, I was telling our guests about the ball that we're having next Friday.

-Friday? Why so soon? -said the prince a little confused.

-Endymion, my dear, you know that next Friday is the celebration of the summer's solstice so we thought it could be a great reason for having a ball -said Queen Calice smiling.

-Well, if that's what you want, it's ok with me -said the prince.

-I see you've changed your mind about the ball. That's good! Believe me, son, you wont regret about that -said the queen.

After that little chat, everyone went silent and as soon as the prince finished his food, he stood up and left the room bowing at his parents.

Trying to relax a little, Prince Endymion went to the palace's gardens to spend some time alone. He sat down on a bench looking at the roses ignoring that someone was looking at him.

-Oh, my poor brother. So my father is planning to find you a bride, uh? -said Arda sitting on the bench next to the prince.

She was a beautiful nineteen years old princess, with long black hair and dark blue eyes like her brother's. Endymion and Arda were almost like twins, but the prince was four years older than she was. More than brother and sister, they were the best friends, and the only girl Endymion trusted was Arda.

-Arda, what's the problem with princesses? Why do they have to be 

so...annoying? -asked the prince looking at the sky.

-So, I am annoying? -asked Arda.

-Don't be silly! Of course you're not! That's why I'm asking –he said laughing.

-Well, I don't know, maybe they act that way because that's the way they have been risen -said the princess thinking.

-Good answer, but I still can't understand: you're the king's only daughter, and you've been risen in a world of splendor, but you don't act like the other ladies do! -said Endymion confused.

-Maybe that's because I'm not like the other ladies -answered Arda-. Listen to me, Endy, you don't need to be so negative! Maybe you'll find a girl who doesn't act like a complete idiot! In this huge universe, there has to be at least *one* clever noble lady!

-Yes Arda: you -said the prince smiling.

-Don't be foolish! One girl *instead* of me! -said the princess blushing.

-Hey! It's not my fault that you're perfect, anyway, you're my little sister -said Endymion laughing-. Changing the subject, are you coming to the ball?

-I don't think so. My Master told me that I have to practice my spells, so I'll be studying all night -said Arda a little sad- but, don't worry, you'll find someone to spend the time with at the ball.

-Yeah, sure. All ladies like you are too busy to go to a silly matchmaker ball -said Endymion throwing a rock to the lake.

-Remember what I told you, brother, be positive! -said Arda leaving toward 

the palace.

***

It was almost dinnertime and the Earth was rising majestically over the Moon Palace. Princess Serena and her court -the four princesses of the inner solar system-, were out in the gardens, lying on the grass looking at the dark blue sky when Queen Serenity interrupted. The four girls quickly stood up and bowed while Serena looked confused at the envelope that her mother had in her hand.

-Serena, sweetie, look what they have sent you -said the queen giving 

her daughter the letter.

-It most be a note from one of my friends in the outer solar system -said the princess taking the letter from her mother while she examined it-. Wait a minute: this is not from one of my friends, it's from Earth!

-Come on, Serena open it! -said Mina smiling.

The Moon princess took the envelope and opened it carefully while she started reading the note.

-Great! It's an invitation to another bride-finder ball for a 

lonely prince. What's next: a fairy and crystal shoes? -said the princess with a sarcastic tone.

-Princess Serenity! For God's sake! Don't be rude! You're going to that ball and that's it! -said the queen a little angry.

-But mother...!

-Serena! Remember that our relationship with Earth isn't the best -interrupted the queen- and if you refuse to go to the ball, it'd be taken as an insult.

-Ok, I'll go, but only if the scouts are coming with me -said Serena stubbornly.

-I'll let you take only one of them -said Serenity.

-That's unfair! -said the upset princess.

-One scout. Use it or loss it.

-All right! I'll take Mina with me, anyway, she loves parties -said the princess resigned.

-That's better, my dear, so on Friday, I'll transport you and Mina to Earth -said the queen leaving the girls alone.

As soon as Serenity left, Serena let her self into the grass once again and looking directly into the blue planet, she sighed.

-What's wrong Serena? Why are you so upset? -asked Lita.

-I hate balls! -answered the princess.

-But, why? Balls are fun! -said Mina confused.

-I hate balls because they are full of princes, and all princes are jerks! -said Serena closing her eyes.

-That's not true! Some of them are very smart -said Amy releasing the book she was reading.

-Smart: maybe...but all of them are a bunch of presumptuous guys dressed in their armors feeling so machos! They suck! -said Serena cutting one of the flowers surrounding her.

-Serena, I think you're overreacting, I mean, it's just a silly ball! At least you can eat for free -said Rei laughing.

-Yeah! We'll have fun! I promise! -said Mina cheering her friend up.

-I hope so, now, lets go. It's dinnertime! -said Serena standing up.

The five princesses walked to the dinning room where queen Serenity and the Moon ambassadors, Luna and Artemis, were sittting already. They entered the room and took their seats while the servants put a huge plate of delicious food in front of each one of them.

-Serena, in two weeks you'll be seventeen years old -said the Queen looking at her daughter- what do you want for your birthday? Maybe we can organize a banquet...or a ball.

-Please, mom, no more balls -said Serena- I just want my friends to be with me. That's all.

-No parties, no gifts… why, Serena? There must be something you want -said Serenity confused.

-I've already told you, I want my friends near -said the princess finishing her cup of wine- now, may I leave?

-Sure dear -said the queen.

Serena left the room and went to her chambers on the second floor of the palace. She locked the door and sat in front of her vanity looking into the mirror, especially the crescent moon on her forehead.

-I hate being a princess! -she said to herself- I wish I'd be a normal girl, or at least a noble lady, but not the heir to the Moon Kingdom. That way, I'd never go to another ball again!

Serena put her hair down and brushed it before putting her nigh gown on. She walked to the balcony and looked at the Earth, then, she closed the curtains and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter II

_Hello, everyone!_

_This story is for you all, so enjoy it!_

_Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great Naoko-sama, not me! But, on the other hand, the story and some characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not their names because I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me._

_Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just feel like asking something, e-mail me at:_

_susyte@hotmail.com_

_Thank you to all my readers! I love you all!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Susyte_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Rising of a Silver Utopia**

**By**

**Lady Susyte**

**Part I: Never say Never...**

Chapter II

The time went by, and before Serena could blink her eyes once, it was Friday. She had spent the whole week studying and practicing her battle skills to kept her mind from thinking about that silly ball, but now, she was in her room reading some book about ancient moon history when Mina came in dressed in an astonish dark red-orange velvet gown decorated with golden silk roses and a veil cape with little sparkling brilliants all over it. She was also wearing a topaz necklace and its matching earrings and tiara.

-Come on Serena! We'll be late for...wait a minute: you're not dressed up yet?! -said Mina heading to the wardrobe.

-Dressed for what? Oh...I forgot: tonight's the great ball -said Serena sarcastically.

-Leave the jokes for latter! We must pick what you're going to wear!

Serena sighed and stood up from her seat gazing at Mina who was searching in her closet for some party dress. After a few seconds, the blond girl turned around with a beautiful silk dress in her hands saying:

-Put this on, Serena! I'm sure it's perfect for tonight.

-But Mina, I hate that dress! It makes me look like a princess -said Serena taking the dress from her friend.

-Serena: you *are* a princess! -said Mina laughing- Now, put that on so I can fix your hair and makeup.

-Make...up? No way! -said Serena walking to her bathroom.

A few minutes latter, Princess Serena entered the room once again wearing a wonderful long shimmering white and violet silk dress decorated with little pearls and diamonds, and a violet veil stole attached to a diamond brooch that made her look tall and stylish. 

-My God! Serena, you look great! -said Mina amazed.

-Whatever... -said Serena in an insensitive way as she sat in front of her dressing table. 

She quickly put her hair in her usual two odangos leaving a few strings of loose hair in front of her ears, then she put on a little diamond tiara and its matching earrings.

-Okay, lets go -said Serena putting her shoes on.

-Aren't you going to wear any makeup -asked Mina confused.

-Of course not! Now, we need to go now if we want this nightmare to end soon -said Serena winking.

The two girls walked to queen Serenity's chambers, and after opening the door, Serena said trying to fake a smile:

-Mother, we're ready to go.

The Queen nodded, and taking the Imperial Silver Crystal in her hands, transported them to Earth in a beam of iridescent moonlight.

***

The Earth palace was ready for the expected ball, and now, every single room was filed with the music of waltzes, including Prince Endymion's. He was standing in front of his mirror fixing his black armor when someone knocked the door.

-Come in! -he said coldly.

-Hey, Endy, it's me! -said Arda entering the room in her sorceress gown- Why are you wearing that? I thought you were supposed to wear a tuxedo as everyone else.

-Not tonight -said the prince with an evil smile on his face.

-What are you planning? -said the girl sitting on the bed beside him.

-Nothing, I just want to act and look like myself -he said turning around- now, what do you think?

Endymion was wearing a majestic black and silver armor, and a velvet cloakin the same colors, and to make it better, he was also wearing his sword.

-Mom's going to kill you! -said Arda laughing- but, what can I say, you look great.

-Thank you -he said- now, are you coming to the ball?

-I can't, but remember what I told you -said Arda leaving the room.

-I know, I know, think positive! -said Endymion laughing.

Endymion walked to the balcony and looking at his star-shaped clock said:

-Well, it's party time.

He left the room and walking down the aisle the same painting caught his attention. This time he just stopped for a second and then started walking again. After a few minutes, he stooped in front of a curtain where his mother and father were waiting for him.

-For God's sake, son, what are you wearing? -said the queen looking at the prince.

-It's his ball: he can wear a pair of pink boxers if he wants to -said Etlio laughing- I don't know why women are all so concerned about clothing.

After that, a bugle sounded and the chamberlain announced their entry as the curtains went open:

-Their royal majesties, King Etlio and Queen Calice, and his Royal Highness, heir to the Earth Kingdom, Prince Endymion.

Everyone in the room went silent and bowed respectfully as they went down the stairs, well, *almost* everyone: as they were entering, two blond girls arrived and entered the hall from its opposite side:

-Serena! See? We're late! -said Mina calling everyone's attention.

-Shut up, Mina! Everybody in the room is staring at us -said the princess softly bowing at the Earth royalty before walking into the hall.

The king of Earth cleared his throat trying to call the people's attention and happily, he said:

-May the dance get started! 

The orchestra started playing and the couples started dancing while the ladies murmured about the incident with the two princesses entering the room. Serena blushed hearing all those girls laughing at her, and with an angry look on her face, she said to her friend:

-Come on, Mina, we're going home.

-But...we've just arrived! I've spent the whole afternoon dressing and getting ready! There's no way I'm leaving without dancing at least *one* song -said Mina upset.

-All right Mina, we'll stay for a while -said Serena walking with her friend to the dance floor and sitting on a bench between two columns.

-Look at them, all men are dressed in their tuxedos: that's the material proof that men are all the same -said Serena laughing while she played with her fan.

-Well, there's a man who's not wearing a tuxedo -said Mina pointing at Endymion who was sitting on his throne next to his parents- God! He's handsome.

-Are you kidding me? He must be the lonely prince that's looking for a girlfriend -said Serena glancing at him.

At that very moment, Endymion caught Serena's eyes making her blush once again.

-Serena! He's looking at you! -murmured Mina giggling.

-Of course he's not! He must be staring at those girls over there -said the princess pointing at some girls who were standing in front of them.

-Excuse me, my lady, may I have this dance -interrupted a tall man with long white-blue hair offering his hand to Mina.

The girl looked at her friend who nodded showing her that she didn't care, so with a big smile on her face, Mina said:

-Of course.

The couple went to the dance floor while Serena looked behind her fan at the mysterious man in the black armor.

-I know I've seen that man before -thought the princess- but where?

***

Endymion was sitting on the velvet covered chair looking at the couples on the dance floor. There were a lot of girrls, most of them dancing and laughing, but in that huge hall, there was a pair of eyes covered with a veil of melancholy staring at him. A young lady with blond hair dressed in violet silk was sitting on a bench next to her friend and something about her caught the prince's attention.

-There's something about that girl -he thought staring at her- in some way, she reminds me of someone.

Suddenly the two princes crossed their gazes parting them from each other's as if they were staring at the sun.

The prince also found an other familiar face in the crowd: he's old friend and general, Malachite, was walking to where the mysterious lady was sitting, but instead of her, he asked her friend to dance. In some way, Endymion felt an air of relief inside of him, but before he could do anything, king Etlio turned to him and said:

-Son, why are you sitting there? This is your ball! Go, and have fun; there are a lot of lonely young princesses waiting for you to ask them to dance. 

-I don't think so, father -answered the prince- I've spent the whole day practicing with my sword, so I'm a little too tired to dance.

With this, Endymion stood up from his chair, but before he could leave, his father interrupted saying:

-Where are you going?

-Oh, I just, forgot some book out there -said Endymion pointing at the door trying to make up a good lie-. I must go and get it before someone else does.

The king nodded a little confused as the prince walked through the dance floor ignoring everyone as he headed to the garden's door. Once he was out, 

he put his elbows on the terrace railing and looking deeply into the sky he 

sighed.

***

-What a boring party! -Serena thought while she glanced at the dance floor were Mina was dancing with her new friend-. At least she's having fun. 

Princess Serena was a beautiful and kind seventeen years old lady, but even that way, no one ever asked her to dance, because she was Serenity's daughter, the heir to the Moon Kingdom, and in some way, men were afraid of her, afraid of falling in love with the mysterious and forbidden future queen. 

-Man! This sucks! Mina doesn't need me here! I'll better find something to do before I fall asleep -thought Serena standing up while she walked to where Mina and her partner were dancing.

-There you are, Serena! -said Mina-. Let me introduce the two of you: Serena, this is Malachite, Malachite, this is Princess Serena, one of my best friends.

-I know who she is: who doesn't know the most powerful and beautiful young lady in the solar system? -said the young man bowing- I'm honored.

-It's my pleasure -said Serena flushing, then, she turned to her friend-, now, Mina, I'm going outside for some fresh air. 

The princess left the couple heading to the small door on one side of the great hall ignoring the man in the terrace. She walked to the railing and leaning herself on it, she sighed looking at the moon: her home.

-I hate balls! -two voices, a male and a female one said at the same time as their owners looked at each other.

-I can't believe what I'm seeing: a princess who hates balls -said the man in the black armor staring at Serena.

-Well, there's always a first time for everything -said the princess still looking at the moon.

-That's weird: I thought all of you, princesses, loved to dance and show  
their expensive gowns while your people were starving –said Endymion sarcastically. 

-You thought wrong! Not all princesses are like that! Me, for example -said Serena with an angry look on her face.

-Well, Miss Perfect-kind-princess, if you're not like that, why are you here? -asked the prince with a mean smile.

-That's not of your business -answered Serena upset- now, I have to go.

With that, Serena entered the room once again, and walked to the dance floor where Mina was.

-Come on, we're leaving *now* -said the princess grabbing her friend's arm.

-But Serena...

-No buts! -interrupted Serena in a commanding tone-. We're leaving, so, say goodbye to your friend. I'll wait for you outside.

As soon as Serena left, Malachite looked at Mina and with a little smile said:

-I see your friend is very temperamental.

-I don't know what's wrong with her -answered Mina- she never acts that way! Most of the time she's very nice and cheerful...anyway, you've heard 

her: I must go now.

-Farewell, Princess Mina -said Malachite kissing her hand.

With that, Mina blew him a kiss and started walking to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter III

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some characters  
like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not their names cause I'm  
borrowing them from Greek mythology and Tolkien's universe. I know that  
there are like 1000 Hyperions, but I'm not taking that name from any fic,  
so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to all my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter III  
  
  
It was almost midday and Serena was in her favorite garden writing in a  
little book, with the sunrays shining over her head making her even  
prettier. The flowers of all kinds and colors were all in full blossom  
and at last, it was summertime.  
-Hi, Serena! -said the princess' best friends: Princess Amy of Mercury,  
Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Rei of Mars, and of course, Princess  
Mina of Venus.  
-Hi, gals! -said Serena grinning as her friends entered the gazebo in the  
middle of the rose garden.  
-So? What are you writing? -asked Amy sitting next to her.  
-This? -asked Serena pointing the little book as the girls nodded-. This,  
my dear friends, is a list of all the stuff I'll do when I become queen.  
-And what are you going to do? -asked Rei a little skeptical.  
-First of all, I'll create a law that will forbid parents to obligate  
their daughters to go to balls -said Serena smiling.  
-So the ball was a mess, uh? -asked princess Jupiter sitting on a bench.  
-Oh, yes, it was awful...at least for me: Mina had a great time with this  
guy Malachite -said Serena winking at her friend.  
-Tell us all about him, Mina -said the three girls making the blond to  
blush.  
-Ok, as Serena told you, he's called Malachite, he's twenty-four, and  
he's very handsome -said Mina with dreamy eyes.  
-Is that true? -asked Lita looking at Serena.  
-Well, he's not my type, but yes, he's kinda cute -answered Serena calmly.  
-And what about you, Serena, did you meet any guy yesterday? -asked Rei  
curious.  
-I don't think so -said Serena blushing as she remembered the man in the  
black armor-. All men were such a bunch of dumbs, but, who cares! At least  
I'll never have to go to that place again.  
-Remember what they say: never say never -said Amy looking wise.  
-Yeah, now, let's go and train! -said Serena standing up with her  
transforming brooch in her hand.  
-All right! -said the girls following her out of the gazebo and walking  
to the training arena.  
The five princesses transformed into their warrior forms: the sailor  
scouts, and they started fighting:  
-Ok, Mina will fight against Amy, and Rei will fight against Lita, and  
then the winners will fight to see who'll confront the great princess  
-said Serena holding her scepter in her right hand. She was dressed as  
her ultimate form: eternal sailor moon while her friends were as their  
super forms.  
They trained 'till lunchtime, when they got into their normal selves and  
walked to the dinning room to meet Serenity, Luna and Artemis for dinner,  
the surprise was when Serena entered the room and didn't find her mother.  
-Luna, where's my mum? -asked the princess a little concerned.  
-Don't worry, your highness, she'll be here any second from now.  
Luna was a beautiful and clever woman, a little younger than her mother  
was, with long black curled hair arranged in the royal hairstyle, with a  
pair of deep cerulean blue eyes. Actually, Luna was Serenity's cousin and  
was ambassador of the Moon Kingdom in the inner solar system, and the  
queen's councilor. Artemis, in the other hand, was a young man of about  
thirty, tall and good looking with long white hair and blue eyes. He was  
Queen's Margery of Venus younger brother, so he was Mina's uncle and also,  
ambassador of the Moon for outer solar system. Margery was Serenity's  
husband younger sister who got married to King Eros of Venus, so Serena  
and Mina, more than just friends, were cousins.  
-Sorry for my delay -said Queen Serenity entering the room.  
-Mother! I was worried about you -said Serena hugging her mum.  
-Serena, you sound as if you were my mother -said the queen smiling at  
her daughter.  
The five princesses and the queen took their sits in the big table were  
the two ambassadors were sitting already. The food were served and  
drinking a little gulp of her wine, the queen asked:  
-So, Serena, how was the ball last night.  
-Pretty much what I expected -answered Serena with a little smile in her  
face-. I've survived.  
All the girls laughed at Serena's answer and with a huge smile in her  
face queen Serenity continued:  
-I'm so happy you're yourself again, Serena, and thanks to you, our  
relationship with Earth is going much better.  
-Really? -asked the moon princess smiling-. That's great!  
After that, everybody went silent and lunch went by calmly as every day.  
That day, the inner sailor scouts were about to leave the moon to go to  
their own planets, except for Princess Mina who was staying for a few  
days more, so in the afternoon, Serena went to say goodbye to her best  
friends.  
-I'll miss, you gals -said the moon princess hugging each one of her  
friends-. I hope you'll come here for my birthday.  
-Of course will do that -said Rei.  
-Yeah, Serena, and if you want, you can come to Jupiter and visit me  
-said Lita  
-Take this Serena: this book is very interesting. You can read it so you  
won't get bored -said Amy giving her friend a philosophy book.  
-Thank you Ames, but I don't think I'll get bored with all my royal  
duties -answered Serena smiling and then, a ray of light involved each of  
the scouts transporting them into their planets.  
The young princess walked to her room before her friend's departure and  
with a heavy sight she sat down in her couch with the book Amy gave her.  
She looked at it and read the name out loud:  
-'The Little Prince'  
Serena smiled and said to herself:  
-A book about a prince! How opportune!  
Then she started reading silently as the sun went down behind her back  
invading the whole room with a delicate red and orange light. Suddenly,  
princess Serena felt asleep in the comfortable couch and then...she  
started dreaming...  
She saw a man dressed in a golden armor, his face covered by a helm,  
riding a white horse heading to a battle, but then, a black ray encircle  
the man hitting him as a thunder and suddenly, he fell from his horse  
lifeless. Serena saw herself heading for the man dressed in a white gown,  
but when he took him in her arms, he wasn't dressed in gold: instead his  
armor was black the same as his hair.  
The princess woke up, tears in her eyes, and a strange felling in her  
heart. She got into a sitting position and cleaning her eyes with her  
handkerchief she thought:  
-That dream again. What in this world can that mean?  
Before Serena could answer that question, Luna entered the room and said  
with a light smile in her face, she said:  
-Princess, dinner's ready.  
-Come on, Luna, you can call me Serena -the young lady said walking  
towards the door.  
The two ladies were walking down the aisle when Serena suddenly stopped  
looking directly into the wall.  
-Luna, may I ask you something? -said the princess shyly.  
-Of course, Serena, what is it? -answered the lady standing next to the  
girl.  
-Why there are no pictures of my father hanging on the wall with the  
other ones?  
-Well, dear, when king Hyperion died, your mother got very sad, so she  
ordered the servants to burn every single thing that remembered her of  
him -said Luna sadly.  
Serena didn't answered, she just started walking once again to the dinning  
room.  
The small family ate silently as always, but when Serena was about to  
leave the hall, Queen Serenity took her arm softly and said:  
-Dear, I need to talk to you.  
Then, the two ladies when to the queen's chamber where they sat down near  
the window. Serena stared silent at her mother waiting for her talk.  
-Serena, there's something important I need to tell you -said queen  
firmly.  
-What is it, mother? -asked the princess a little concerned.  
-Remember that at lunch, I said that our relationships with Earth were  
going better? -asked the queen as the princess nodded-, well, I just said  
that because Luna and the scouts were there.  
-What do you mean? -asked Serena.  
-You'll see, our relationship with earth is getting worst and worst -said  
the queen looking straight into the blue planet.  
-And what's exactly the problem -said Serena a little confused.  
-Well, the Moon isn't a planet, but a satellite, so, since Hyperion's  
death, earthlings had been saying that our kingdom should be part of  
Earth, since it's orbiting it instead of the sun.  
-They can't do that! The Moon Kingdom is independent and sovereign! -said  
the princess hitting the table with both hands as she stood.  
-Calm down, Serena -said the queen softly-. When your father was ruling,  
everything was alright, but when he died and I assumed the throne, they've  
started to threaten us with a war, just because they don't accept the  
fact of having a woman ruling. Because of that, they take us as a weak  
opponent.  
-That's the greatest amount of crab I'll ever heard -said Serena sitting  
once again-. You're a great queen and a great ruler! It doesn't matter if  
your a woman or whatever.  
-Anyway, I've been talking with King Etlio and Queen Calice and we've  
agreed on making a treaty between both world, and I need you to go to  
Earth and sign it -said the queen looking at her daughter.  
-But, I thought that was Luna's duty -said Serena.  
-Technically...yes, but the Earth royalty has demanded one of the member  
of the royal family to sign that -answered the queen- but, since I'm busy  
attending moon problems, I need you to go in representation of the moon  
crown, anyway, you'll be the queen someday.  
-I'll do it mother, I won't disappoint you -said the princess firmly.  
-I now you will no -said the queen with a light smile on her face-, now,  
I need you to get ready. You'll be leaving in five days and you'll be  
staying as long as you need to ensure peace.  
-Sure, mum, now, may I leave? -asked the princess.  
-Of course, dear. Good night -said the queen kissing her daughter  
forehead.  
-Good night, mother -answered Serena smiling before leaving her mother's  
chambers.  
Princess Serena went to her own room after taking every single book about  
politics and diplomacy available on the palace library. She putted the on  
a table in her chambers and sat on her chair to study every detail about  
that treaty, but it didn't matter how hard she worked in concentrate, her  
mind was with the man dressed in the black armor she met at the ball.  
-Who's him, anyway? I've never met some that annoying in my whole life!  
-thought Serena out loud trying focus in her book-. No, Serena, you need  
to concentrate in the treaty! The treaty!  
She started reading again the article, but after several attempts to take  
out of her mind that silly guy, she closed the book thought.  
-It's getting late, maybe I should go to sleep...but I'm not sleepy at all,  
gosh! I need to do something to clear my mind!  
It was a hot summer night in the moon, so Serena decided to do something  
to clean her mind and her body: after standing up, Serena went to her  
bathroom and opened the window taking a long look into the gardens, then  
she put her hair in a single bun, and taking all her clothes off, she  
steeped inside her huge marble bathtub and clutched in the warm water  
surrounded by lots of fragrant pink rose petals.  
-This is so tranquilizing -though Serena listening the night sound from  
her garden.  
Serena rested her head in her arms facing the window, and glancing at the  
blue sphere hanging in the sky as sapphire surrounded by indigo velvet  
said to herself:  
-I wonder...if someone out there thinks the same as I do, or am I a  
lonely soul in the universe. Sometimes I fell that I'll never find anyone  
to spend my life with.  
The princess finished her speech with a deep sigh before stepping out of  
the tub and surrounding herself in a big puffy towel. Even when she had  
everything, she couldn't help but felling empty inside of her, and  
emptiness no one, not even her best friends, were able to fill.  
  
***  
  
Prince Endymion loved swords, not as mortal weapons, but as his very own  
form of art. Everyday he spent at least three ours practicing alone or  
with his generals, but now, he needed time to think, so he was alone in  
the training area with his sword and his troubled mind. He spent the  
whole afternoon trying to focus is his movements, but he couldn't help  
but thinking in the blond princess from the ball.  
-Hey, dud. What are you doing? Fighting against your imaginary friend,  
Flippy? -asked Malachite laughing as he entered the room.  
-Yeah, and as I see, Flippy's winning -odd Zoicite laughing as well.  
-Ha, ha, ha, that's so funny -said the prince in a sarcastic tone as he  
put his sword down-. I was just practicing my skills  
-Hey, no offence, but you need to concentrate more in your movements  
-said Jadeite-. You body were here, but your mind were traveling along  
the universe.  
-I know. I have too many thing in my head -said the prince putting his  
sword back into its sheath.  
-Endymion, I just seen your father and he told me he needed to talk to  
you -said Nephrite.  
-Oh, no! Not the "you need a heir" chat again! -said the prince upset.  
-Calm down. I don't think it's about that; today I've heard him talking  
to Queen Serenity -said Malachite.  
-Queen Serenity? That sound like troubles to me -said the prince putting  
on his cape-. I must go.  
Endymion left the training room and went to king Etlio's office. He  
entered and finding his father sitting on his chair, looking outside the  
window, he said:  
-Father, Nephrite told me you needed to talk to me.  
-Yes son, have a sit -said the king turning to face the prince-. You'll  
see, our relationship with the Moon Kingdom is not too good, so I talked  
to queen Serenity about making a treaty and I need you to sign it.  
-So, am I going to the moon -asked Endymion.  
-No, the moon delegate will arrive in five days and you'll be in charge  
of everything involving that treaty, but of course, Mordreon will help  
you.  
-I don't need his help -said the prince firmly.  
-Mordreon has been helping me since I was your age, and I trust him very  
much. I'm sure you can learn a lot listening to his wise advises -said  
the king unpleased with his son's commentary.  
The prince just nodded and left the room with a serious look on his face.  
Outside the office, he found Malachite whom, concerned with Endymion  
expression, asked:  
-What's wrong?  
-Nothing, is just that I can't understand why they can't just leave the  
moon people to rule themselves -answered the prince a little upset.  
-Why don't you talk to your father about that? -asked the general.  
-He doesn't care. I don't think he'd change his mind because of something  
his silly son told him. Anyway, that's Lord Mordreon job: to fill my  
father's brain with pure crap -said the prince walking towards his  
bedroom-. Malachite, if you don't care, I'd like to be alone, and please,  
tell everyone to leave me alone.  
-Aren't you going to eat dinner? -asked Malachite confused.  
-No, I'm not hungry at all, answered the prince as he entered his own  
room closing the door behind his back.  
Endymion sat in his desk and opened one of his books trying to study but  
he couldn't do anything but think about all his troubles, such as  
marriage, heirs, Mordreon, the lady from the picture and of course, that  
blond girl.  
-What the heck is wrong with me! -though the prince out loud closing the  
book hardly-. My life sucks! Sometimes I wish I could be king now so I  
can change things in this palace.  
He walked to the balcony with his gaze locked in the nigh sky sighed  
trying to free his poor oppressed soul, then, he entered his room once  
again and taking a large box on the table, he opened it taking out his  
old telescope. Prince Endymion loved to spend the long clear nights  
looking at the sky using that artefac, because in his own twisted world,  
it was literally a way to see the world from an other perspective. He  
stayed hours glancing into the stars and the planets, but when he looked  
at the moon he sighed and said out loud.  
-I wonder if some out there thinks like me, or am I a lonely freak locked  
in his own twisted thoughts. Sometimes I think I'll never find anyone to  
spend my life with.  
But a little voice inside his head told him:  
-Never say never...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter IV

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some characters  
like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not their names cause I'm  
borrowing them from Greek mythology and Tolkien's universe. I know that  
there are like 1000 Hyperions, but I'm not taking that name from any fic,  
so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to all my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter IV  
  
At last the day had arrived and Serena was very excited: for the first  
time in her life she felt she was doing something to be proud of.  
After spending the whole night packing her bags and reading every single  
book about diplomatic relationships in the palace library, Serena was  
ready to go to Earth, well, almost ready.  
-Serena, stop moving like that! This way, I'll never be able to finish  
fixing your hair -said Mina upset trying to concentrate in Serena's long  
hair.  
-Sorry, Mina, is just that I'm so excited! -said Serena looking into the  
mirror in front of her.  
-Well, there you are! What do you think? Am I a genius or what? -said Mina  
handling a mirror to her friend.  
-Mina, it's great! -says Serena looking into the mirror- but, do you think  
it's appropriate?  
-Appropriate? You look as a real queen! -said Mina smiling.  
Serena was wearing a beautiful violet and pink strapless satin dress  
decorated with pearls and golden embroidery. Her long hair was down, the  
points curled at the end as if they were small whirls at the bottom of a  
liquid gold cascade, all crowned with a wonderful gold tiara decorated  
with little pearls in the upper end and rubies all over. In her neck, she  
was using a pearl necklace and it matching earrings, and at last, a golden  
bracelet in her right hand to give her good luck.  
-All right, it's time to go -said Serena walking to the door, but before  
she could reach it, Mina stopped her and giving the princess a closed  
envelope, said:  
-Wait! Before that, can you give this to Malachite?  
-Okay -said Serena- but, are you sure he'll be at the palace?  
-Sure! He's one of the prince's generals -said Mina blushing-, now, see  
ya, Serena! Good luck with that treaty.  
The princess hugged her friend and left searching for her mother.  
Serena entered her mother's study to find her sitting on her chair in  
front of her desk signing some royal document.  
-Mother... -Serena said softly.  
-For all the moon goddesses! -said the queen walking to where her daughter  
were standing-. You look beautiful!  
-Thank you -answered Serena blushing.  
-My dear Serena, before you go, I have something for you -said the queen  
looking for something in her desk.  
-What is it? -asked Serena as her mother gave her a little box.  
-Open it: it's an early birthday present -answered the queen smiling.  
The princess opened the box carefully to find a little white gold key  
with a diamond-like stone in the middle of a heart made from two crescent  
moons.  
-My gosh! It's the most beautiful jewel I've ever seen! -said Serena  
amazed.  
-Well, it's not just a jewel. You'll see, that little tear-shaped in the  
middle of the heart is a fragment of the Silver Crystal -said Serenity  
smiling-, so that little key would allow you to travel trough the time  
and space. Use it wisely, Serena.  
-I'll do it mum, don't worry -said Serena hugging the queen-, now, I must  
leave.  
-Good luck, dear -said the queen as Serena invoked the power of the key  
opening a gate if moonlight that transported her to the blue planet.  
  
***  
  
  
Endymion were at the library reading about the moon culture: he had seen  
selenites several times, but he never had the chance to meet one face to  
face; usually, his father was the one who attended meetings with people  
from the other planets, so now, he was very excited to be doing some real  
king stuff. It was near midday and the sun was over the palace, filling  
the place with colors as sunrays passed trough the stained-glass window  
in the middle of the library's ceiling.  
The prince was about to finish the chapter when the door went opened and  
his mother entered the room walking towards his son.  
-One of the servants told me that the Moon delegate had just arrived  
-said the queen siting next to the prince-. Why don't you go downstairs  
and welcome him? Your father and I will wait you both at the dinning room  
so we could have lunch together.  
Endymion nodded as he stood up, then he left the library walking towards  
the stairs hopping to see a short fat guy, but instead of that, he saw a  
beautiful princess. Once he was downstairs, he looked all around the room  
searching for the moon delegate, but seeing there were just the girl and  
him, he walked to where the princess were standing and asked seriously.  
-Excuse me, have you seen the Moon delegate?  
Serena turned around to face the man who was talking to her and answered  
with a little smile on her face:  
-I AM the Moon delegate.  
-But...you're a girl! -said Endymion a little upset.  
-Yes, so?  
-Wait a minute, I know you -said the prince looking straight into her eyes-  
you're the princess from the ball! Sorry I haven't introduced myself: I'm  
Prince Endymion.  
-I know who you are -said Serena coldly- you called me spoiled.  
-I didn't call you spoiled, I just said that all princesses enjoy balls  
while their people are starving -said the prince angrily.  
-What's the difference? -answered Serena upset.  
-Okay, I'm not here to argue with you -said the prince walking towards  
the door-, now follow me. I'll show you the dinning room.  
Serena started walking next to the prince not even looking at him, and  
as they entered the room, she bowed deeply as queen Calice stood up and  
with a warm smile on her face said:  
-Serena, dear, come and have a seat. We were about to eat.  
-I'm honored, you're majesty -answered Serena sitting next to the prince.  
-So, the little brat is called "Serena" -thought Endymion as he saw her  
siting next to him.  
Lunch went on and occasionally, the queen or the king asked Serena  
question about the moon and her mother just to make her fell less  
uncomfortable. Then, the dessert was served and before the prince could  
stand up and leave, the queen talked again:  
-Endymion, why don't you go and show our guest the palace? She must be  
tired and I guess it could be a good occasion for you two to know each  
other before talking about politics. We'll meet here again at seven for  
dinner.  
The prince couldn't say no: he knew his mother quite well to know that  
when she said anything starting with "why don't you..." did mean the same  
as "do it or I'll kill you", so, looking seriously into Serena's eyes, he  
stood up and said.  
-Please, follow me princess.  
She nodded and stood up walking out of the room with the prince.  
  
The couple spent the afternoon together in a tour that could be called  
anyway but "friendly". Endymion was cold and serious to Serena and only  
opened his mouth to tell her where they where, but her, in the other hand,  
just opened hers to say an ironic commentary about him. Certainly, the  
company could be awful, but for Serena, that palace were one of the must  
beautiful places she'd ever seen: every single detail from Earth were new  
to her, and there was no doubt that the Royal Palace were the greatest  
place in the planet. It was like a city in miniature, but of all things  
there, nothing could delight Serena more than the gardens. She just stood  
still glancing directly into each flower ignoring the confusion look on  
Endymion's face.  
-Hey, it look as if you've never seen a garden in your whole life -said  
him with a serious voice-. Now, lets go. There are still many places you  
should see.  
-Oh, come on, there's nothing more exiting in this palace than lots of  
rooms and corridors? I'm tired! Lets rest for a second -said Serena  
angrily sitting on a bench.  
-I was about to show you the training area, but I forgot you're nothing  
but a spoiled little brat who's never touched a sword before and will  
never do it because maybe she could ruin her manicure -said the prince  
sitting next to her.  
-You can't talk like that about me. You don't even know me -answered  
Serena moving away from him.  
-Well, you heard my mother. This time was for us to know each other  
better -said the prince in a sarcastic voice.  
Then both of them stopped talking as a heavy silence invade the place  
making them fill even more uncomfortable than before.  
-So you were at the ball, uh? Sorry, I didn't recognize you without your  
silly hairstyle.  
-Well, that "silly hairstyle" is a tradition on my planet, so now, you're  
not just insulting me, but me culture -answered Serena with a sarcastic  
smile on her face.  
-Changing the subject, what do you think about my palace? -asked the  
prince trying to calm her down before she exploded.  
-Oh, it's huge! It remind me of your ego -said Serena not even looking at  
him.  
-That's it! I'm not going to deal with you! You're worst that I though:  
you're not just spoiled and annoying, but you have to say an ironic  
commentary for every single thing I say. You know what? The tour's over!  
-said the prince standing up with an angry look on his face.  
-Thanks God! -answered Serena-, now, will you do me the favor of showing  
me my room? I want to be alone.  
-Alright, HIGHNESS -said the prince- but after that, I won't talk to you  
if it's not about the treaty.  
-It's okay with me -answered her following him into the palace.  
They finally approached a room at the end of a corridor surrounded with  
paintings, and with a cold voice Endymion said.  
-Well, here's your room, now I'll leave you alone, PRINCESS  
He opened the door reveling a small but beautiful room. Serena examined  
it from the door founding everything on it exquisite. Opposite to the  
main door, there was a huge bed covered with a portiere surrounding it  
with a fine curtain on pink veil. In one side of the bed, there was a  
door connecting her bedroom with the bathroom, and in the other side,  
there was a little living room conformed by two armchairs and a couch  
next to marble chimney. At last, there was a French door surrounded by  
large windows looking out at the balcony which was over the garden that  
caught Serena's heart.  
-It's beaut... -said Serena, but before she could finish the phrase,  
Endymion was already gone, so she closed the door and sigh.  
She opened the little door next to her bed and found an incredible  
dressing room with a vanity, a full-length mirror and a huge wardrobe,  
all surrounded by little windows covered with pink curtains. Next to that  
room, there was a bathroom with all the comfort and luxury she could ask  
for, and dividing both places, there were some Greek columns and pink veil  
curtains hanging from them. At last Serena saw that all the three rooms  
were decorated with lots of pink roses and white lilies. The princess  
opened the closet and found all her dresses and a few new ones, as a gift  
from her majesty, Queen Calice.  
As the queen said, Serena was very tired after making her trip, so she  
sat down on the couch looking outside the window.  
-This place is really beautiful -thought Serena as she closed her eyes and  
fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
-I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER! -said Endymion entering the training  
area were his generals were waiting for him.  
-Who? -asked Jadeite.  
-Her! I hate her! -answered the prince sitting in the wooden bench  
surrounding the arena.  
-And who's "her"? -asked Nephrite confused.  
-The moon delegate: that little spoiled brat called Princess Serena!  
-answered the prince upset- she's just a zillion times more annoying than  
all the other princess, and not just that, she has to make this ironic  
jokes about me, and...and, oh! I just...  
-...hate her? -finished Malachite-. Well, maybe she's a little  
temperamental, but...  
-A little temperamental...? A little temperamental?! She's a wolf in  
sheep's clothing! -interrupted Endymion.  
The four men couldn't help but laugh out loud, making the prince even  
angrier than before, so, with a cold voice he asked:  
-What's so amusing?  
-Nothing, is just that, it's the first time in my life I see you that  
angry, and all because of a princess -said Zoicite trying to control his  
laughter.  
-Great, so I AM amusing! Well, I didn't came here to hear you guys  
laughing at me! -said the prince leaving the place with an angry look on  
his face.  
Endymion entered his room and closed the door hardly before sitting next  
to the fireplace glancing at the flames as if it were a mirror of his own  
soul.  
-My family, my friends: everyone's against me! -thought the prince out  
loud taking his astronomy book in his hands-. Everybody loves her, but  
they hadn't seen the devil behind those angelic features!  
Then, he opened the book and started reading his book trying to forget  
about Serena at least for a while:  
-Chapter IV -he read out loud- the moon is a celestial body that revolves  
around earth...  
He closed the book and through it at the table saying:  
-My family, my friends, and now, my books! Why everybody has to betray me?  
I said it before and I say it again: this is gonna be a long week.  
Then, he just laid down in his own couch looking outside the window trying  
to relax a bit. A while latter, he looked at his star shaped watch:  
-Six o'clock -he read out loud- I still have one hour 'till dinner.  
He stood up and went to his bathroom, and took a long shower before  
letting himself into the warm water filling his bathtub.  
When he finished getting ready for dinner, it were almost seven, so he  
walked to the dinning room following the same route as always. Every days  
the same corridor, the mane stairs, the same pictures, and once again,  
that lady in with the silver hair. This time he couldn't help but standing  
still, with his gazed locked in those violet blue eyes.  
-What are you staring at so concentrated? -asked Queen Calice standing  
behind his son-. Oh, that painting...  
-Yes, mother, is just that now I see how similar is princess Serena to the  
lady in that picture -answered Endymion.  
-Oh, that's because she's her daughter -said the queen smiling.  
-What do you mean? -asked the prince confused.  
-That lady in the picture is Queen Serenity, Serena's mother. We used to  
be the best friends, until... -the queen suddenly shut up and with a sad  
voice said-. Forget it, now we must go to have dinner.  
-Mum, before you go, may I ask you something? -asked the prince turning to  
face his mother.  
-Of course, son, what is it? -said Calice.  
-Why didn't you tell me that the Moon delegate was a princess? -asked the  
prince a little upset.  
-Well, you never asked -said the queen with a little smile on her face.  
-But you told me "go and welcome him" no "her"! -said the prince flushing.  
-I said that? Oh, I'm sorry -said the queen giggling.  
-You did it on porpoise, didn't you? -said Endymion with a mean smile.  
-Maybe... -answered Calice- I just wanted to surprise you.  
-Well, you got what you wanted: I was certainly surprised -said the prince  
approaching the dinning room being followed by his mother.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Serena woke up after having the same nightmare as always and she found  
that is was almost half past six, so she stood up and turned on the lights  
as she walked to the dressing room.  
-I look terrible -thought Serena standing in front of the mirror-. I must  
get ready before dinner. I still have half an hour.  
The princess ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower, the she  
entered the dressing room again and opened the wardrobe looking for  
something to wear.  
-Maybe I should be a little more careful at the garden, now, my dress is  
all cover with dust -said the princess out loud looking each one of the  
dresses hanging on the closet-. I think I'll use one of the dresses the  
queen gave me.  
She, carefully, took out one beautiful dark blue satin strapless dress in  
which only a pair of strings attached behind her neck were hiding her  
soft white skin on her symmetrical shoulders. Under her breast, there were  
a line made of little shimmering diamonds, and from there, a long loose  
skirt started falling 'til her ankles as a cascade covered with an other  
veil skirt.  
After dressing up, she sat in front of her vanity and carefully putted her  
hair in her two buns, and surrounding each one of then, she putted a lace  
made of little brilliants as the ones on the dress, then she putted on a  
diamond necklace and it matching earrings.  
-Well, I'm ready -said Serena standing up, then she took her watch and  
look at it-. Five past seven! My gosh! I'm late.  
She quickly putted her shoes on and started running towards the dinning  
room. When she approached it, Serena stood still for a second to catch her  
breath, and after fixing her dress, she opened the door softly and said  
bowing:  
-Sorry for my delay. I didn't mean to make you wait.  
Everybody in the room turned to look at her, everyone but Endymion. He  
just stayed with his gaze locked in the white tablecloth.  
-Serena, dear, it's ok -said Calice smiling- now, have a sit.  
The princess reached the table, and when she was about to sit next to  
Endymion, he said coldly:  
-Sorry, you can't sit there: that's Arda's sit.  
-Endymion, don't be rude! Anyway, Arda's not coming today -said the queen  
a little upset-. Now, Serena, your our guest, you can sit where ever you  
want.  
Serena sent a killer gaze to Endymion before sitting next to the queen,  
on the opposite side of the table.  
After that everyone went silent and a heavy silent invade the room. The  
queen, trying to break the ice asked smiling:  
-And, how was the tour around the palace.  
-Fine -answered Endymion and Serena at the same with a cold voice.  
-Oh, I see -said the queen a little disappointed- now, did you like your  
room, Serena?  
-I love it, majesty -answered Serena with a light smile-. It's perfect.  
-You don't need to call me majesty: Calice is okay -said the queen  
returning the smile.  
Dinner went over quietly, and after finishing her meal, Serena left the  
room, and looking that it was still clear, she decided to take a walk  
through the gardens.  
Everything in Earth were so different from the Moon, even roses smelt  
different in that garden. Serena enjoyed every single second looking at  
every new flower, smelling them and felling their soft petals, hearing  
the birds singing; certainly, the palace garden was delightful for every  
single sense, but even that way, Serena wasn't felling well at all. She  
sat down on a fountain in the middle of a clearing surrounded by cherry  
trees, and submerging her hand in the crystal clear water though:  
-Who's this "Arda" anyway? I wonder if she's one of Endymion's friends,  
or maybe she's his fiancée! No way, it can't be...  
Serena shucked her head, and with a sad look in he face she said out loud:  
-After all, who cares if he has a girlfriend? He's just an arrogant and  
cold prince! I'd fell pity for any girl who has to be with him.  
Then, she stood up and sighed walking outside the clearing getting inside  
the cherry tree forest. After walking for a while, the princess finally  
approached the forest's end, and found an astonish rose garden, and in  
the middle, a gazebo covered with ivy and surrounded by rose bushes, all  
in full bloom.  
She started walking towards the little marble kiosk and sat on one of the  
benches inside of it as the sun started setting behind the mountains.  
Serena was impressed with the landscape: for the first time in her life  
she was looking a sunset from Earth and it was even prettier than from  
the Moon. The sky was all stained with colors: red, orange, pink,  
yellow...as if it were the palette from an artist who's just finished his  
master piece: all mixed-up and disorganized, but still, in perfect  
harmony, but what she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one  
staring at it; just behind her back, stood prince Endymion with his gaze  
locked in the sky.  
-What a beautiful sunset -he said softly entering the gazebo-. The  
prettiest I've seen.  
-What are you doing here? -asked the princess turning to face him.  
-This is MY garden. I can come here anytime I want to -answered him.  
-YOUR garden? I thought you princes where too busy fighting with swords  
to have a garden -said Serena finding a perfect revenge.  
-I just like to come here. It's very peaceful and tranquilizing -said him  
ignoring the insult.  
-They remain silent looking as the sky went darker and darker, but after  
a long while, Serena decided to cut the silence between them.  
-Why were you following me? I heard you when I was in the forest.  
-The gardens are no safe place for a princess to be at night -answered him  
looking at her.  
-I thought you didn't care -said Serena looking away-. Anyway, I can take  
care of myself.  
-You're right, I don't care. I just wanted to be nice -said the Prince  
leaving with an angry look on his face.  
-Oh, sorry Prince Charming, you're so good -answered Serena ironically.  
-Stop being sarcastic! If anything happens to you, my parents will kill  
me! -said the prince turning to face her.  
-So you're doing it for yourself, uh? First, I thought you were just  
arrogant and cold, but now I see that you're selfish too -said Serena and  
rose as she felt the little gazebo and the garden going towards the palace.  
-She's impossible -thought Endymion out loud and sigh as he followed her  
into the palace.  
-Why are you still following me? I want to be alone! -said Serena angrily.  
-I'm not following you: I live here! -answered the prince.  
Serena didn't answered, she just started walking faster towards her own  
room. She entered her chamber and sat heavily on one of the armchairs  
taking off all her jewels. After catching her breath, Serena went to the  
dressing room to put on her nightgown, then she sat on the little chair  
in front of her vanity as she brushed her long loose hair.  
-What's the problem with Endymion? -she thought out loud- I just can't  
bear him! His so egocentric! Oh...I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!  
It was getting late, and the princess felt really tired, so she decided  
to get herself into bed and forgot about that guy, anyway, in a few hour  
she'd be discussing politics with him, so, as soon as Serena rested  
herself in the pillow, she was caught in a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter V

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some characters  
like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not their names cause I'm  
borrowing them from Greek mythology and Tolkien's universe. I know that  
there are like 1000 Hyperions, but I'm not taking that name from any fic,  
so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter V  
  
The princess woke up the next morning surrounded by the soft sheets and  
the sweet scent of the pink roses. She slowly opened her eyes founding  
herself in that foreign place and felling strangely sad and angry. She  
stood up putting on her soft sleepers and when she was walking to the  
dressing room, someone knocked the door lightly.  
-Come in -said Serena with a sweet voice as a servant entered her  
chambers  
with a tray in her hands and put it on the table next to the window.  
-Your Highness -said the shy servant-, here's your breakfast, and after  
getting ready, his Highness would be waiting for you at the conference  
room.  
-Thank you -answered Serena as the woman left the room.  
-His Highness? Maybe she's talking about Endymion -thought Serena out loud  
sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the little round table as she  
started eating.  
After having a light meal, Serena went to the dressing room and took a  
quick shower before dressing up in a simple cerulean blue dress. She fixed  
her hair in her usual two buns and went out of the room running towards  
the conference room. She stood for a second in front of the door and knocked  
as she hear Endymion cold voice:  
-Come in -he said.  
She opened the door feeling a little uncomfortable being in a room alone  
with him, but she felt an air of relief when she entered the assembly room  
and found two men, one of them was Endymion, and the other one were a  
mature man with long gray hair arranged in a ponytail, and a pair of green  
eyes as two emeralds.  
-Before we get started, Serena, this is Lord Mordreon, my father's  
councilor -said Endymion pointing at the man next to him.  
-I'm delighted to meet you, you Highness -said Mordreon kissing Serena's  
hand with an odd shine in his eyes.  
-My pleasure -answered the princess politely.  
-Well let's take out sits so we can start to talk about the treaty  
-interrupted the prince sitting on one of the chairs, then Serena and  
Mordreon took their sits in the large round table.  
-I'd like to read that treaty before signing it -said the princess  
seriously.  
-It's not that easy, my lady, there are some...conditions -said Mordreon  
smiling at her.  
-What conditions? -asked Serena a little confused, but still serious.  
-You'll see, his majesty, King Etlio, will respect the Moon as an  
independent kingdom only if a man is ruling: and earthling man -answered  
Lord Mordreon solemnly.  
-What?! You're nuts! That's exactly the same as if we were an other  
country on Earth! -answered Serena getting really upset.  
-Calm down, Serena -said the prince looking at her, then he turned to  
face Mordreon and said-. That's not what my father said: the treaty was  
based in an agreement between both kingdoms in which Earth would respect  
the Moon's sovereignty as long as they keep peace between both places  
respecting our own independence.  
-Well, young Master, I think your father's changed his mind -answered the  
man with a mean smile-. No offence to you, my lady, but it's a fact that  
earthlings are better statesmen than selenites, so this is the best for  
both kingdoms.  
-I don't think it's the best for MY kingdom -said Serena angrily-. We  
don't want an earthling in the throne: we want to continue with our own  
dynasty in which a selenite is the supreme ruler, not anyone else.  
-I think that you're just thinking in yourself, not in your people,  
highness. Let's be honest with each other: you just want to assure your  
own power -said Mordreon.  
-So, you're helping us taking our kingdom? I don't think so. We now how to  
govern ourselves -said Serena with a mean smile on her face- If you've  
studied some history, I'm sure you've seen the period of peace known as  
the silver millenium started with the reign of Queen Selene, my mother's  
great-grandmother, so I think that's a good proof of how we selenites are  
good statesmen, or may I say stateswomen.  
Mordreon went silent with the princess' answer and with an angry look on  
his face, he said rising:  
-Let's go out on a break.  
The three people stood up and when Serena was about to leave the room,  
Endymion took her arm softly and said:  
-Good answer. You totally impressed Mordreon.  
-And, did I impress you? -asked Serena with a little smile.  
-Lets just say that for being a princess, you're not that stupid -answered  
Endymion leaving.  
-Was it a compliment or an insult? -though Serena walking towards her room  
with the same little smile.  
She entered quickly, and remembering Mina's assignment, she took out the  
little closed envelop and walked out looking for Malachite.  
She searched in every single room without any success until she remembered  
her fight with the prince the day before:  
"I was about to show you the training area..."  
-That's it! He must be in the training area!  
Serena started walking through the gardens, and finally she found out a  
room full of swords and weapons, and inside, four men were practicing  
their sword skill. she entered that amazing place, and looking at the man  
with white hair, she said:  
-Good morning, Malachite.  
The four men put their sword down and turned to face the princess standing  
on the door.  
-You Highness, I had no idea you were here -said the man bowing-. Sorry  
for my rudeness.  
-It's ok, now, I have something for you: it's from Princess Mina -said  
Serena as she gave him the letter smiling.  
-Thanks...-said Malachite blushing as the room was filled with whistles  
and "uuuuuuuuh"s from the other generals-. Now, princess, I would like to  
introduce you to my friends: guys, this is Princess Serena of the Moon  
kingdom, and highness, this are Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite.  
Each one of the generals stepped forward and bowed as they said:  
-It's a pleasure, highness.  
Serena blushed, and giggling, she said:  
-Hey, guys! You don't need to call "princess" or "highness". Just call me  
Serena.  
-All right, Serena -said the four men at the same time, making the  
princess to laugh.  
-Well, well, just see who's here -said Endymion entering the room with a  
mean smile on his face-. So, you guys all ready know princess Serena,  
don't you?  
-Yes, I met Malachite at your ball -answered Serena turning to face the  
prince.  
-Anyway, the break's over. We need to go back to the assembly room -said  
Endymion coldly.  
-Ok, then, bye guys! -said Serena bowing her hand with a big smile on her  
face.  
-Bye Serena! -answered the four men doing the same as the prince looked  
at them with a killer gaze.  
The whole morning were spent arguing the same subject: Serena wanted  
total sovereignty over her kingdom while Mordreon wanted an earthling on  
the throne. Endymion, in the other hand, remained silent listening  
solemnly the whole discussion trying to do his best to be neutral. Even  
when he agreed with the princess' ideas, he couldn't betray his own people,  
so the best he could do were sat and listen.  
At last, it was midday and the three went to have lunch with the king and  
queen. They didn't talk one thing about the morning meeting, instead, they  
ate silently, and as soon as they finished eating, Endymion, Serena and  
Lord Mordreon went back to the assembly room.  
The afternoon meeting wasn't to different from the morning one, but at  
least, it was over. Serena felt to her room while Endymion walked to the  
training area to meet once again with his generals. He entered the room  
and said sitting heavily:  
-Hey guys!  
-What's up, man? You look tired -said Zoicite looking at the prince.  
-Tired? -said Endymion- I've spent the whole day listening Mordreon and  
Serena fighting! exhausted! And the worst part is that treaty isn't going  
anywhere so I think this is going to last, at least, an other week.  
-I don't know what's the problem with Serena. I think she's pretty nice  
-said Nephrite.  
-Sorry, I forgot you were the prime members of Serena's fan club -said  
the prince in a sarcastic mode.  
-Changing the subject, who's that Mina, Malachite -asked Jadeite smiling.  
-She's just a girl I met at the ball -answered the man blushing.  
-So, if she's just a girl, why are you flushing? -asked Zoicite laughing.  
-You know guys, I don't feel like talking about girls. I'll go to my room  
'til dinner -said the prince leaving.  
The prince went to his room and went out to the balcony looking down at  
the gardens. He rested his arms on the railing, and the, he saw her...  
-Her? What's she doing down there? -he thought glancing at Serena who was  
holding one of the roses in her hand.  
-Hey! Get your hands out of those roses! -says Endymion out loud as the  
princess released the flower.  
-What's the problem with you? I was just looking at them! -answered Serena  
really angry.  
-I don't care! Just leave them! Those are Arda's roses! -said the prince.  
-Arda this, Arda that! If you care so much about her, why don't you marry  
her?! -shouted Serena running away from the garden.  
-Wait! Serena! Arda's... -shouted the prince but it was too late now.  
He sighed and resting his back upon the wall he though:  
-She doesn't know that Arda's my sister! She looked almost...jealous!  
Suddenly, a big smile was drawn in Endymion's face as he started laughing.  
-So, the little brat is jealous of Arda, that means, she's got a crush on  
me! -though the Endymion out loud-. That can't be!  
  
***  
  
Serena entered her room and closed the door behind her back hardly, then  
let herself into the bed and looking into the decorated roof she said to  
herself:  
-What kind of jerk he thinks he is! This is Arda's chair, those are Arda's  
roses! Arda! Arda! Arda! That's all he can say? Arda? As if I care about  
him and his girlfriends! Oh, I just can't bear him! I hate him! I hate  
him! I hate him!  
Then, a light knock interrupted her, so, standing up, she ran towards the  
door, and with a warm smile she said as she opened it:  
-What is it?  
-You Highness, I'm here to inform you that dinner's ready -said a female  
servant bowing.  
-Thank you. I'll go in a second -said the princess closing the door as she  
walked to the dressing room. She quickly fixed her hair a bit, and then,  
she left heading to the dinning room.  
She entered the room where everybody, including Lord Mordreon, were  
sitting. She blushed and said bowing:  
-I apologize for being late...again.  
-Don't worry, now, have a sit -said the king solemnly.  
Serena stared at the room for a second realizing that there were just two  
empty sits: one next to Endymion, and one next to Mordreon. She just  
breath deeply and sat next to the Lord as he smiled at her.  
-You honor me with you company, princess -said the man- but don't be  
afraid, I won't bore you with politics this time.  
Everybody in the table laughed, except for Endymion and Serena whom remain  
serious looking how the king and queen enjoyed Mordreon's company.  
The wine and the food were served and before anyone could started eating,  
Lord Mordreon lifted his cup and with a smile he said.  
-I would like to raise my glass to our guest, her Highness, Princess  
Serena.  
-Toast! -said everybody lifting their glasses and then, the crown went  
silent as they started eating. The princess didn't say a word during  
dinner, but eventually, she lifted her head to look at the prince who  
were involved in a conversation with his father.  
-Son, I have good news for you: Arda's coming tomorrow -said the queen  
with a smile.  
Endymion smiled as well looking how the princess staring at him got tensed  
and clearing her throat said:  
-May I leave now? I'm really tired.  
-Of course, Serena -said the queen nodding.  
Serena rose and sending a killer look at the prince, she walked out of the  
dinning room.  
As soon as the princess reached her bedroom, she sat in one of the  
armchair with Amy's book in her hands and started reading as a single tear  
left her cerulean eyes.  
-I miss you... -she whispered and cleaned her eyes as she started reading  
once again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next morning, Serena woke up early and, for the first time in the  
whole week, she was on time at the dinning room. She took her sit next to  
queen Calice since Mordreon were not coming. That day, she was wearing a  
beautiful dark salmon dress, and on her hair, she was using a single  
ribbon around each one of her two buns. As soon as she sat down, Prince  
Endymion entered the hall and sat in the opposite side of the table.  
-Good morning -he said to his parents and to Serena.  
-Good morning, Endymion -answered Serena coldly drinking a sip of her  
orange juice.  
-I think today will be finishing the treaty meeting earlier than yesterday:  
I would like to spend sometime with Arda -said the prince making emphasis  
in the last word as he looked at Serena.  
-You now, me too. I would love meeting her -said the princess to  
Endymion's surprise.  
The prince didn't answer, he just drank his coffee silently as everyone  
started eating.  
After breakfast, the prince and the princess met with Lord Mordreon at the  
assembly room starting the same discussion as the day the before.  
-Princess, I've been thinking, and maybe there's one way in which both of  
us will be pleased -said Mordreon.  
-I hear you -answered the princess.  
-Well, you want a silent in the throne, and I want a king, so, my proposal  
is a male silent ruling.  
-That's impossible, there are only women in the royal family -said Serena.  
-And what about your father's brother? Maybe Queen Serenity could abdicate  
in favor of Lord Artemis -said the Lord with a mean smile.  
-Absolutely no! -answered Serena hitting the table with her hand.  
-Here we go again... -thought the prince as they started arguing once  
again.  
The morning were long and monotonous, the same discussion everyday. It was  
hard to know who were more stubborn, Princess Serena or Lord Mordreon.  
The prince felt relief when they went out on a break, and went to see his  
friends, the four generals, in the garden near the training arena.  
-Hey, Endymion! How's the treaty going? -asked Nephrite as the prince sat  
on the ground.  
-Awful! The only thing I've heard in the past two days is Serena and  
Mordreon arguing about the same thing -answered the prince lying on his  
back.  
-Mordreon vs. Serena! Who'll win? Make you bets, gentlemen! -said Jadeite  
laughing.  
-It's not even funny! I never thought a girl could be THAT stubborn -said  
Endymion laughing as well.  
-By the way, Endy, try to be nice to her, at least for today -said  
Malachite looking a serious.  
-Why should I do that? -asked the prince a little upset.  
-Today's her birthday, and she's all by herself here -answered Zoicite.  
-How do you now that? -asked Endymion a little confused.  
-Mina told me in her letter that today is her 17th birthday -answered  
Malachite this time.  
-Okay, I'll try -said the prince getting into a sitting position.  
The four men suddenly shut up as they heard someone approaching, and then,  
a new shadow appeared on the ground.  
-Hello, guys! Hello Endymion! -said Princess Serena with a sweet voice.  
-Hi Serena! -answered the generals.  
-Hello, Serena! If you want, you can sit here with us -said the prince  
trying to be nice.  
-Thank you, I just came here to tell you that the break is over -said  
Serena calmly.  
-Okay, I'll meet you there in a second -answered the prince.  
-Well, I must go now! Bye everyone! -said Serena and left.  
-Something's wrong with her -said Endymion a little concerned.  
-What are you saying? She's been pretty nice with you too -said Zoicite.  
-That's the point! I know her, and she would never be nice with me.  
Something must be bothering her -said the prince.  
-Come on! She's ok, now, go and tell us who wins the fight -said Nephrite.  
-See ya latter, guys! -said Endymion going after Serena.  
He entered the room sitting next to her as Mordreon started talking about  
the treaty the same always, but this time, the princess weren't defending  
her ideas as always: she was a little quiet, and this time, Lord Mordreon  
were winning.  
-This is not a treaty, this is a sentence! -said the prince getting upset-.  
I'm not going to sign anything if it's not fair for both parts. Today's  
session is over.  
Serena rose and left with a sad look on her face. The prince were about  
to go after her, when Mordreon's voice filled the room.  
-Endymion, what do you think you're doing? Are you an earthling or a  
silent!  
-You must call me highness -said the prince turning to face the other  
man- and answering your question, I'm doing the best for my people and  
hers.  
-I won't let your silly puppy love to interfere with our plan -said  
Mordreon with an angry look on his face.  
-What plans? To involve us in an other war like the one eleven years ago?  
-answered the prince sending the man a killer look- This is not a matter  
of feelings, this is a matter of common sense. I'm trying my the best to  
prevent an holocaust!  
-What could go wrong? Selenites are weak! -said Mordreon  
-No, they're not! I'm not signing that! -said the prince about to leave.  
-Then, I'll sing it!  
-You can't do that!  
-I'll talk to the king.  
-My father's not going to accept that and you know it -said the prince  
angrily.  
-Yes he will -said Mordreon with a mean smile.  
The prince left the room feeling worried and angry, but he tried to hide  
all those feeling as he walked towards the dinning room to have lunch  
with his parents and guests. He entered the room expecting to see Serena  
there staring at him with a killer gaze, but she were not there.  
-Where's the princess? -asked him trying to look as if he didn't care  
much.  
-I don't know. I told one of the servants to go and look for her, but  
she's not in her room -answered the queen a little concerned.  
-Start without me. I'll go and look for her -said the prince leaving the  
room.  
He stood one second in the corridor trying to think were to search her,  
but then he got it: Serena loved the gardens, specially, rose gardens.  
The prince started walking towards the gazebo covered with ivy looking at  
the blond girl sitting inside. He just stood there and said:  
-Hey, brat! It's lunchtime!  
-Sorry, I totally forgot about that -she said calmly looking at him with  
wet eyes, then, she cleared her throat and said:  
-By the way, I don't like you to call me "brat". I'm not that kind of  
princess!  
She quickly stood up and started walking to the palace followed by the  
prince.  
-She had been crying -he thought remembering her puffy eyes-. What's wrong  
with her?  
The couple entered the dinning room and they sat as everyone started  
eating. The prince occasionally looked at her, founding in her cerulean  
eyes, the same air of melancholy he say at the ball, but he knew that  
even if he asked her what was wrong, she wouldn't answer, at least, not  
with the truth.  
The princess didn't eat all her food, she just stood up and left making a  
reverence. Endymion sighed silently looking her departure, and drank a  
sip of his wine, feeling almost...empty.  
-What's bothering you, son? -asked the king looking at Endymion.  
-Nothing, I'm just thinking about the treaty -said the prince laying.  
-What's wrong with that? -asked Etlio a little concerned.  
-I don't like the way Lord Mordreon is acting. He just want to Moon to  
surrender -answered the prince.  
-He just wants the best for both kingdoms -said the king.  
-No, he doesn't! -said the prince getting a little upset-. He's not  
respecting the conditions we established at the beginning, and I'm not  
going to sing anything but the original treaty we wrote.  
-Endymion, don't involve me in this. You're in charge of everything, so,  
if you think this is not going well, use your power and give Mordreon an  
ultimatum -answered the king solemnly.  
-I'll do that. Thank you for the advice, now, I must go -said the prince  
and left the room.  
  
***  
  
Serena were sitting silently under a sycamore tree near the gardens  
looking at the lake. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, everything,  
but her heart. She felt lonely in a foreign place, where no one cared  
about her.  
-I don't care if I'm alone, I don't need anyone! -murmured the princess  
to herself as she took the key and looked at it.  
The princess rested her head on her knees as she played with the little  
gold chain in which the key were hanging.  
-Hey, Serena! What are you doing here all by yourself? -said Endymion as  
he sat next to her.  
-You've scared me! -said the princess a little upset lifting her head to  
look at him.  
-Sorry, but you still haven't answered my question -said the prince.  
-I just like to set near the water and think -answered Serena her gaze  
looked on the lake.  
-Think about what? -asked Endymion.  
-Are you going to interrogate me? -said the princess starting to get upset.  
-Sorry! I was trying to be nice! -answered the prince in the same tone.  
-I don't need that right now... -said Serena calmly.  
-By the way. What do you have there? -asked Endymion pointing at the key.  
-This? It's a present my mother gave me before leaving the moon a few days  
ago -answered Serena with a sad smile o her face.  
-Can I see it? -asked him shyly.  
-Sure -said her giving him the key.  
-It's beautiful -said Endymion examining the jewel-. It must be a  
treasure for you.  
-Kinda...as this forest must be a treasure for you -said Serena closing  
her eyes.  
-Yeah, I love this place -said the prince closing his eyes as well, as he  
leaned upon the tree-. When I was a kid, my father used to tell me that  
there were elves living here, and he also told me that every night they  
came out and danced under the moonlight. I still remember how I used to  
runaway and came here to see the elves. The whole palace freaked out  
trying to find me...and I'd never got to see the elves.  
He started laughing expecting Serena to do the same, but instead, she  
started sobbing hiding her face in her hands.  
-Come on, it's not that bad! Maybe someday I'll find that elves! -said  
him trying to cheer her up.  
-It's not that! -she said angrily.  
-So, what's wrong? -asked him with a bit of concern in his voice.  
-Nothing, just leave me alone! -she answered standing up and running away  
from him.  
-Serena! -he tried to call her, but she didn't answer.  
He leaned against the sycamore's trunk and throwing a little rock at the  
lake he though:  
-Why do I care about her? It's not my fault she's acting like that, but  
still, I can't help but worry about her. What's wrong with me! I hate her!  
-There you are, Endy, we've been looking for you everywhere! -said  
Malachite walking towards the tree.  
-Hi, man -answered the prince in an insensitive tone.  
-What's bothering you? -asked Malachite looking concerned.  
-You have a girlfriend, you understand women: you must know what's wrong  
with Serena -said the prince throwing an other rock.  
-Why? What happened? -asked Malachite siting next to the prince.  
-I started talking about my childhood, you know, that story about the  
elves my father used to tell me, and then she started crying and left  
very angry with me -answered Endymion glancing at the lake.  
-Maybe, she has a sort of homesickness, since today's her birthday and  
all, and with that story stuff, you remind her of her home, and that's  
why she's so sad -said Malachite thoughtful.  
-Then, I'll go and apologize -said the prince rising.  
-Before you go, I was looking for you to tell you that Arda's all ready  
arrived.  
-Thank you! I'll be with her in a second -said the prince running towards  
the palace.  
-Good luck...-murmured Malachite looking at his prince and friend.  
  
***  
  
Poor princess Serena were lying on her bed hugging her pillow as she cried  
silently. She had her hair down and the key hanging in the chain around  
her neck. Her eyes were red and puffy for being crying and her mind were  
disturbed and full of thoughts.  
-Daddy, I miss you -she mumbled starting to sob again, an then, she heard  
a light knock coming from the door.  
-Please, leave me alone! -she said trying not to sound too rude.  
-Serena, please, let me in. It's me, Endymion -said the prince-. I just  
want to help you.  
She didn't answer, so the prince entered softly and walked toward the bed  
and sat there, next to her.  
-Don't cry. Tears don't go well with ya -said the prince trying to make  
her smile.  
-Endymion, I appreciate you effort to cheer me up, but I want to be alone  
-said the princess looking at him.  
-Come on, I know that it's hard to be far away from your home, but you  
can't let a silly homesickness affect you this way -said the prince.  
-Silly...homesickness? What kind of jerk you think you are? And you say  
I'm the spoiled one! You'd never understand why or how I'm feeling now!  
You're the biggest idiot I've ever met! -said Serena angrily.  
-What's the matter with you? -said the prince standing up- I came here to  
cheer you up and that's the way you pay me? Calling me idiot? A simple  
"thank you" would be okay!  
-Endymion, I thought you were arrogant and cold, but now I see that you're  
not just that, you're the biggest insensitive and selfish human being I've  
ever met! I HATE YOU! Now leave me alone and forget about that treaty. I'm  
leaving tonight -shouted Serena throwing a pillow at him.  
-I don't care! -shouted back Endymion and left.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	6. Chapter VI

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some characters  
like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not their names cause I'm  
borrowing them from Greek mythology and Tolkien's universe. I know that  
there are like 1000 Hyperions, but I'm not taking that name from any fic,  
so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Endymion walked towards his own bedroom with an angry look on his face.  
He couldn't understand women at all; for him, understanding a girl was  
like assemble a five thousand white puzzle with his eyes closed: no one  
could do it before freaking out first. He just didn't care about politics  
at that moment, he simply wanted to stay in his room forever.  
The prince opened the door of his chamber and found a silhouette by the  
window.  
-Who's there? -asked the prince reaching for his sword.  
-Surprise, Endy! -said Arda running to hug her brother-. Hey! Be careful  
with that thing: you can hurt someone.  
-Hi, sis! -said Endymion releasing his weapon as he hugged his sister.  
-What's wrong? You're shaking -said Arda taking Endymion hand in hers.  
-I'm ok -answered the prince sitting on the couch.  
-You can't lie to me: first of all, I have psychic powers, and second of  
all, I'm your sister. I know you better than what you think -said the  
princess siting next to her brother.  
-Ok, you won: something's wrong, really wrong -said Endymion resting his  
head on his hands-. I just had the worst fight I've ever had with a women,  
and I fear this may produce a war, but, it wasn't my fault!  
-Calm down and tell me with details what happened -said Arda handling a  
glass of water to her brother.  
-All right, since this morning I saw that Serena were acting pretty  
strange, so I decided to be nice to her and tried to cheer her up, but  
she just started crying when I told her the story our father used to tell  
me, the one about the elves living in our garden, and when I went to her  
room to comfort her, she just started insulting me and told me that she  
hated me, and that she was going back to the Moon -explained the prince.  
-What were the exact words you told her at her room? -asked the princess  
concerned.  
-I just told her that tears didn't go with her, and that she couldn't let  
a silly homesickness affect her that way -answered him.  
-Endymion, you're my brother and I love you, but you're the biggest jerk  
on Earth! How could you tell her that?! In her place, I would killed you  
with that sword over there! -said Arda standing up getting very upset.  
-Wait a minute: what's going on? -asked the prince really confused.  
-Don't you know? My gosh! You must read a little bit about Moon history  
before talking to a selenite women -said her sitting again.  
-Please tell me! I need to know what I did wrong so I won't repeat that  
again -said Endymion looking straight into his sister's eyes.  
-Okay, I'll tell you -sighed Arda-. Do you remembered what important thing  
happened eleven years ago?  
-Sure, that war against the Dark Kingdom. Why? -said the prince even more  
confused than before.  
-Do you remember who died today, eleven years ago? -she asked this time.  
-I think...today...let me see, today died...-said Endymion trying to  
remember- Come on, sis, I've never being good with history!  
-Forget it, this is not working -said the princess-. I'll be direct with  
you: Today, eleven years ago, the war ended with the death of High King  
Hyperion of the Sun and Moon Kingdom. Don't you see? Today eleven years  
ago Serena's father died! The same day as her birthday. Now that you're  
better with mathematics, than with history, try to calculate how young  
she was when his father died if today's her 17th birthday: She was six  
years old for God's sake! And you was talking about homesickness...  
Endymion remained silent hearing Arda's story as remorse filled his soul.  
He drank a sip of his water and murmured:  
-She's right: I'm the most selfish human being on Earth. What am I doing  
now: I broke her heart AND put my people in great danger of war.  
-Forget about war! Now it's more important what she's feeling! Hear me,  
bro, take your big fat ass off that couch and go and apologize before it's  
to late -said Arda with a commanding voice.  
-I surrender! I'll go -said the prince as he stood up and left the room.  
-Wait: I have an idea. Let's go and have dinner -said the princess walking  
towards the door.  
-Food? Who cares about food right now! -said the prince confused.  
-Trust me, let's go and have dinner -answered Arda as she walked to the  
dinning room.  
The couple entered the hall and took their seats as Queen Calice asked a  
little concerned:  
-And Serena, where is she?  
-I don't think she's coming, a while ago she was feeling kinda sick  
-answered Arda looking at Endymion with a "I know what I'm doing" look on  
her face.  
-That's terrible! I'm going to tell one of the servants to go to her room  
with something to eat -said the queen about to call the servant.  
-Wait! Maybe, Endymion can go, right brother? -said Arda winking at her  
brother.  
-Sure, I'll go, anyway I'm not hungry -answered Endymion rising.  
-Are you sure? There are many servants...-said Calice.  
-Don't worry, I'm sure -said the prince leaving.  
-You now, I'm not hungry, either. I'll go and help Endymion -said Arda  
leaving as well.  
-Children...who understand them...-sighed the queen as their two kids  
left.  
Outside, Endymion took his sister's arm and looking at her he said:  
-What's the big plan?  
-Don't worry, just go to my garden and cut one rose, and I'll meet you  
here in five minutes, okay? -said Arda walking towards the kitchen.  
The prince went to the garden as Arda said and cut the prettiest white  
rose in the whole palace, then, he went back to the corridor finding his  
sister carrying a tray. She took the rose and put it on the tray giving  
it to her brother.  
-Go to her room and apologize, and if she doesn't open the door, just  
leave the tray in front of it and meet me here so we can make up a plan  
"B".  
-I trust you sis -said the prince heading for Serena's chambers. He stood  
in front of the door and knocked softly as he said:  
-Serena, I brought you something to eat.  
On the tray, there were a teapot and two cups, and also a little cake with  
a single candle on it.  
-Serena, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know I'm the  
greatest fool on Earth, but I'm not a bad person -said the prince knocking  
again.  
There was no answer, not even a "go out", not even a sob, anything, just  
a killer silence.  
-Please, answer! I'm not here because of the treaty: I'm here because I'm  
worried about you.  
No answer, just the same silence.  
-Okay, I'll leave the tray here and then, I'll go. I won't bother you  
anymore, and by the way, happy birthday...  
Endymion sighed and left to meet again with his sister as plan "A" failed.  
He went back to the corridor and with a sad look on his face he said.  
-She didn't open the door. I think she's all ready left the Earth.  
-Remember what I've told you about being positive -said Arda.  
-How can I be positive?! I ruin the whole treaty stuff, and I lost the  
first woman I started to like in my life! -said the prince angrily.-  
-That's great! -said Arda.  
-Great? Great?! What do you mean? -asked the prince confused and upset.  
-Endy, you did it! You found your princess! I can't believe it! I'm so  
happy for you -said the princess hugging her brother.  
-Wait a minute, I never said I liked her, what I meant was that I'm  
starting to bear her, but I still hate her -said Endymion blushing.  
-Come on, you know it and I know it: you're mad about her! -said Arda  
smiling.  
-No, I'm not! I think I need to be alone for a while -said Endymion  
leaving.  
He entered his chamber and closed the door behind his back, then, he  
walked towards his bathroom and locked the door before stepping inside  
his bathtub. He leaned on his back surrounded by the warm water trying to  
clear his mind, and closing his eyes, he thought.  
-I don't like Serena! She's a spoiled princess! A princess! I hate  
princesses! Well, maybe she's beautiful, and charming, and her smile...No!  
What am I a saying? I'm not in love with her! I don't even like her! But,  
if I don't care about Serena, why can't I stop thinking about her! Maybe I  
do like her, just a little, but anyway, I've lost her.  
Endymion sighed and submerged his head under the warm water for a second.  
He put on his nightgown and went outside the balcony putting his telescope  
on the tripod focusing the lens directly into the moon.  
It was starting go get dark and the starts started shinning all over the  
clear night sky. The prince took with him his telescope and entered the  
room putting it back on its box, then he turned off the lights and lied  
on his bed to think for while before he got asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day, the sun rose covered by a deep layer of clouds and darkness  
as rain fell wildly from the sky. Endymion woke up hearing the noise that  
the little water drops produced when they hit the window. He got up and  
after getting ready, he went to the dinning room with the vain hope to see  
Serena there, but he didn't find anyone but his parents and Arda having  
breakfast quietly.  
-Good morning -he said coldly and sat down.  
Arda looked at her brother's sad face and said trying to cheer him up:  
-Do you remember that in rainy days we used to sat in the gazebo and  
played chess? Maybe we can do that.  
-Not now, Arda. I don't feel like playing chess -said the prince and  
stood up leaving the plate as he found it.  
Endymion went to the assembly room and sat alone looking outside the  
window. Suddenly the door went opened and he turned quickly expecting to  
see his princess, but instead, he found Lord Mordreon. The elder man sat  
on the opposite side of the table as the two men waited in silence the  
arrival of the third member.  
Half an hour latter, Lord Mordreon turned to the door and said:  
-The Princess hasn't arrived yet. Maybe we should go and call her.  
-Forget it, Mordreon, that would be a complete loss of time. Anyway  
she's...  
Before the prince could finish the sentence, Serena entered the room and  
said as she sat down:  
-Sorry for my delay.  
-It's ok Serena, now, lets get started: today we won't leave this hall  
until that piece of paper is signed -said Endymion taking out a big  
handwritten parchment and a black raven feather pen with a little silver  
point submerged in a crystal inkwell-. This is the original treaty my  
father and Queen Serenity wrote, now, Lord Mordreon read it out loud.  
The lord took the paper in his hands and started reading it with an angry  
look on his face. There were written the same things the prince said at  
the begging: the Earth would respect the Moon's sovereignty as long as  
they keep peace between both places respecting their own independence.  
Serena smiled hearing every word until she found out that Endymion was  
staring at her.  
-She looks so beautiful when she smiles -thought the prince-. No! Forget  
about her, you dumb prince: she's out of your reach.  
Lord Mordreon finished reading the document and Endymion took the pen in  
his hand and said before writing his name on the paper:  
-Lord Mordreon, you will sing this as well playing the roll of a witness.  
-I'm not going to sing that piece of crap! -said Lord Mordreon angrily.  
-Yes you're going to do it! You all ready have two charges of disrespect:  
the first one for talking that way to a prince, and the second one for  
refusing an order. With the third one, you'll be out of here, and you'll  
be degraded -said Prince Endymion with a commanding voice.  
-Yes, highness -said Lord Mordreon taking the pen in his hand, but when  
he was about to write his name, the prince said:  
-Wait! Ladies goes first.  
Endymion took the pen in his hand and give it to Serena in a gentle  
mode.  
-He's so illustrious and honorable, but still gentle and charming...but  
what am I saying?! I hate him! And, anyway, he all ready has Arda. Forget  
about him, foolish princess: he's out of your reach -thought Serena as  
she signed the paper.  
Serena passed the pen to Mordreon, and then to Endymion, and finally, the  
treaty was singed. The Lord left the room with the same angry look on his  
face, but Endymion and Serena remained there.  
-I thought you wasn't coming -said the prince softly looking at her.  
-I'd changed my mind: if there's one single thing that I hate more than  
you, it is war -said Serena coldly.  
-Come on, Serena, I'm really sorry for what I've done. I'm the biggest  
jerk on earth, but please, give me a chance -said Endymion looking into  
her eyes.  
-A chance for what? Forget it, Endymion, this just can't be -said the  
princess rising.  
-So, now that the treaty is signed, I suppose you're returning to the  
moon -said Endymion rising as well.  
-I can't, at least with this weather. I think I'll have to wait until the  
rain cease -she said looking outside the window, then she turned to face  
him-. And by the way, thank you for making things clear to Mordreon. You  
made my kingdom and me a big favor.  
-You're welcome -he said smiling-. Anyway, that guy is just a coward. He  
would never do anything by himself, that's why he uses my father.  
-So, bye jerk. See ya at lunch -said Serena leaving.  
-Bye, brat -answered Endymion as he started walking on the opposite  
direction.  
  
***  
  
Serena couldn't go out because of the storm, so she decided to go and  
take a look at the palace library. She entered the huge hall full of  
books and walked towards one of the bookshelves taking in her hands a  
book about magic.  
-So you like magic, uh? Me too -said a female voice behind her.  
Serena turned around to face a beautiful young woman with long black hair  
and blue eyes wearing an indigo blue dress-. You must be Princess Serena,  
I've heard a lot about you.  
-Well, that's the price for being a princess -said Serena trying to be  
nice.  
-I know, I'm a princess too. By the way, I haven't introduce myself: I'm  
Princess Ariadna, but everybody knows me as Arda.  
-So, she's Arda? My gosh, she's beautiful! Now I see why Endymion likes  
her so much -though Serena as she stared at her silent.  
-Sorry, did I said anything wrong? -asked the princess with the black  
hair a little concerned.  
-No, is just that I've heard a lot of you too, and I'm very glad to meet  
you at last -said Serena putting the book on a table.  
-I see, by the way Serena, have you seen my brother? -asked Arda looking  
around the library.  
-Your brother? -asked Serena confused.  
-Yes! I need to talk to Endy but I can't find him -answered the other  
lady.  
-Endy? You mean Endymion? Wait a minute: Endymion is your brother?! -said  
Serena amazed-. I thought he was your...  
-Boyfriend? -finished Arda laughing-. No! Endymion is my elder brother!  
-There's a thing I can't understand: if you're Endymion's sister, why  
don't you live here at the palace? -asked Serena confused.  
-You'll see, I'm studying to become a sorceress, so I live with my Master  
and some other apprentices in a castle on the edge of the town, but I try  
to come here as often as I can: I love this place -answered Arda smiling.  
-I understand you: this place is beautiful, especially the gardens -said  
Serena enjoying her chat with Endymion's sister.  
-Yes, well Serena, I really liked meeting you, but I need to find my  
brother. See ya latter! -said Arda leaving the library.  
-So, Endymion's free? That's the best news I've got in centuries! -though  
Serena reading her book.  
  
***  
  
Endymion entered the living room were the generals were resting. Zoisite  
was reading a book, Jadeite was shining his sword, Nephrite was drinking  
a glass of whisky, and Malachite was writing a letter to Mina.  
  
-Hey guys! -said the prince standing behind Malachite-. What are you  
writing?  
He took the letter from his friend as the general said:  
-Give it back to me! Don't read it! It's private!  
-"Dear Mina" -said the prince out loud running around the room as  
Malachite ran after him.  
-Come on man! Give it to me! -said Malachite trying to catch the prince.  
-No before reading it -said Endymion laughing.  
While the two men were running, Arda entered the room and looking at her  
brother, she said:  
-Endy, I need to talk to you.  
The prince stopped in front of the door as Malachite took the letter from  
him. Endymion stepped outside the room and closed the door as he said:  
-What is it, sis?  
-So? How's everything going? Did you talk to her? -asked Arda as the two  
walked towards a little round living room at the end of the corridor.  
-I talked to her, but she said that things between us couldn't be  
-answered the prince sitting on a couch with a sad voice.  
-Don't worry! I'm sure she likes you as well, she just thought that you  
all ready had a girlfriend, in other words, she thought I was your  
girlfriend, and she certainly looked happy when I told her that I was  
your sister -said Arda smiling.  
-So you talked to her: did she say anything more? -asked the prince  
curious.  
-Not about you -answered Arda-. But she certainly likes flowers.  
-Your highnesses, lunch's ready -said a servant bowing at the two princes.  
The couple stood up and started walking to the dinning room, but before  
entering, Endymion stopped and looking at his sister he said:  
-Arda, can I ask you a favor?  
-Sure! -said Arda stopping next to him.  
-Could you let Serena sit next to me? -asked the prince shyly.  
-Of course. I'll sit next to mom -answered Arda opening the door.  
Inside, Queen Calice and King Etlio were all ready siting, and between  
the royal family and the guests, there were just one seat left for Serena,  
between Endymion and Mordreon.  
The princess entered the room a few seconds latter and saluted everyone  
with a smile and a little reverence, then she sat next to the prince as  
he looked at her with a warm smile.  
-Hey, brat -he murmured to her.  
-Hey, jerk -she answered giggling.  
The food were served and during lunch, Serena chatted with Arda about the  
moon, and the earth as Endymion looked at them with a smile on his face.  
Serena and Arda really enjoyed each other's company, so now they were  
good friends.  
Endymion finished his food and waited until Serena finished her. He didn't  
care if she didn't talk to him, being near her was enough to put a big  
smile on his face. She finally stood up and felt the room, while the  
prince did the same. When they were outside, Serena turned to face him  
and said a little upset:  
-Are you following me?  
-Maybe. Are you still mad at me? -asked the prince.  
-Maybe -answered the princess walking next to Endymion down the corridor.  
-Serena, can I ask you something? -asked the prince glancing at her.  
-You're all ready doing that, but go ahead -she answered with a smile.  
-Tell me, do you like to play chess? -said the prince.  
-Chess? I've never played that before -answered Serena a bit confused.  
-It's very easy. I'll teach you -said Endymion as the two walked towards  
a little round living room surrounded by windows, and next to a big marble  
fireplace, there were a couch and two armchairs, and behind that, a chess  
table with two chairs, one on each side. The prince took out a chair as  
Serena sat on it, and walked around the little table to sit on the other  
side.  
Endymion started explaining her the objective of the game, and how to  
move each one of the pieces, then they started playing, but obviously,  
Endymion was winning to Serena's discontent.  
-It's not fair! It is the first time I play this game, and you've played  
it since you were a kid -said the princess a little upset.  
-Okay, I'll help you a little -said the prince-. Take the queen and I'll  
show were you can move her.  
Serena took the piece with her right hand as Endymion gently took it in  
his left one and showed her the move.  
-You see, it's not that hard -said the prince.  
Serena blushed and released the piece, but then she realized that Endymion  
and her were still holding hands. The prince lifted his head to see her  
very ashamed and with her cheeks turning into a deep shade of red. He  
flushed too and gently putted her hand back on the table.  
-I think it's my turn, now -said Endymion trying to break the  
uncomfortable silence between them.  
The prince moved his own piece, and then Serena stood up and walking  
towards one of the windows said:  
-Look! The rain has stopped at last, and now there's a beautiful arch of  
colors painted on the sky.  
-That's called a rainbow -said Endymion standing behind her-. Do you have  
rainbows in the moon?  
-We have something like that, but it's the first time I see something this  
pretty -said Serena turning to face the prince without knowing they were  
that close.  
They stared at each other for a while, just a few inches separating them,  
but then Serena blushed into a deeper shade of red this time and leaving  
the room, she said:  
-I must go and pack my things.  
-Wait: you're living now? -asked Endymion grabbing her arm.  
-Yes, I promised my mother that I would come back as soon as the treaty  
were signed, and to be honest, I miss my home -answered her lowering  
her head.  
-Homesickness, uh? -murmured the prince with a little smile.  
-Kinda...-said Serena-. See ya, jerk prince.  
-See ya, spoiled little brat -answered Endymion as Serena walked away.  
  
***  
  
Serena checked her room to make herself sure that everything was packed.  
She left everything in order and took the little key and put it around her  
neck as she closed her big chest, then she transported her luggage to the  
moon.  
-I think I must go and say goodbye -said Serena to herself stepping out  
of the room, closing the door behind her.  
First, she went to the king and queen's offices and said goodbye to  
Endymion's parents, and then, she walked towards the training room to meet  
with the generals.  
She entered shyly finding the four men training so she cleared her throat  
to call their attention.  
-Guys, I just came to say goodbye -said Serena softly.  
The four generals put down their weapons and walked to where she was  
standing, and one by one, they said goodbye, and when it was his turn to  
say farewell, Malachite took out an envelope and gave it to Serena saying:  
-This is for Mina, and salute her in my name.  
-I'll do it, now, I think it's time for me to go -answered Serena turning  
to leave.  
The Moon Princess walked towards the same clearing in the middle of the  
gardens where she landed and rose her key, but before she could innovate  
the power of the Silver Crystal, Endymion reached for her saying:  
-Wait! You still haven't said goodbye to me.  
She put her key down and turn to face the prince. He was standing behind  
her with a single red rose in his hand. Serena stepped forward, looking  
down at the floor.  
-This is for you: Arda told me to cut one of her roses and give it you  
-said Endymion stepping closer to her and giving her the flower.  
-Thank you, it's really beautiful -said Serena lifting her head to look  
at the prince's eyes.  
-And Serena, before you go, I will like to teach one more thing about  
Earth -said Endymion his gaze looked on hers.  
-What is it? -asked Serena softly.  
-The way we say goodbye -answered the prince, then, he stepped even  
closer to her, and putting an arm around her, he kissed her gently on  
her blushed cheek-. Farewell, Serena.  
-Farewell, Endymion -said the princess, and turning around, she called  
upon the power of her key disappearing in a ray of silver light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter VII

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some  
characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not  
their names cause I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and  
Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but  
I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need  
something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter VII  
  
A ray of silver light enlighten the dark gardens of the Moon Palace, as  
Princess Serena floated slowly down at the floor, as the blue light from  
the Earth filled the place with a cold and peaceful atmosphere. A large  
marble corridor surrounded by Greek columns showed the way to the main  
door of the palace.  
Serena put down the key and looked the surroundings to make sure that  
she was home, and taking off her shoes, she started walking bare feet  
feeling the cold marble under her, but not even that could take away from  
her the warm feeling of Endymion's lips on her check and his strong arm  
around her. She entered the open gate and headed to the stairs as she  
said out loud:  
-Mom! Luna! Artemis! I'm home!  
No one answered not even a servant. Everything remained silent, and  
Serena continue walking hearing the echo of her own footsteps. She  
approached the queen's study, but it was desert, then the library, and  
the gardens, and the training arena but there were no sign of her mother  
or her friends. She sighed defeated, and walked towards her room and  
putted the red rose in a crystal vase next to her bed as she smelled it  
before leaving once again.  
-Maybe they are having dinner already -thought the princess looking at  
the precious old clock hanging on the wall.  
Serena started walking once again felling tired and sleepy, and stepped  
in front of the dinning room. Everything seemed dark and quiet, so  
hopeless, the princess opened the door expecting to see an other empty  
room like the other ones, but as soon as she entered the hall, the  
lights went on and all her friends appeared from behind the furniture  
shouting at the same time:  
-SURPRISE! -they said as Serena looked amazed from the door still  
holding her shoes in her hand.  
All the princesses from the outer and inner solar system were standing  
around the large oval table, and in the middle was Queen Serenity with  
a big smile on her white face.  
-What is all this? -asked Serena looking around as Lita entered the  
room with a cake, and on it, seventeen lighted candles.  
-Well dear, you told me that for your birthday you wanted to be with  
your friends, so I brought all of them here -answered the queen.  
-Now Serena, make a wish and blow the candles: maybe it'll became true  
-said Lita putting the cake in front of Serena on one side of table.  
Serena remained thoughtful for a while, then she blew over the little  
candles as the sailor scouts applauded her.  
Lita cut the cake into pieces as the scouts chatted about the week they  
were separated.  
-Serena, tell us everything about Earth -said Amy smiling.  
-Well, let me think... answered Serena closing her eyes trying to  
remember every single detail from the blue planet-. On Earth, there are  
lots of flowers of all kinds and color, all different from the moon ones,  
even roses are different, and trees grow tall and strong next to the  
crystal lakes were elves could live, and there are enormous color arches  
that are painted in the sky after the rain, and there are so much shades  
in every sunset that you could spend a complete lifetime counting them,  
and the moon looks so beautiful from there.  
-Calm down, I think you've been reading too much poetry books lately  
-interrupted Rei-. Aren't you going to talk about earthlings? How are  
they?  
-Well, they are pretty nice -said Serena, her checks turning into a  
light shade of pink.  
-Details, girl, we want to know about earthling men -said Lita hitting  
the table with the knife she was using to cut the cake as the girls  
laughed.  
-What can I say, all of them are tall and strong, and have beautiful  
eyes...dark and deep as a midnight sky, and his black hair...  
-Wait a minute: "his"? Are you talking about earthlings, or about one man  
you met at Earth? -interrupted Rei as Serena blushed even more, turning  
into a deep shade of red.  
-Well, maybe it's a little of both -answered Serena softly.  
-Let me guess: you're talking about the man in the armor we saw at the  
ball? Get over him, you'll never meet that guy -said Mina a little drunk,  
drinking her eighth glass of sake.  
-Mina, I've already met him: he's the prince. He was in charge of  
signing that treaty -said Serena taking the bottle of liquor away from  
her friend.  
-How is he Serena? Is he handsome? -asked Princess Michiru as Haruka  
looked at her with a killing gaze.  
-Yes...he's very handsome -said Serena softly with a little smile on her  
face-. He has black hair, and deep blue eyes, and he has the most  
beautiful smile, and his voice...  
-I think some has a crash on someone -interrupted Lita laughing.  
-No, I don't! I just think he's handsome! That's all! -said Serena  
turning around.  
-Yeah, sure, and I'm the queen of the negaverse -said Rei sarcastically.  
-Maybe I like him, but I like chocolate cakes too, and I'm not in love  
with them -said Serena sticking her tongue out at Rei.  
The princesses talked for a long while about Earth and remembered all  
times, and then Serena looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and  
yawing, she said:  
-It's getting pretty late. I'll go to sleep now.  
The other girls nodded and stood up walking towards their own chambers.  
  
***  
  
Princess Michiru entered her room tired and sat in front of her dressing  
table brushing her hair several times. Michiru were one of the elder  
princesses with Haruka and Setsuna, the guardians and scouts from Uranus  
and Pluto, and since she was a little girl, she had powers to predict  
the future thanks to a mirror her grandmother gave her before she died.  
It was near midnight and the whole palace was silent and dark. Michiru  
put on her nightgown and before lying on her bed, she took her precious  
mirror with both hands and looked her own reflection. Suddenly, a bright  
light came from the mirror and a vision passed in front of the princess'  
eyes:  
A man dressed in a golden armor, his face covered by a helm, was riding  
a white horse heading to a battle, but then, a black ray encircle the  
man hitting him as a thunder and suddenly, he fell from his horse  
lifeless. Princess Serena ran heading for the man, dressed in a white  
gown, but when he took him in her arms, he wasn't dressed in gold:  
instead his armor was black the same as his hair.  
The vision was short but clear, and as soon as it finished, Michiru  
released the mirror as a dark feeling filled her heart. She put the  
mirror on her vanity, then she lied on her bed trying to figure out what  
that vision meant, but everything was weird and confusing.  
Finally, Michiru let herself into a restless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Serena was glad to enter her room and see everything was right as she  
left it. She was sleepy and tired, but her mind was full of questions.  
She sat on the little chair in front of her dressing table and put the  
key in her jewelry box. As soon as she opened the golden box, the room  
was filled with a sweet, yet sad melody.  
-Clair de lune -murmured the princess to herself as a single tear ran  
down her check.  
She let the box open and lied on her bed with her eyes closed. She  
remembered that when she was a little girl, her father brought her the  
music box as a souvenir from Earth and told her that the melody that it  
played was called the moon clearing, better know as "clair de lune".  
The princess turned around and saw the rose standing next to her, on the  
nightstand. Serena smiled and got into a sitting position as she took  
the flower with both hands. She smelled it, and then, she thought about  
him.  
-Endymion -she said to herself leaning on her back, remembering the  
exact moment when he took her in his arms- Why did you do this to me?  
Now I can't stop thinking about you.  
Serena examined the flower she was holding in her right hand and she put  
it against the soft blue rays from Earth.  
The flower was totally impressive: its petals were as red as blood and  
over it, there were little sprinkle water drops that shinned as diamonds  
on the velvet surface. The steam was long and alive, all green and fresh  
as if it was never cut, and it didn't has one torn.  
She took the rose and put it on the pillow next to her, so she could  
feel its sweet fragrance while she lied under the sheets still listening  
to the melody from the jewelry box, then, she let herself into the most  
peaceful sleep she had in years, dreaming all night about elves, roses,  
and her prince.  
  
***  
  
Morning came and all the princess, the queen and the two moon  
ambassadors were sitting in the dinning room waiting for Serena's  
arrival. All the girls, specially Michiru and Mina, were sleepy and  
resting their heads on the table trying to do their best not to get  
asleep in front of the queen. Finally, the doors went open and the moon  
princess entered the room full of energy and with a great smile on her  
face.  
-Good morning, everybody! -said Serena sitting on her chair looking at  
the eight sleepy girls-. Let me guess, Mina drank to much sake, Amy  
stayed till dawn studying, Rei stayed late meditating and fell sleep on  
the floor again, Haruka couldn't sleep so she practiced with her sword  
all night, Setsuna went to the time gate instead of sleeping, Lita cooked  
an other cake, Hotaru ate too much candy, but Michiru, I don't have any  
idea of why you look so sleepy.  
From all the princesses, Michiru was always the most elegant and polite.  
She was always on time, she was always smiling, she always respected the  
protocol, and had an exquisite sense of fashion and her manners were  
perfect, in other words, she was the most princess like of all the girls.  
  
-I couldn't sleep last night -answered Michiru-. That's all. I'm not  
used to long trips.  
-Well, I had a great sleep -said Serena drinking a sip of her orange  
juice-. I think I missed my bed.  
-Why? The prince's bed isn't as soft as yours, or he just didn't let  
you sleep? -said Mina winking.  
-What are you saying! Where do you get those ideas?! -said Serena  
turning into a deep shade of red-. I've already told you! There's  
nothing between Endymion and I!  
All the girls laughed as Serena ate in silence trying to hide how  
ashamed she was with her friend's commentary. In a desperate attempt to  
leave the situation, Serena stood up and grabbed Amy's arm saying:  
-Come on, Ames, you promised my that you would help me studying.  
The two girls left the room walking to the library and sat on a table  
covered by books and papers.  
Serena really enjoyed her time at the library. She really loved to learn  
about foreign places and different cultures, and reading was one of her  
favorite hobbies, but right now, her mind was screaming for freedom, and  
very deep inside her, she loved to be surrounded by nature, without  
anyone telling what to do, only her and her crazy ideas of how to be  
happy, but on the other hand, she was a warrior and a leader and she  
knew she couldn't let her people down, but all she could think about on  
that moment, were those blue eyes and their owner.  
-Serena! I'm talking to you! -exclaimed Amy passing her hand in front of  
the princess' face.  
-Uh? Did you say something? -asked Serena confused.  
-What's happening? This is the fifth time today! Your body's here, but  
your mind is somewhere near Pluto -said Amy closing the book she was  
reading.  
-I'm sorry, Amy, I'm really trying, is just that...I don't know! I've  
never felt like this before! -said Serena lowering her head.  
-What's wrong? Are you sick or something? -asked Amy concerned.  
-I don't know...I just fell dizzy and kind silly, I can't concentrate  
and then I start laughing without a reason, my heart beats wildly and I  
can stay still for one second -said Serena standing up.  
-I've never felt like that, either, maybe your just excited about  
something -said Amy thoughtful.  
-I don't think so, but thanks, anyway -said Serena walking to the  
door-. I think I'll go outside for a while.  
The princess started walking through the rose bushes, but they looked  
so plain compared to Earth, that Serena just sat on a bench near the  
marble fountain and sighed looking up at the sky.  
-What's wrong with me? -thought Serena- Is thinking about Endymion what  
make me feel like this, or is feeling like this what make me think about  
Endymion? Stupid philosophy! I just want to scream!  
Everything was silent and peaceful until little princess Hotaru entered  
the clearing running as Serena looked at her confused.  
-What's going on, Hotaru? -asked the moon princess standing up.  
-The queen needs to talk to you -said the girl after catching her  
breath-. It's urgent!  
-Thank you, Hotaru. I'll go right now -said Serena running towards the  
palace. She finally approached Serenity's office, and opening the door  
with a look of concern on her face, the princess asked:  
-What's wrong, mother? Hotaru told me you needed to talk to me.  
-Yes dear, I need to talk to you, but don't worry, nothing's wrong -said  
the queen with a smile-. Now, have a seat.  
Serena nodded and at on a chair in front of her mothers desk as the  
queen said:  
-Serena, the Moon Festival will be in two weeks and where celebrating a  
ball the last day of the feast, so I'm inviting all the solar system  
royalty, but I needed you to take care of our honor guests.  
-And who're going to be the honor guests this year, mother? -asked the  
princess.  
-This year I've invited the Earth royal family to stay with us, here at  
the palace the whole festival, anyway, we've just signed that treaty and  
it would be a nice opportunity to ensure peace without involving  
politics, so Serena, I need you to take care of everything involving  
their arrival.  
-Yes mother, I'll start working on that right now -said the princess  
standing up to leave.  
-Wait, Serena! I forgot to tell you: you need to prepare three rooms for  
the royal family, and four more for the prince's court -said Serenity as  
Serena stooped in front of the door.  
After meeting with her mother, Serena started walking to the west wing  
of the palace were the guestrooms were located and looked each one of  
the chambers trying to find the perfect one for his prince:  
-Too big...too small...too dark...too lady-like! -said Serena as she  
opened the doors all over the corridor but then she stopped in front of  
one room and said:  
-This one! It's perfect for him!  
The room Serena chose was spacious and shelter, and had a beautiful view  
over the gardens. Everything, including the curtains, the carpet and the  
furniture, were blue, and next to the large bed, there were a couch and  
an armchair, in the middle a small coffee table, and in front, a  
fireplace surrounded by windows.  
The princess went out to the balcony and saw her friend Mina sitting on  
a marble bench reading a book.  
-Mina! Come here! I have something for you: it's from Malachite -said  
Serena out loud holding the envelope in her hand.  
-I'll go in a second! -answered Mina running to the palace as Serena  
entered the room.  
A few second latter the blond princess entered the chamber and catching  
her breath, she said:  
-Nice room! Who's coming?  
-Guess -said Serena giving Mina the letter.  
-I don't know! Tell me! -said Mina sitting on the bed.  
-Okay, I'll tell you: the Moon feast is in two weeks and my mother asked  
me to welcome the Earth royalty! -said Serena happily.  
-So, this is for your prince, uh? -said the blond girl as Serena blushed  
a little.  
-Well, yes...-answered Serena softly-. But don't worry: Malachite is  
coming too.  
-Really?! -exclaimed Mina standing up-. This is gonna be cool!  
-I know... -answered Serena grinning.  
-It's funny: last week you hated princes and now you're in love with one  
-said Mina opening the envelope.  
-Wait a minute: I'm not in love with Endymion! -exclaimed Serena turning  
into a deep shade of red.  
-Yes you are, Serena! You're mad about him! -said Mina walking towards  
the door.  
-No I'm not! He's selfish and arrogant as all the princes I know!  
-But you love him... -said Mina and left the room closing the door  
behind.  
-Mina's crazy! I'm not in love with Endymion -thought Serena out loud  
after Mina left-. I just think he's cute, and intelligent, and sweet,  
and handsome, and the most perfect man I ever know...my gosh! I'm in  
love with Endymion!  
  
***  
  
A week passed after Serena's departure, but for Prince Endymion, it  
seemed like a whole eternity. He managed to spend his time practicing  
with his sword and studying his advanced science books, but every single  
second his mind was in the moon, with his princess.  
  
-I can't take this anymore! I think I'm going to explode if I don't see  
her again! -exclaimed Endymion leaning on his back under a tall oak tree  
near the lake.  
-Come on, man! She left only a week ago! -said Malachite leaning against  
the trunk-. It's a little soon to be missing her already.  
-I know, but, I can't help it! Everything reminds me of her: the chess,  
the painting of queen Serenity, rainbows, meatballs...she's everywhere!  
Tell me something: how do you manage to be far away from Mina?  
-It's different, Mina's my friend, and we try to keep in touch by  
letter, but mainly, it's a matter of patience -said Malachite wisely.  
-Patient? How can I be patient? -said the prince getting despair-. At  
least Mina feels the same way about you, but Serena...I'm sure she's  
too busy hating me to feel this way.  
-Don't be so pessimist, maybe she just think you're fooling her, that's  
why she's been avoiding you: because she's afraid to be heartbroken  
-said Malachite thoughtful.  
-Malachite, I'm not being pessimist, I'm being realist -said Endymion-.  
One thing is avoiding people: telling someone "I hate you" is a total  
different one.  
-She told you that she hated you? -asked the other man amazed.  
-Twice -answered the prince sadly.  
-Don't worry, maybe you just need to focus your mind in something else,  
like a book, a sport, I don't know, something -said Malachite calmly.  
-I've tried everything, but it's useless -said Endymion hopeless.  
-Endymion: do you love Serena? -asked Malachite looking at the prince.  
-I...I don't know! I've never loved anyone before -said the man with  
black hair getting into a sitting position-. The only thing I know is  
that I need her next to me! Love or pure obsession: don't ask me, I just  
can't help but thinking about her all time, and when I do it, my heart  
beats wildly and I fell dizzy and kinda silly. Am I in love?  
-Being in love, and loving someone, are two different thing: you don't  
need to love to be in love and vice versa -said Malachite solemnly-.  
Maybe I can tell you that you're in love with her, but no one but you  
can tell if you love her or not. That's something you must find out by  
yourself.  
-Is this some kind of kiddy riddle or something? I don't have time for  
that! Give me a clue! -said the prince confused.  
-It's not a puzzle, it's about searching inside your soul -answered  
Malachite looking at the lake.  
-Thank you for your advice, Sensei, but I think I'll ask someone else  
-said Endymion sarcastically and left.  
The prince walked towards his garden and sat on a bench inside the  
marble gazebo with his gaze locked in the blue sky. The sun was shinning  
wildly and a soft breeze blew playing with Endymion's jet-black hair.  
-It can't be love, I mean, Serena's a princess, and not just that, she's  
spoiled, and arrogant, and sarcastic, and the first person who ever  
dared to insult me even knowing I'm the crown prince! -thought the  
prince- But on the other hand, she's sweet, innocent, smart, brave, and  
the most beautiful woman I ever seen in my life! What's wrong with me?!  
I'm mister no-girls! How can this spoiled little brat has this effect on  
me? I'm seen LOTS of women in my life but this is the first time a girl  
made me fell like this, physically and emotionally. Serena, why did you  
do this to me?!  
-Hey, bro! What are you doing here all by yourself? -said Arda entering  
the gazebo with a bunch of flowers in her hands before sitting on the  
bench next to her brother.  
-Arda, have you ever loved someone? -asked Endymion looking down at the  
white marble floor.  
-I don't think so. Why? -answered the princess confused.  
-How does it feel to love someone? -asked the prince this time without  
looking at his sister.  
-I don't think I'm the right person to answer that -said Arda putting  
her hand on her brother's shoulder.  
-Come on! You've been reading love stories since you were a little girl!  
You must know -exclaimed the man lifting his face to glance at his  
sister.  
-Lets see, when you love someone, you feel as if that person where  
entangling your heart and all your senses -said the princess thoughtful.  
-Are you talking about love, or about the ivy on the gazebo's columns?  
-asked the prince upset.  
-Maybe a little of both -answered Arda giggling.  
-Forget it, this isn't helping me -said Endymion-. See ya at lunch.  
The prince stood up and left the garden walking towards the palace. He  
went to the dinning room and entered the empty hall siting on his chair.  
He remained silent thinking, his gaze locked in the white tablecloth.  
Suddenly, the doors opened and king Etlio entered the room taking his  
seat next to his soon. Looking how quiet and depressed was the young  
prince, the king looked at his son and said:  
-You've been very quiet lately, son. What's bothering you?  
-Father, I was wondering: do you love my mother? -asked Endymion playing  
with his napkin.  
-Of course I love her: why? -said Etlio a little confused.  
-How did you find out that you loved her? -asked the prince this time  
lifting his head to look at the window.  
-I'm not sure, I think I just knew -answered the king thoughtful.  
-But, how does it feels? There must be a way... -said Endymion starting  
to despair.  
-Son, there's only one way to find out -said the king solemnly-. Who  
ever you're thinking about of, ask yourself, and it's not necessary to  
answer out loud: how much would you pay to see her just one second, and,  
would you give your life to save her even knowing she doesn't love you?  
The prince just nodded with a little smile on his face as the queen and  
the princess entered the dinning room sitting on their chairs. Lunch was  
served and Calice said trying to break the silence between her family:  
-There would be a festival next week and we've received and invitation.  
-We? Do you mean you and dad? -asked Arda curious.  
-No dear, I mean all of us -answered the queen smiling.  
-Mom, I can't go. My Master said I must return in three days -said the  
princess a little ashamed.  
-It's ok, sweetie -said Etlio- that means that Endymion will go to that  
ball all by himself.  
-A ball?! No way! Rather dead that going to an other of those stupid  
balls! -exclaimed the prince upset.  
-You don't have an option: you're coming to the Moon with your father  
and I. End of the discussion -said Calice in a commanding tone.  
-Okay mother, I'll go -said Endymion trying to look resigned.  
-That's better, son, now, I've talked to the queen and you can take your  
guard with you -said Calice drinking a sip of her whine.  
Endymion just nodded and finished his food silently doing his best to  
hide his happiness, then he stood up and left the room and closed the  
door behind him.  
-Yes! -he said out loud grinning-. Wait for me, my favorite brat, we'll  
meet again soon.  
He started walking down the corridor heading to the living room were the  
generals got together after every meal just to talk for a while. The  
prince opened the door finding his friends sitting on the couches  
resting, and with the same big smile on his face, Endymion said:  
-Gentlemen, pack your luggage because we're going to the moon.  
-To the moon? Why? -asked Nephrite amazed.  
-Queen Serenity has invited my family to the moon festival and you're  
coming with us -answered the prince sitting on an armchair.  
-The moon, uh? I've never being there -said Jadeite.  
-Me neither. I wonder if there are little green goblins living there  
-said Zoisite laughing.  
-Maybe there are no little green goblins, but there are beautiful blond  
princesses -said Endymion looking at Malachite as the other generals  
laughed.  
-So we're going to the moon? -thought Malachite-. I'm sure anything  
could happen in that trip...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter VIII

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some  
characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not  
their names cause I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and  
Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but  
I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need  
something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
  
It was the first day of the moon festival and all the streets were full  
of music and color as the selenites got together to celebrate the  
greatest party of the year.  
It was mid afternoon and the whole palace was a mess, as servant ran from  
one place to an other to get everything ready for the arrival of  
Serenity's guests. The rooms were prepared and the tables set, and a long  
red carpet was covering the main hall from the gate to the stairs as a  
pair of guards watched over the entrance holding a silver lance in their  
right hands.  
The sun was starting to set behind the palace, and now everything was  
ready for the arrival of the whole solar system royalty, except for one  
thing:  
  
-What am I going to wear? My hair's a mess, and he'll be here in any  
second! -exclaimed Serena digging inside her wardrobe as Mina looked at  
her friends trying to collect all the dresses lying on the floor.  
-Serena, all dresses are fine! Just pick one -said the blond girl walking  
to the closet.  
-But Mina...I need to look perfect! -said Serena throwing two more dresses  
to her bed.  
-Stop it! You're acting like a princess! -shouted Mina as Serena turned  
to face her friend.  
-No, I'm not -answered Serena sticking her tongue out at Mina.  
-Yes you are, now, let me do this -said Mina looking inside the closet.  
Serena stepped back to let her friend pick the dress for her, and then,  
the blond princess said holding a dress with both hands:  
-Eureka! This will look great on you, Serena!  
  
Princess Venus held an astonish, floor-length empire style, platinum  
damask dress with little flower patterns on it, short illusion cap  
sleeves and a high waistline defined by a ribbon with little fabric  
flowers all over it.  
Serena put on the dress and sat in front of her vanity opening her  
jewelry box trying to find the perfect earrings and necklace to match the  
dress. She picked a dressing made by a shinning white gold choker with  
little pear shaped diamonds surrounding a single pearl, and a pair of  
delicate drop pearl earrings. She also fixed her hair in her two buns and  
put a little brilliant lace around each odango. Finally, Serena stood up  
and walked towards her body length mirror to see her own reflection.  
-How do I look? -asked Serena turning to face Mina.  
-You like wonderful, Serena! -said Mina looking at her friend from head  
to toes-. Now, go and welcome your guests.  
The princess nodded and left the room running to the main hall were the  
red carpet were set and walked towards the chamberlain who was standing  
next to the door holding a long golden scepter in his right hand. She  
caught her breath and stood straight in front of the man, then she  
cleared her throat and said politely:  
-The Earth royalty haven't arrived yet?  
-No, your highness -answered the chamberlain bowing.  
The princess sighed in relief and took a look around the hall. The  
crystal chandelier gave the room a magical look as the light produced  
little rainbows passing through the prism. The marble floor was shinning  
as a mirror and the china vases were filled with white lilies, tuberoses  
and peonies. The princes stepped closer to smell the flowers, and then,  
the echo of the scepter hitting the marble floor and the chamberlain's  
deep voice filled the empty hall as he said:  
-Their royal majesties, King Etlio and Queen Calice from the Earth  
Kingdom and royal highness, heir to the Earth crown, Prince Endymion and  
his court.  
Serena turned around quickly and walked to the door as the royal family  
entered the hall. The princess bowed deeply and with a warm smile on her  
white face, she said politely:  
-I'm honored to welcome you to my kingdom, and specially, to have you  
here at my humble dwelling.  
-The honor is ours. We were delighted for receiving your invitation  
-said the king making a little reverence with the head.  
-Please follow me, I'll show you your chambers so you can have some rest  
before dinner.  
Serena lifted her head and looked into the prince's eyes with a little  
smile on her face before turning around and starting walking to the  
stairs.  
They finally arrived the west wing of the palace and Serena started  
walking down the corridor followed by the royal family. She finally  
approached a door and opening it, she said.  
-Your majesties, this is your room. I hope you're pleased with it. I,  
personally, picked it.  
-It's perfect, Serena. Thank you -said Calice smiling.  
-I was wondering, would you like me to show you the palace? -asked the  
princess stepping aside.  
-Don't worry, we all ready know the palace -answered Etlio entering the  
room.  
-Then, I'll leave you so you can rest, and by the way, dinner will be  
served at the Blue Hall at eight o'clock -said the princess bowing as  
she closed the door and turned around to face the prince and his generals.  
-Now I'll show your rooms -said Serena smiling at the guys.  
The princess started walking again down the corridor, but Endymion softly  
took her by the shoulder and said:  
-Wait, this is the first time I come to the moon and I would love to show  
to see the palace. Do you mind being my guide?  
Serena turned around and looking into the prince's eyes, she answered  
softly:  
-Of course I don't mind.  
-Yeah! I would like to see the palace! -said Jadeite.  
-Me too! -odd Zoisite.  
-And me! -said Nephrite.  
-Well, if everyone's going, I'll go too -said Malachite as the prince  
turned to look at them with a "you're dead!" look on his face.  
Serena couldn't help but laugh as she started walking. She stopped in  
the middle of the corridor and said opening one by one the four doors in  
both sides:  
-This are your rooms, guys; Malachite, this is yours, Jadeite the next  
one's yours, Zoisite, the one in the other side is yours and Nephrite,  
your room is next to Zoisite's.  
-And mine? -asked the prince confused.  
-Wait, I'll show you yours latter -answered Serena giggling.  
The six persons started walking towards the main hall, and then, Serena  
show them the dinning room, the library, the main living rooms and all  
the important places inside the palace, then they went outside into the  
gardens. It was getting dark now and all the marble corridors were  
lighted with torches in both sides. The group stopped as the generals  
looked up to see the blue planet rising.  
-Hi, Serena! At last we found you! -said a Mina as Serena turned around  
to see the four sailor scouts standing behind her.  
-Hey, gals! -answered Serena as the rest of the group turned to face the  
princesses.  
-Who are they? -asked Nephrite to Malachite.  
-Sorry, I haven't introduce you yet -said Serena as she started pointing  
one by one the generals and the scouts-. Guys, this are Princess Amy of  
Mercury, princess Rei of Mars, Princess Lita of Jupiter and Princess Mina  
of Venus, and girls, this are Lord Zoisite, Lord Jadeite, Lord Nephrite,  
Lord Malachite and Prince Endymion.  
The two groups saluted each other shyly, except for Mina and Malachite  
whom held each other in a friendly.  
-Well, I was showing the guys the palace, if you want to join...-said  
Serena looking at the girls.  
-Don't worry, I'll continue with the tour -murmured Mina into Serena's  
ear-. Go ahead and be alone with your prince, anyway, I think the  
generals and the girls are getting along really well.  
Serena nodded as she looked that the generals and the scouts were  
talking, not shyly and uncomfortably, but laughing in an interesting  
chat.  
-Okay -murmured Serena and looked at the prince who was looking at his  
friends feeling a little out of place. She cleared her throat to call his  
attention and said softly:  
-Come on, I'll you the rest of the palace and your room.  
He nodded smiling and offered Serena his arm as she took it with a little  
smile on her blushed face.  
The couple started walking inside the garden leaving the scouts and the  
generals behind being alone for the first time in the evening. The  
stopped in the middle of the rose garden and the princess released the  
prince's arm as she bent to look at the full bloom flowers. She inhaled  
the sweet fragrance and then she rose and look into Endymion eyes:  
-Maybe this garden is not as wonderful as the ones in Earth, but I love  
to come here, especially at dawn -said Serena stepping closer to him.  
-Why? -asked him softly amazed by the beauty of the hidden garden.  
-Well, do you see those blue buds over there? -said Serena pointing at  
the plants surrounding marble fountain in the middle of the courtyard-  
they are from a flower called "morning glory" because they open in the  
morning and wilt by late afternoon. I love to come here when the sun  
starts to rise and see how they open.  
-It must be really beautiful -said the prince, his gaze looked in  
Serena's-. Maybe I can join you someday; I would like to see that.  
The princess smiled and starting laughing as Endymion looked at her  
confused. She sat on a bench trying to control her laughter. He sat next  
to her, and a little upset he asked:  
-Do you find something amusing or you're just laughing at me?  
-Don't get mad at me: I'm not laughing at you -managed to say Serena,  
then calmed down and continue-. I was laughing because I remembered  
something.  
-And what is it? -asked Endymion curious.  
-The story you told me about the elves: I can't imagine you sitting all  
night in a forest trying to see that -said the princess giggling.  
-So, you were laughing at me -said the prince between upset and amused.  
-Not really, I was laughing because I did something like that once -said  
Serena looking at the fountain-. You know, when I was a little girl, my  
father used to told me bedtime stories about far way planets, and once he  
told me that on the shortest day of the year, the water in the lakes  
became solid crystal, and the trees slept as if they were dead,  
surrounded by angel feathers. I was so amazed with that tale, that one  
night, I escaped from my chambers and went out to gardens and walked  
towards the pond in the back of the palace. We used to have ducks there,  
so there were white feathers everywhere. I looked at it and I thought  
that they were from an angel, like the ones from the story, so I started  
running to the lake thinking it had turned into crystal; the surprise was  
when I tried to walk on the water and fell, dressed up in my best dress,  
in the freezing pond. I went again to the palace all wet and when my  
mother found out, she almost killed me. You should have seen it: she  
grounded me for two weeks and I caught the worst cold I ever had in my  
life. Crystal lakes: you must think I'm the greatest fool in the universe.  
-Actually, no -said the prince seriously.  
-So, you don't find funny the fact that I run into the water thinking it  
was solid as crystal? -asked Serena looking at him.  
-No, I did that, and I still do it -said Endymion with a little smile.  
-Are you telling me that the kiddy story about the lake is true? -said  
the princes doing her best not to laugh.  
-Yes, it's true -said the prince looking at her eyes-. I swear it!  
-I MUST see that -said Serena a little skeptical.  
-Lets make I deal: you'll show me one day how those flowers open and wilt  
and I'll take you to a crystal lake. Do you agree? -asked Endymion rising.  
-Well, I've already sing a treaty with you... -said Serena thoughtful-  
Okay, why not.  
She stood up and when she was about to take the prince's arm again, he  
put it away as Serena looked at him confused.  
-What's the problem? You offered me your arm a while ago -asked Serena  
looking at him.  
-Lets say that I have a better idea -answered Endymion with a smile as  
he took Serena's left hand in his right one-. Now we can go.  
Serena blushed and looked at him with a warm smile as they started  
walking towards the palace holding hands. They entered the great building  
but when they approached the stairs, the princes stopped and released the  
prince's hand turning to face him.  
-Wait a minute: you still haven't told me what you think about my palace  
-said Serena in an presumptuous tone.  
-What can I say? It remind me of you -said Endymion with a sarcastic  
voice.  
-Why? Because it's huge like my ego? Ha! You can't attack me with my own  
commentary -said Serena pointing at him in an arrogant mode.  
-That's not the reason, brat -answered the prince in the same arrogant  
way.  
-Then why, jerk? -asked Serena suspicious.  
-It remind me of because it's a beautiful façade, but it's not as  
beautiful as the inside -said Endymion looking at her with smile.  
-Don't be foolish! I guess you say that to all princesses you know -said  
Serena blushing a little.  
-Not all, only to the ones who live in beautiful palaces -said Endymion  
taking the princess in his arms.  
-You know, you're the greatest jerk I've ever known -said Serena putting  
her arms around the prince's neck.  
-Yes, I know, and you're the most spoiled brat I've ever seen -said  
Endymion softly moving his face closer to hers.  
When their lips were about to touch, the echo of eight peals broke the  
romance as Serena said moving away from the prince:  
-Lets go: it's dinnertime.  
He nodded and started walking next to her towards the Blue Hall. That  
place was called that way, because all inside of it were made in this  
color, including the furniture upholst, the curtains, the tablecloths,  
the china vases and the wonderful sky painted on the ceiling.  
Serena stood in front of the door but when she was a about to open it,  
Endymion put his hand on her shoulder as she turned to look at him, then  
he breathed deeply and said softly:  
-I'm sorry...  
-Why? You didn't do anything that worthies and apology -said the princess  
confused.  
-And what about calling you spoiled and annoying and...  
-It's okay -interrupted Serena putting her finger on Endymion's lips-.  
I've also called you arrogant and selfish and a lot of things more, so  
let's say we're even.  
-So, do you still hate me? -asked the prince taking her hand in his.  
-Not anymore, and I must say that for being a prince, you're no that  
unbearable -said Serena giggling.  
-And for being a princess, you're not that annoying -he said kissing her  
hand.  
Serena opened the door and entered the room followed by the prince. The  
two of them sat side by side between the moon and the earth's royalty at  
the main table were Serenity, Etlio and Calice were already.  
-And the scouts? I thought they were with you -asked Queen Serenity to  
her daughter.  
-I don't know mother, the last time I saw them, they were in the garden.  
  
***  
  
The four generals were looking around confused trying to find any sign  
from his prince as the scouts called Serena out loud. The whole group  
were worried about the sudden disappearance of Serena and Endymion while  
they were talking to meet each other better. Mina looked at them giggling,  
but then Malachite took her by surprise grabbing her arm and looking at  
her suspicious.  
-Why are you laughing like that? The prince and the princess have  
disappeared and it's our job to look after them! -said the general  
concerned.  
-Don't worry! They just needed sometime alone so they left -said Mina  
calmly.  
-They left? Just like that? They are they the heirs to the Moon and the  
Earth! They should be a little more responsible! -said Amy sitting on a  
bench.  
-Maybe they are the heirs and all that crab, but that doesn't mean that  
they can't spend some time together, ALONE! They are big enough to take  
care of themselves -said Mina getting a bit upset.  
-I agree with Mina -said Lita-. Anyway, this is not a diplomatic meeting:  
it's a festival!  
-Maybe they are right, Malachite, and maybe we should have fun too -said  
Nephrite standing next to Lita.  
-Maybe... -said Malachite didn't liking the idea at all.  
-Pretty please, do it for me -said Mina looking at the man with white  
hair into his eyes.  
-All right, we'll leave them alone -said Malachite acceding to Mina's  
pleas.  
-Thank you! -said Mina kissing Malachite's cheek-. Now, let's go and  
finish the tour!  
Mina started walking next to Malachite and followed by the other scouts  
and generals. They went through the gardens and into the training arena.  
The four men were impressed with the place and the sailor scouts looked  
at them as they inspected the training complex.  
-This place is amazing! -said Jadeite looking at silver swords hangging  
on the wall.  
-Yeah, we come here very often to practice -said Rei walking to were the  
blond man were standing.  
-I never heard of any princesses who enjoyed fighting -said Nephrite  
sitting on a bench.  
-Well, there's a first time for everything -said Lita sitting next to him.  
-I think that I prefer being at the library that here. I think that to  
fight you need to use your head more than your body -said Amy standing  
next to the window.  
-I agree with you. Strategy is one of the most powerful weapons, more  
than sword -said Zoisite walking towards the princess with short blue  
hair.  
-If you like, we can go to the library and I'll show some of my favorite  
books -said the princess blushing.  
-I would love to -answered Zoisite as the two left the room.  
Mina looked at them smiling looking somehow suspicious, then she walked  
towards the window and said softly to herself:  
-An other victory to the love goddess, so, with that, they're two, and I  
have three left.  
-What are you talking about? -said Malachite standing behind her after  
hearing every single word she had spoken.  
-Nothing -mumbled Mina ashamed.  
-Really? I don't think it's nothing. Something's telling me that you're  
playing matchmaker -said Malachite crossing his arms in front of him.  
-Not exactly, I know they like each other, I'm only helping a little so  
they'd find out -said the blond princess turning around to face the  
general.  
-That sounds like matchmaker to me, but anyway, I think you're doing a  
good job -said Malachite looking how happy looked Nephrite and Lita and  
Jadeite and Rei.  
-Why don't we go somewhere else? Anyway the other girls know the palace  
as well so they won't get lost -said Mina taking Malachite's arm.  
-Okay... -said the general with white hair looking at her with a warm  
smile.  
  
Lita turned around hearing Mina and Malachite leave and started walking  
towards them, but before she could approach the door, Nephrite grabbed  
her arm and looking into her eyes he said with a little smile:  
-Don't worry about them. Remember what we said a while ago about leaving  
couples alone, and you know, someone told me that you make a great job  
with plants. Would you mind showing me your garden?  
-No, it's the one out there -said Lita pointing a crystal hothouse far  
away in the distance.  
-Come on, maybe you can teach me a little about that. I think I'm only  
good with swords and horses -said Nephrite as he started walking next to  
Lita.  
  
Rei was so interested in the old weapons and scrolls hanging on the wall  
that she didn't know that Lita and his partner had just left. She turned  
around to find herself totally alone with this guy named Jadeite in the  
training area with no one around. She blushed into a deep shade of red  
and looking angry she murmured to herself in a sarcastic mode:  
-Great! They had to leave alone as always!  
Jadeite listened what Rei was mumbling and getting really upset he said  
in response to the girl's surprise:  
-What? Am I that annoying that you can't even be with me alone? Don't  
worry, I'm not going to do anything to you, after all, I'd never be  
interested in someone so fretful, peevish, ill tempered and unattractive  
like you.  
-What did you say? Are you calling me irritant and ugly? Well, Mr. Nice  
Guy, I don't find handsome either, after all, I prefer being  
temperamental instead of a silly spoiled princess -said Rei fretfully.  
-Maybe that's true, but one thing is having character, an other totally  
different is being a embittered troublemaker! Princesses must be sweet  
and feminine, like Serena -said Jadeite looking at the upset girl.  
-So, you LIKE Serena! You're not just this arrogant and insulting guy,  
you're betraying your prince AND your friend! -said Rei accusing the man  
in front of her.  
-I never said I liked Serena! She's my friend but I know how he loves  
her...  
-What? Endymion LOVES Serena? -interrupted Rei amazed grabbing Jadeite  
from his shoulders and shaking him- You must tell me everything!  
-What can I say, he fell in love with her during her trip to Earth! I  
thought everybody knew! -said Jadeite feeling dizzy and disorientated.  
-Well, everyone BUT Serena! He must tell her and you're going to convince  
him! -said Rei in a commanding tone.  
-And why should I do that? it's not my business -said Jadeite turning to  
leave but Rei stepped in front of the door and answered:  
-Because I say so! You'll go and tell him to tell her that he loves her!  
-Stop it! I'm confused...tell her to tell him to what? This is stupid!  
-said Jadeite taking leaving through the garden's door while Rei remained  
looking at him full of anger.  
-I hate you! -she shouted, then left to the palace leaving the general  
all by himself.  
  
***  
  
Amy and Zoicite were reading silently at the library as the door went  
opened hardly. The silhouette of the princess with black hair were showed  
as her eyes brighten with the fire of her anger. She entered the hall and  
sat at the table next to the couple. She breathed deeply and crossed her  
arms in front of her as she released the air in a long and heavy sigh.  
Amy closed the book she was reading and turned to look at her friend as  
she asked concerned:  
-What's wrong, Rei? You look upset...  
-There's nothing wrong -said Rei faking a smile being this the worst  
sing: when the princess got upset, she exploded, but when she was REALLY  
upset, she remained calm and then, the world became a chaos.  
-Come on, Rei, tell us what's going on -said Zoisite holding Amy's hand  
in his.  
-Do you want to know? Okay, I'll tell you! I hate Jadeite, he's the most  
arrogant, selfish, nasty fool on Earth and its surroundings! He called my  
ugly and irritant! As if! -exclaimed Rei feeling insulted.  
-Come on Rei, Serena said the same about Endymion and know she's madly in  
love with him -said Amy with a little smile.  
-For God's sake! I'm not Serena! -shouted Rei and left even angrier than  
before.  
As soon as the princess left the room, Zoisite glance at Amy and with an  
amazed look on his face, he said still holding her hand:  
-So your princess is in love with my prince? That's incredible!  
-Yeah, she won't accept it, but she really loves him. Since she met him  
at the treaty conference, she doesn't do anything but think about him  
-said Amy giggling.  
-Wow! I can't imagine Endy's face when I tell him -said the man with a  
mean smile on his face.  
-No! Don't do that! You'll ruin everything; Serena must tell him by  
herself -exclaimed Amy looking at Zoisite.  
-But why? I mean, I'll be helping him so he could have the courage to  
tell her that he loves her too -said the man.  
-What? He loves her? -said Amy this time with the amazed look on her  
white face.  
-Yes, he's truly and madly in love with the little blond -said Zoisite  
laughing at Amy's expression.  
-My gosh! This is great! But please, promise me that you won't tell him,  
okay? -said Amy looking into the man's green eyes with a sweet smile on  
her face.  
-Okay, I promise I won't tell him, but I only do this because the most  
beautiful and smart lady in the universe is asking me to do it -said  
Zoisite approaching is face to Amy's but when they were about to kiss,  
the old cuckoo clock hangging on the libraries wall interrupted them as  
the little bird went out eight times.  
-It's already eight. We must go to the Blue Hall to have dinner with  
everyone -said Amy standing up with her cheeks stained with light pink.  
  
The couple left the library heading to the big dinning room near the main  
hall. They met Malachite, Mina, Nephrite and Lita standing in front of  
the door all looking at them.  
-There you are! Have you seen Rei and Jadeite? -asked Lita as they  
stepped next to the group.  
-I thought they were here -said Zoisite confused.  
-Maybe they're having a great time and forgot about the time -said Mina  
calmly.  
-Yes right, if they're together, there's nothing to worry about -said  
Malachite holding the blonde's hand as Amy turned really pale.  
-What's wrong Amy? Did you see a ghost? -asked Nephrite joking.  
-Worse: I just figured out that they're not together -said Amy really  
worried.  
-What?! -asked the five people at the same time.  
-They had a fight so Rei left him and ran away -said Amy softly.  
-That's terrible! We must tell Serena! -said Lita concerned.  
-It was my fault, I'll call her -said Mina about to open the door.  
-Wait, I'll go with you -said Malachite and the two entered the room  
finding the prince and the princess sitting at the main table with the  
queen.  
-Serena, we need your help -murmured Mina as she approached Serena's  
seat.  
-What's wrong? -asked the moon princess worried.  
-Will explain to you outside -answered princess Venus.  
Serena stood up but when she was about to leave, Endymion grabbed her  
hand and looking at her concerned, he asked:  
-Why are you leaving?  
-My friends need me -answered Serena turning to face him.  
-I'll go with you -said Endymion standing up and leaving the room with  
the two princesses and the general.  
They stepped into the corridor closing the hall door, then Serena looked  
at the group and asked worried and curious:  
-What's going on? Why did you need me?  
-Rei and Jadeite had a fight, so she left him all by himself at the  
gardens and now they're missing -said Amy as Serena turned pale.  
-But how could she do that? Jadeite doesn't know the palace, and now he's  
all-alone at the dark gardens, and it's all my fault! It was my  
responsibility to show them the place. Gosh, my mother's gonna kill me!  
-said Serena worried as Endymion held her and said:  
-Calm down, it wasn't your fault. What we have to do now is find them.  
-Let's split up -said Zoisite- I'll go with Amy to the front gardens,  
Malachite and Mina will go to the back gardens, Lita and Nephrite to  
the east wing and Serena and Endymion to the west wing.  
The whole group nodded as they left searching for Rei and Jadeite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think: eight chapters and counting...  
I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
Don't miss chapter 9...because as I said before, anything could happen!  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter IX

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some  
characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not  
their names cause I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and  
Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but  
I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need  
something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter IX  
  
Rei was lying on her bed sobbing as she remembered what had happened.  
She'd never been that angry before, and as every time she let herself  
into those strong feelings of anger, she was now sunken in the worst of  
all depressions. She felt lost and lonely, and most of all, guilty. Her  
room seemed darker than always and a cold wind coming from the opened  
window gave her Goosebumps as she asked out loud how could she be that  
stupid.  
  
Serena and Endymion were walking side by side near the scout's chambers  
on the west side of the great palace. After being looking for about half  
an hour, she sat on a couch and sighed defeated. The prince took a seat  
next to Serena and looking at her sad face he said caressing her cheek.  
-Don't be sad, we'll find them.  
-That's not the problem -said Serena lowering her head- I know that Rei's  
in her room is just that...  
The princess suddenly went silent as the prince looked at her expecting  
to hear what that "that" meant.  
-What's wrong? If you knew since the beginning that she's there, why did  
you kept looking for almost half an hour? -asked Endymion confused.  
-It were just an excuse -said Serena softly.  
-And excuse for what? -asked the prince even more confused.  
-For being with you -said Serena, then she stood up and started running  
covering her face with both hands.  
-Wait, Serena! -exclaimed Endymion running after her until he reached her  
and stopped her by grabbing her arm, then he pulled her closer to him and  
encircled her petite body with his strong arms.  
-Why did you start running like that? -he asked looking into her eyes.  
-I'm such a dumb: I always screw up things! I shouldn't said that! You  
must think I'm stupid and foolish and...  
Endymion shut her up by pulling her closer to him and kissing her lips  
passionately as she relaxed letting herself into the moment. After a long  
while, he separated from her and glancing at her with a warm smile, he  
stared at her blushed cheeks and her bright eyes as she looked back at  
him in a curious, yet affable way. He leaned towards her and touched the  
crescent moon on her forehead with his gentle lips then, he said:  
-I would never, ever, think you're stupid, or foolish or anything: to be  
honest, you're a really clever lady and I really admire that, and after  
all, it was me the one who decided to join you at the dinning room.  
-I think we should get back to the Blue Hall now -said Serena trying to  
escape from his captivating gaze.  
-And what about Rei? -asked Endymion releasing Serena.  
-I think she needs to be alone right now -answered the princess sighing.  
Serena started walking down the aisle as the prince walked next to her.  
She looked calm and serene, yet thoughtful. Endymion couldn't help but  
glancing at her. The princess moved slowly holding her hands in front of  
her and looking down at the burgundy carpet. On the other hand, the  
prince walked straight and looked forward swelling with pride.  
  
-I can't believe he did *that* -thought Serena submerged in her own mind-.  
I could swear he hated me, but now, I'm so confused! I really like him,  
and his lips...gosh! He's so sweet, so gentle, so perfect. I wonder what  
he's thinking right know: he looks so calm and proud...  
-Serena! Watch out! -said the prince out loud.  
~CRASH~  
-Ouch! That hurts! -exclaimed Serena falling on her back after collapsing  
with one of the marble columns surrounding the stair.  
-Too late... -said the prince helping her to her feet-. Are you okay?  
-I think so -said Serena rubbing the bump on her forehead.  
-Let me see -said Endymion stepping closer to her and putting his hand on  
her head as he looked at the hump-. You'll be fine, but be more careful  
next time.  
-I'm always careful! I don't know what happened to me -said Serena more  
to herself than to the prince.  
-Lets go, and if you want, I can guide you -said Endymion teasingly.  
-It's not necessary -said Serena a little upset as she walked quickly  
towards the stairs leaving him behind.  
-Don't get mad at me, I was joking -said the prince approaching her.  
-Oh, really? -said Serena sarcastically.  
-Don't start with your irony -said Endymion walking next to her-. I rather  
see the sweet Serena I lo...  
He suddenly went silent and moved his gaze away from her.  
-You lo...?  
-I loiter with -finished the prince trying to sound as convincing as  
possible.  
-Loiter? -asked Serena giggling-. So being with me is a loose of time?  
-Well... -mumbled Endymion-. It depends...  
-It depends on what? -asked Serena looking at him.  
-I surrender: it's not a loose of time and I accept it -said him finally  
looking into her eyes.  
-You said exactly what I wanted to hear -said Serena smiling.  
-So you like men to surrender to you, uh? -said the prince returning the  
smile.  
-Men? No, just you -said Serena reaching his hand.  
They kept walking towards the big dinning room and hearing that the  
sailor scouts and the generals were approaching, they released their  
hands and started walking faster than before. Mina looked at the couple  
and said a bit upset:  
-Where were you? We were about to go looking after you too!  
-Sorry, we just had some troubles finding Rei -said Serena making up an  
excuse.  
-Did you found her? -asked Amy concerned.  
-Well, yes, but I don't think she's coming -answered Serena with a sad  
look.  
-Endymion, look what we found lost in the gardens -said Malachite pulling  
the other general's arm.  
-Jadeite! Where did you get? We were worried about you -said the prince  
stepping forward.  
-Sorry, it wasn't my fault that Rei left me there! I tried my best to  
find my way back, and anyway, I'm not a little boy anymore! I can take  
care of myself: stop blaming me! -said Jadeite angrily.  
-Calm down, Jadeite, we're not blaming you for anything -said Serena  
stepping closer to the man-. We were worried about you because you're our  
friend, and because the gardens are no safe place to be by night even for  
a brave warrior: anyone can fall in a hole in the middle of the darkness.  
We don't want anything bad happening to you.  
Jadeite lowered his head hearing Serena's sweet words and with a calm  
tone, he said:  
-I'm sorry, I shouldn't been so harsh with you, guys.  
-It's okay -answered the prince-. Now, we should go back to the Blue Hall:  
they must be waiting for us.  
Everyone nod and the sailor scouts and the generals entered the room:  
first Mina and Malachite, then Lita and Nephrite and then Amy, Zoisite  
and Jadeite. Serena and Endymion remained outside, then he looked at her  
and bowing he said gentlemanly:  
-Princess, would you let me escort you inside the room?  
-I'll be honored -answered Serena politely as she smiled at him.  
The princess took Endymion's arm and the two entered the hall walking  
towards the main table. They sat down and Queen Serenity looked concerned  
at her daughter and asked:  
-Serena, what happened? Why did you left like that?  
-I'm sorry, mother, I was checking on Rei: Mina told me she wasn't  
feeling well at all, so I went to her room -answered Serena evading  
Jadeite's part.  
-And how's her? Is she coming or not? -asked Serenity worried.  
-No, she's not hungry so she'll stay in her room -said Serena making up  
an excuse.  
  
After Endymion took his sit between Serena and the king, Etlio turned to  
look at his son and said a bit upset:  
-Endymion, what were you thinking? You're not a kid anymore for being  
running away like that!  
-I didn't mean to bother you, I just needed to help the generals with  
some stuff -answered the prince humbly.  
-What kind of "stuff" concerning Princess Serena? -asked the king  
suspicious.  
-Well...hmmm...I... -mumbled Endymion blushing.  
-It's okay son, just be careful: don't forget that she is the heir to the  
Moon Kingdom -said Etlio winking at the prince with a smile.  
Endymion nodded and the banquet were served. The tables were served with  
the most spectacular dishes from the moon. In one of the sides of the  
hall, a violin quartet directed by Princess Michiru were playing melodies  
from all over the solar system. The music and the food were exquisite and  
that was what made Queen Serenity's parties famous. All the people were  
laughing and having fun chatting with the other members of the royalty.  
The banquet was a complete success. Serena felt happy looking how  
everything was working out, so she just finished her food silently  
listening to Michiru's sweet melodies, and then she turned to the queen  
and asked:  
-Mother, may I leave now?  
-Sure, Serena. You've been working really hard today -answered Serenity  
looking at her daughter sleepy eyes.  
The princess stood up and left the room in silence. Endymion looked at  
her and rose to leave, but before he turned to King Etlio and said:  
-Father, I must...  
-You don't have to explain -interrupted the king nodding-. You can go,  
just remember what I've told you.  
The prince bowed at the queen, then he left the room quickly closing the  
door behind him.  
  
Serena started walking towards her own chambers but stopped hearing steps  
behind her. She turned and found Prince Endymion running after her.  
-why are you here and not enjoying the party with the other guests?  
-asked Serena looking at him.  
-To be honest, I can't enjoy any party if you're not there, but that's  
not the main reason -answered the prince stepping closer to her.  
-So? What's the main reason? -asked Serena curious.  
-You haven't showed me my room yet -answered him smiling.  
-You're right. I'm so sorry, I should do that before. Will you forgive  
me? -said Serena ashamed.  
-It's okay, but I was wondering if you can do that now -said Endymion.  
-Sure, it's this way -said Serena and started walking.  
-Hey! Wait for me -said the prince and took her hand in his as he  
approached the princess.  
  
The two went to the west wing of the palace and Serena lead Endymion the  
room at the end of the corridor. She carefully opened the door and with a  
little smile she said:  
-This is you room. I hope you like it.  
Endymion stepped inside and took a quick look all around the room, then  
he turned to the princess and grinning he said:  
-It's great! I love it!  
After that, he hugged Serena and kissing her forehead he finished:  
-Thank you...  
-You're welcome -answered Serena resting her head on his chest, then she  
closed her eyes and yawned.  
Endymion looked down glancing at the sleepy maiden in his arms. She  
looked so adorable with her eyes closed and that little smile on her rosy  
lips. He caressed her check with his hand and said:  
-You look pretty tired: if you like I can come in and sat for a while.  
-Don't worry, I'll go to my room now. Thanks, anyway -said Serena moving  
away as the prince released her.  
-So, I'll see you tomorrow -said Endymion.  
-I think so -said Serena holding her hands in front of her.  
A heavy silence fall between them as both shut up expecting the other one  
to say something. Serena finally stepped closer to the prince and kissed  
his cheek saying:  
-Good night.  
-What are you doing? -asked Endymion looking at her confused.  
-I thought that's the way you say good bye on Earth -answered Serena  
ashamed lowering her head.  
-Well yes, that's the way we say goodbye to a friend, not good night!  
-said the prince looking kinda upset-. I'll show how to do it but you  
must promise something.  
-What is it? -asked Serena curious.  
-You'll only use that to say goodnight to me -said Endymion seriously.  
-All right, I promise -answered Serena confused.  
-Fine then -said the prince, then he hold her tight and kissed her lips,  
then he looked into her eyes and said:  
-Good night, Serena. I'm so lucky to know you.  
-Are you sure that's the way you say good nigh in the Earth? -asked  
Serena still in the prince's arms.  
-No, I just made all that up so I could kiss you -said Endymion laughing.  
-You're a jerk! You lied to me! -said Serena laughing as well.  
-It was for a good cause -said the prince playing with her long blond  
hair.  
-Maybe, but anyway, I should go: it's not appropriate for a princess like  
me to be here with a prince like you at this hours -said Serena moving  
away from him.  
-Sorry for my impertinence, you highness -said Endymion sarcastically  
bowing.  
-Hey, don't start with that, I really must go. It's late and I must get  
up early in the morning -said Serena looking into his eyes.  
-I know, I must do that too, so...goodnight -said Endymion stepping  
inside his room.  
-Good night! -said Serena walking down the corridor waving her hand at  
him.  
  
***  
  
Prince Endymion locked his room's door and let himself into the soft bed  
grinning. His heart was beating wildly and his whole mind was focused on  
her. Every seemed so perfect when he had her in his arms, and he felt  
paradise when his lips touched hers.  
  
-I love her! I love her! I love her! -exclaimed the prince to himself,  
but then, a light knock were heard on the door.  
-One second! -said the prince standing up, then he walked towards the  
door and opened it founding Malachite.  
-Hey, dud, how did you find my room? -asked Endymion letting the generals  
into the room.  
-I asked Mina -said Malachite examining the room-. Gosh, this place is  
huge!  
-I know -said Endymion siting on the couch.  
-And it has a great view! -odd the general going out the balcony.  
Endymion stood up and joined Malachite outside looking at the gardens.  
-It certainly does -said the prince inhaling the sweet night air  
impregnated with the fragrance from the garden's roses.  
-Endy, look at me for a sec -said Malachite looking at the prince.  
-What's up? -asked the prince turning to face the general.  
-What's that on your lips? Isn't it pink lipstick? -said the general  
looking closer-. How did you get yourself stained with pink lipstick?!  
-I can explain that... -mumbled Endymion blushing.  
-Wait a minute: did you kissed *her*?! -exclaimed Malachite amazed.  
-Said it louder, I think they didn't hear you on Pluto! -said the prince  
sarcastically entering the room-. Yes, I kissed her. So?  
-Did she kiss you back? -asked Malachite walking towards the couch taking  
a seat.  
-What's with this interrogatory? -said the prince upset sitting on an  
armchair-. Yes, she kissed me back. What's going on? Why are you so  
amazed?  
-Maybe because she's the heir to one of the most powerful kingdoms and  
you two used to hate each other -said Malachite still astonished.  
-You know what they say: there's a thin line between love and hate, and  
about being the heir, what's with that? -asked Endymion confused.  
-Hello! She's gonna be queen someday and you'll be king! It's just a  
matter of interests. If you two have a silly fight you can be risking  
your kingdoms' peace -said the general concerned.  
-Come on! That's not going to happen, and after all, any good king knows  
that sentimental and diplomatic relationships do not mix up, so, we can  
hate each other but that doesn't mean that our kingdoms has to be enemies  
-answered Endymion starting to despair.  
-Okay, fine, so you asked her to be your girlfriend? -asked Malachite  
changing the subject.  
-No, I didn't asked her anything! -answered Endymion.  
-You at least told her what you feel about her? -asked Malachite.  
-I tried but I couldn't -answered the prince.  
-That's it? She's not your girlfriend, she doesn't know you love her, you  
just kissed each other? -asked the general looking at his friend.  
-Technically, yes... -answered Endymion resting his head on his hands.  
-What are you going to do? Leave things like this? -told Malachite  
curious.  
-Of course not: I'm going to tell Serena that I love her, is just that I  
don't know how or when to do it -said the prince sighing.  
-Well, you still have a week think, just make sure to tell her, otherwise  
she'll think you're just playing with her -answered Malachite rising.  
-I would never do something like that: I'm really and truly in love with  
Serena. Right now I can only think about her and knowing she's near is  
the only thing that keeps me alive -said Endymion standing up too.  
-You see, it's not that hard: just say the same thing to her and  
everything would be solved -said the general putting his hand on his  
friend's shoulder, then turned and left the room.  
  
Alone and tired, Endymion put on his nightgown and lied on his bed  
covering himself with the silk blankets. He rested his head on the pillow  
and looking at the ceiling he murmured a last "I love you" to his princess  
before letting himself into a deep and calm sleep.  
  
***  
  
After leaving Endymion's chamber, Serena thought to return to her room  
and have some sleep, but then she stopped and decided to go and check on  
Rei before leaving the west wing of the palace. She started walking down  
a long corridor and reaching one door, she knocked softly.  
-Please, go away -said Rei from inside the room with her voice shakily.  
-Rei, it's me, Serena. Please, let me in -said Serena calmly.  
-Okay, come in -answered Princess Mars as Serena opened the door and  
entered the room.  
The princess with black hair were lying on her bed with her arms around  
the pillow she was resting her head on. Serena sat on the bed next to her  
and handling her handkerchief to her friend, she said softly:  
-Calm down, Rei, I know that men are a bunch of fools that doesn't know  
anything, but you can't be angry forever.  
-What do you know: you're in love with one of them -said Rei lifting her  
head as she took the tissue from Serena and cleaned her face.  
-Maybe Jadeite did something foolish and cruel, but hey! There are a lot  
of men out there. Maybe someday you'll find the one for you -said Serena  
trying to avoid the other girl's commentary.  
-I know that you're trying to comfort me, but I'm not interested in guys!  
I want to be a warrior priestess, not a wife -said Rei getting into a  
sitting position.  
-What I'm trying to tell you, Rei, is that guys only have one thing that  
guest bigger everyday and that hurts like hell when you hit it, and  
that's their ego. Jadeite found out that you're not the kinda girl that's  
going to feed his ego with praises, so he said all that stuff, not to  
insult you, but to make himself think that he has the control over the  
relationship -said Serena facing Rei.  
-Really? -asked Rei skeptical.  
-Sure! The same happened with Endymion: he insulted me every single time  
we saw each other only because I'm the only person who ever dared to call  
him a jerk. They just feel as if you're invading their territory, but on  
the other hands, that means that the guy respect you -answered Serena  
feeling confident.  
-Thank you, Serena, I'm feeling much better now -said sailor mars holding  
the moon princess.  
-You're welcome, anyway, what are friends for? -answered Serena hugging  
her friend back.  
-Good night, Serena, and good luck with your boyfriend -said Rei winking.  
-Boyfriend? What boyfriend? -asked Serena confused moving away from Rei.  
-Come on, who else but Endymion! He's your boyfriend, right? -said the  
Martian princess.  
-I'm not sure; he hasn't told me to be his girlfriend yet -answered  
Serena thoughtful.  
-At least he told you what he feels about you, doesn't he? -asked Rei a  
little concerned.  
-I don't think so -answered Serena trying to remember anything.  
-So? What did you do? -asked Rei getting despair.  
-Well, we kinda...kissed -mumbled Serena blushing.  
-And you let him do that?! -asked Rei amazed.  
-Of course I let him: I love him! What's the big deal with that? -asked  
Serena starting do get upset and worried.  
-Serena: he's not your boyfriend AND you don't know if he feels the same  
about you or not! If you ask my opinion, I think he's playing with you  
-answered Rei sighing.  
-But...why would he do something like that? -murmured Serena sitting on  
the bed as a big sadness covered her face.  
-You know men, they only want to have fun! To them, girls are like  
trophies: they always want a new one, but when the get it, they forget  
about the other ones. He will use you, and then, he'll find an other  
princess -said Rei as Serena's eyes got wet with tears.  
-No...not my Endymion...I know he's not like that! -exclaimed Serena  
angrily.  
-Maybe, but anyway, be careful: you never know a person well enough  
-said the sailor scout solemnly.  
-I don't know Rei, I just want to believe in him -said Serena walking  
towards the door, but before leaving she turned to Rei and said-. Thank  
you anyway, but I'll take the risk.  
  
Serena left the west wing of the palace and took his way towards her own  
chamber as her heart and mind fought to give her an answer: she loved  
Endymion and she knew somehow that he felt the same way, but on the other  
hand, Rei was right: he never asked her to be his girlfriend or that he  
loved her too, he just took her in his arms an kissed her as if she were  
a doll. Suddenly, the princess started feeling depressed and confused;  
for the first time in her life she felt that the big empty hole inside  
her soul was being filled, but Rei had plant inside of her heart the seed  
of doubt. Serena entered her room and sighed heavily looking the still  
fresh rose in her nightstand. It looked as red and alive as the first day  
and somehow it seemed as it the flower were smiling at her. The princess  
quickly undressed and put on her nightgown as she let her hair down. She  
sat in front of her vanity and looking her refection on the mirror, she  
said to herself:  
-Who am I trying to fool? Rei's right: why would the crown prince of  
Earth would love, at least like a plain, spoiled and silly princess like  
me. I think I've let my mind fly too far from reality thinking that he  
may love me as much as I love him.  
Then, she started crying her eyes out and hid her head in her crossed  
arms that were resting on the table.  
***  
  
The sun rose over the palace shinning brightly, giving everything and  
everyone the feeling of being alive. It was nearly seven and all the  
servant were all ready up preparing the hall for breakfast. The warm  
sunrays passed trough Serena's window resting on Serena's porcelain skin  
stained with tears. She opened her eyes slowly feeling them big and dry  
for being crying all night. Standing up, the princess walked towards  
wardrobe and picked a simple empire style lavender dress with a tip  
off-the shoulders neckline, short fitted sleeves and a bow around the  
waistline, then she took a quick shower and dressed up. She put her hair  
as always in the two buns and tried to fake a smile as she walked to the  
dinning room to meet with the guests. She breathed deep and then opened  
the door finding only Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Michiru, Setsuna,  
Queen Calice and King Etlio sitting at the main table. She took her seat  
next to her mother and salute the crown politely as she lost herself  
inside her own thoughts. One by one, the guest arrived to the hall, and  
finally the person the princess was expecting to see passed trough the  
door and join her at the table.  
-Good morning, Serena -said Endymion looking at her lovingly  
-Good morning -answered Serena her gaze looked in the blue tablecloth.  
-What's wrong? -asked the prince looking how sad Serena looked, but she  
just lifted her head and faking a smile she said:  
-Nothing's wrong, I'm just sleepy; that's all.  
-Liar -he murmured taking her hand under the table, but then a group of  
servant appro9ached the table carrying the trails full of food, do he  
released her hand and glanced at the princess trying to discover what  
were wrong with her.  
Everyone ate the wonderful breakfast and then, the whole crowd left going  
towards the gardens to pass the day outside with the other members of the  
royalty. Serena, on the other hand, stood and went to the library  
all-alone with a look of seriousness on her face. She entered the big  
hall all surrounded by bookshelves and took a little book in her hands  
taking a seat at one of the tables all over the place. She started  
reading silently, but then the door behind her went open and she sighed  
expecting to see Endymion, but when she turned around, she found Mina  
standing by the entrance. The princess smile and with relief she said:  
-Mina, it's you! What are you doing here?  
-I ask you the same question: what are you doing here and not outside in  
a day like this? -said Mina siting on one of the chairs surrounding the  
table-. The sun's shinning, the birds are singing and the people's  
laughing; I shouldn't be telling you this, but Endymion is really worried  
about you.  
-Why would he care for me? I'm just an other of his prince's toys -said  
Serena sadly.  
-Where did you get those ideas? The man's mad about you! -exclaimed Mina  
amazed by Serena's commentary.  
-Rei's told me...  
-Rei says a lot of things! -interrupted Mina-. If you keep acting based  
on what people tells to you, you'll never find happiness! Listen to me,  
Malachite tells me everything, and I can swear to you that Endymion's  
not playing with you, believe me.  
-Okay, I'll give him a chance, anyway, what's love without trust?  
-answered the moon princess standing up as she walked towards the door-.  
Come on, Mina, we're missing the sun!  
The two girls went out to the back gardens, near the lake, were the  
ladies were walking under their parasols and gentlemen riding horses as  
a typical picture of royalty. Serena and Mina took their way down to a  
big oak just by the lake were the scouts and the generals were sitting  
at the tree's shade. Mina sat just next to Malachite as he put an arm  
around her, but Serena remained standing looking that the prince wasn't  
there. She glanced at the couples sitting on the grass and the little  
boats all over the lake, but suddenly her world became black as a pair a  
hands covered her eyes and a gentle male voice murmured into her ear:  
-Guess who...  
-Don't be silly! I know it's you Endymion; I saw your reflection on the  
water -said Serena turning around as the prince released her hands from  
her eyes.  
-Where were you? I was worried about you -said Endymion looking into her  
eyes-. You walked away from the dinning room and I didn't have the chance  
to say that I really had a great time yesterday.  
-Me too -answered Serena smiling.  
-Come on, lets take a walk -said the prince taking Serena's hand as they  
left the lake surroundings going near Lita's crystal hothouse were  
daffodils and iris grew in little groups all over the courtyard  
surrounded by peach and plum's trees. It was a warm morning and the  
sunrays passed through the leaves and branches projecting the trees'  
silhouettes on the marble floor. Endymion finally stopped in the middle  
of the garden and taking a look around, he turned his gaze back to Serena  
and said:  
-The generals told me that there's a great training arena just by this  
gardens: would you show it to me?  
-Sure, It's right this way -answered the princess walking towards a  
little hill by the hothouse.  
They finally arrived the training room, and Serena opened the door  
letting Endymion into the room as he looked amazed at the weapons hanging  
on the walls.  
-This place is incredible! I've never seen something like this before  
-said the prince examining the room.  
-Yeah, that's why I love to come here -said Serena breathing deeply.  
-Wait: I thought this kind of places were for princes and warriors, not  
for princesses; I always had the idea that they spent their time dancing  
at balls and embroidering by the gardens, not here playing with swords  
-said Endymion turning to look at the princess.  
-Well, you thought wrong: we princesses can be even stronger that you  
princes -answered Serena in an arrogant way.  
-What are trying to say? -asked Endymion rising an eyebrow.  
-I'm saying that I could defeat you a hand tied on the back -answered the  
moon princess with a mean smile on her face.  
-Are you challenging me? No way! I never unshed my sword against a lady  
-said the prince laughing finding her duel silly.  
-Come on, it seem as if you were scared, you chicken -said Serena faking  
chicken sounds.  
-Stop it! I'm not afraid, is just that I don't want fight with a princess!  
-he exclaimed starting to feel insulted.  
-If you're not a chicken, probe it and accept the challenge -said Serena  
looking at him.  
-Okay, it goes against all my principles, but I will fight you! Are you  
happy now? -said the prince finally trying to remain calm.  
-Not until I win -answered Serena-. Now, ever since I'm the one who's  
challenging you, you'll pick your weapon first.  
-I pick my sword, obviously, and you? -asked the prince unshipping the  
shinning blade.  
-I won't use any weapon -answered the princess looking confident.  
-Are you nuts? You MUST pick a weapon: at least a dagger! -exclaimed the  
prince amazed.  
-No, I don't need that stuff. Selenite people doesn't use weapons: we  
rather use our magic skills that a sword, or a dagger -said Serena  
crossing her arms in front of her-. Now, on guard!  
Serena stood there waiting for the prince to hit her, but he remained  
there looking at her as he started laughing and said:  
-I won't attack barehanded princess, is just not right.  
-Then I'll do it -said Serena putting her hand in front of her crescent  
moon and screamed as it started shinning: -Moon Tiara Magic!  
The magic weapon passed just next to the unalarmed prince scratching his  
robe as he took his sword and started running towards the princess. She  
evaded all the prince's attempts to harm her, but after a while she  
started to get tired and finally Endymion got her inadvertently ready to  
give her the final stroke, but just when the sword was approaching the  
unarmed princess, the crescent moon on her forehead started shinning and  
a blinding light filled the room making the prince to droop his sword as  
he felt his head about to explode with the tremendous energy coming from  
his opponent.  
-Stop it! I'm barehanded now! -shouted Endymion as the light started to  
disappear.  
-So, do you surrender? -asked Serena as the energy became less powerful.  
-No, I still have this ones -answered the prince moving his hand towards  
the princess.  
-What are you going to do -asked Serena curious.  
-Use a secret technique that have been in my family for centuries -said  
Endymion getting closer to her-, the monstrous killer tickling machine!  
The prince put his hands around Serena's waist and started to tickle her  
as he laughed out loud trying to escape from the her opponent's clutches.  
She started to walk backwards becoming corralled by him, but then, she  
didn't see the sword lying on the floor making her to stumbled while she  
tried to keep the balance by grabbing the prince's arm, but this only  
cause him to loose the balance too, making him to fall over her down to  
the ground.  
A big clangor sounded as Serena collapsed on her back with prince  
Endymion over her, but then, she managed to opened her eyes crossing her  
gaze with his.  
-Are you okay? -asked Endymion concerned.  
-My back's aching and I think I sprained my ankle, but I'm fine -said  
Serena making a little pain grimace-. But the thing that's hurting the  
most is my pride: I must say you won...  
-What are you saying? No one ever made me drop my sword before; you're  
great! -exclaimed Endymion.  
-Okay, lets say it was a tie -said the princess smiling.  
Suddenly the training room door went opened and Amy said standing by the  
entrance:  
-Guys! Lunch's ready! Wait a minute, what are you doing?!  
The princess with blue hair blushed founding Endymion over Serena lying  
on the floor, but then, Serena blushed too and interrupted saying:  
-It's not what you're thinking! We were fighting, and then I stumbled  
and we fell to the floor! Nothing happened! really!  
-Sorry, I shouldn't came here, but don't worry: I won't tell anyone  
-said Amy covering her face ashamed and left.  
-Great! exclaimed Serena sarcastically as her friend went away with a  
really disturbed story about what really happened.  
Endymion moved away from Serena also a little blushed and took his sword  
putting it back in the sheald and then he turned to the princess and  
lifted her in his arms as she said:  
-You don't have to carry me: I'm fine.  
-It's just fair, and anyway, I want to carry you -answered Endymion as he  
started walking with the princess in his arms a smile on his face.  
-You know, I had a great time: I didn't had that much fun since I was a  
kid -said the prince looking into Serena's eyes as he stopped in front of  
the dinning room.  
-I also had a nice time -answered Serena as Endymion helped her into her  
feet.  
The two entered the room but it was empty, so Serena started laughing and  
said:  
-I totally forgot: today lunch will be served outside.  
-So, I carried you all the way here and the food will be served at the  
gardens? I won't forgive you, little brat! You're the most spoiled  
princess I've ever met -said Endymion as he held Serena close to him.  
Knowing what he was about to do, Serena avoided the prince's gaze and  
moving away from him, she said grabbing his hand:  
-Come on, they must be waiting for us!  
He just nodded and started walking next to her heading towards the lake  
were several tablecloths were set under the trees as the guest enjoyed  
the outdoor banquet. The couple went to the same oak tree by the lake  
where the scout and the generals were sitting with a picnic basket full  
with Lita's food. They sat down by the sunshade and saluted the group,  
as Lita pass each of them a plate served with her special dishes. The  
food and the company were great and after eating, they just remained  
sitting on the tablecloth as the sweet breeze played with their hair.  
Amy and Zoisite stood and left towards the other side of the lake  
carrying a book, Mina and Malachite went to the wharf and took one of the  
little boats rowing far away from the bank. Lita and Nephrite left too,  
but they went to the stables to take a pair of horses. The only ones  
remaining on the blanket under the tree were Endymion, Serena, Rei and  
Jadeite. The two princes seemed to be comfortable with the other's  
company, but a heavy silence and a lot of killer gazes separated the  
general and the scout. The afternoon went by and the sun left the center  
of the celestial sphere falling slowly down to the west. Endymion finally,  
took Serena's hand and looking at her he murmured:  
-Why don't we go somewhere else? Maybe we can row one of those boats or  
something.  
-Yeah, sure -answered Serena, but when she was about to stand up, Rei,  
grabbed her arm and murmured to her with a look of concern on her face:  
-Please stay! I don't want to be alone with this guy!  
Serena sighed and sat again, and looking at the prince she said:  
-Why don't we just stay here ?  
-But a second ago you told me you wanted to leave -said Endymion confused.  
The princess got closer to him and said murmuring into his ear trying not  
to call the general's attention:  
-Listen to me, we can't leave this two alone: they hate each other, and  
Rei herself told me not to leave.  
-You're right -said the prince leaning against the oak's trunk-. Maybe  
you should go and do something with Rei while I talk to Jadeite.  
-That's a great idea -answered Serena smiling.  
-We'll meet for dinner, okay? -said the prince kissing her hand.  
Serena nodded and stood up grabbing Rei's arm as she said:  
-Come on, there's something I want to show you.  
-All right -answered Rei a little confused, but then, she stood up and  
started following Serena to the palace.  
  
As soon as Serena left, Endymion stood up and walked to where Jadeite  
were siting cleaning his sword's blade with a handkerchief. The prince  
sat next to the general and throwing a little rock into the water he said:  
-Jadeite, can I ask you something?  
-Yeah, what is it? -said the general without taking his gaze away from the  
weapon.  
-You like Rei, don't you? -asked Endymion looking at his friend.  
-Of course I don't like her! Why would I like someone like her! She's a  
wolf in sheep clothing! -exclaimed Jadeite drooping the sword.  
-It's funny: I used to said the same about Serena -said the prince  
leaning on his back.  
-It's totally different: you like Serena and I don't like Rei! -said the  
general.  
-I used to say that, too.  
-Stop it! I don't like that girl and wont get to like her ever! I mean,  
she acts like a warrior, not like a princess: girls must be feminine and  
sweet, not rude and peevish. I guess she doesn't to anything but playing  
with sword -said Jadeite lifting his weapon.  
-How do you know? Did she tell you that? -asked the prince looking at his  
friend.  
-No...but it's obvious -answered the general.  
-Listen to me, dud, not all that glitters is gold, and thing are not  
always what they seem; maybe you're judging her in a totally unfair way!  
Why don't you give yourself the chance to know her better? -said Endymion  
getting into a sitting position.  
-Why would I do that? I know her well enough to say that I don't like her  
-said Jadeite a little upset.  
-Come on, I'm just trying to help you, but if you keep being that  
stubborn, you'll never find a girlfriend -said Endymion standing.  
-Where are you going? -asked the general looking at his friend.  
-I'm going with Serena to tell what you told me so she can to tell Rei  
that you're not interested in her so she can pick one of her other suitors  
-answered the prince turning to look at the other man.  
-Suitors? What do you mean? -asked the general rising.  
-Come on, she's a princess, she's beautiful, she's smart: why made you  
think she wouldn't have a lot of guys after her, and ever since you told  
me you're not interested in her... -said Endymion about to leave.  
-Wait! I said she was a shrew, not that I wanted to see her with an other  
man -said Jadeite getting a bit upset.  
-So, you like her -said the prince turning to face general.  
-Maybe, but she still treats me like trash -said the blond man.  
-You called her irritant and ugly: I would treat you like trash if too if  
you say something like that to me -said Endymion laughing.  
-That's not funny! What am I going to do? -said Jadeite upset.  
-Well, first of all, you must apologize to her and deny all that stuff,  
second of all, be nice to her: make her feel that you care about her  
-said Endymion calmly and left.  
  
***  
  
Serena took Rei to her chambers, as the Martian princess looked confused  
at her friend. The two girls entered the room as the blond one sat on her  
couch. Rei walked towards Serena a little upset, and said:  
-So? What are you going to show me?  
-Oh, right, look at my rose -answered Serena saying the first thing that  
came to her mind.  
-What's with that? -asked Rei confused.  
-Well, it has been there for about two weeks and it's still in full bloom  
-answered Serena trying to make it seem as a great thing.  
-That's all? You made come here just to show me your silly flower?  
-exclaimed Rei disappointed.  
-Don't get mad at me: I'm making you a favor -said Serena as Rei sat on  
an armchair.  
-What do you mean? Showing me a stupid earth flower is not a big deal  
-said princess mars playing with a cushion.  
-I'm not talking about that: if I hadn't take you here you still would  
be out there with Jadeite -answered the moon princess looking at her  
friend.  
-Maybe, but I also could leave by myself -said the princess with black  
hair.  
-Okay, if you can do everything al by yourself, fine! I'll go with  
Endymion while you take care of your own busyness -said Serena a bit  
upset standing to leave.  
-Wait! Don't leave me alone! -exclaimed Rei grabbing Serena's arm- Lita's  
with Nephrite, Mina's with Malachite and Amy's with Zoisite: I'm the only  
one who doesn't have a boyfriend or a suitor or anything.  
-That's because you don't know how to treat men: you must be sweet and  
delicate, in other words, use your feminine charms to seduce them -said  
Serena winking an eye at Rei.  
-And what am I supposed to do? -asked Rei doesn't liking the idea at all.  
-First of all, you must dress like a princess, not like a priestess  
-answered Serena walking towards her wardrobe as she dug searching for  
the right dress-. This one will look really nice on you.  
The blond princess turned around carrying a beautiful empire waistline,  
floor-length crimson gown with an A-line crepe skirt, and triple  
spaghetti straps.  
-Try this on, Rei! -said Serena as the other princess took the dress on  
her hands and left to the bathroom locking the door.  
A few minutes latter, Rei entered the room wearing the astonish red dress  
as Serena smiled saying:  
-Great, now, sit in front of my vanity: I'll fix your hair.  
-Fix my hair? But I like it this way -exclaimed the other princess  
sitting in the little chair.  
-Trust me, I'll just brush it -said Serena taking her silver hairbrush in  
her hand as she started passing it softly through Rei's ebony hair. After  
doing this several times, Serena opened one of her vanity's drawers and  
took out silver headband decorated with rubies and rhinestones putting it  
on Rei's head holding her long hair back-. Well, what do you think?  
Rei stood up and went to the body-length mirror next to the wardrobe and  
amazed, she exclaimed:  
-I look so...different!  
-You look completely astonish, now, try act nicely and you'll totally  
melt Jadeite's heart -said Serena standing behind her.  
-I don't think so: that jerk hates me -said Rei turning to face Serena.  
-He doesn't hate you, he's just shy -answered the blond princess-. But  
tell me, do you like him?  
-He's handsome and I like his style, but I can take the fact that he  
insulted me -said Rei thoughtful-. I wish he could be gentler, like the  
other guys, but it seems that he's only interested in weapons.  
-How do you know? You haven't gave yourself the chance to meet him: maybe  
his very sensitive; remember what they say: inside everyone's there's a  
warrior, an artist and a lover -said Serena solemnly.  
-Maybe you're right -answered Rei doubtful-. Okay, I'll give it a try.  
-That's great! -exclaimed Serena going towards the door- Now, let's go:  
it's almost dinnertime.  
  
The two princesses left the room walking to the Blue Hall where dinner  
was about to start. It was dark now, but the gardens were lighted with  
torches all over them. Fireflies flew over the lake and the stars shinned  
surrounding the blue planet. A hot and festive atmosphere encircled the  
palace and everything, even rocks, seemed to smile.  
Princess Serena opened the door slightly and took a look around the room,  
but Endymion wasn't there, so she turned to Rei and said:  
-Enter and sit with the other scouts: I'll stay here.  
Rei nodded confused and stepped inside the big hall sitting at the main  
table were the other princesses were sitting already with the queen and  
some of the guests. Serena, on the other hand, remained outside and  
leaned her back on the wall looking down the corridor. Five, ten, fifteen  
minutes passed and only guests entered the room, so she turned around to  
enter, but before she could open the door, someone came running down the  
aisle and put an arm around her as the gentlest male voice said into her  
ear:  
-Sorry for my delay, I'm not used to the moon's time.  
-It's okay, but I was starting to get worried -said Serena turning to hug  
Endymion.  
-I'm fine, now, we must enter -answered the prince caressing her cheek.  
  
The two entered the room and took their sits as dinner was served and  
everyone enjoyed the food and the chat. After eating desert, Serena stood  
up and left with the prince behind her, and as soon as they were out of  
the hall, the princess looked at the clock hanging on the wall and  
stepping closer to Endymion, she murmured into his ear.  
-I'll met you at your chambers by eleven: wait for me.  
Then she blow him a kiss and started running down the aisle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter X

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some  
characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not  
their names cause I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and  
Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but  
I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need  
something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter X  
  
Endymion stood still trying to figure out what Serena meant by saying  
"wait for me". What would she like to do at early midnight at his  
chambers? Suddenly, the young prince remembered the sweet smile on his  
beloved's face and turned into a deep crimson deducing what was in the  
girl's mind. He started walking towards his room with a million things  
inside of his mind, searching for the right words to say in an hour when  
the princess was supposed to arrive. The way to the west wing of the  
palace was short, but still, long enough to make the prince think of  
about a thousand possibilities of what could might happen if he couldn't  
manage the situation.  
-She's a princess! -thought Endymion-. I can't do this! What if Queen  
Serenity finds out? They'll decapitate me before I can explain. What am  
I going to do?  
He entered his room and closed the door behind his back locking it as he  
let himself into the stuffed couch closing his eyes.  
-Oh, Serena, what are you thinking? -he thought out loud sighing.  
The prince closed his eyes trying to take a short nap before the girl's  
arrival, but he couldn't stay still for more than two seconds. Finally he  
took a look at his star shaped watch, and looking it left teen minutes  
before eleven, he stood up and walking from one side from the room to the  
other he rehearsed the words he was going to tell the princess:  
-Serena, I know what you're thinking, but, why don't we leave that for  
latter? No! That wouldn't work! Lets see...Serena, we just meet and that  
would totally ruin our relationship. No! It's even sillier that the last  
one; what about...Serena, that whole thing is kinda crazy, why don't we  
just sit and talk? Nooooo! What would I say then? This whole thing is  
driving me crazy: I don't want to put her in any risk, but I don't want  
to lose her. If I could only...  
Before the prince could finish, a light knock interrupted him as his  
heart started to beat faster and faster.  
-Who is it? -he asked in a trembling voice.  
-It's me Endymion, Serena -said the girl from the other side of the door.  
The young man stood by the door and breathed deeply, then lifted his  
right hand holding the door's lock, rotating it as he opened the door  
slowly.  
-Serena? Is that you? -exclaimed the prince as he opened the door  
completely finding the princess.  
-Of course it's me! Now, may I come in? -asked her giggling.  
-Sure -answered Endymion moving aside-. But before anything, tell me  
something: why are you dressed like that?  
Serena was wearing a beautiful princess style dress with a basque  
waistline, an ivory corset bodice that's edged with ruffles, flowers and  
a center burgundy bow, sheer lacy bell aubergine chiffon sleeves, and a  
taffeta tea-length aubergine skirt with a chiffon floor length overskirt.  
She had her hair arranged in a single bun holding a long ponytail falling  
down her back, and on her hands, she was holding a man's gown.  
-This is the way normal selenite teenagers dress -said Serena turning  
around to show Endymion her dress -. Tell me, how do I look?  
-You look gorgeous, but I still can't understand -said the prince looking  
at her.  
-Put this on: I'll explain to you latter -answered Serena handling the  
gown to Endymion.  
-Okay -he said doubtful walking towards his bathroom.  
A few minutes latter the prince entered back to the room wearing a pair  
of dark brown trousers, a black shirt and over it a brown vest fitted by  
a black belt. On his feet, he was wearing a pair of black boot, and tied  
around his neck, a long black cloak.  
-I look stupid! -exclaimed Endymion looking at his reflection on the  
mirror.  
-That's the way young men dress here on the moon, and to be honest, I  
think you look really cute in that -said Serena walking towards him.  
-Wait, Serena, I'm not sure what's in your mind, but, this is wrong, I  
mean, you're a princess! -said the prince moving away.  
-Don't be such a crybaby: I do this every year! -said Serena getting  
closer to him.  
-Every year? With who? -asked the prince blushing a little.  
-Well, mostly with the scouts -answered Serena looking a bit disappointed.  
-The sailor scouts?! -exclaimed Endymion turning into a deep shade of red.  
-Yeah, but this years they're so busy with their new boyfriends, that  
they can't come with me to the moon feast -said Serena sighing.  
-You mean, we're going to the festival? -asked the prince confused.  
-Of course! What were you thinking? -said Serena laughing-. Now, we must  
go: the fair will start by midnight.  
-I should know she's the most innocent creature on the universe -thought  
Endymion smiling-. How could I think something like *that*?!  
Serena started walking towards the door, but then, Endymion grabbed her  
hand and looking at her, he said:  
-Before we go, would you tell what this whole festival madness is about?  
-Sure! -said Serena- let's sit and I'll explain it to you since the  
beginning.  
Endymion nodded and the couple sat on the couch, one next to the other as  
Serena asked thoughtful:  
-Where should I start?  
-What about telling me why are we dressed like this? -said they prince  
looking down at his gown.  
-Okay, as you've seen, my mother organize great parties and banquets  
during the Moon Feast, but it has nothing to do with the real fairs, the  
ones that gets place out there, at town, specially on the third day of  
the festival, that's why every year, the scouts and I get out of the  
palace by day-break so we can go to the Golden Sunrise Festival or  
"Mereth-Lauremoth", that take's place during the third day from midnight  
until dawn, when, according to the legend, the Sun goddess, Lotharelen,  
opens a gate between life and death to let the warrior's souls dead  
during war rest in peace, so commoners get together and say one last  
goodbye to their beloved during this day. This whole thing started after  
the Long War eleven years ago, where we selenites got free form the Dark  
Kingdom, but all at the expense of many selenite lives, so fifteen days  
after the war's ending, the moon people celebrates their independence and  
they pay a tribute to the soldiers that gave their lives during this  
bloody war, in a festival that last until the Moon Rising Day or "Mereth  
Ithilmoth", on July 20, when a big party takes place, and people light up  
little paper lamps and hang up them on their porches as the  
representation of our kingdom's rising after war, like the sun after a  
dark night.  
-What a beautiful story -said Endymion thoughtful- but you didn't tell me  
why are we dressed like this.  
-Simple, haven't you heard that saying that says "when in Rome, do as the  
Romans do"? That's exactly what we're going to do -said Serena giggling-  
as you know we'll spend the night surrounded by commoners, so we can't go  
there dressed like an earthling prince and the moon princes, we have to  
act, talk and dress like them, and by the why, we can't use our names  
either: so I'll be Aneres, a merchant's daughter.  
-Aneres? -asked Endymion laughing-. What kinda name is that?  
-It's Serena backwards -answered the princess giggling.  
-Then, I'll call you just Ane -said the prince lovingly-. And what about  
me?  
-You'll be an student called...Darien -said Serena thoughtful.  
-Darien...? -asked Endymion doubtful-. It sounds pretty stupid!  
-I think it sounds nice -said Serena prideful- besides, it comes from  
"Arien", the lady chosen by the gods to rule the sun's ship.*  
-Now it sound gay to me, but if you like it, I'll use it for you -said  
the prince kissing her hand.  
-Now, let's go! It's almost twelve! -said Serena standing up as she  
grabbed the prince's hand pulling him towards the door as he took a  
little bag in his hand and attached it to his belt.  
Serena stepped out of the bedroom and took a look around the corridor to  
make herself sure that no one was there, then walked silently with the  
prince behind, but suddenly, she stopped walking and stood in front of a  
wall and searched for her key.  
-I know that you've lived here more than me, but, isn't the exit right  
that way? -asked the prince in a sarcastic tone pointing the other side  
of the corridor.  
-Shhh! They'll hear us! -murmured the princess moving a curtain.  
-who? -asked Endymion confused.  
-The guards: if they find us, we'll have to stay home -said Serena  
softly- and answering to your question, we can't use the door, so we'll  
use this!  
A soon as Serena started walking, a gate opened behind the curtain  
showing a long dark corridor.  
-A secret passage? -asked the prince amazed.  
-Yes: this wouldn't be called a palace if it doesn't had secret passages  
-said Serena with a little smile, then, she took a torch and lighted it  
saying: -follow me.  
The walked all the way down the long and dark corridor and went down a  
high stairway after finding an other aisle surrounded by darkness. Each  
corridor lead to an other, as if they were a labyrinth all over the huge  
palace, but Serena seemed to know them as her own hand's palm. At last,  
the corridor ended before a small ladder, this ones high and narrow  
leading to a sewder like door. As she started climbing upon it, Endymion  
stopped and said:  
-Serena...  
-It's Aneres! -interrupted Serena turning to face him jumping back to the  
tunnel.  
-We haven't left the palace yet! Why should I call you like that? -asked  
him a little upset.  
-It's better to get used to it now -answered Serena- now, *Darien*,  
what's up?  
-I ask the same question: what's up there? -asked him pointing the ladder.  
-The street, just crossing the palace's walls -said Serena with a  
suspicious smile.  
-But I guess your mother must know about this whole passages spider web:  
why are you so calm? -asked Endymion looking around.  
-She does know, but she doesn't know that I know -said Serena giggling.  
-Then, how did you find out about this? You seem to know this place quite  
well -said the prince leaning on the wall.  
-When I was a little girl, I found the planes of the palace in my father's  
office, and I took them to my room. it was fun, because one day I was  
playing hide and seek with the scouts, and I decided to hide inside the  
passages, but I forgot to take the planes with my and I got lost. The  
scout started to get worried when they couldn't find me, so they went  
told my dad about it. Thanks God he found the planes at my room and  
rescue my down here -said Serena smiling.  
-And I guess he snarled you as he never did -odd Endymion looking at her.  
-Actually, no -said Serena closing her eyes thoughtful-. I was only four,  
and he found me crying in one of the tunnels, so he lift me in his arms  
and comfort me telling me not to be afraid, then the two of us started  
laughing about what had happened and he showed me the whole passages. I  
still can remember it as if it were yesterday.  
-So, you were a prankish girl, uh? -asked the prince laughing.  
-Were? No! I AM a prankish girl -answered Serena laughing as I well. Now,  
let's go. It's getting late.  
Serena climbed the ladder and opened the little door as she stepped to  
the deserted stone street being followed by the prince, then she closed  
the door and took a look at the distance to see the lighted city on the  
east.  
-What a pretty night. I wonder how the moon must be shinning tonight  
-said Endymion looking up to the sky.  
-I forgot! -exclaimed Serena as she passed her hand over her forehead  
making the golden crescent moon to disappear-. Better this way. Now we  
can go.  
-How did you do that? -exclaimed the prince amazed.  
-Easy; the same way I defeated you this morning: with magic! -said Serena  
winking an eye at him.  
-Wait a second: you didn't defeat me! It was a tie! -said Endymion a bit  
upset.  
-Don't be mad at me, I was kidding -said Serena stepping closer to him-.  
Now, shall we go, Darien?  
-Sure, Ane -answered the prince holding her hand as the two started  
walking towards the town.  
The main moon city was small but shelter and welcoming. People were  
hospitable and joyful, and the whole place was filled with the music and  
laughter. All over the principal street, there were little kiosks were  
the selenites were selling candies and souvenirs, and all kinds of food  
specially made for the festival. Also typical fair games were on tents  
full of the little moon kinds, but most of the people there, were  
teenagers, mainly, young couples.  
Endymion looked astonished the surrounding and the atmosphere around gave  
him to smile without any reason, but then his gaze were focused on the  
most beautiful thing all over the moon: the young lady standing next to  
him. He hadn't had the time to see how gorgeous she looked in that gown,  
especially with that big smile on her porcelain face.  
-Come on! We're not going to stay here all night, lets go an eat some  
real selenite food. I'll pay -said Serena pulling him by his hand as she  
approached a little tent where an old man was attending the establishment.  
-Aneres! It's you! I haven't seen you since last year's festival  
-exclaimed the old man grinning.  
-Hi, Gaspar! It's been a long time! -said Serena greeting him with a  
friendly hug.  
-Who's your friend? I haven't seen him before -said Gaspar looking at  
Endymion standing behind the girl.  
-He's Darien, and his studding at Earth, that's why you haven't seen him,  
although his parent's are selenite -said Ane stepping back to stand next  
to her prince.  
-Nice to meet you, Darien -said Gaspar shaking Endymion's hand-. I'm the  
town's librarian, Gaspar.  
-I'm pleased to meet you -answered the prince politely.  
-He's also the cleverest man in town! He taught me all about the festival  
and the legends I told you about -said Serena looking at Endymion as the  
old man laughed-. And he's also a wizard!  
-A diviner, to be exact, but I haven't work my magic for years. I was  
about Darien's age when I decided to become a wizard, but now, I spend  
most of my time reading books from all over the galaxy -answered Gaspar  
sitting on a chair in front of the desk inside the tent.  
-And what are you doing here, at the festival? -asked Serena curious.  
-I'm selling some scrolls and books. Maybe you can take a look at them  
-answered the elder man pointing a pile of papers on one side of the desk.  
Endymion stepped forwards and starting looking each one of the papers  
lying on the table, but there was only one that caught his attention. It  
was an old scroll written in ancient earthling runes, turned yellow from  
years, and a big piece of it was missing, as if someone had ripped it.  
Endymion quickly read the text written in the paper, and it said  
something like this:  
  
Four stars will fall from the sky  
Crashing the glory of the Black Knight  
Four stars from a dark land  
Four stars disguised in white  
The sweet smile of a silver light  
Sharpen as a lance, gentle as a sigh  
Will shine breaking out the night  
And will cut the legend into two halves  
As the Main Event prevents the rise  
Of the kingdom of the mighty and the wise;  
Of the King that never dies  
The Rising of...  
  
Just in the middle of the phrase, the text were cut abruptly, almost  
intentionally trying to hide a big part of the poem. Endymion went  
puzzled as he read the paper, and holding it in his hand he asked Gaspar:  
-How much is this?  
-That one is not for sale -said Gaspar taking the scroll from Darien-.  
This belongs to my personal collection: I wonder how did it get here.  
-Well, I think I could buy something, but I forgot all my money -said  
Serena sadly.  
-You've always been one of my best clients, so I'll let you pick any  
scroll you want, as a gift from me to my little Aneres -said the old man  
with a sweet smile.  
-Really? Any one? -asked Serena grinning.  
-Sure! Now: what scroll do you want? -asked Gaspar pointing the pile.  
-I'll pick... -said Serena thoughtful- the one about...Beren and Luthien.  
-I knew you'll pick that one -said Gaspar searching the scroll-. Here it  
is! Enjoy it!  
-Thank you a lot, Gaspar -said Serena taking the scroll in her hands-.  
I must go know. Bye!  
-Farewell -said the old man politely.  
-Lets go, Darien -said Serena grabbing Endymion's arm, getting him away  
from his trance.  
The couple left the tent and started walking again down the main street,  
one next to each other but without holding hands.  
-So, this guy Gaspar travels a lot to Earth, uh?-asked Endymion looking  
at Serena.  
Not lately, but he studied Great Divination with one of the most famous  
Archimages of Earth -answered Serena-. But, anyway, why are you so  
interested?  
-That scroll I was looking at -said Endymion thoughtful.  
-What's with it? -asked Serena holding his arm.  
-It was written in old earthling runes, a language that only Earth  
Royalty are allowed to use, and the weirdest part is that it was a poem  
talking about the starts falling and the rise of a kingdom -answered the  
prince puzzled.  
-Well, maybe it was a ballad about the Long War, they're very common  
-said the princess.  
-I don't think so: instead of been written in the past, it was written in  
the future -said Darien concerned-, and anyway, why could been Gaspar  
been so interested in something he couldn't read?  
-You know, he's a collector, that's why he likes to buy all kind of  
scrolls -answered Serena starting to despair.  
-But I still can't understand why did he freak out when I intended to buy  
it -exclaimed the prince.  
-Stop it! Maybe it's very important to him -said Serena impatient-.  
You're acting like a total paranoid! Why can't you accept that a normal  
person has something from your planet? Okay, you're a prince, but you're  
still a human being, like all the commoners!  
-You're right...I'm so sorry -said Endymion softly holding her in his  
arms-. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just...fell so weird, like a déjà vu.  
I know I've heard the poem in that scroll before, but I can't remember  
where.  
-It's okay, I also fell like that sometimes, but you can't expect to  
understand everything in the world -said Serena hugging him back-. Now,  
lets go and eat some nimbas.  
-"Nimbas"? Are those any kind of snake meat or something? -asked the  
prince rising an eyebrow  
-Don't be silly! "Nimbas" is an ancient word that means "white bread"  
-said Serena laughing as she started walking again holding Endymion's  
hand-. They're a kind of sweet biscuits that are only available during  
the festival. You'll love it, I promise.  
-Don't worry, I trust you -said Endymion looking at her lovingly.  
The two entered an other establishment with a big counter, and there,  
lots of cakes and candies. The young princess was about to ask for two  
big nimbas, but then, she remembered that she had forgot her gold, so she  
turned around to face her partner and looked at him with expectant eyes  
as he laughing saying:  
-Okay, I'll pay.  
-How did you know...? -asked Serena curious.  
-What you were about to ask? -finished the prince for her-. Easy, there's  
also a little of that weird "magic" inside of me.  
-Have you been reading me mind? -exclaimed Serena blushing.  
-I've never said that -answered Endymion as he paid for the two biscuits  
and have Serena hers.  
Endymion and Serena left the tent and walked towards a small square with  
a big fountain in the middle and little benches around it. The two sat on  
one of the benches as the prince looked at the piece of food in his hands  
with an awe face.  
-Don't worry, the bread wont eat you; it's the opposite way: you're  
supposed to eat it -said Serena teasingly.  
-Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny -said the prince sarcastically, then, he  
breathed deeply and took a big bite of the biscuit tasting it.  
-So? What do you think? -asked Serena looking at him curious.  
-Well -said Endymion seriously after swallowing his food- it's delicious!  
-I told you! -said Serena eating a bit of her own nimbas- It looks like  
crap, but tastes great.  
-Yeah, but tell me, if they're so good, why don't you serve that at the  
palace? -asked the prince confused.  
-They're just common food that doesn't deserves to be served in High  
Queen Serenity's table -answered Serena sarcastically, imitating the  
noble's accent-. Sometimes my mother acts exactly like that court-people  
I hate! When I become queen, I'll make a law ordering chefs to put  
"nimbas" in every festival menu!  
-You really think a lot about the future -said Endymion laughing-. I'm  
sure you'll be a great ruler, and, you know what I will do when I become  
king?  
-What? -asked Serena looking at him.  
-First of all, kidnap a selenite chef -said the prince with his gaze  
locked on hers- and second of all, kidnap *you*.  
-What are you saying? -asked Serena blushing-. A whole army will go to  
Earth and rescue me!  
-And I'll send two whole armies to stop them -said the prince getting  
closer to her.  
-Then, the scouts will go and defeat your armies -added Serena taking his  
hand.  
-And I'll send my generals and they'll kidnap them too -said Endymion  
caressing her cheek.  
-Okay, I surrender -said Serena resting her head on his shoulder-. I'll  
let you kidnap me.  
Endymion smiled brightly and passed his arm behind her back holding her  
close to him as the two finished eating their biscuits.  
The night went on and the two spent the evening eating, playing and  
enjoying each other's company. The soft breeze blew cooling the warm  
night air, and the big clock tower's bells announced the feast's last  
hour with four loud peals.  
-Well, Darien, we've eaten ice cream, nimbas, cakes, cotton candy, and  
you've win this cute teddy bear for me at the games, now, what do you  
want to do? -asked Serena hugging the bear with one hand, and Endymion's  
arm with the other as they approached a little tent.  
-Let's see, Ane...I have money just for one more thing -said the prince  
looking in his money bag- so, I'll buy anything you want.  
-Really? I mean...I can't accept that: you've been buying me things all  
night -said Serena looking up at him.  
-Come on, I've never had that fun in years, and all thanks to you -said  
Endymion caressing her cheek with his free hand- I want to show you my  
gratitude.  
The tent's counter was full with jewelry of all kinds and colors, and an  
old man, with a beard and long white hair, dressed in a black cloak was  
attending the establishment. Serena looked at the gold and silver pieces,  
adorned with pretty gems astonished with their beauty and their special  
shine, but there were one piece that caught her whole attention.  
-Darien, look! -exclaimed Serena pointing at a little star shaped locket-  
Isn't it beautiful?  
-Yes it is -said the prince looking at it- do you want it?  
-It must be very expensive -answered Serena sadly.  
-Excuse me, Sir -said Darien to the old man-. How much does the locket  
cost?  
-Oh...the Star Locket...that piece is totally unique -said the old man  
smiling as he took the jewel in his hand-. That little jewel has a long  
story behind, but I'll just say that it's magical, and that it picks it  
owner.  
-Yeah, great, but how much is it? -asked Endymion this time.  
-Hehehe, you young people want everything right now, but before I tell  
you, I must say that this locket belonged to the Moon Goddess, and she  
specially made this for her lover, a human being -said the man solemnly-.  
Inside of it, the whole moon magic is locked, and only a few chosen ones  
are able to feel it.  
-And the price... -said Endymion starting to disappear.  
-How much gold have you got? -asked the old man.  
-Five pieces -answered the prince counting the money in the velvet bag.  
-That will be enough -said the man smiling, as he gave the locket to  
Darien receiving the gold coins.  
-Take, Ane, this is yours -said Endymion lovingly giving the jewel to his  
princess- this is my belated birthday present to you.  
-Oh, thank you Darien -exclaimed Serena hugging him.  
-I know they're the chosen ones -thought the old man looking at the  
couple-. But I could swear I've seen this girl before...somewhere.  
  
-I still cant believe you bought the locket for me -exclaimed Serena  
after leaving the establishment.  
-Well, believe it -said the prince in an arrogant tone as he rose his  
head prideful. And you know, my birthday will be in three weeks, so I  
hope you'll be as generous as me.  
-You're not that cute at all -answered Serena upset-. I think for your  
birthday I wont give you anything just to teach you a lesson about being  
greedy and mean, right Endy-chan?  
-Endy-chan? -asked the prince rising an eyebrow-. That sounds even  
sillier than "Darien"!  
-I wasn't talking to you: Endy-chan is my bear! -said Serena hugging the  
teddy bear in her arms- Isn't he cute with the locket around his neck?  
-Yeah, almost as cute as baby with a sword -answered Endymion  
sarcastically-. I just don't get why are you using my name on that...toy!  
-He's got black hair and blue eyes, like you, and also you're as grumpy  
and cranky as a bear! -answered Serena giggling.  
-Ha, ha, ha, I'll buy a hyena and I'll call *her* Sery-chan because the  
same as you, she has to laugh about everything I say -said the prince  
with a sarcastic smile.  
-Don't get upset, is just that you look so lovely when you're mad -said  
Serena leaning her head on his shoulder.  
-Lovely as your teddy bear? -asked Endymion this time putting an arm  
around her waist.  
-No, lovely as the jerk that called me spoiled the first time we met  
-said Serena looking into his blue eyes.  
-I didn't call you spoiled, I just said that all princesses enjoy balls  
while their people are starving -said Endymion softly moving his face  
closer to hers.  
-What's the difference, anyway? -murmured Serena, but when her lips were  
about to touch Endymion's, she felt chills down her spine, and a tent  
called her attention, so without thinking, she moved her head away and  
stopped while she said:  
-Look at that tent over there: I've never seen it before.  
-Oh, it's just an other of those humbug fortunetellers, and anyway, I'm  
out of money, remember? -said Endymion disillusioned about the princess  
breaking the romance.  
-I know, but I would like to go and take a look -said Serena looking at  
him- pretty please...  
-Okay -answered the prince sighing-. But remember that I can't pay  
anything more.  
-It would be just a quick look, and then we'll return to the palace: I  
promise -said Serena walking towards the tent holding Endymion's hand.  
The little kiosk was fully made by a deep indigo velvet that almost faded  
as it merged with the night sky. A pair of silver round cords, finished  
in a tassel kept opened the tent, but the interior of it was hidden  
behind a veil curtain. Serena carefully putted it aside as she entered  
the tent finding it surrounded by candles of all sizes, but none of them  
were of any color but white. In the middle of the small establishment,  
there were a round carpet showing the symbol of Divination, and  
surrounded by shadows, there was a man sitting, dressed in a gray,  
almost silver cloak with a hood hiding his lowered head, and his ghostly  
white hands folded on his knees. An air of solemnity surrounded the  
fortuneteller, equipped with anything but his mind and spirit.  
-Have a seat, Aneres, I've been waiting for you, or shall I call you  
Serena? -asked the man rising his look at the young maiden standing by  
the door, reveling a pair of penetrating gray-blue eyes as two ice stars  
in perfect harmony with the young man's features.  
-How...how did you know that? -asked Serena with a trembling voice.  
-I'm a diviner, I know everything about your past, your present, and your  
future too -answered the fortuneteller-. Would you like to know what  
fate's keeping for you?  
-I would love to, but I have no money left, so...it will be next time  
-said Serena walking towards the door.  
-Wait, princess, you don't need to pay me anything -said the man a little  
louder-. I'm not a diviner because it's my business: I'm a diviner  
because that's my destiny, so, have a seat so I can tell you yours.  
-All right -said Serena doubtfully sitting on the carpet- but I must warn  
you, if you try to do anything...  
-I won't hurt you, I promise -interrupted the diviner.  
The fortuneteller was totally mysterious. His voice was soft and deep as  
the ocean, somehow tranquilizing, and his white skin reminded her of the  
puffy clouds. He seemed to be a strong but short man, and his silky cloak  
let see a few strings of his silver hair. He, more than handsome, was  
beautiful, the portrait of harmony, to anyone, a vision of what  
perfection would be.  
-Ane, what's going on? -asked Endymion opening the curtain-. I thought it  
would be a quick look.  
-Sorry, Darien, but he was about to tell me my destiny -said Serena  
turning to face the prince.  
Endymion sighed and walked to the carpet where the princess were siting,  
and kneeling next to her, he murmured into her ear:  
-Serena, remember we don't have any money left, and the sun will rise  
soon.  
-Don't worry, I won't charge you anything, my prince -said the  
fortuneteller looking at Endymion.  
-How...how did he know?! -exclaimed Darien amazed, almost upset-. Did you  
told him who I am?  
-I didn't say anything -answered Serena calmly-. He just guessed: that's  
what soothsayers do.  
-Sorry, princess, but I'm not a soothsayer and I didn't guess -said the  
young man-. I'm a diviner and I foreknow things before they happen.  
-Whatever -said Endymion coldly- diviner, fortune-teller or soothsayer, I  
don't believe in such things.  
-You should -added the man with silver hair.  
-But I won't -answered the prince finally.  
-Stop arguing! -interrupted Serena-. Darien, please sit next to me so he  
can read our fortune.  
-Our? I don't think so: if you want your destiny to be read, fine, but I  
prefer to live the present -said the prince rising-. I'll wait for you  
outside.  
As soon as Endymion left, Serena sighed, and turning to face the young  
man sitting in front of her, she said:  
-Sorry about that: Darien can be very arrogant and selfish, but I'm sure  
he didn't meant to insult you.  
-He didn't insult me, Serena, he's just skeptical like most of the  
earthlings -answered the man smiling-. By the way, I'm Lomarth.  
-Nice to meet you -said Serena shaking his hand- now...  
-I know -interrupted Lomarth-. Your destiny.  
The diviner shut up and closed his eyes as a cold wind entered the tent  
blowing all the candles as a big cloud of silver smoke formed in front of  
the princess. Then, Lomarth rose his arms as the candles lighted with a  
blue fire projecting the shadow of a vision in the smoke cloud.  
-Close your eyes and listen -said the man solemnly rising his head.  
Serena nodded and did exactly what Lomarth said as a estrange presence  
invaded the place. The diviner's voice became deeper, as if he were the  
echo of distant words, and after being murmuring weird things in rare  
languages, he shut up, for a long while before starting to talk again.  
-Princess Serena -he said in some kind of trance-. You've been rose to  
become a queen and that's exactly what you'll be: men will admire you and  
women will envy you. Your name will be an echo of power. Peace will  
prevail in your kingdom, but a cloud of sadness will darken your soul.  
That's your distant future.  
Lomarth stopped talking and breathed deeply, then, he rose his arms again  
and the blue fire became green, and a new smoke cloud appeared.  
-I see many important events happening in your near future -said the man  
this time- and the way you act and the decisions you make can modify your  
distant future. I see you dressed in a white gown, and I see four stars  
falling from the sky crushing the glory of a Black Knight...  
Before he could continue, a wild wind blew the candles and Lomarth  
fainted falling on the carpet.  
-Lomarth? Are you all right? -exclaimed Serena lifting his head as he  
opened his eyes weakly as he tried to smile.  
-I'm okay -answered the diviner getting into a sitting position-. But I  
don't think I could tell you anything more about your destiny, so, as the  
prince said, you'll have to live the present.  
-But I need to know! -said Serena desperately-. I must find out who the  
Black Knight is!  
-No you don't -answered Lomarth calmly- destiny can be tricky, and it's  
not written in stone: maybe all things I've told you can change with one  
word you say right now, you never know.  
-So, if the future's not important to you, then why are you a diviner?  
-asked the princess confused.  
-I've already told you: it's my destiny -said the man rising- and anyway,  
divination is not just about the future: it depends also on the past and  
the present.  
-Thank you, anyway -said Serena getting into her feet-. I'll find a way  
to pay you, but please, don't tell anyone about my real identity.  
-Don't worry, princess, what is said in this tent, never leave it -said  
Lomarth-. Now, good luck...you'll need it.  
-Yeah, bye -said Serena starting to get really frightened as she left the  
tent quickly.  
  
-There you are, Ane. I've been waiting for you for a long while -said  
Endymion as the princess exited the establishment looking pale.  
-Sorry -managed to say Serena softly as she walked towards the prince.  
-Sorry? I was worried to death! I thought something happened to you!  
-exclaimed the young man upset.  
-I said I'm sorry -said Serena lowering her head-. I didn't mean...  
-It's okay -interrupted Endymion holding her in his arms- Sery, you're  
trembling...are you all right?  
-I'm fine -answered Serena rising his gaze at his-. Did you just called  
me "Sery"?  
-Well, I think it's a nice nickname for you -said the prince smiling-  
besides, you can call me Endy, but not in front of my court: I don't want  
them to start gossiping.  
-Don't worry, I won't...Endy -said Serena resting her head in his chest.  
-Now, let's go, it's almost five -said the prince kissing the top of her  
head.  
Serena nodded and took his arm as the two turned and started walking back  
to the palace. The sky was starting to turn into a true blue shade  
grading from the indigo blue of the top of the celestial sphere. The  
morning star shone brightly near the horizon and a soft breeze blew from  
the mountains sending a sweet, fresh perfume. They crossed the whole town  
and took the stone pad back to the secret entrance of the palace that  
Serena opened making herself sure that there were no guards around. The  
couple entered the dark tunnel and started walking down the pad silently.  
I while passed and the princess opened a door. She made a sing telling  
Endymion to stay still while she looked if there were anyone out there,  
and after taking her head outside, she exited the tunnel and said looking  
at the prince.  
-The coast is clear. Come with me.  
He did as she said and he found himself in the middle of a gazebo in one  
of the gardens.  
-I thought we were returning to the west wing of the palace -said  
Endymion confused.  
-Remember the deal we made the other day? -said Serena looking at him-  
The one about showing you the "morning glory"?  
-Yes, why? -asked the prince a bit curious.  
-Follow me -said Serena with a suspicious look she left the gazebo  
heading to a bushes. They finally got into the hidden garden, the one  
with the marble fountain in the middle as the sky began to turn clearer.  
-So? -asked the prince breaking the silence-. What are we doing here?  
-Wait and you'll see -said the princess heading to the fountain.  
She looked her reflection on the water and remembering that she had  
erased her crescent moon, she passed her hand in front of her forehead  
making it to appear again.  
-It's know or never -thought Endymion glancing at his beloved sitting by  
the fountain-. She's starting to avoid me: if I don't tell her that I  
love her, I'll lose her forever.  
-Endy, come! -exclaimed Serena as the prince started to walk quickly  
towards the fountain.  
-Yes? What is it? -asked Endymion curious.  
-Look at the blue buds, there're opening! -answered Serena as he sat next  
to her looking the how flowers were opening with a smile on his face.  
Some of them were all ready in full bloom when the sun appeared on the  
east painting the sky with colors.  
-Settled debt -said Serena giggling as she turned to look at the man  
sitting next to her.  
Endymion took her hand on his and asked:  
-Are you cold?  
-A little -said Serena holding herself.  
-If you want, I can take of my cloak and give it to you -said the prince  
about to rise.  
-No! -interrupted Serena- I have a better idea...  
With this, she leaned against him, as he passed his arm behind her back  
covering her with the velvet cape.  
-Endy, can I ask you something? -asked Serena softly taking his free hand.  
-Yes, what is it? -said the prince sweetly.  
-Were you really worried about me? -asked the princess concerned.  
-Of course I was! You know what I think about fortune-tellers: I don't  
trust them one bit -said Endymion a bit upset.  
-So...you care about me? -asked Serena this time with a smile.  
He remained silent for one second looking at her gorgeous smile and  
kissing her forehead he answered:  
-You can't imagine how much I care about you. I would die if anything  
ever happens to you.  
-You're so sweet -said Serena hugging him tight-. Thank you...  
-Thank you for what? -asked him hugging her back.  
-For being here with me, and also for this -said the princess holding the  
locket on one hand.  
-Let me see it -said Endymion as Serena gave him the locket. He carefully  
opened it as a beautiful melody filled the air.  
-It's a music box -she said smiling-. Maybe that's the "moon magic" that  
the old man mentioned.  
Endymion closed the locket and put it back around the bear's neck as he  
said:  
-Well, Serena, from now on this is going to be *our* song.  
-And Endy-chan's -said the princess giggling.  
Endymion nodded and held her close to him as she leaned against his chest.  
The two of them remained silent as the sun rose completely, as the little  
water drops over the flowers shone with the rays. The prince breathed  
deeply and released the air in a long sigh as he said:  
-Sery, since you left the Earth there's something I've been longing to  
tell you...  
He made a short pause and then, he breath deeply once again as said  
softly:  
-Serena, I...I...  
He shut up and lowered his head to look at Serena, but instead of finding  
her blushed and looking curious, he found the young princess asleep in  
his arms with a little smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile at  
the beautiful picture of his beloved dreaming, so he lifted her  
delicately in his arms, careful not to wake her up, and murmuring, he  
finished- I love you...  
Endymion walked silently through the gardens and entered the east wing of  
the palace heading to the stairway. He went to the second floor and took  
a long corridor that finished at a beautiful mahogany door. The prince  
opened the door, than belonged to Serena's room, and put her on the bed  
softly, then he took of his cloak and cover her with it. The princess  
were lying on the bed, curled as a kitten and holding the teddy bear in  
her arms. Endymion bent and brushed his lips against hers, then, he  
murmured into her ear.  
-Sleep well, Serena, and by the way, I love you.  
The princess smiled in her sleep and mumbled something in response, so  
the prince put a red rose in Serena's vase and left the room silently  
heading to his chambers.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
*"Arien" and "Beren and Luthien" are characters from J.R.R. Tokien's  
book, "The Silmarilion". Maybe I'll use some of this mythology in my  
story, so if you don't know the book, you can read it, but it's not  
necesary, because I'll explain the main things, and if you know the  
book, well, you already know "Beren and Luthien"'s story, so...enjoy  
the tale and don't blame me, I'm giving all the credit to Tokien.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? Hope you liked this!  
There a are a lot of things coming...I promise that "Serena's near future"  
will be really interesting, don't worry, and by the way,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DARIEN! EVERY YEAR YOU GET EVEN MORE HANDSOME!  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter XI

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some  
characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not  
their names cause I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and  
Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but  
I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need  
something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter XI  
  
The sweet sent of fresh roses filled Serena's room as the soft breeze moved  
the organza white and pink curtains from the bed's canopy. The birds were  
singing and the sun was shinning over the Moon Palace as the princess  
giggled alone in her bed half asleep as she hugged the teddy bear in her  
arms.  
-Oh, Endymion... -she murmured clutching with the cape around her as she  
turned around to face the window.  
She opened her eyes slowly seeing the pair or red roses in the vase next to  
her bed and the black cloak covering her. She got into a sitting position  
and loosen her hair as a cascade of gold strings fell behind her. Serena  
looked at the clock lying on her nightstand, and looked at it:  
-Ten thirty...thanks God the scouts let me sleep, although, I'd be like a  
zombie! -she though giggling.  
  
Then, she stood up and made sure that the door was closed, then walked  
towards her wardrobe and opened it.  
-What am I going to wear today? -asked the princess to herself looking at  
the commoner's gown she had on- Maybe  
She took in her hands a chiffon a-line dark rose dress with a rhinestone  
daisy trim all over the neckline and georgette sleeves, and ran to the  
bathroom attached to the bedroom, as she entered and closed the door behind  
her.  
  
***  
  
After leaving Serena in her room, Endymion went to his own chambers and let  
himself into de soft bed as the heavy dark blue curtains stooped the  
shinning sunrays. He pulled the sheet over him an closed his eyes falling  
asleep almost instantly.  
  
-Endy! Come on! It's almost eight! -exclaimed Jadeite loudly knocking the  
door repeatedly.  
-Go away! I want to sleep! -shouted the prince covering the back of his  
head with a pillow.  
-Don't be such a baby! You're not a kid anymore! We must go and have  
breakfast with the other royalty members -said Jadeite on the other side of  
the door.  
-I'm not hungry! I just want to have some sleep...please -answered Endymion  
trying to ignore the noise.  
-If your parents find out that you've staid in your room sleeping, they'd  
kill me! -exclaimed the general.  
-What is this whole commotion for? Can't someone sleep here without being  
disturbed? -shouted Rei opening her room's door, just a few doors away from  
Endymion's, wearing her nightgown and a pair and dark rings under her eyes.  
-Sorry, Rei -said Jadeite ashamed-. I didn't knew that princesses were  
supposed to be asleep at eight in the morning.  
-You silly nimrod! It's six-o clock! Your clock is still arranged with  
earth's hour -exclaimed Rei upset-. And, anyway, today breakfast's not  
going to be like the other days: it would be served in a buffet at the Blue  
Room, ever since the queen's not going to be there, so you can go there any  
time between eight and ten.  
-I said I'm sorry, and no one told me anything about it! -answered Jadeite  
leaving- Listen to me Rei, if you keep acting like that and calling "silly  
nimrod" all guys you know, you'll never find a boyfriend!  
Rei didn't answered, she just shoot the door behind her as she entered back  
to her room.  
  
***  
  
-At last they've shouted up -thought Endymion after Jadeite and Rei's fight  
were over-. Serena's right: we must do something about those two before they  
kill each other.  
Then he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep, but now, his mind was too  
busy thinking of a plan to get his general and mars' princess together to  
let him sleep a little. After a long while spinning in his bed, the prince  
got himself into a restless slumber just before an other hard knock brought  
him out of Morfeo's land.  
-Who could be now? -asked the prince to himself throwing the sheets away as  
he stood up- Maybe it's Jadeite again...  
He walked towards the door and said loudly as he opened it:  
-Do you understand the meaning of "go away" or should I get you a   
dictionary?  
-I was expecting to hear a "good morning", but I'll go if you want me to  
-said  
Serena moving away.  
-Serena, I'm sorry, I though you were someone else -said Endymion softly  
grabbing her arm.  
-Who? An enemy army? -asked Serena ironically- By the way, nice dark rings  
those you have around your eyes.  
-Don't you think it's a little early for your sarcastic jokes? -asked the  
prince-. At least give one second to change my clothes.  
-Okay, Endy, and before I forget, thank you -said Serena sweetly.  
-Thank you for what? -asked him confused.  
-For taking me to my room, and for giving me your cloak and the rose -said  
the princess stepping closer to him.  
-Your welcome -answered Endymion kissing her hand-. Now, if you want to  
wait for me inside...  
-Don't worry, I'll be at the garden -interrupted Serena as she started  
walking towards the stairs.  
  
The prince entered back to his room and walked to the bathroom quickly. He  
got undressed and stepped into the shower turning on the water.  
-So...how am I going to tell Serena that I love her so she won't think it's  
a joke? -thought Endymion as he put some shampoo on his ebony hair-. Maybe  
I just need to be spontaneous, something like, "hey! guess what? I love   
you!".  
Noooo! How can I be so stupid? She'd laugh her lungs out if I say such a  
silly thing! How I wish Arda were here to help me...  
After finishing washing himself, he remained under the hot water for a long  
while just thinking. Time seemed to fly in the moon: seconds were soft and  
warm like a dream, and miracles seemed to be happening everywhere. Flowers  
kept the magic of the universe inside of them and a kiss meant everything.  
Life was perfect: simple, peaceful and inexplainfully, happy.  
Endymion put a big, dry, puffy towel around himself as he stepped away of  
the shower heading to the wardrobe across the room. He opened the two doors  
widely opening a few drawers picking his clothes. He dressed up in a black  
velvet suit with little details in red, with a black cloak matching it, and  
a pair of black shinning boots.  
He quickly looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed heavily as he  
left the room closing the door behind him.  
The alabaster and marble columns guarded the garden entry as soldiers  
dressed with impeccable white silk, static, waiting for the wind to pass  
throughout the sacred passages of time. The princess of all this was  
sitting on a bench across, surrounded by the columns supporting the  
semicircular some of the gazebo surrounded by flowers. Endymion stood by  
the gate that connected the gardens with the palace staring at the maiden  
crowed with the golden blond hair. He looked at his reflection on the  
crystal windows and fixed the neck of his shirt as he started walking  
towards the object of his affection.  
  
-And you, men, say that we are the ones who spend an eternity getting ready,  
huh? -said Serena sarcastically turning to look at the handsome prince  
entering the marble kiosk.  
-You and your sarcastic commentaries -said Endymion laughing- you'll never  
change.  
-I hope you wont change either: if you need more than half an hour to get  
dressed, I can't imagine how long it will take you to change your  
personality -answered Serena giggling.  
-I've never met a girl like you -he said sitting next to her- you're not  
just smart and beautiful, but a master with ironic jokes. How do you manage  
to be so perfect?  
-Are you being sarcastic too? -asked her doubtfully.  
-Not this time -answered the prince leaning to kiss her cheek-. By the way,  
what are we doing today? May I suppose that your mother has organize  
something great for the most important day of the festival.  
-Actually, there are no activities programmed for today -answered Serena  
looking at the ceiling-. This day has become something sacred to my mother.  
-Sacred? What do you mean? -asked Endymion looking puzzled.  
-Oh, nothing really, she just thinks that after having so much parties and  
all, it would be nice to have a little "break" -said Serena laughing  
nervously.  
-Sery, why are you nervous? If there anything you can't say to me, or you  
just don't want to tell me? -said the prince softly placing his hand on her  
shoulder.  
-Don't say that -said Serena turning to face him putting her right hand  
over his left one-. Is just that...the reason why my mother don't do  
anything the third day of the festival is because she goes to visit my  
fathers grave. I'm not supposed to know that, let's say its some sort of  
secret she keeps, the thing is that still, after eleven years, it hurts her  
very much. She loved him with all her heart, and she still loves him, but  
she feels guilty of his death.  
-Guilty? Why? She didn't do anything to kill him! -said Endymion trying to  
understand.  
-But she didn't do anything to save him either -said Serena sadly-. Anyway,  
it's ancient history. Why don't we go somewhere else?  
-If you want to, it's okay with me -said the prince standing up as the two  
left the garden.  
A big, green and full of life meadow extended just behind the palace's lake  
as a grass and flower's carpet covering the bare land. It was a sunny  
morning a big old oak tree remained lonely in the middle of the prairie  
covering the surroundings with it's soft, refreshing shadow. Serena sat  
against the big old trunk as her rosy satin skirt made waves extending  
around her, being moves slightly with the breeze. Endymion followed her  
steps, and sat next to her breathing deeply the fresh air that only the  
moon had.  
-This place is really nice -said the prince smiling-. Do you come here very  
often?  
-Not as often as I would like to come, but yes, I come here a lot. It's one  
of my favorite places. Unlike the other gardens, this place is so...wild.  
No one planted this flowers, they just grew, the same as this three: it was  
here several years the before the palace was built -said Serena picking  
some of the flowers around her.  
-This place is amazing: it reminds me of Earth -said Endymion looking far  
away in the distance.  
-I don't remember your palace looking like this -said Serena thoughtfully.  
-I'm not talking about my old palace, I'm talking about the real Earth, the  
one that is on the other side of the walls: the Earth I love -he answered  
smiling.  
-Oh, I see -said Serena concentrated in her flowers-. So you love Earth?  
-Of course I love it! It's my planet and some day I'll rule it -answer  
Endymion prideful.  
-Just that? You love it just because you were born there? -asked Serena  
rising an eyebrow.  
-Not just that, I love it because I'm a part of it, and it's a part of me:  
we're one and the one can't exist without the other -said the prince tasting  
the sweet air.  
-I didn't know you were a philosopher -said Serena giggling-. I always saw  
you as a skeptical scientist.  
-And when exactly is "always"? -asked him turning to face her.  
-Last night -answered her-, when you started to say that divination was a  
big piece of crap.  
-I never said divination was a big piece of crap, I just said I didn't  
believe in it -added Endymion correcting her in an arrogant way.  
-Yeah, whatever -said Serena turning away from her partner.  
-What are you doing? Let me see! -said him following her around the tree.  
-No until I finish! -said Serena seriously.  
-Have you finished? -asked him stopping behind her.  
-Not yet! -answered the princess angrily.  
-Now? Is it ready? Come on let me see! -said the prince teasingly.  
-Okay! I've finished! -said Serena turning to face him, then she cleared her  
throat and continued seriously-. Me, Princess Serenity the Second, heir to  
the Moon Kingdom crown you, Prince Endymion as the High King of all Jerks!  
She delicately placed a flower crown she had made on the prince's head as  
she stepped back and said sweetly:  
-Now that you're king, you can kidnap me.  
-What's promised, is a debt -answered Endymion firmly holding her closely  
looking at her lovingly-. Serena, there's something I've been looking  
forward to tell you...I...  
-Endymion! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! -exclaimed  
Nephrite running towards the couple as the prince quickly released Serena  
as he took of the flower crown hiding it behind his back.  
-What's wrong, Nephrite? -asked him harshly.  
-It's Jadeite, he has disappeared again -said the general catching his  
breath.  
-What? -exclaimed Serena and Endymion at the same time looking concerned.  
-Yes, I haven't seen him since this morning and I can't find him anywhere  
-answered Nephrite leaning his hand against the oak tree-. I think he had  
an other fight with his princess.  
-Not Rei again -sighed Serena worried.  
-It's okay, Serena -said the prince sweetly resting his hand on her  
shoulder-. Let's do this, you'll go and talk to Rei while I try to find my  
three years old general.  
-Okay -said Serena laughing.  
-Don't worry, we'll meet for lunch and we'll spend the afternoon together.  
I promise -said the prince kissing her cheek before leaving with the other  
man.  
The princess stood still by the tree for a few second, looking around the  
peaceful meadow, but then a cold wind blew making her to shiver.  
-Princess -a deep voice said behind her; it was Princess Setsuna who was  
standing regally dressed in a long burgundy velvet dress-. I was looking  
for you.  
-What's going on, Setsuna? -asked Serena worried-. Please, don't tell me  
that one of the scouts is missing...please...  
-Is not that, I just wanted to tell you to be careful -said the elder  
princess solemnly-. You don't deserve to suffer.  
-I think I'm being as careful as I need to be -said Serena turning around-  
and anyway, that's your job: to keep me safe.  
-There are some thing we can't save you from, for example deception, but we  
can warn you -answered Setsuna standing still as a marble statue-. Listen  
to me, princess, there are people you rather don't de involved with;  
Endymion is one them.  
-Come on, Setsuna! You don't even know him! How can you been so unfair with  
him -exclaimed Serena-. He's a nice person, and the first interesting man  
I've ever met.  
-I won't say it twice, Serena, he'll hurt you, sooner or latter -said  
Setsuna this time with trembling voice.  
-You and your prophecy-like commentaries -sighed Serena sarcastically-.  
Just let me live my life, and if Endymion's in it, it's my busyness, but  
please, stop acting as if you knew something about him that I don't.  
-I didn't mean to bother you, princess, I just want your happiness -said  
Setsuna softly and left towards the palace.  
-What's wrong with her? -thought Serena leaving as well. She has been  
acting weirdly since she knew about Endymion and me. Can she, being jealous?  
Serena started laughing with her own prediction and then, took her way to  
Rei's room. The palace was very peaceful and most of the guest were at  
their rooms or at the library. It was like a normal day, but even this way,  
she couldn't find her friend: knowing Rei, Serena knew that she had to be at  
her room or at the training room, or maybe with the scouts or the guards,  
but she wasn't there, or at the library, or at the gardens. She was now  
officially, lost.  
  
  
***  
  
Endymion felt totally disappointed with his general interrupting him while  
he tried to say to Serena that he loved her, but now, he was even more  
disappointed with the fact that Jadeite had disappeared like a three years  
old boy hiding from his parents.  
-Do you know if Jadeite is at the training area? -asked the prince seriously  
not even looking at Nephrite.  
-Yes, I've looked at the training area, the library, his room, the garden:  
everywhere! I'm serious, this time he definitely disappeared -said Nephrite  
lowering his head-. I'm sorry...  
-Sorry for what? You haven't done anything -said Endymion coldly.  
-And what about interrupting you and Serena? -asked the general suspicious-.  
I know what you feel about her: Malachite told me.  
-He did? -asked the prince trying to look calm, even when he was steaming  
with anger.  
-Oh, yeah! He told all of us. He's very concerned about you two, and he want  
you to tell her as soon as possible -answered Nephrite normally.  
-And why is he so concerned? -asked Endymion this time a little angrier than  
before.  
-Well, Mina told him...  
-Mina knows? -exclaimed the prince interrupting the general.  
-I think so -answered the other guy puzzled.  
-I shouldn't had told him! I knew he would do that, now I'm ruined! -said  
Endymion upset.  
-But, why is that so bad? -asked Nephrite confused.  
-Why? Why?! Serena and Mina are cousins AND best friends! They tell each  
other everything! That means that Serena already knows what I feel about  
her and that's why she has been avoiding me like that! She doesn't feel the  
same way about me -answered Endymion between upset and sad.  
-Don't you think you're being a little paranoid? -said the general trying  
to calm down his friend-. Maybe she doesn't know and that's why she's  
evading you, changing the subject, what are we going to do about Jadeite?  
-I think he's old enough to find himself, now, I need to be alone -said  
Endymion leaving the gardens as he walked to his room.  
  
***  
  
After her fight with Jadeite, Rei couldn't get to sleep, so she got dress  
in the gown Serena gave her and took a seat near the window with a book in  
her hands.  
-I can't read! I'm sleepy, but I can't sleep! That Jadeite is a total idiot  
-thought Rei out loud closing the book.  
She stood up and walked to her dressing room were a big body-length mirror  
was placed next to her wardrobe. She stopped in front of it and examined  
the reflection on the mirror.  
-Silly me! What am I doing dressed like this? -said Princess Mars to  
herself-. Me? A princess like Serena? Yeah, right! Hell will froze before  
he gets to see me as a real princess. How I wish I can be more like my  
friends...  
She sighed sadly and took a wooden box in one hand and a notebook in the  
other one walking out of the room.  
She didn't notice, but Jadeite saw her go out of her chambers and started  
to follow her down the aisle, into a little room where a stairway ended in  
a door.  
She opened the door and went out finding herself on the palace's roof  
overlooking the gardens. Rei breathed deeply and sat on the floor as she  
opened the box. Inside, there was a wonderful lyre that she took in her  
hands delicately resting it on her lap, then, she opened the notebook and  
started playing it. With every note she played, she wrote in the notebook  
with a pencil, sometimes erasing it.  
Jadeite climbed the stairs and opened the door silently as he looked at Rei  
sitting. He hid behind the little towers were the door was placed as he  
heard the music silently. After a long while, Rei closed the notebook  
smiling and started singing at the same time she played the lyre.  
-What an astonish voice! -thought Jadeite as he heard Rei-. I never thought  
a girl like her could sing so beautiful.  
He stood and started walking so he could get closer and listen to her   
better,  
but then, Rei turned around and angrily, she said:  
-Who's there?  
Jadeite stopped and lowering his head, he said softly:  
-It's just me Rei, sorry for scaring you.  
-You were spying me! How dare you! -exclaimed Rei blushing as she opened  
the box to put the lyre back there.  
-No, Rei! Keep playing -said Jadeite sweetly-. You have a beautiful voice:  
I followed you here because I was concerned, but I stayed because your  
music delighted me.  
-Really? -asked the princess doubtful- Or you're saying it just to upset me?  
-Upset you? No, I really like your sic, I swear it -said the general  
sitting next to her-. Would you care if I sit and listen to it?  
-Well, I'm just practicing, and I'm not too good -said Rei flushing as she  
opened the wooden box-. I'm nothing compared with Lady Michiru.  
-Don't say that -said Jadeite-. She's a master with the violin, but she  
doesn't have such a beautiful voice.  
-Well, if you say so... -said the princess as she started playing once  
again.  
-What's wrong with me? Why am I being so nice to Rei? I hate her! -thought  
the general as he heard quietly the melody.  
-I can't concentrate if he's looking at me! I'm going to fail...I'm going  
to fail...I'm going to fail... -thought Rei trying to coordinate her mind,  
hands and voice as she tried to forget that Jadeite were looking at her.  
She suddenly stopped and sighed heavily-. I can't do it...  
-Why did you stop? -asked Jadeite concerned- You were doing it pretty well.  
-I'm sorry, I just can't play with an audience: it was supposed to be a  
secret -answered Rei resting the instrument on her lap-. No one knows that  
I love to sing: when I was a girl, my mother taught me to do it, but my  
father wanted me to be a warrior priestess, and he said the arts made me  
weak, so I had to play secretly, until now...  
-But, what's so bad about mixing arts and war? -said the general looking at  
her- I like poetry, and I manage my sword like no other!  
-Do you really like poetry? -asked Rei amazed.  
-Yeah, I write poetry myself. It helps me to concentrate, which is very  
important when it gets to battle skills -answered Jadeite smiling-, besides,  
it helps me to express what I really feel.  
-He thinks exactly like me! -thought Rei grinning hearing the man's words-  
Serena was right: he's not a weapon obsessed as I thought...  
-Rei -he said softly- I need to tell you something.  
-Yes, what is it? -asked Rei turning to look at him.  
-I...I'm sorry -answered him with a trembling voice-, I shouldn't said all  
those bad things I said to you. I didn't mean to hurt you, and to be honest,  
I was so wrong about you: you're amazing.  
-Jadeite... -murmured the princess blushing- I'm sorry too, I shouldn't  
treat you like I did.  
-It's okay, but tell me: does this mean that I have a chance with you -asked  
him sweetly.  
-You always have had it -answered Rei glancing at him.  
Jadeite leaned and kissed her gently, then, he looked at her and said  
smiling:  
-You're just the female version of me: I should knew when I first met you.  
-I must say the same, and by the way, now that you've heard my music, I  
would like to hear one of your poems -said the princess lowering her gaze.  
-It's just fair -answered the blond man-. The problem is that I don't have  
my notebook where I write them.  
-Well, invent one -said Rei giggling.  
He nodded and she sat closer to him as he murmured his wonderful words into  
her ears as the two found at last what they were looking for: someone that  
understand them feeling without needing an explanation.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The room was dark and cold behind the heavy curtains, and Endymion were  
sitting on an armchair near the empty fireplace with a look of sadness on  
his pale face. He closed his eyes and leaned on his back as he sighed  
heavily.  
-And I was worried about her... -said the prince to himself- when she's the  
one who's playing with my feelings. I should know that all princesses are  
exactly the same.  
He sighed again and took a book in his hands opening it. He started reading  
silently by the weak light that the lamp resting on the table emitted, even  
when it was near midday.  
-ADVANCED ASTRONOMY -was the tittle of the big, heavy book resting on the  
prince's opened hands.  
Endymion tried his best to get rid of all those thoughts that attached him  
to Serena. He loved her, even when she didn't feel the same way, but he  
didn't want to suffer. He spent a long while reading, and every word seemed  
to calm him. Since he was a boy, books were always his best friends, and  
reading helped him to act cleverly and right, giving him time to think. The  
morning passed quickly, but the prince wasn't able to see the difference in  
the middle of the darkness the indigo curtains made stopping the sunrays.  
Two whole hours passed until Endymion finally closed the book and stood  
walking towards the closed windows.  
-Maybe I'm judging her too unfairly -said the prince lowering his head-.  
She's so sweet and innocent: maybe she's not playing with me, she's just  
too shy to show what she feels.  
He sighed with relief and opened the curtains letting the light into the  
room as little particles of dust danced in the sunshine. After that, he  
opened one of the windows covering the wall and smiled breathing the fresh  
air coming from the garden, but suddenly, the smile was covered with a  
shadow of anger as Prince Endymion lowered his gaze into the gardens  
downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Serena spent a long while trying to find Rei, but she wasn't anywhere  
inside or outside the palace. The princess checked every single room in the  
palace, including her own, and then, she took the time to visit every  
single one of the gardens finding anything.  
-I surrender -said Serena sighing as she sat heavily on a marble bench in  
one of the gardens near Lita's hothouse-. Rei must be in her world famous  
hiding place. I wonder if she'll grow up someday.  
Serena closed her eyes for a second catching her breath, but she opened  
them abruptly hearing hard footsteps approaching.  
-Princess -a male voice called her as she quickly turned around to see who  
was standing right behind her.  
-Nephrite! Have you found Jadeite? -asked Serena concerned looking at the  
tall man with brown hair.  
-No, I think he's doing his best to avoid being found -answered Nephrite  
with a little smile-. It's not the first time that happens; he's being  
doing this since he was a kid.  
-Oh, I see, and Endymion? Where is he? -asked Serena blushing a little.  
-He told me that he wanted to be alone -answered the general taking a seat  
on the bench.  
-Why? Is he feeling bad or something -asked Serena worried.  
-No, he's fine, he just wanted to think for a while -answered Nephrite  
doing his best not to worry the princess even more.  
-So, if he wants to be alone, I better don't go to see him -sighed Serena-.  
I was longing to pass sometime with him, but I better go and study.  
-You don't need to do that -said the general grabbing her arm- Lita's  
working in the kitchen and she didn't want me to help her, so I'm free too;  
maybe we can go for a walk around the gardens.  
-Well, it would be nice to meet each other better -answered Serena standing  
up-. Okay, let's go!  
Serena and Nephrite starting walking side by side around the gardens talking  
about their respective lovers: Nephrite laughed listening Serena's stories  
about Lita almost as much as Serena laughed hearing about Endymion's  
childhood.  
-Did he really do that? -asked Serena trying to control her laughter.  
-Yes -answered Nephrite- he once saw his father wearing his armor, so  
wanting to look like him, he got into one of the ancient armors decorating  
the palace's training and got stuck inside of it. No one knows how he  
managed to get in that, but the funny part were when we found him. His  
mother was worried to death, and we had to broke the armor apart to get him  
out of there. We really laughed that time.  
-I can't imagine that! -said Serena still laughing- It reminds me the first  
time Lita intended to bake a cake. We were like three, so we didn't know  
how to read, so taking her mother's cook book, she started to mix everything  
inside the cupboard: salt, anchovies, butter, chocolate, honey, flour...and  
all kind of things, but the worst part was the little particular ingredient:  
gunpowder she had found in his father's pockets. She put all this sticky,  
claming mixture inside the oven. Obviously, when we lighted a match to heat  
it, the "thing" exploded and we got all covered with the stinky mixture. We  
had to take like a hundred showers to take this fish-chocolate sent out of  
us.  
-Really? -he asked laughing- Wow! I better never eat anything made by her.  
-No! It was the best that ever happened to her cooking: after the incident,  
she asked her mother to teach her to beak a real cake, so she's a master   
now,  
after all, she's been doing this since we were kids -said Serena smiling-.  
If I were you, I would eat anything made by Lita.  
-So, you've known each other since you were three, uh? -said Nephrite  
putting his hands in his pockets- How did you meet each other?  
-Actually, we've known each other since always: we grew up together, and  
ever since her mother, Queen Margaret of Jupiter and my mother are very  
close friends, she spent a lot of time here at the moon -answered Serena-.  
That's why I can't say how we met: I can't remember, but tell me, what about  
Endymion and you? How did you meet?  
-If I'm not wrong, it was twelve years ago. I was ten and my father told me  
that I was picked to become one of the member of the prince's personal  
guard, so he sent me to the palace to start with my training. My father was  
one of King Etlio's officers and my mother was one of Queen Calice's ladies  
and she was the only daughter of a very important noble family in Earth so  
I spent a lot of time at the palace.  
-*Was*? What happened to them? -interrupted Serena curious.  
-They died during the Long War -answered Nephrite sadly.  
-I'm so sorry... -said Serena lowering her face.  
-It's okay, after all, I always had a brother in Endymion -said the general  
smiling- so returning to the story, I was sent to the palace to start my  
training. I was very frightened because the boys I knew used to tell me that  
the prince was a tall, big, bad bully who hit his guards. That day, I  
entered the training area dressing for the first time in my life my uniform.  
I knew there were other three guys joining the guard, so I entered the room  
finding only one person inside. I remember it was a short, thin boy with  
black hair and blue eyes. As soon as he saw me, he approached me and greeted  
me with a big smile on his face. We started to talk, and I told him how  
afraid I was of the prince. He just laugh and then, we continue talking  
until we became great friends, but it was only when Malachite, the older of  
us entered the room bowing at the boy and calling him "highness", that I  
found out that he was the bully-prince. I was so ashamed! I've told Endymion  
all what my friends had told me, but instead of becoming mad at me, he took  
it as the funniest joke he had ever heard. He may look serious and cold,  
but believe, he has the greatest sense of humor.  
After finishing telling his tale, Nephrite turned his head to look at the  
palace and his eyes met a pair of indigo, steaming eyes burning as a blue  
fire with anger: they were Endymion's. The prince looked at him with his  
arms folded and a "I'm going to kill you" face. Nephrite knew that besides  
being a very funny person, Endymion was also the most jealous human being  
in the universe, and finding him alone with his beloved were not a good  
signal.  
The general swallowed heavily, and looking at his watch he said leaving  
Serena:  
-Oh! Look what time is it! It's almost lunchtime! I must go! See ya!  
The princess couldn't say anything, because when she managed to open her  
mouth, he was already too far to hear her. Serena sighed confused and sat  
on a bench looking at her own watch.  
-He's right: it's almost dinnertime -thought Serena- I better go and check  
on Endymion, oh! What a coincidence! I'm just in front of his room!  
She stood up without suspecting anything about Nephrite and walked inside  
the palace approaching the stairway, and once in the second floor, she  
walked towards the prince's room knocking slightly on the door.  
-Who is it? -Endymion's cold voice asked from inside the room.  
-It's me: Serena. May come in? -asked her sweetly.  
He didn't answer, instead, he opened the door looking down at her seriously.  
-What do you need? -asked him with the same cold tone.  
-I was worried about you, so I came to see if you were okay -answered Serena  
concerned.  
-I'm fine, just tired. I thought I said Nephrite clearly enough that I  
wanted to be alone. I suppose you have seen him today, haven't you?  
-answered him sarcastically.  
-I know what he said, but it's almost lunchtime and I thought you may be  
hungry -said the princess looking at his now, cold, icy eyes.  
-Maybe I can eat something, after all I didn't eat anything for breakfast  
-answered the prince moving his gaze away from hers.  
The couple started walking towards the dinning room. Serena looked at the  
prince and intended to take in hand in hers, but he move it away abruptly  
as Serena asked worried:  
-What's wrong, Endy?  
-I told you not to call me like that -answered him coldly-. And answering  
your questing, nothing's wrong.  
-You're laying -said Serena softly-. I know something's wrong.  
-Okay! You're right! Something's wrong, but I don't want to tell you  
-exclaimed him angrily.  
-I'm sorry, I just thought that if you tell me, maybe I could help you  
-answered Serena a little upset.  
-You and your spoiled manners again: you can't tell me what your freaky  
past secrets are but I MUST tell you everything that is in my mind. Get  
over it! I also have the right to have my own secrets -said Endymion  
despaired.  
-So, you're mad at me because I didn't told you why my mother's so sad,  
aren't you? -asked Serena really upset.  
-I never said that, I'm just sick of you hiding the truth from me -answered  
the prince coldly.  
-I can't believe you're saying that! Why would I want to hide anything from  
you? -exclaimed the princess.  
-I ask myself the same question: why would you want to hide anything from  
me, maybe because you haven't done anything but lie to me? -he said  
sarcastically.  
-Lie? What are you talking about? You're the one who has been tricking me!  
-said Serena angrily.  
-I did that because I wanted to kiss you, not because I wanted to hurt you  
-answered the prince coldly.  
-And when did I tried to hurt you? -said Serena angrily, the she calmed  
herself down and continue softly- Please stop it! We're screwing the whole  
festival fighting. Next time I'll let you be alone with your secrets, but  
now let's go and eat lunch: I'm starving.  
He nodded and the two continue walking quietly towards the dinning room.  
They entered finding Rei and Jadeite sitting at the table holding hands.  
-Rei! Jadeite! Where have you been? We were looking after you! -exclaimed  
Endymion and Serena at the same time.  
-Sorry, we didn't meant to worry you -answered Jadeite smiling-. By the way  
I would like you meet my loveably new girlfriend, Rei.  
-Stop it, Jadeite! You've been saying that all morning -said Rei looking at  
him giggling and with her cheeks stained with pink.  
-I know, but I'm just too happy -answered him leaning to kiss her.  
-They make a beautiful couple -murmured Serena to Endymion's-. We made a  
wonderful job pulling this two together.  
He nodded with a look of seriousness on his face as he sat at the table  
just before the other sailor scouts and general's arrival. This time they  
were using the private dinning room Serena used normally, so they were just  
them. As Nephrite entered the room holding Lita's hand, Endymion sent him a  
cold gaze, but Serena, on the other hand, saluted him happily.  
-So...I was telling our Royal Highnesses that Rei is my girlfriend now  
-said Jadeite looking at his friends.  
-Really? How this happened? -asked Mina joyfully.  
-Following my good Casanova's advice, I decided to know her better -answered  
Jadeite referring to Endymion-. Thanks, buddy!  
-You're welcome -answered the prince drinking a zip of his whine.  
-And what about you, Ser, is there any news you want to share with us?  
-asked Rei looking at the serious princess sitting on the opposite side of  
the table.  
-Not today -answered Serena knowing what Rei wanted to hear.  
-Well, I have to share something with you: Malachite asked me to the ball  
this Friday! -exclaimed Mina as the general hid his face in his hands really  
ashamed.  
-How great! Now, let's eat: I worked all morning to prepare this and I  
don't want it to get cold.  
The whole crowd started eating exchanging a few words with each other,  
except for Serena and Endymion, whom remained silent as the other couples  
laughed and chatted. The prince drank the content of the glass all at once  
and stood up leaving with a serious look on his face.  
The sailor scout looked at Serena concerned and asked as soon as the prince  
were out of the room:  
-What's wrong with him?  
-I don't know. His been acting like this since he went to search Jadeite  
-answered Serena sadly-. Maybe I should go and talk to him.  
The crowd nodded in response as he stoop up heading to the door. She closed  
it behind her back, and looking at Endymion a few meters away from her, she  
started running and as soon as she approach him, Serena rested a hand on  
his shoulder and said softly:  
-Are you feeling right? Are you sick or something...?  
-I'm fine, Sery, I just need some rest -answered him turning to face her.  
-Maybe we can go to the garden...  
-No, I mean have some rest *alone* -interrupted the prince- I didn't sleep  
anything last night so I was thinking about going to my room and have a  
long nap.  
-But I thought we were spending the afternoon together -said Serena  
lowering her head.  
-Serena, not today, I have this killing head ache -said the prince making up  
his best excuse.  
-But you promised -said Serena with misty eyes.  
-Will you stop acting like that?! I'm not your babysitter! -exclaimed  
Endymion angrily- I know that I promised but I'm sorry, I don't want to  
pass the afternoon with you. I'm sick of it, we have to be together all the  
time! I need to have some time by myself. I'm tired of been escorting you  
here and there, is just...too annoying! I'm not spending my time in the  
moon being with you every single second of every single minute of every  
single hour of every single day! Then yes, I'm sick! I'm sick it! I'm sick  
of *you*!  
By the time Endymion finished talking, Serena was crying and with a look of  
anger and disappoint on her face. She cleaned her tears and looking at the  
man in front of her, she said:  
-You know what? I'm also sick: I'm sick of being your kissing partner. I  
thought you were different, but no, you're exactly like all the other  
princes I've met. You see me just as your toy, but I have news for you, I'm  
not a dirty bitch to be treated like that, now, I'll leave you alone, now,  
and forever!  
Serena finishes talking and started running towards the stairs as Endymion  
took the opposite way heading to the west wing of the palace with and  
unreadable expression on his face. The scouts and generals, whom were  
listening the whole fight from behind the door, went out of the dinning  
room and sighing, Mina said running towards the stair:  
-I must go and talk to Serena, This is really wrong.  
-Then I'll go and talk to Endymion -added Malachite starting to walk, but  
Nephrite stopped him and said with a look of remorse on his face:  
-No, it's my duty to go and talk to him, after all, this is all my fault.  
-Your fault? Why? -asked Lita concerned-. What *exactly* happened?  
-Well, when Jadeite disappeared I went after Endymion seeing if he could  
help me finding him, then, somehow, we got to Serena's subject. He got  
really angry when he found out that we all ready knew about his feelings  
for her, and he said that Mina surely had told her. I tried to make him  
look that that wasn't truth, but he was too upset to think, so he went to  
his room.  
" Latter, I found Serena at the gardens and knowing that Lita were busy  
and Endymion to upset to be disturbed, we decided to take a little walk  
through the gardens and know each other better, the problem was the  
Endymion saw us. He was steaming with anger! I know how jealous he is, so  
I left Serena as soon as I noticed that he was looking at us from his  
window. I think he took it against Serena after I told him about Mina  
knowing everything: he thinks that Serena already knows and that she's  
making fun of him, when she's actually with me. I know I screw everything...  
I'm sorry.  
-It's no time for being sorry! We need to make this guy see the great  
mistake his making! -exclaimed Rei-. I'll meet Mina before this  
misunderstanding gets bigger!  
  
***  
  
Serena entered her room running covering her face with her hands and closed  
the door behind her as she collapsed on her bed crying. All she could hear  
were Endymion's hard words as her world became down into ruins. A few  
minutes latter someone knocked her door softly as she shouted:  
-Go away!  
-Please Serena, open the door! It's me, Mina -said the blond hair from the  
other side of the door.  
-No! I want to be alone! -exclaimed Serena this time breaking into sobs.  
-Come on, let me in. I know how you're feeling and maybe I can help you  
-said Mina sweetly.  
A few seconds passed, but then, the door went opened and the picture of  
Serena with her eyes misty and her face red from crying appeared before  
Mina's eyes.  
-Honey, what happened to you? -asked princess Venus holding her cousin in  
her arms-. Your trembling...and you look so sad.  
-Mina...Endymion...that bastard... -said Serena between sobs.  
-I know, I heard everything -interrupted Mina- but I think you shouldn't be  
talking like that about him: maybe he just had a bad day...  
-As if! He said he was sick of me! He hates me! -said the moon princess  
starting to cry even harder.  
-Well, there must be a mistake somewhere -said Mina as she and Serena sat  
on one of the couches.  
The blond princess handled a glass of water to her crying friends and after  
the Moon Princess calm down, Mina took her handkerchief with her right hand  
and cleaned Serena's face. Then she said smiling:  
-Much better, now we can talk.  
-Stop it! You're acting like my mother -said Serena laughing.  
-You see! You look much gorgeous when you smile -said Mina laughing too.  
-I hope Endymion thinks the same way -said Serena as a cloud of sadness  
covered her smile-. But it's too late now...  
-Don't say such a silly thing! It's never too late for anything -said her  
friend placing her hand on her cousin's shoulder-. Give him a chance! I  
know things will work out!  
-I want to give him the chance! -exclaimed the moon princess-. The problem  
is that he doesn't want any chance. You heard him: he doesn't want to be  
with me anymore.  
-He must have been laying! -said Mina trying to make herself believe.  
Before Serena could answer anything, a someone knocked the door, so Mina  
stood up and winking at her friend she murmured:  
-It must be Endymion: try to look sexy!  
-Sexy? -Said Serena out loud blushing-. What are you saying!  
-Shhhhh! I'm going to open the door -said Mina turning the door's lock.  
Instead of finding the tall, handsome prince, Mina found her friend Rei  
with a look of concern on her face.  
-Is Serena okay? -asked the scout catching her breath.  
-She will survive -said Mina smiling-. It's nothing the great Goddess of  
Love and Beauty can't handle.  
  
Serena stood as soon as she heard the door open and her heart started to  
beat faster and faster and she heard to pair of footsteps approaching, but  
it calm when instead of the prince, she saw the princess of Mars.  
-Rei, it's you -sighed Serena with relief-, I though you were someone else.  
  
-Don't worry, that jerk won't disturb you for a long while -said Rei  
smiling-. Nephrite is taking charge of him, and when he finishes, your  
prince will regret treating you as he did.  
-I don't want anyone to hurt him! -said the Moon Princess worried.  
-I was kidding! He's just talking to him -said the Martian Princess  
laughing-. Now let's sit. Lita's coming in a second. She said she would  
bring you the dessert: triple fudge chocolate cake, your favorite!  
-That's great, but I'm not hungry -said Serena softly.  
-And who would be after the things he told you! -said Mina finally  
resigning after trying to lay to herself thinking he was just kidding-.  
That bastard...  
-That's exactly what I came here to tell you -interrupted Rei-. This is  
just a big messy misunderstanding.  
I think we understood clear enough to know that he hates me -said the Moon  
Princess sadly.  
-That's the point! He doesn't hate you...he actually lo...  
-Rei! We promised we wouldn't say anything -murmured Mina kicking Rei.  
-I know but... said the Martian princess doubtful.  
-You promised what? -asked Serena confused-. Why can't you tell me?  
-Nothing, Ser, Rei was trying to say that he actually longs to tell you  
that he doesn't hate you. That's all -exclaimed Lita entering the room with  
a big piece of chocolate cake, after hearing Mina and Rei-. Take, this is  
for you.  
Serena took the plate and placed it on the coffee table as she said once  
again:  
-Thanks, but I'm not hungry.  
-You're not hungry? Then something's REALLY wrong -said Lita laughing.  
-Don't start with that Lita, I'm really not in that mood -said Serena  
hugging a cushion tightly.  
-And who's the fluffy little guy -asked Lita lifting Endy-chan-. It's so  
cute! Who gave it to you?  
Serena's eyes got filled with tears as the sailor scouts look at each other  
and then at Lita with an "Oops! We did it again" look. Serena cleaned her  
eyes before her friends noticed and said softly with a trembling voice:  
-Endymion won it for me at the Golden Sunrise Festival. He also gave me  
this.  
Serena took the start locket in her hands showing it to the sailor scouts.  
-Wow! It's beautiful! It must cost him a fortune -said Rei examining the  
piece of jewelry.  
-Yeah! For hating you, he spent a lot of money giving you gifts! -said Mina.  
-Mina! -the other two scouts interrupted loudly as they started laughing  
ignoring that Serena was crying quietly.  
-Look what you've done! You made her cry again! Great job, Mina! -exclaimed  
Rei sarcastically holding Serena.  
~KNOCK KNOCK~ someone interrupted as Mina said standing up:  
-This it has to be him!  
Princess Venus walked towards the door and opened it, but for second time  
on that afternoon, she was wrong: it wasn't Endymion, but Amy looking  
worried.  
-May I come in -asked the Princess of Mercury looking inside of the room.  
-Yeah, we're trying to make Serena feel better -answered Mina closing the  
door behind her friend's back.  
-Amy! Come here! You're good talking! -said Lita as the sailor scout  
entered Serena's living room.  
-What's wrong, Serena? Why are you crying like that? -asked Amy sweetly  
sitting next to her.  
-Endy hates me! -exclaimed Serena sobbing.  
-He doesn't hate you, he just need some time to be alone and think how  
awful he is -answered Amy caressing her blond head-. Believe me,  
everything's gonna be okay.  
-I know, the girls have been saying that all the afternoon, but I still  
feel terribly -said the Moon Princess turning to face her friend.  
-When I feel sad, there's something that make me feel better -said Mina  
walking towards the couch- and that is...a complete makeover!  
-A...makeover? -asked the fours scouts confused.  
-Yeah! You know, make up, fixing my hair, doing my nails... -said Venus  
thoughtfully- it always makes me feel prettier, and feeling beautiful make  
me feel happy.  
-Maybe...I can try -said Serena doubtfully.  
-Great! Amy, go and prepare her hot bath with rose petals, Lita go and get  
my makeup, and Rei, get all my hair accessories while I search for the  
right dress! -exclaimed Mina cheerfully as the girls left the room.  
-Gee...what have I done? -asked Serena to herself as a part of herself  
laughed thinking what Mina was about to do: giving her freedom to do  
whatever she wanted with her hair wasn't a great idea after all.  
  
***  
  
Endymion walked quickly towards his room ignoring that Nephrite was  
following him. He entered his room full of rage, but when he was about to  
close the door, Nephrite stepped inside putting his hand on the door's  
frame so the prince couldn't close it.  
-What are you doing here? -exclaimed Endymion angrily looking at the  
general-. I still want to be alone, especially alone without you.  
-Endymion, I'm sorry! It's not what you're thinking -said Nephrite  
following the prince that walked towards the living room-. I was just  
talking to her! There's nothing between Serena and me!  
-Yeah, right, and I'm Merlin! -said the prince sarcastically- Come on! I  
saw you!  
-I know you saw us, but we were just walking, and telling each other  
stories about our childhood! That's what friends do, not lovers! -said the  
general trying to make the prince understand-. Listen carefully: I don't  
love Serena, I love Lita! She's just my friend!  
-But she still doesn't love me! -said the prince in a despair tone- She  
likes you!  
-Don't be an idiot! She doesn't love me: she loves you! -exclaimed Nephrite.  
-You're laying! You're just saying this because you know I will kill you  
for treachery!  
-CONTROL YOURSELF! -shouted Nephrite using all of his strength to grab the  
prince's neck pushing him against an arm chair-. Look at yourself! You've  
become a monster!  
Endymion caught his breath feeling his heart beating wildly as he sighed,  
the he lifted his head and looking at his friend, he said softly:  
-I'm sorry, Nephrite, I don't know what happened to me. I'm sorry...  
-It's okay, dud, no hard feelings -said Nephrite placing an arm on his  
friend's shoulder.  
-What happened? I heard someone screaming -said Malachite entering the room  
as he saw Endymion sitting on a chair with his face hid in his hands.  
-It's okay, Malachite -said Nephrite-. The situation is under control but  
it seems that our little Casanova has a hard case of heartbreak.  
-Hey, Endy! Don't feel bad, it's not that bad -said the elder general  
trying to comfort him.  
-Not that bad? Not that bad?! I shouted and said I was sick of her! -said  
Endymion worried- What am I going to do know?  
-You didn't mean what you said to her, did you? -asked Zoicite entering the  
room as well.  
-Of course not! I was just to upset! I wasn't thinking what I was saying  
-said the prince-. Now, she must hate me.  
-I don't think so -said Jadeite entering after Zoicite- she's just hurt,  
but I think she still loves you so much.  
-What do you know about love? -mumbled Endymion gloomily.  
-That I have a girlfriend and you don't! -answered Jadeite sticking his  
tongue out at the prince.  
-Jadeite! -exclaimed the group of generals making him a sign to shut up.  
-He's right, if I stay near to Serena, I won't do anything but hurt her  
-said the prince sadly-. I hate myself for what I've done.  
-Saying that is not the solution -said Malachite-, if you love her, show it  
to her: it's the only way to make her forgive you.  
-But, how? I'm sure the last thing she wants right now is to see the moron  
who insulted her -said Endymion leaning on his back-. Let's be realist: I  
screw up all and I lose her.  
-The only thing you'll lose is your head if you won't listen to me  
carefully -said Jadeite lifting his sword as he pointed the prince's  
throat- you're not a moron or a jerk or anything, you're just an incredibly  
jealous guy who made a mistake, right? Now, you'll shut up and stop saying  
all that hating shit before I stain my blade with your blue blood, okay  
little prince?  
-Don't worry, I heard you -said Endymion rising- But you didn't have to use  
your sword! You know that it's a charge of treachery?  
-He's back to normal -said Malachite laughing-, now, we need to figure how  
are we're going to make her forgive you.  
-Don't worry, I have a plan... -said Zoicite with a suspicious smile.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The scouts spent the whole afternoon fixing Serena's her, putting her makeup  
on and dressing her as the princess she was, and now, she was staring at  
her reflection on the mirror as Mina said:  
-So? What do you think? Are you feeling better now?  
Serena was wearing the most astonish princess style dress, with a natural  
waistline and a tip of the shoulders neckline edged with pink satin roses.  
It also had a long satin skirt with an organza overskirt attached by a pink  
ribbon. As usually, Serena was using her normal two buns with little streams  
of her golden hair in front of her ears. He was wearing a wonderful gold  
necklace with pale rose pearls and it matching earring, and her head was  
crowned with fresh pink roses.  
-I don't know -said Serena looking into her body length mirror- I...I just  
fell...heavier.  
-Heavier? -asked the four girls puzzled at the same time.  
-Yeah, this dress, it's too fancy -said the Moon Princess looking down.  
-Oh, don't be silly! It's the dress for a princess like you! -exclaimed  
Mina-. Now, let's go and show the guys how you look.  
-Not now, Mina, I just want to spent sometime by myself -said Serena trying  
to fake a smile-. Why don't you girls go with your boyfriends? I think I  
will read for a while.  
-The four scouts nodded and walked towards the door, but before leaving the  
room, Amy turned to face Serena and asked concerned:  
-Are you sure you'll be okay?  
-I'm sure -said Serena, then, when the scouts felt, she sat in front of her  
vanity and started saying to herself:  
-I don't understand: I don't feel prettier or happier, I just feel as the  
loneliest person on the universe...  
Then, she breathed deeply and said softly:  
-Sorry Mina, I think I'll ruin my makeup...  
Then, she starting crying again resting her head on her folded arms leaning  
on the dressing table but her gaze was looked on the image reflected on the  
mirror.  
She smiled sadly and said taking to herself as the cold tears ran down her  
cheeks:  
-I wish I could be a little like Mina: she's so beautiful and cheerful, and  
has so much luck with men, or maybe, I could be like Amy: she's clever,  
smart and sensitive, even Rei has a lot of attitude and talent with music  
and all kind of battle skills. On the other hand, Lita's very sweet and the  
best cook I ever met, but me? I'm silly, a total klutz, and a big crybaby.  
Why someone like Endymion would like to be with me? Someone so handsome,  
wise, smart, funny, charismatic; and scientist and a philosopher, and the  
perfect king for Earth. What else can someone ask for? He's perfect, and  
I'm sure he has too many girls around him to waste his time with someone  
like *me*, so dumb and unattractive. I guess he just said that he cared for  
me because he feels pity for me, but I can't blame him, and I total failure.  
After finishing her speech, she closed her eyes and started to cry silently  
holding the star locket near to her heart.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
I can't believe we spent the whole afternoon trying to make you talk just  
to hear something so stupid! -exclaimed Jadeite looking at Zoicite.  
-Yeah, as if *that* could ever work! -said Nephrite.  
-It works on me! -said Zoicite defending himself.  
-Yeah, because you're a freak! -said Jadeite.  
-No, I'm not! -exclaimed Zoicite.  
-Jadeite's right: where did you get *that* idea? -said Malachite.  
-I told you! I always work on me! -answered Zoicite.  
-Man! But it's silly! Do you think giving Serena an algebra book will make  
her forgive Endy? -exclaimed Nephrite.  
-Giving that to her is the same as saying "hey! I think you're a bookworm  
and a nerd" -said Jadeite-. Do you think that's what a girl want to hear?  
-It worked with Amy -said Zoicite- and, anyway, I just said it *might* work.  
-Dud, that's not the way to treat woman -said Nephrite-. They don't like us  
to give her books: to make a girl happy you need to give her candies and  
flowers...that's what they like.  
-What are you saying? Giving that to a girl is like saying you're trying to  
buy her love -said Jadeite-. The way to make a girl love you is saying  
poems to them and singing serenades: they love those kinda things.  
-Are you nuts? That's totally old-fashioned! -said Malachite-. Right Endy?  
Endy...? Endy, where are you?  
When they turned to ask the prince, they found out that he was already gone.  
The four guys sighed defeated, and Zoicite said sarcastically:  
-Great! You made him run away! Thanks guys!  
-Hey! We weren't the ones telling him to buy his girlfriend an algebra book!  
-said Jadeite upset.  
-But it works! -exclaimed Zoicite, and the arguing started again.  
  
  
Endymion left his chambers while his generals fought ignoring his absence.  
He lowered his head and putting his hands in his pockets, he took the  
corridor to the east wing of the palace as he thought out loud:  
-Last time I better remember that there are two subjects I can't discuss  
with the guys without making them kill each other: swords and chicks.  
He laugh a little with his own commentary, but it turned into a sighed and  
sadness were painted on his face.  
-I don't think an algebra book is the solution, but I can't give her a  
serenade either: I don't know how to sing, or write poetry, and about the  
candies...I can't cook anything for her, I've never cooked before. Maybe  
the only thing I can try is giving her flowers, but I know it won't be  
enough. Let's face it, I'm a failure with women and with everything I ever  
try -thought Endymion, but his mind went quiet as Serena's soft voice  
interrupted him. He found himself in front of the beautiful mahogany door,  
which were slightly open, so getting closer to the room, he put his ear  
against the door hearing the princess's speech. His heart became devastated  
with her words and by the time she was finishing, he couldn't help but  
enter the room, silently, without calling her attention. The first sight he  
got from his beloved princess was her lonely figure sitting in front of the  
mirror, but then, he had an idea looking at the teddy bear lying on the  
floor.  
  
-I guess he just said that he cared for me because he feels pity for me,  
but I can't blame him, and I total failure -finished Serena her speech and  
lied her head closing her eyes, but then, she felt something soft and puffy  
resting on her hand.  
-That's not true -said a soft male voice as she turned gasping.  
-Endymion? -she exclaimed- What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?  
-Not Endymion, it's me, Endy-chan -said the prince using the bear as a  
puppet.  
-Come on, don't you think we're a little to old to be doing this -said  
Serena lifting her head as she cleaned her tears with a handkerchief.  
-To old for doing want? I just want to talk to you -said the prince faking  
the bears voice-. Please, just talk.  
Serena sighed and decided to follow Endymion's game, so she placed the bear  
on her lap and said:  
-Well, Endy-chan, what do you need to tell me?  
-It's not about me, it's about that silly guy Endymion -said the bear.  
-What's with he? -asked Serena.  
-Well, he did something really, *really* stupid -said the prince moving the  
bear's hand as he kneeled on one side of the chair-. He just didn't know  
what he was doing.  
-Well...it's okay Endy-chan -said Serena sadly-. If he's tired of me there's  
nothing I can't do about it.  
-That's the point -said the bear-: he's not tired of you, he had never  
being, he was just...  
The prince made a pause and Serena asked curious:  
-Just what?  
-Well, don't tell anyone, but he was kinda...jealous -said the bear  
murmuring.  
-Jealous? Why? -asked Serena surprised.  
-Let's just say that we saw you when you were walking with Nephrite and he  
told me that he was mad at his general because he felt that maybe...he will  
take you from his side, and that you liked Nephrite better than him -said  
the bear folding his arms.  
-But were did he get such an idea? -said Serena caressing the bear's head-.  
Nephrite is just my friends, besides...  
This time, she made the pause and blushing, she continued:  
-Endymion is the only man a care for.  
-He cares a lot about you, also, and he meant it when he said it to you.  
Believe me that the only one he fells pity for right now, is himself for  
treating you like he did. He's really ashamed...imagine how ashamed he is  
that he had to sent *me* to tell you all this! I mean, what grown up prince  
and heir to a kingdom sends a teddy bear as a delegate? I think that if  
things keep going like this, it won't be weird to hear the chamberlains  
saying at the official conferences "Now! His Excellence Lord Endy-chan,  
replacing his majesty King Endymion because his to ashamed to come"  
Serena couldn't help but smile and laugh a little with the commentary as  
the prince said with his normal voice:  
-See? You look so much gorgeous when you smile.  
-Thank you Endy-chan -said Serena blushing a bit.  
-Not Endy-chan, Endymion -said the prince placing the bear on the table as  
he stepped in front of the princess.  
-Endy...I mean, Endymion -said Serena.  
-No, it's okay, you can call me Endy -said the young man kneeling to get  
the same height as Serena.  
-What happened with Endy-chan -asked her with a soft tone.  
-Well, we discussed and got to the same conclusion -said the prince-: that  
I must tell the other things by myself.  
-What other things? -asked the princess looking at Endymion blue eyes, not  
the cold and icy ones, but the sweet ones of a three years old boy after  
doing a prank, filled with guilt.  
-Sery, I know I don't deserve you -said Endymion holding her hands- I've  
spent here just three days, and I've made you suffer as I can't forgive  
myself, but I want you to know that I don't see you just as my kissing  
partner, believe me: since the first time I saw you on Earth, on that silly  
ball, I haven't done anything but thing about you; you've got me crazy, but  
the thing is that, I like being crazy for you, it has totally bring light  
to my life, and although a month ago I was saying that I'd never find  
someone to share my time and heart with, I see now that I was totally wrong,  
and I know it because that person has been just in front of me all the time,  
and right now I can't imagine a future without that person, so I want you to  
forgive me for what I'm about to tell you.  
The prince sighed and made a long pause getting his gaze away from Serena's  
as her eyes became filled with tears once again, then, he looked at her  
seriously and said:  
-Forgive me but...I couldn't help it: since the very first time I see this  
person my heart became hers and there were nothing I could do about it, so  
I'm going to tell it just once -an other long pause full of curiosity and  
agony for the princess- Serena, you're that person, and I don't care if the  
heavens falls over our head or the earth take me to its bottom: I will die  
three times before getting the idea of loosing, or hurting you again,  
because when I saw you entering that ballroom with Mina, I knew you were  
that person whom make me complete, and now I can say proudly that it's true,  
so, I just...  
-Endy, go to the point -said the princess starting to get confused.  
-Okay... -he said breathing deeply, then he let the air put in a long sigh  
and continue with a warm tone-. Sery, I love you, with all my heart and  
soul, and my only wish is to be near you every single second of every  
single minute of every single hour of every single day: I'm lost without  
you.  
The princess starting sobbing, and before the prince could ask her anything,  
she let herself into his arms as she said hugging him tightly:  
-I love you too, Endymion.  
She cleaned her tears with the back of her hand as she lifted her gaze to  
see that Endymion's eyes were also wet. She smiled warmly and kissed his  
cheek as she said:  
-You're crying.  
-I know, I've cried before -he said laughing-. But it's the first time I'm  
crying from happiness.  
The two stood up and he held her tightly in his arms as he kissed her  
passionately, then after a long while, she looked at him and caressing his  
cheek, she said:  
-Thank you...  
-Thank you for what? -asked him softly.  
-For calling me spoiled that day -answered Serena- otherwise, I'd never  
found out how much you mean to me: you're the first man who ever dared to  
tell me the truth.  
-Your welcome -murmured the prince-. And thanks to you too, for giving me  
a life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Are you crying? Me too T___T  
Hehehehe, hope you enjoyed this part!  
Well, that's all for this week, but there are many thing coming soon...  
Romance...war...comedy, the same as always!  
I must say you're the best readers of the world! Thanks for all your kind  
words and for make me feel that this bunch of words really deserves to be   
read!  
I'll be waiting for your e-mails!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter XII

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some  
characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not their  
names cause I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and  
Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but  
I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need  
something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter XII  
  
  
Beautiful sunsets were common on the Moon, but that afternoon,  
the sunset seemed especially wonderful. The sweetest summer  
breeze blew charged with the soft sent of roses, and the clouds  
moved slightly leaving a pad of colors behind them. Yeah,  
everything was totally perfect, and there was Princess Serena  
outside of her balcony with Endymion's arms wrapped around her.  
  
-What a beautiful sunset -sighed Serena with her gaze locked in the sky.  
-Yeah, and you now what makes it even prettier? -Asked the prince softly.  
-I don't now, what? -Asked Serena back.  
-That I'm seeing it with you -answered Endymion kissing her bared  
shoulder, then her neck and  
finally her cheek.  
The princess giggled and turned around to face the prince placing her  
hands on his chest.  
-Endy, may I ask you something? -asked Serena looking into his eyes.  
-You've done that already, but I think it's okay if you ask me something  
else -said Endymion  
glancing at her lovingly.  
-Did you *really* got inside that armor? -asked the princess smiling.  
-Who told you about the armor incident? -asked him between upset and   
ashamed.  
-Nephrite did...and by your face, it really happened -said Serena laughing.  
-It's nothing I'm proud of -said the prince trying not to get angry.  
-Why not? I think you look really good in armors -said the princess  
sweetly caressing his  
cheek.  
-You always know how to cheer me up -answered Endymion- that's why I love  
you so much.  
-How much? -asked the princess with sparkling eyes.  
-Very, very much -answered him smiling.  
-But, how much? -asked her again  
-Let's just say that not even with all the stars of the universe, I can't  
tell you how much I love you -said finally the prince hugging her tightly.  
-Oh, Endy, were have you been all my life -exclaimed Serena hugging him back  
as he kissed the top of her head.  
-Right there -answered the prince pointing at the blue sphere floating in  
the sky- waiting for you.  
She leaned her head against Endymion's chest hearing his almost melodic  
heartbeats. Now, the majestic red sun wasn't anything but a fading shade  
hiding behind the trees surrounding the palace, and the orange and pink  
shades staining the sky turned into blues and violets holding the first  
stars.  
-Look that star over there -murmured Endymion into Serena's ear pointing  
a little sparkling point in the sky-. That's Mars, and next to it, there's  
Orion, if we had a telescope, we'd be able to see Orion's Nebula.  
-You know a lot about astronomy -said Serena looking at the three little  
stars making Orion's Belt-. I thought that as a prince, you had to study  
diplomacy, politics and economy.  
-I do have to study those things -said the prince smiling at the sky- but  
astronomy has always been my hobby...and my best friend.  
-But, I thought that you had many friends starting with the generals -said  
Serena looking into eyes.  
-Well, yes and no -said Endymion returning her gaze-. It's true that the  
generals are my best friends, but, before I met them, I wasn't too popular.  
Living inside the palace's walls I wasn't able to met other kids of my same  
age, and to be honest, they were afraid of me. So I spent my childhood   
alone,  
until my parents got me a telescope for my 9th birthday. I used to stay up  
all night watching the stars, and then I started to read about astronomy.  
By the time I was eleven I knew exactly where each constellation was   
located,  
and so...I got to love astronomy as the friend I never had.  
-Tell me something, Endy -said Serena seriously- can I compete with  
astronomy for your love...?  
-No you can't -said Endymion seriously as well-, because astronomy doesn't  
have any chance to win. You should know that all my love is for you, and  
just for you.  
-I never imagined that a jerk like you could be so sweet -said Serena  
letting a smile to escape from her pink lips-. I love you...  
-And I love to hear you saying that -said the prince planting little kisses  
on her lips until it became one long, passionate kiss.  
Serena opened her eyes and separated from Endymion entering her room.  
-It's getting late -said the princess- but we still have one hour before  
dinner. What do you wanna do?  
-Well, maybe we can lie here all night next to the fire -murmured him into  
her ear hugging her from behind.  
-Maybe, but we only have an hour -answered Serena giggling-. Seriously,  
what do you want us to do?  
-Seriously, I don't know, what ever you wanna do is okay with me -said  
Endymion softly.  
-And you call yourself the future king of Earth? Come on! That's not the way  
for answering! -exclaimed Serena pulling herself away from his embrace.  
-Then, what do you want me to answer? "Okay, I wanna go outside and sit near  
the fountain to hear the waterfalls as I see the night sky and the stars  
shinning over my head"? -asked the prince sarcastically.  
-Okay -answered Serena sweetly.  
-Okay what? -asked him confused and a little upset.  
-Okay, then -answered the princess this time-. If you wanna go outside and   
sit  
by the fountain, it sounds pretty nice to me. Now, let's go.  
Serena held Endymion's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Then, she smiled   
at  
him and said:  
-Please, don't get mad at me...  
-I'm not -said him wrapping and arm around her shoulders- is just that   
you're  
right: with you I just can be the King of Jerks.  
-Then, hail Endymion, High King of all Jerks -said Serena giggling as the   
two  
started walking out of the room.  
-Well, if I'm the king of jerks, then you should be the High Queen of the  
Spoiled Brats -said him winking an eye.  
-It's just fair -said Serena as the two walked towards the gate.  
Before they could think about it, the sky became cloudy and when they were  
about to step out of the garden, small raindrops started to fall over their  
heads. A cold wind blew over the place and the sky became lighted by a hard  
and powerful thunder.  
-AHHHHH! -screamed Serena getting in Endymion's arm instinctively.  
-What's wrong? -asked the prince concerned as he held her.  
-I hate thunder! -exclaimed the young princess hiding her head in his shirt.  
-What's wrong about them? They're just meteorological phenomena's. You don't  
have to be afraid -said Endymion laughing.  
-But I am! -said Serena a bit upset- Anyway, you shouldn't be laughing at   
me!  
I know I'm a coward crybaby, but I can't help it.  
-Sery, I'm not laughing at you AND you're not a coward crybaby -said the   
young  
man caressing her hair-. Sorry if I offended you: it wasn't my intention.  
-It's okay -mumbled the princess hiding her head as an other thunder fell-   
now,  
let's go inside...I fear there'll be more thunders falling.  
-Fine then -said the prince as he entered the palace again with an arm   
wrapped  
around Serena's shoulders-, but, were do you want to go now?  
-There's a living room on the second floor -said Serena looking at him-.   
It's  
warm and comfortable. Maybe we can go there and sit for a while.  
-It sounds perfect -answered the Endymion smiling-. You see? An stormy night  
isn't *that* bad after all.  
  
The living room was a big room with big stuffed armchairs and two couches,   
one  
in each side of a coffee table set in the middle. On one of the walls, there  
was a big fireplace surrounded by paintings. The whole room was surrounded   
by  
windows hidden behind heavy velvet curtains. On the opposite side of the  
fireplace, there was a grand piano with a piano stool set in front of it.  
Serena opened the door specking to see the room empty and quiet, but   
instead,  
the whole group of the generals and the scouts were sitting inside. Rei and  
Jadeite were sitting by the piano playing a sweet tune while Mina and   
Malachite  
listened sitting on one of the couches near the lighted flames. Lita and  
Nephrite  
were reading about botanics watching a little plant lying on the table and   
Amy  
and Zoisite were playing chess with Nephirte's old chess set. The princess  
showed herself in the room as the group greeted her:  
-Hi, Serena! -exclaimed them bowing their hands at her.  
-Hi, guys -answered the princess shyly.  
-So, are you feeling better now? -asked Mina concerned.  
-You can bet -answered Endymion entering the room as he put an arm around  
Serena's whist.  
-Ser! -exclaimed Lita- What happened? I thought you were...  
-Mad at Endymion? -finished Serena for her- Not anymore.  
-When? How? Why? -mumbled Rei amazed.  
-Simple, a while ago, Endymion went to my room and we talked for while,   
finding  
out that it was stupid to fight when your in love with each other -answered   
the  
Moon Princess smiling sweetly at the young man holding her.  
-So, you told her -said Malachite.  
-Told her what? -asked Lita confused.  
-That I love Serena -answered the prince planting a kiss on the princess'   
hair.  
-So, she's your girlfriend now? -asked Zoisite.  
-It depends on her -said Endymion glancing at the princess in his arms.  
-Of course, you jerk -answered Serena returning the gaze.  
-They look so cute together -said Mina sighing.  
  
The two princes took their seats on the other couch facing the fireplace as   
the  
couple snuggled, holding each other tightly. Rei started playing again and  
everything went on as if the couple hadn't entered at all. The living room  
held the cosiest atmosphere and the piano's music hid the sound of the rain  
hitting the windows. Suddenly, the room became quiet again as a knock was  
heard on the door. Mina stood and got the door seeing Luna standing regally  
in front of her.  
-Is the Princess here? -asked the ambassador politely.  
-Yes, she's here, why? -said Mina confused.  
-Her majesty, Queen Serenity, wants to see her -answered the tall woman.  
-I'll tell her -said the scout finally.  
-Fine, and also tell her that she's waiting for her at her office -said  
Luna and left the room.  
  
-Who was it? -asked Serena moving away from the prince as she turned to look  
at her friend.  
-It was Luna -answered Mina walking again to the couch-. She said that your  
mother wants to see you, and that she's waiting for you at her office.  
-I'll meet her right now -said the princess standing up as she turned to   
look  
at her brand new boyfriend-. Do you mind if I leave alone for a while.  
-I'll survive -said him smiling and holding her hand as he gave it a soft  
squeeze.  
-See ya for dinner -said the princess leaving the room as she headed to her  
mother's office.  
  
***  
  
  
~Knock Knock~  
  
-Come in -said Queen Serenity softly hearing a light knock on the big   
mahogany  
door.  
Serena entered the room quietly heading to her mother's desk as she bowed  
slightly and gave the queen a sweet smile.  
-Hello, mother -said the princess-. Luna said you wanted to see me. Is   
anything  
wrong?  
-Of course not -said the queen laughing- I just wanted to spend sometime   
with  
you, after all, I haven't been able to have a real chat with you since the  
festival started.  
-Oh, I see -said Serena sitting on a couch-, and what would you like to talk  
about?  
-I don't know -said Serenity thoughtful-, maybe you can tell me how the  
festival's going; are you having fun?  
-Yes, I'm really having a great time -answered Serena blushing as she   
thought  
about her prince-, and I must say that it was a great idea inviting the   
Earth's  
royalty.  
-I totally agree with you -said the queen smiling-. We hadn't had that fun   
since...  
The queen stopped abruptly as she said lowering her head:  
-Forget what I said, sweetie; It was too long ago.  
Serenity sighed and sat on the couch next to her daughter, then she managed   
to  
smile and asked sweetly:  
-But tell me, are you getting along well with the prince of Earth?  
-Let's say that we're very good friends -answered the princess with a   
suspicious  
look as she blushed even more.  
-It's good to hear that: thought you're the princess, you need to   
"fraternize"  
with people of your same age -said the queen smiling gracefully.  
-I do fraternize -said Serena-. I have my friends, starting with the scouts.  
-I'm not talking about that kind of fraternization -said the queen   
laughing-. I'm  
talking about men.  
-Mother! -exclaimed Serena turning into a deep crimson- I'm only seventeen.  
-And I was eighteen when I married your father -answered Serenity winking an   
eye.  
-But I'm not you! I need time to think! -said Serena a bit nervous.  
-I'm not telling you to get married -said the queen calmly- I'm just saying   
that  
is time for you to start thinking about your kingdom's future, if you   
understand  
what I mean.  
-I understood, mother, but would you mind changing the subject? -said Serena  
feeling butterflies inside her stomach.  
-Sure -said the elder woman laughing-. Have you heard about tomorrow   
exposition?  
-Exposition? What exposition? -asked Serena curious-. I thought that   
tomorrow we  
would be having a concert.  
-Well, we'll still having that concert -said Serenity- but I thought about   
showing  
some of our most precious art pieces to the other members of the royalty.  
-It sounds pretty nice to me -said Serena smiling-, and may I suppose that   
Michiru  
will be opening the exposition with a violin concert.  
-Yes she will, and she'll be also showing some of her paintings, what remind   
me,  
Serena: you haven't got any portrait of yourself yet -said the queen   
thoughtfully.  
-Don't' even think about it: I'm a princess, not a model -said the princess  
laughing, but yet with a commanding tone.  
-But, sweetie, all the members of the royalty have their portrait -said the  
queen insistently.  
-No, my father doesn't -said the princess making a clear insinuation.  
-I'm not going to discuss about that -said Serenity trying to get away from   
the  
conversation-. It's almost dinnertime: why don't you go and call the prince?  
We're having dinner just the Earth Royalty and us at the Observatory.  
-Why do you have to ignore me every time I ask you anything about my father?  
-asked Serena upset.  
-I'm not ignoring you, is just that I don't have time now -answered the   
queen  
coldly.  
-Not now, not ever. You've been avoiding me since I'm six. What's wrong   
about  
knowing whom my father were? I think that as his daughter, I deserve to know  
at least if he loved me -said Serena with a sad look.  
-Where did you get those ideas?! Of course he loved you! If he wouldn't   
loved  
you then he wouldn't be death! -said the queen with a harsh tone, turning   
her  
back to Serena.  
-Are you reproaching me killing my own father? -asked Serena energectily as  
tears started to form in her eyes.  
-I never said that -answered the queen coldly.  
-Then what did you say? I think I understood pretty well: you never loved   
my,  
neither him -exclaimed the princess leaving the room running.  
  
  
***  
  
-Why is Serena taking so much time to come back? -asked the prince looking  
at his star shaped clock-. I wonder if she's okay.  
-Of course she's okay: she's at her mother's office! -exclaimed Rei rising  
an eyebrow.  
-I know -said Endymion thoughtful- but I was wondering...  
-Then stop wondering! -interrupted Jadeite-. Rei's right, she's okay, but  
on the other hand, you're being a total paranoid.  
-But... -tried to say the prince.  
-Come on, dud -interrupted Malachite this time- I knew you're jealous, but  
overprotecting? That's a new one.  
-Okay, I'll shut up! -exclaimed Endymion rising.  
-Where are you going? -asked Nephrite looking at the young man.  
-It's getting really hot inside of here -lied the prince-. I just need  
some fresh air.  
-But it's raining -said Zoisite looking outside the window.  
-Then I'll use an umbrella -said Endymion and left the room.  
-What's with him? -asked Lita confused.  
-I think he misses Serena already -said Mina with sparkling eyes.  
-Don't be silly! Why would he be doing such a stupid thing? -exclaimed Rei  
looking at the other girls.  
-Because he loves her -answered Mina sighing.  
-Oh, Mina, I think cupid got you into a rough one this time; you're  
acting even sillier that the last time -said Lita laughing.  
-What last time? -asked Malachite trying not to look *too* jealous.  
-Well, it's ancient history -said Princess Venus blushing.  
-But I wanna know went before me -said the general doing his best to  
remain calm.  
-It was Lord Leander, Princess Hotaru's cousin -said Amy giggling.  
-It seems like someone's jealous and I'm not talking about Endymion  
-said Jadeite winking an eye at the elder general.  
-I never said I was jealous, anyway, she's not his girlfriend anymore  
-said Malachite folding his arms.  
-Yeah, we believe you -said Zoisite sarcastically.  
-But I'm not jealous! -exclaimed Malachite blushing.  
The whole crowd started laughing, and after a few seconds, malachite  
joined then realizing how silly he'd been acting.  
-Now, do you think we should go after Prince Paranoid? -asked Lita  
after laughing her lungs out.  
-I don't think so: when he said he needs time, or that he needs to  
think, or that he wanna be alone, it means "disturb me, and die" -said  
Nephrite smiling-. We better leave that work to Serena, after all, she  
knows how to handle him.  
  
***  
  
Serena left the office running feeling a particular pain on her throat,  
as she did herself to keep tears from falling. She had never being that  
angry in her own life, and in front of her misty eyes, she only saw an  
uncertain future and a miserable present. With one hand, the princess  
held her long skirt, and with the other one, her forehead.  
  
Prince Endymion had just left the living room when Serena's silhouette  
approaching appeared in front of his eyes. Stepping forward, he got in  
the middle of her path, and grabbed her arm when she passed next to him.  
-Sery, what's up? -asked him looking at her concerned.  
-Endy -exclaimed the princess hugging Endymion.  
-What's wrong? You're worrying me -said the young man hugging her back.  
-Can we talk in some place more...private? -mumbled Serena closing her  
eyes.  
-Sure -said Endymion- may I suggest the library?  
-No, let's go to you room -said the princess holding her boyfriend's hand.  
-Why my room? -asked the prince before standing still.  
-Because that's the last place were my mother will look for me -answered  
the young lady as the two started walking down the long corridor.  
  
The princess remained calm and quiet while she walked towards the prince's  
chambers, but as soon as they entered the room and closed the tall mahogany  
door, she broke to cry in Endymion's arms.  
  
-She hates me -mumbled Serena sobbing.  
-Who? -asked him worried as he held her tight.  
-My mother hates me, everybody hates me! -said the princess staining her  
boyfriend's shirt with her tears.  
-Serena, what are you saying? Nobody hate you; everybody loves you, starting  
with me -said the prince leading her to the couch- now, sit and tell me what  
happened while I search a glass of water.  
  
Endymion gave Serena his handkerchief as she cleaned her tears and breathed  
deeply. The young man walked toward the table and serve a glass handling  
it to Serena as he sat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
She drank a zip of her water and sighing, she started:  
-I'm sick of my mother's attitude -she said- she's always blaming me for  
my father's death, and the worst par is that I don't even know how he died;  
the only thing I was told by Luna is that it happened during the Long War.  
I found it so unfair not to know anything about him! By now, I barely   
remember  
his face.  
She stopped and drank an other zip of the water contained inside the glass,  
then took air deeply and continued:  
-Since I was a little girl I've always felt abandoned by my parents. I  
remember that my mother as the Moon Queen, have always been taking care of  
the state's work, but my father, he spent almost all his time visiting your  
father. He was an art's lover. Plays, concerts, operas...he went to all  
sources of cultural function, but by the time I was four and the long war  
exploded, he only visited the moon occasionally to make himself sure that  
my mother and I were okay, but suddenly, this visits started to became fewer  
and fewer until one day, he never came again.  
Serena started sobbing again covering her face with her hands.  
-It was my sixth birthday -she mumbled between tears- a month before he  
promised me that he would come back for my birthday so we could eat   
chocolate  
cake and ice cream. He even promised me that he would take me to Earth, but  
he never got to do it, and my mother became colder. She barely smiled and   
almost  
died when she found out: all her memories she had from him, were burnt and   
the  
name Hyperion were never heard again inside the palaces walls.  
-So, that's why you got so angry -murmured the prince more to himself-. Now   
I  
understand.  
-Understand what? -asked Serena turning to face him.  
-Why you almost killed me at Earth -answered the prince with a little, shy   
smile-  
you see, since I met you, I haven't done anything but foolishness. I were   
you,  
I would hate me...  
-Don't say that -said Serena cleaning her tears as she moved closer to him-   
you  
didn't know, besides, you're the only one who listen to what I have to say.  
I would never think about telling this to anyone but you.  
-Do you really trust me that much? -asked him softly.  
Serena nodded smiling as she leaned on his shoulder.  
-I trust you more than I trust myself -said the princess sweetly, as she  
snuggles next to him.  
Endymion kissed her forehead and looked at the clock lying on the table.  
-Serena, it's not that I wanna break the romance or anything, but...when  
are we eating? -asked him shyly.  
-Dinner! -exclaimed Serena rising- I totally forgot! We must go to the  
Observatory. My mother and your parent must be waiting for us.  
The prince nodded and the couple left the room quickly.  
  
The Observatory was a wonderful, round hall in one of the main towers,  
on the last floor of the palace. The room received its name from a big  
crystal cupola that lied on the rough, showing the majestic nigh sky.  
Under the dome, there was a big round table, and the whole room were  
surrounded by stained glass windows with shapes of the solar system  
royalty. The table was covered by a big, indigo blue tablecloth, and set  
with silver cutlery, fine porcelain plates and crystal glasses. In the  
middle of the table, there was a flower arrangement and at the table, King  
Etlio and Queen Calice and Serenity were sitting already.  
  
Serena took Endymion's arm before opening the door, and turning to look  
at him, she said softly:  
-Escort me into the room, please.  
-As you wish, princess -answered him sweetly and opened the door as he  
lead her into the room.  
-Good evening, your majesties -said the couple approaching the table.  
-Good evening -answered the people sitting at the table.  
-Sorry for the delay -said the princess taking her seat, and next to  
her, Endymion.  
-It's okay, we've just arrived -said Calice.  
-And we were enjoying the chat pretty much -said Serenity.  
-Yes, Serena, we were telling your mother what a great hostess you are  
-said Etlio smiling.  
-Well, there can't be any good host without good guests -said the  
princess politely with a little smile.  
-She's so smart! -said the king laughing- Now I know why Mordreon said  
what he said.  
Endymion tensed when he heard his father saying this. He cleared his throat  
and trying to remain calm, he asked:  
-And, what did Mordreon say?  
-Oh, he said that Serena was an incredibly clever lady, and the perfect  
portrait of a queen -answered Etlio.  
-So, he said that? How interesting -said the prince and drank a zip of his  
whine.  
-Why? Don't you agree with him? -asked Serena turning to look at him holding  
the glass in her hands.  
-I totally agree with him -answered Endymion putting the glass back on the  
table-, that's why I'm so impressed: normally, we never agree in anything.  
-He's so right -said Calice with a little smile- they keep arguing like  
cats and dogs. I don't know why: Mondreon is such a good man.  
-Yeah, right! -murmured Endymion to himself.  
-Actually, Mordreon has been my councilor since I became king -said Etlio-  
I know I can trust him, and for no certain reason, I feel that my kingdom  
is safe having such a wise man behind. I'm really grateful with him.  
-Well, I have Luna and Artemis -said Serenity-. I think I couldn't do  
anything without them, and Serena, of course.  
-I know what you mean, she did an absolutely great work with that treaty  
-said the king.  
-And she's very pretty. I know she remind me of someone, but I can't  
remember who -said Calice thoughtful.  
-Uhhmm, let me see -said the king thinking, the he stopped and exclaimed-.  
Now I know: she looks exactly like her father: Serena's Hyperion's alive  
portrait.  
Everyone went quiet and Serena faked a smile as she said:  
-Can we change the subject?  
Endymion got the message and said trying to got Serena out of that  
uncomfortable situation:  
-Oh, by the way, Serena told me about an exposition that's going to take  
place tomorrow...  
-Right! The exposition! -exclaimed the princess.  
-An art exposition? I love looking at paintings -said Calice happily.  
The couple sighed with relief as the three elder people started to talk  
about art forgetting about the whole thing. Serena turned to look at the  
prince and smiled at him sweetly.  
-Thank you -she murmured and then finished eating her desert slowly.  
Finally, she released the silver spoon putting it on then plate, and said:  
-Shall I leave now?  
-Of course -said the queen looking at her, then she rose and left the room.  
Endymion remained sitting as he drank his whine slowly, then he looked his  
star shaped watch, an putting the glass on the table, rose too and said:  
-Maybe I should leave too...  
His parents and the Queen nodded and he left the room. Serenity sighed sadly  
as he left and closed her eyes solemnly.  
-What's wrong? -asked Calice concerned.  
-Oh, it's Serena, always asking about her father -answered the queen folding  
her arms.  
-And why don't you tell her the truth? -suggested Etlio.  
-No, she's too young. The shock would be too hard for her -said Serenity.  
-Too young? I don't think so -said Calice laughing a little.  
-What's so funny? -asked the queen a bit upset.  
-Serenity, Serena's not a girl anymore -said the earthling queen sweetly-.  
Haven't you noticed?  
-Noticed what? I know my daughter, but I won't tell her! -said Serenity  
rising- Hyperion's dead, and she has to get used to it, now, excuse me.  
The queen left the room leaving her guests as a deep silence filled the  
hall.  
-Serenity has changed so much in this eleven years -said Calice to her  
husband.  
-I know, I barely recognize her. She was as cheerful as Serena, but now,  
she's a different person. That war definitely marked her -said Etlio  
rising as the two left the room leaving it empty.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Serena closed the Observatory's door and sighed heavily as she took  
the path back to her chambers. She didn't feel like talking to the  
scouts, so she just went to her room and locked the door as she sat  
in front of her vanity. First, she took of her earring putting them  
inside her jewelry box, and then her necklace. She carefully started  
taking off all the roses wrapped around her two buns, but before she  
could finish, someone knocked on the door.  
-Wait a sec! -exclaimed Serena rising as she walked towards her room's  
entry. She opened the door and smiled as she saw exactly whom she  
wanted to see.  
-You keep surprising me, you know, always coming when I'm not expecting  
you -said the princess to her visitor.  
-I know, that's why I'm so charming -said Endymion leaning against  
the door's frame.  
-Yeah, right -said Serena laughing.  
-Come on, I know I'm the light of your life, but you don't wanna  
accept it -said him taking her in his arms.  
-Okay, I accept it, but don't start tickling me -said her returning  
the hug.  
-So? -said the prince expectantly.  
-So, what? -asked Serena puzzled.  
-Aren't you letting me in? -asked Endymion smiling.  
-Oh, right! Sure, come in... -said Serena ashamed moving aside.  
-Don't worry, I was kidding. I just came here to say goodnight -said  
the prince laughing a bit.  
-You mean saying goodnight, like saying goodnight, or like "saying  
goodnight" -asked Serena blushing.  
-You know what's my way to say goodnight -answered the prince sweetly  
as he took her in his arms kissing her tenderly. Serena returned the  
kiss smiling and after a long while they separated. He released her  
from his embrace and leaving, he said:  
-See ya tomorrow, meatball head, and by the way, be careful with the  
thorns.  
-Hey! Are you making fun of my hair? -exclaimed her upset.  
-No, it's just that you look so cute when you get mad -said Endymion  
grinning before taking his path back to his own chambers.  
-Even when he makes fun of my hairstyle, he's the sweetest man I've  
ever met -thought the princess looking him leave, then entered back  
her room and finished taking of the roses, as she loosen her hair  
before putting on her nightgown and getting herself inside the big  
bed wearing the same sweet smile.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Morning came quickly after the storm ceased. Sunrays surrounded  
the palace and before anyone woke up, the servants were already  
working to get everything ready for the big event of the day. Many  
paintings covered with blankets were taken to a hall near the  
gardens and arranged on easels, and many others were hanged on the  
walls. The place looked incredible, full of color and beauty, not  
just given by the paintings, but by the bases filled with flowers  
arranged all over the room. The early morning sun began rising over  
the palace as the corridors became filled by the bright rays of light  
reflecting on the mirrors and crystals. The atmosphere held a warm air  
and the little dust particles danced as the maids cleaned everything  
with their feather dusters making themselves sure that everything looked  
perfect. The palace started to become noisy, but the soft rumor of the  
voices didn't get to wake up the princesses.  
Serena were the first one to wake up, and as she opened her eyes, the  
sunrays hit her face saluting her with their warmness. She yawned still  
lying in her bed with her arms wrapped around the black teddy bear. She  
stayed still for a while, then she got into a sitting position and pulled  
her sheets away putting on her sleepers as she rose and walked towards  
her bathroom. She spent a few seconds in front of the mirror before  
exclaiming:  
-I look awful! The bad thing about Mina's makeovers is that they just  
last for a few hours.  
She yawned again and put her hair in a single bun before striping and  
getting inside the big marvel bathtub filled with warm water.  
Serena took a quick bath and wrapping a dry, puffy pink towel around  
her, she walked towards her enormous wardrobe examining every dress  
hanging there.  
-No...no...no...maybe...no...absolutely no... -said Serena as she  
looked at each dress moving them aside as she looked at the next  
one, until she finally stopped and said-: yes! This is it!  
She pulled it off the wardrobe and placed it on the bed. The dress  
was a wonderful lavender silk outfit with organza renaissance  
sleeves and a tip-of-the-shoulders neckline with a rhinestone trim.  
It also had a long silk skirt covered by an organza overskirt  
attached at the basque waist by little rhinestone brooches. Serena  
put on her dress and sat in front of her vanity fixing her hair  
and putting on her jewelry getting ready to have breakfast with the  
solar system royalty at the Blue Hall.  
She left her chambers heading to the big dinning room expecting to  
see the other scouts there, but instead of that, she found herself  
almost alone at the enormous room waiting for her friends. Without  
hesitation, she sat at the main table next to her mother's seat  
looking at her diamond bracelet's shine with the sunrays as the guests  
started entering the hall chatting and laughing as they took their  
seats all over the empty tables.  
  
***  
  
Mina ran quickly down the corridor leading to the east wing of the  
palace, and stopped just in front of the big mahogany door at the  
end of the corridor. She took a second to catch her breath and then  
knocked the door repeatedly as she said:  
-Serena! wake up! It's late and the exposition will start in two hours!  
Nothing, but a deep silence, were heard inside of the room, so Mina  
continued knocking until she finally opened the door heading to the  
bed, but when she pulled the sheets away, she found out that it was  
empty.  
-Where the heck is Serena? -questioned Mina aloud as she walked  
toward the bathroom which was open and empty too, and after checking  
all the chambers, she sighed and exclaimed:  
-I can't believe that Serena actually got up before me, or Rei, or Amy!  
  
The sailor scout left the room and took her way to the Blue Hall going  
down the corridor that crossed the main gate, where she met with the  
five guys that were going to dinning room too.  
  
Endymion and his court were walking towards the Blue room telling each  
other about the last night. Everyone seemed very placed with their  
relationships with the scouts, specially the prince. It was a calm morning  
for them, but before Malachite could blink once, a hugging monster called  
Mina came running and landed in his arms as she exclaimed cheerfully:  
-Good morning, Malachite!  
-Good morning, babe -said the general holding her as the other men  
laughed.  
-So, where are the other girls? -asked Nephrite as they started walking  
again.  
-They must be at the Blue Hall already -answered Mina holding Malachite's  
arm- I went to Serena's room a while ago but she wasn't there.  
-Fine, then will go straight to the dinning room. I'm sure that if  
they're not there, they will go there -said Endymion leading the  
group.  
  
The five people followed the long and busy corridor until they got  
to the Blue Hall. The prince opened the door and entered the hall  
followed by his court. Serena, whom was sitting at the main table,  
smiled brightly when she saw her friends entering the room. Lita,  
Amy and Rei were sitting at the table with her, and the generals  
took their seats next to their girlfriends. Endymion, on the other  
hand, stood behind Serena and murmured in her ear:  
-Good morning, my princess, you look astonish!  
Then, he walked to his chair, next to hers, and sat looking at her  
lovingly. She returned the gaze and smiled brightly as the Queen and  
the Earth's royal couple entered the room. The whole crowd stood up  
and bowed, then Serenity sat and the food was served. At the main table,  
both Moon and Earth's royalty saluted friendly exchanging a few words  
during breakfast. Serena barely talked to her mother and the tension  
between them was easily visible. Everyone's attention was focused on  
the exposition, or to be more exact, on Princess Michiru of Neptune.  
She was sitting at one of the little tables with Princess Haruka,  
Princess Hotaru and Princess Setsuna. All the men's gaze were on her  
direction, but she gracefully ignored them acting as natural as the  
sea. Her beauty was incredibly great, and she was well known for her  
artistic talent.  
  
-Look at Michiru -sighed Mina-. She looks so pretty in that dress.  
-How I wish I could play the violin like her -said Rei.  
-I know! She's not just as delicate as a flower, but one of the  
most powerful warriors -added Lita looking at the next table.  
-And so smart... -finished Amy joining the conversation.  
-I'm so envious of her! -exclaimed the four girls at the same time.  
The scouts ignored it, but while they sighed in self-pity for not  
being Michiru, the four generals looked at them confused and somehow  
jealous. Jadeite was the first one to talk, after drinking a zip of  
his coffee:  
-So, what's this that caught your attention? Maybe some prince at  
that table -said the guy pointing the outer's table.  
-Don't be silly! -exclaimed Rei- We're talking about her!  
-Her? Who? -asked Zoisite puzzled.-Her! Princess Michiru of Neptune!  
-answered Amy pointing dissemblingly.  
-Gee, she's beautiful! -said Malachite as Mina punched him.  
-What did ya say? -asked her angrily.  
-That's she pretty but not as pretty as you -answered the general  
trying to make things right.  
-Better -said princess Venus as the other scouts and generals laughed.  
-But, anyway, what's with this Michiru? -asked Nephrite returning to  
the conversation.  
-What's with her?! She's going to play the violin opening the  
exposition, and she'll also show some of her pictures -said Lita.  
-I know about her music, but what's the great thing about her paintings?  
-asked Jadeite.  
-They say that they are portraits of what will happen in the future,  
like a prophecy -answered Rei-. She's weird, but very talented.  
-I wonder what Endymion thinks about all this -said Nephrite turning  
to look at his friend.  
-I don't think he'll answer you -said Jadeite-. It seems that our  
Casanova is too busy winning his girlfriend's mother to talk to us.  
-And Queen Calice and King Etlio seems to be very fond of her -said  
Zoisite-. If you ask me, they already consider her their daughter.  
-Now I know why Endymion didn't want them to know about his relationship  
with Serena yet: if it depended on their majesties, the would marry  
those two before Saturday -said Nephrite.  
-Saturday, huh? I forgot that will be leaving on Saturday -said Malachite  
thoughtfully.  
-Don't talk about leaving -said Mina sadly-. We still have four days  
to spend together.  
-She's right! We can ruin the festival thinking when we'll go back  
-said Zoisite- anyway, we'll meeting again soon, right?  
-I think so: Endymion's birthday's in three weeks, and I'm sure he'll  
figure someone so Serena can visit him, and if Serena goes, you'll go  
too -answered Nephrite.  
  
While they were talking, Jadeite's gaze got locked in Princess Michiru,  
whom turned to look at him making the poor guy blush into a deep shade  
of red.  
  
  
-Hey Michiru! When did you start to be so popular? -exclaimed Haruka  
at the other table turning to look the other princess.  
-What do you mean? -asked her confused.  
-Everyone's staring at you! -answered Haruka a little disappointed-  
Specially the guys...  
-Are you jealous? -asked Michiru winking an eye.  
-Why should I be? -said the other princess flushing a little.  
-Yeah, right, if you say so -said princess Neptune and turned to look  
at the main table as her gaze crashed with Jadeite's making her blush  
as she turned around again.  
-Who're those at the main table? -asked Princess Hotaru pointing the  
generals.  
-Those are Prince Endymion's generals -answered Haruka.  
-And who's this Endymion? -asked Hotaru this time even more confused  
than before.  
-Endymion's the Crown Prince of Earth -sighed Setsuna.  
-Oh, so he's the guy with black hair talking to Serena, right? -said  
Hotaru starting to understand the situation.  
-Yeah, that's the guy -said Haruka looking at him dissemblingly.  
-He's very handsome! Right Setsuna? -said Michiru looking at him as  
Haruka made a face of disappoint.  
-Well, he's just an other prince, one in a million -said Setsuna sadly.  
-But he's handsome -added Michiru.  
-Will you stop saying that?! -exclaimed Haruka turning red.  
-Okay, Miss Jealous Princess -said Neptune laughing as someone  
approached her table.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Serena started eating as soon as her mother approached the table ignoring  
her as she ignored her as well. Endymion looked at them worried: they  
didn't looked as mother and daughter, instead, a big black wall was built  
between them as if they've never met each other. He tried to make up a  
conversation to involve them both, but after several attempts to make them  
talk for more than five seconds, he sighed in defeat and ate quietly,   
hearing  
his parents and the queen talking while his Generals argued something with  
the scouts. As soon as he finished drinking his coffee, he turned to look  
at his princess, and seeing the sadness and distress on her face, he took  
her hand under the table and said softly:  
-Smile, things will start going better, I promise.  
-What are you saying? Things are just fine -answered Serena faking a  
smile-. Here we are, having fun at this festival, our friends are getting  
along more than fine, what else could you ask for?  
-Your happiness -answered the prince simply as he rose to leave.  
-Where're you going? -asked the princess grabbing his hand.  
-I thought about having a walk through the gardens before the expo -said  
the prince stopping.  
-May I join you...or you want to spent some time by yourself? -asked  
Serena shyly remembering the last day's fight.  
-Of course you can join me -answered the prince smiling.  
Serena smiled, this time sincerely, and stood as the two people left  
the Hall willing to spend sometime alone. Endymion held the opened door  
as Serena left the room, then he closed it and the two started walking  
down the long corridor.  
-I forgot to tell you yesterday...thank you for saving me -said Serena  
softly.  
-Saving you? -asked him a bit confused.  
-You know, my mother, your parents, my *father*, Mordreon... -said Serena  
sadly.  
-Oh, *that* -said Endymion thoughtfully-. It was the very least thing  
I could do for you.  
-But it was enough -said Serena holding his arm tightly.  
-Serena... -said the prince.  
-Yes? -asked the young lady.  
-You know I would die for you, right? -said him sweetly, yet firmly.  
-Three times before loosing me, you told me that yesterday -answered  
Serena giggling.  
-Okay, then never forget it -said Endymion looking forward.  
-Why are you telling me this now? -asked Serena puzzled.  
-I don't know -answered the prince looking down at her with a smile-.  
I just felt that I needed to tell you.  
-And, you know something, Endy? -said Serena glancing at him- I will  
follow you to death, if that's what it takes to be with you.  
-You're so adorable -murmured the prince more to himself-. Is it  
possible that I fall in love every time I see you?  
-Well, everything's possible, if you believe -answered Serena stepping  
out, into the gardens, then she lifted her long silk skirt, and whirling  
around, she exclaimed grinning as she started running:  
-Catch me if you can, King of Jerks!  
  
Endymion remained at the door seeing how she ran toward the bushes as he  
thought:  
-Girls...who can understand them? One second, they are sad and despair,  
the next one, they are laughing and running cheerfully.  
He smiled with his reflection and started running after her as he heard  
her laughter a few steps forward. He finally catch her wrapping his arms  
around her thin waist, and after catching his breath, he said:  
-I said a *walk* through the gardens, not a *run*!  
-Sorry, I just couldn't help myself doing it; the sun's shinning, the  
flowers are in full bloom, everything seemed to be calling me -said Serena  
turning to face him.  
-Maybe it was me calling you from behind -said the prince teasingly.  
-I'm serious! -said her with a disappointment look.  
-I know, I'm sorry -said Endymion sweetly.  
-Now I was kidding -said Serena giggling.  
-Who understands you? -sighed the prince then turned his gaze to his  
beloved.  
-You -answered Serena softly as she leaned her head on his chest.  
  
He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head as she quickly moved  
away.  
-Someone's coming -she said taking a look around- and if they see us, they  
could tell our parents.  
Endymion remained silent: he had never thought of that detail before. What  
was he going to do about their parents? Being prince and princess, and even  
more, the heirs of two of the most powerful kingdoms, made things much more  
difficult. Knowing his parents, he knew they would start planning a wedding  
as soon as they find out what his feeling for Serena were, so trying to  
make things right, he released her delicately and said softly:  
-I think the world isn't prepared for us yet, but it would be, and then,  
everyone will know, and I'll make a big party to tell everyone that I  
love Princess Serena.  
-Is it a promise? -asked Serena shyly.  
-It's a promise -assented the prince with a smile as the chamberlain  
approached the bushed stopping as he caught his breath.  
-Highness -he said- your majesty, the queen, sent me to tell you that  
the exposition will start in five minutes.  
-Thank you, I'll meet her there in a second -said Serena as the man bowed  
and left her walking toward the palace.  
As soon as the chamberlain was far enough to see them, Endymion took   
Serena's  
hand in his as he said sweetly:  
-My princess, will you come with me to the art exposition?  
-I'll be honored, my prince -answered Serena stepping closer to him as he  
offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation.  
They arrived the room were the exposition were taking place entering by the  
door facing the gardens. The huge crowd were starting to take their seats  
in front of the little stage were a chair was placed. Serena and Endymion  
took their seats in the front row as he examined the room.  
-This place is huge -said the prince looking the great complex.  
-Yes, we barely use this room, but it's mostly for concerts -added Serena  
turning her gaze to the door-. I wonder why the scouts hasn't arrived yet.  
-Maybe they got distracted by the generals -said Endymion winking an eye  
as the couple started laughing.  
-Endymion, may I ask you something? -said Serena looking at him.  
-Sure, what is it? -said him sweetly.  
-Isn't the world ready enough for me holding your hand? -asked Serena  
shyly.  
-It's ready, at least until our parents arrive -answered him as he took  
her hand in his giving it a soft squeeze.  
Serena blushed slightly and smiled brightly as the scouts and generals  
entered the room and sat next to the couple.  
-We're late as always, thanks to Mina and her makeup sickness -said Rei-.  
Hasn't your mother arrived yet?  
-Not yet -answered Serena- but she'll arrive any second from now.  
-You see, we're not *as* late as you thought! -said Mina in her defense.  
-Maybe, but it's because the Queen is even more delayed than us -said Rei  
as the crowd shut her up while the mahogany doors opened widely and Queen  
Serenity entered the hall as the couple released their hands quickly.  
-I hope she didn't hear that -murmured Amy as the queen approached and sat  
next to her daughter.  
-I don't think so...and if she did, she doesn't seem to care -answered Lita  
murmuring as well.  
The chamberlain stepped on the stage asking for silence as the crowd became  
quiet, then he cleared his throat and said:  
-May present her Highness Princess Michiru of Neptune whose going to perform  
some of her own composition.  
Just then, the Princess entered the room from a hidden door behind a curtain  
holding her violin as the crowd applauded her. She bowed gracefully and  
asked for silence as she sat on the chair laying on the stage, then, she  
started playing a beautiful melody as everyone heard astonished.  
Everyone seemed to be delighted by the young woman's music, but Jadeite was  
an other case: if Michiru's beauty called his attention, then her music  
charmed him. He had his gaze looked in her soft movements as she made the  
notes leave the instrument, and the calm smile she held as her lips seemed  
to taste the music.  
As soon as she finished playing, everyone stood up and starting applauding  
and cheering her as she bowed and smiled. Princess Haruka walked toward  
the stage and handled a rose bouquet to the other lady as the audience  
started to walk to where she was standing to praise her for making and  
performing such beautiful pieces. The Queen stood up in front everyone,  
and with a deep, yet cheerful voice, she said politely:  
-Now, after this wonderful performance, we can go and see the exposition,  
what reminds me, Michiru's paintings will be shown for the first time  
by 12:30, at the west side of this hall.  
The crowd nodded and started walking through the room stopping to see the  
paintings hanging on the walls. On the other hand, Serena and Endymion  
waited until everyone left to stand and see the exposition just the two  
of them without anyone bothering them. He kindly offered her his arm as  
she held it tightly while the couple started to walk toward the paintings.  
Serena lowered her right hand to lift a little her long skirt so she could  
walk better, but then, she found out that something was missing:  
-My bracelet! My diamond bracelet! -exclaimed her worried.  
-What happens with it -asked the prince trying to help.  
-I lost it! I knew it was too loose and Mina told me I would lost it  
-said Serena stressed.  
-Don't worry -said Endymion softly trying to calm her down- we'll go  
and look for it.  
-But it can be anywhere! -said her hopelessly.  
-Then we'll search everywhere, and if we can't find it, then I'll get  
you an other one -said the prince placing his hand on her shoulder.  
-That's not the point: this bracelet is unique, besides, it's very  
expensive even for a prince -sighed Serena.  
-I don't care, I just want to see you happy -answered Endymion sweetly.  
-This isn't fair with you; it will take an eternity to find it, and  
you'll miss the exposition -said the princess as she shook her head-.  
Let's do this, ever since I was the one who lose the bracelet, I'll  
search it, and meanwhile, you'll enjoy the expo with the scouts and  
the generals.  
-And what about you? -said the prince concerned.  
-Well, I live here, so I can see the paintings whenever I want -said  
Serena with a little smile-. Go ahead, Endy, I'll meet you here latter.  
-Okay, but remember it's just a bracelet, not one of your friends  
-said Endymion caressing her cheek as both took opposite ways. The  
prince turned around to see Serena's shadow fading on the corridor's  
door, as he took his way toward the generals.  
  
-What a wonderful painting! -exclaimed Zoisite who was standing in  
front of a picture.  
-Yes! Look at those colors! Those lines! The man who made it must  
have been a genius! -added Amy.  
-You're right! If you see it from one angle you can see the authors  
sensibility melted with the cruelty of the world, all mixed in despair  
atmosphere, but on the other hand, it holds an air of serenity and  
solemnity -said Zoisite thoughtfully.  
-Well, from my angle I just see a big ink stain -said Mina puzzled.  
-It's conceptual art! -said Amy a bit upset.  
-It's still a big ink stain for me! I can't see the feelings or the  
colors anywhere! -said Mina frustrated.  
-Mina's right! If you ask me, I think a freak took a piece of paper  
just five minutes before the exposition and spilled his ink on it  
faking a masterpiece! -said Rei annoyed.  
-But Rei! I thought you liked arts! -said Amy confused.  
-Well, I like the kind of art you can actually understand or at least  
enjoy, not black stains on papers -said the martian princess pointing  
the painting.  
-What about you, Nephrite? Do you find this great art piece just as a  
"black stain on a paper"? -asked Amy rising an eyebrow.  
-Sorry, did you say anything? -asked the other general after a few  
seconds.  
-You wasn't paying any attention, right? -said Princess Mercury really  
upset.  
-Ames, don't blame the poor man! Me myself would fall asleep right here  
-said Lita yawning.  
-But this is a unique opportunity to see such incredible things!  
-exclaimed Amy- Answer me this: are you going to waste the opportunity,  
yes or no?  
-Before, answer me this little question: Is there any way this could  
be even more boring? -said Mina grabbing Malachite's arm-. Come on,  
Malachite, let's go and see real art while Amy enjoys her "conceptual art".  
-What's wrong? Why are you arguing this time? -asked Endymion as he  
approached the group.  
-Nothing, they're just discussing a painting -said Nephrite laughing.  
-Well, it's not a painting -said Endymion getting closer to the easel.  
-What do you mean? It's conceptual art! -exclaimed Amy desperately.  
-No, Amy, you don't understand me -said Endymion calmly-. This isn't  
a painting, actually, it's the sheet covering the painting which got  
stained. The real picture is under it.  
The prince took the sheet and lifted it showing a portrait of a woman.  
The scouts started laughing as Amy got into a deep shade of red hiding  
her head with both hands.  
-So your conceptual art was a dirty sheet! Wow! How deep! -said Rei  
sarcastically.  
-Don't make fun of her, for being just a stain, it was very good -said  
Zoisite.  
-Well yes, it was the most artistic spilled ink I've ever seen -said  
Mina laughing.  
-Stop it, guys, we don't wanna spoil the whole exposition discussing  
a sheet, or a painting or whatever it is -said Endymion folding his arms-.  
There are still many paintings to see.  
-He's right: let's see the rest of the exposition -said Malachite as the  
rest of the crowd nodded and agreement.  
  
The group started walking towards a big painting of Queen Serenity while  
Nephrite said:  
-By the way, Endy, where's your girlfriend? I saw you together at the  
concert.  
-Well, she lost her bracelet...  
-Not the diamond bracelet! I told her she'd lose it sooner or latter  
-interrupted Mina upset.  
-Yeah, anyway -continued Endymion- she went to search it, so she'll  
joining us latter.  
-Wait a minute: you didn't go with her? Why? -asked Lita amazed.  
-You know Serena: she said I should see the exposition instead of  
going with her, and you know how stubborn that girl can be.  
-Yeah, that's true -said Rei laughing a bit- and talking about lost  
things, where's Jadeite?  
-I thought he was with you -said Mina taking a look around.  
-While you were discussing, he left that way -said Malachite pointing  
the side of the room where the stage was set.  
-You stay here, guys -said Rei walking towards the stage-. I'll go  
after him.  
  
The rest of the group continued walking around the room, until a big  
crowd passed just between the group splitting it into two subgroup:  
one of them, Mina, Malachite, Lita, Nephrite, Amy and Zoisite, and the  
other one, just a very confused Endymion. He started to look around  
the busy room, around the easels and the folding screens where the  
painting where placed. He surrounded the whole hall, but not finding  
one familiar face, he sighed and thought:  
-This room is too big and there're too many people in it. I won't  
find the guys even if I spend the whole morning trying. I better go  
outside and look for Serena; then I won't be alone.  
Endymion started making himself a path between the crowd taking his  
way to one of the big gates, but before he could reach one of them,  
he saw a tall, beautiful maiden with long green hair and deep burgundy  
eyes standing by one of the folding screens looking seriously at one  
of the painting.  
-I'm sure I've seen that lady before -thought the prince staring at  
her- a long, long time ago...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jadeite saw how the scouts argued in front of the easel, but inside  
his mind, he still could hear Michiru's music. He turned around to  
see that the princess was lonely at last, and knowing that they were  
too busy fighting to figure his absence, he took his way towards the  
stage where Michiru was putting her violin inside the indigo velvet  
case as she lifted it walking towards the curtain.  
-Wait! -exclaimed the general approaching quickly.  
-Yes? What happen? -said the princess turning her gaze to the man  
running toward the stage.  
-I just wanted to tell you that I've heard your music and I totally  
loved it -said Jadeite catching his breath-. You're a very talented  
musician.  
-Thank you very much, Lord Jadeite -said Michiru politely.  
-How did you know my name? -asked the man confused.  
-I saw you staring at me at the dinning room, so I asked who was the  
gentleman looking at me -said Michiru giggling.  
-Oh, so you see me. I'm sorry -said Jadeite ashamed.  
-Why? I never said it bothered me -answered the princess smiling-.  
Wait here: I'll leave this backstage and then we can see the  
exposition together.  
The general nodded as the princess went trough the hidden door,  
then she entered back the room and joined Jadeite as the two started  
waking around the room staring at the paintings.  
-So, you're one of the members of Prince Endymion's personal guard, right?  
-asked Michiru looking at him.  
-Yes, that's true -answered the man proudly.  
-I wonder why a military man is interested in arts -added Michiru turning  
to look at the picture in front of them.  
-Well, I grew surrounded by artists, and since I was kid, I learned to  
appreciate it -answered him looking at the picture too.  
-You're weird, Lord Jadeite -said Michiru with a deep smile.  
-Weird? What do you mean by weird? -asked him between confused and unset.  
-Well, you have to be weird or extremely brave to get closer to me -said  
the princess walking toward the next picture.  
-I still can't understand you -said Jadeite grabbing her arm softly.  
-I was right, you don't know anything -murmured Michiru lowering her face.  
-Excuse me? Are you calling me ignorant? -asked the general in an arrogant  
way.  
-No, I didn't say that -answered Michiru softly-. But it seems that you  
haven't heard much about me.  
-Maybe that's true, but the few things I've heard about you are quite good  
-said Jadeite with a smile-. Please, tell me more about you.  
-What would you like to know about me? -asked the princess giggling.  
-Tell me, who taught you to play the violin with such grace? -asked the  
general.  
-It was my grandmother. She was very talented in almost all kinds of arts,  
and when I was four, she started teaching me how the play the violin,  
actually, my violin used to belong to her. She gave it to me when she  
died -answered Michiru.  
-I'm sorry to hear that, well, not that she was very talented, that's  
good, I mean, the other part -said Jadeite as Michiru laughed  
slightly.  
-You're very hilarious, Lord Jadeite -said the princess with a deep  
smile-. I wonder if most earthling men are like that.  
-What can I say, my friends enjoy making jokes and that stuff -said  
the general smiling as well- but they are pretty serious when it gets  
to work, especially Endymion.  
-Endymion, huh? -said Michiru thoughtfully-. You seem to know him  
quite well.  
-Well, we know each other since we were kids -answered Jadeite- then  
I must say yes.  
-If you know him that well, tell me: did he ever travel to Pluto?  
-asked Michiru suspicious.  
-I don't think so -answered the general a bit puzzled- but why are  
you asking that anyway?  
-Mere curiosity -answered the princess as the two moved one step  
right to see the next painting.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Serena left the room and remained one second by the corridor thinking  
where the bracelet could be. The palace seemed to be deserted  
outside the Hall, and even servants seemed to be too busy to be  
talking or walking around the place.  
-I could swear I'm alone in this palace -thought Serena aloud-.  
Now, where can my bracelet be? Let's see; the last time I saw was  
when I was at the Blue Hall.  
She stood up and started walking down the long corridor heading  
to the central wing, where this room was placed. With every single  
step, she felt a weird feeling inside her, as if something was  
wrong, but ignoring it, she kept walking silently.  
-May I should let Endymion come with me -thought Serena hearing  
the echo of her footsteps-. I feel some really odd is going to  
happen.  
Serena finally arrived the Blue Hall, but it was locked, so she  
turned around to take the path that connected the palace with the  
gardens. Before she could go out, she noticed that one single  
door at the end of one of the main corridors was opened. For a  
princess like her, who lived her whole life inside a palace with  
thousands of doors, it would look pretty normal, but Serena felt  
she needed to get closer. She opened the door widely realizing that  
behind it there was a long corridor she had never seen before.  
She crossed the door walking down the corridor as shocked, she heard  
that the door had closed behind her back. Suddenly, she started  
feeling that the floor was moving and a thick pain in her head  
started growing as she hardly walked down the corridor: she felt  
as if her crescent moon were burning, and things seemed misty in  
front of her eyes. Serena groaned in pain as she leaned against  
the wall to keep her balance, the thing was that when she did this,  
she accidentally moved a chandelier as a secret door hidden behind  
a tapestry opened just behind her, making her to stumble and fall  
on her back as the door closed again.  
It took Serena a few seconds to recover, but when she did, she  
opened her eyes slowly finding herself lying on the floor just in  
front of a mean looking tall man wearing a majestic golden armor.  
Frightened, she stood up and bowing deeply, she asked for mercy  
saying:  
-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here, but I got lost and accidentally  
got here. Please, sir, don't hurt me!  
The princess waited a few seconds with her ayes closed and her head  
lowered, but she didn't receive any response, so getting closer to  
the man, she said:  
-Hello? Any body there?  
There was still no response, so, finally, she knocked on the armor  
finding out it was empty.  
-I was giving my apologies to an empty armor! -exclaimed Serena  
upset, but as she examined the wonderful gold gown, the dream came  
in front of her eyes and she found out: the man in her nightmares  
always wore that armor! Serena gasped and stepped back feeling that  
fire in her crescent moon again, so trying to calm herself, she sat  
on a chair on one side of the statue, and holding her forehead, she  
felt that the pain slowly faded away. Once she felt better, she rose  
and examined the little room in which she was locked. It was a dark,  
lifeless room, with stained glass windows and all the walls covered  
by paintings. There was also some chests around the room, and in the  
middle, there was the statue, and just behind it and in the middle  
of two big windows, there was a big painting of a man with a little  
plaque under it. Serena remained staring at the man represented in  
the big portrait: he was a tall and handsome young man, with shoulder  
length golden hair and a pair of penetrating cerulean eyes. He was  
smiling regally and swelling with pride, dressed in a white and gold  
gown, and around his neck, a sun shaped medal shinning brightly. The  
princess, astonished, and curious about this man, read the plaque  
under it. It said:  
  
~ Hyperion the First, High King of the Sun and the Moon Kingdom ~  
  
Shocked, Serena read the plaque several times not believing what  
were written in it. Finally, she caught her breath, and with a  
little whisper, she said:  
-Father...at last I've found you!  
With this, the crescent moon on Serena's forehead started shinning  
brightly, the same as the gold medal on the painting, making the  
dark room to enlighten showing the paintings covering the walls.  
Most of them where portraits of the same man, but there was a  
painting that called Serena's attention; it was hanging on one side  
of the room, and had a golden frame. The princess got closer to it  
finding out the beautiful scene it showed: it was her mother, young  
and graceful, smiling brightly with a special glow surrounding her,  
and in her arms, she held a little baby girl with golden blond  
hair arranged in two little buns and with a pair of cerulean eyes  
like her father's opened widely looking with curiosity and a sweet  
smile arching her little rosy lips. On one of the corners of the  
painting, the picture was signed with the name "Hyperion" and had  
a little dedicatory:  
To my sweet and lovely daughter, and my beloved wife. Thank you,  
Serenity, for giving me such a beautiful treasure as Serena. I love  
you both with all my soul.  
  
Serena's eyes filled with tears as she read the little handwritten  
text on the painting. The fire on her forehead faded completely, and  
the room became dark again, as the princess heard footsteps approaching.  
Frightened, Serena ran to one side of the room and hid behind a curtain  
as the door went open. The silhouette of Queen Serenity appeared in the  
room as she entered heading to the chest. She took a key little golden  
key in her hand and opened the chest looking inside of it for a few seconds,  
then she lifted a small velvet case and holding it in her hands, she  
smiled deeply as she left the room with the box. Serena sighed with  
relief and left the room just a few minutes after her mother to make  
herself sure that she wouldn't see her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Endymion spent the whole morning trying to reach this maiden: he knew  
that he knew her, but every time he intended to talk to her, she moved  
away before he could reach her. After several attempts to find out who  
she was, the young earthling prince finally gave up and left the room  
sighing as he thought:  
-I don't think I would get to talk to that lady, and even if I can, I'm  
sure she's not who I'm thinking she is. I'm tired of looking at  
paintings: I'll better go and sit outside until Serena comes back.  
With this, he left the room and took a seat on a little living room in  
the end of the corridor.  
  
  
-He has been staring at me all morning! I'm sure he has recognized me!  
-thought Princess Setsuna hiding behind a folding screen-. What am I  
going to do with Endymion? If Serena finds out, she'll kill me!  
Setsuna sighed worriedly taking a look around making herself sure that  
the prince wasn't in the crowd, then, she left the room thinking:  
-The only way I'm sure he won't find me, is getting out of the room.  
She took the path down the corridor and entered the little sitting room  
ignoring the man sitting inside. She sat on an armchair, and sighed  
with relief, she said aloud:  
-Finally safe...  
-Safe from who? -asked Endymion puzzled as the maiden turned into a deep  
shade of crimson-. Setsuna? Princess Setsuna of Pluto? Is that you?  
-Yes, it's me -answered the lady softly-. Do you still remember me,  
Endymion?  
-How could I forget you! You used to be my best friend when we were kids  
-answered the prince smiling.  
-Okay, but it was like fifteen years ago -added Setsuna rising an eyebrow.  
-Well, I'm not the kind of guy who forgets his friends -said Endymion-  
and anyway, you haven't changed a bit: you still have the same polite,  
serious look you had when you were a girl.  
-But tell me, are you still the rough guy who liked to fight with swords  
and used to say "I hate girls! I'd marry a sea cow before marring one  
of them!"? -asked Setsuna with a little smile.  
-I must say that I still like to play with swords -said the prince  
laughing-. But about girls, well...I've changed my mind.  
-I can't believe that Princess Serena achieved the impossible: making  
the stubborn prince Endymion to change his mind -said Princess Pluto  
laughing as well.  
-She's very talented when it takes to making someone change his or her  
mind -said him smiling-. But I must confess it was love at first sight.  
-Good luck with her -said Setsuna softly- but before I go, promise me  
something.  
-Yes, tell me -said the prince expectantly.  
-Please, never, ever, make Serena suffer; she doesn't deserve that -answered  
the princess seriously.  
-I promise -said the prince firmly.  
-And, by the way, look what I found at the exposition -said Setsuna  
handling the prince a beautiful bracelet with moon shaped diamonds.  
-It's Serena's bracelet! -exclaimed the prince smiling- Thank you very  
much!  
-You're welcome, and if she ask you, you find it for her -said Setsuna  
leaving as she winked her eye at the prince.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
After Rei left the generals and the scouts, she walked towards the now empty  
stage where Michiru had played a while ago. Jadeite were standing alone in   
front  
of a tapestry, with a smile and expectant look on his face. The princess   
smiled  
brightly as she got closer, but before she could reach him, Michiru appeared   
from  
behind the curtain after exchanging a few words with the general, they left   
side  
by side.  
-What's the heck he doing with her? -thought Rei angrily hiding behind a   
folding  
screen-. I can't believe she actually...stolen my boyfriend! I'll find the   
way  
to make Miss Perfect Princess' life a total mess!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay! That's it! At last I finished it! Hope you liked this part, and thanks  
to SinJin, she helped me a LOT with this thing! Also a big hello to my dear  
Mamo-chan! So, I'll try to upload chapter XIII in two weeks, but anyway,  
send  
your comments and I idea: if there's one thing that I like almost as much as  
writing, that's reading!  
Bye everyone! Have a nice day!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter XIII

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some  
characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, nottheir  
names  
cause I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and  
Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but  
I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need  
something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter XIII  
  
  
  
The long corridor was deserted when Serena stepped out of the hidden  
room being carefully enough so no one would notice where she were.  
Everything seemed more normal than when she entered that place for  
the first time, but the feeling of amazement and confusion that she  
felt when she saw her father's painting were still present inside  
her heart. The only thing that made Serena calm was the feeling of  
meeting with his prince and feel his strong arms around her once  
again. She giggled submerged in her own thought while she opened  
the door that connected the aisle to the main corridor, and trying  
to look as natural as possible, she started walking back to the  
reception's room where the paintings were showed.  
Outside the Hall, at a little sitting room placed next to a grand  
piano, Endymion sat expectantly just after Setsuna's departure. He  
wouldn't accept it, but in some place inside of his heart, a new  
joy had lighten with his meeting with his childhood friend, now  
transformed in a beautiful grown up lady with a regality and a  
grace that only could find is her serious, yet sweet face, something  
like the beauty of the deep dark waters. He sighed quietly folding  
his arms until the sweetest thing appeared in front of his eyes.  
-Endy, I'm back -said Serena waving her hand as he stood up almost  
instantly-. Tell me, what are you doing here and not at the expo?  
-I guess I missed you -said him sweetly as he stepped closer to her.  
-Seriously? -asked the princess laughing.  
-Seriously! -answered the prince smiling-. Besides, try to be neutral  
when four girls are arguing about a sheet.  
-I know what you mean, I've seen that before: Amy and her "conceptual  
art" -said Serena grinning.  
-You seemed to know them pretty well, huh? -said Endymion- By the way,  
Mina was really worried about your bracelet.  
-The bracelet! Right! -exclaimed Serena remembering about her jewel  
after forgetting everything in the hidden room.  
-Didn't you find it? -asked the prince worried.  
-No...actually, the Blue Hall was closed so I couldn't search inside  
of it, but you yourself said it: it's just a bracelet -said Serena  
somehow sad.  
-Don't be sad, Sery, you'll find it -said the prince comfortingly.  
-I don't think so, but it's okay, really -said her with a sad little  
smile.  
-Are you sure? -asked him skeptically- Due to the coincidence that,  
by chance, I found this...something, that maybe you'll find  
interesting...  
Endymion searched inside his pocket and took out the little bracelet  
as he gave it to the princess. -It's my bracelet! -exclaimed Serena  
happily- Where did you find it?  
-Somewhere -answered him winking an eye- anyway, it's not important  
compared to seeing you so happy again.  
-I have my reasons -said Serena giggling, then, after putting on her  
bracelet, she hugged the young man and looking at him, she continued-.  
Thank you, I can't believe you actually spent this time looking for  
my bracelet. You're so sweet!  
-You're welcome -answered the prince feeling guilty for not telling  
the truth about Setsuna finding the jewel, but trying to look as  
calm as possible, he continued-. Let's enter the exposition: there  
are some paintings I would like you to explain to me.  
-Sure, after all, I know them quite well -said Serena holding  
Endymion's arms as the two entered the Hall filled with nobles.  
  
The two lover's tour around the exposition started with a few  
paintings of some unknown people, moon embassadors, and unimportant  
nobles, but suddendly, a big painting, a body lenght portrait of  
a beautifl young woman caught their attention: she had long silver  
hair arranged in the traditional selenite hairstyle, and her eyes were  
as blue as the sky. Her skin was as white as a moonbeam and in one  
of her hands, she held a long scepter with a crescent moon on one of  
the edges holding a brillian, crystal clear gem.  
-Who's her? She looks a lot like you -said Endymion turning to look  
at Serena.  
-She's Queen Selene, first and most powerful ruler of the Moon  
Kingdom -said Serena proudly- and my great-great-grandmother.  
-I see, now I know why you two look alike -said the prince, then  
started laughing.  
-What's so funny? -asked her curious.  
-Oh, nothing, I was remembering Mordreon's expression when you told  
him the stateswomen stuff -said Endymion still laughing-. That  
totally ought to have a painting here! That face's priceless.  
-You still haven't answered the question I told you that day: did I  
impress you? -asked Serena giggling.  
-You absolutly impresses me -said him smiling at her-. I think that  
was the moment when I realized that you wasn't just pretty but smart.  
-Stop it! You're making me blush -answered the princess covering her  
rosy cheeks.  
-But it's the truth! -insisted the the prince stepping closser to  
her, then he turned his gaze to the painting again, and finding the  
scepter pretty interesting he asked with a tip of curiosity in his  
voice- What's the stone on top of the scepter?  
-That's the Imperial Silver Crystal -answered Serena looking at the  
painting too.  
-It's very beatyful: that jewel must cost a fortune -said Endymion  
examining the gem.  
-It's not just a jewel -said the princess smiling with her gaze  
locked in the painting- it's the most powerful weapon in the whole  
solar system, maybe in the universe.  
As she finished, she covered her mouth with both hands and shoocking  
her head, she said:  
-Forget what I've just said: it's supposed to be a secret. If  
this leaves the palace, I'll be in terrible trouble.  
-Don't worry, Sery, I won't tell anyone, I swear it -said the  
prince in a comforting tone as he placed his hand on her shoulder-.  
The secret is safe with me.  
  
Serena smiled and nodded as the two moved towards the next painting  
comenting it ocacionally as they exchanged smiles and gazes.  
The morning continue going on, and by noon, the crowd started to get  
concentrated in the west side of the room. Looking at the empy spaces  
in front of the many pictures, Serena asked:  
-Where're the sailor scouts?  
-I don't know, the last time I saw them was when you left for your  
bracelet, but don't worry, they're all together with the generals,  
except for Rei, I think she went after Jadeite -answered Endymion  
thoughtfully.  
-After Jadeite? Why? -asked the princess confused.  
-Well, after Michiru finished playing he went to the stage without  
saying anything to us -said the prince as he lead Serena to where  
the crowd were going.  
-With Michiru? -exclaimed Serena stopping abruptly- Prepare yourself  
for a war worse than the Long War.  
-What are you saying? -asked Endymion laughing- Don't you think  
you're overreacting?  
-Overreacting? Rei's gonna KILL him when she finds out! -answered  
Serena worriedly- She's even more jealous than you, for impossible  
it sounds!  
-Hey! I'm not *that* jealous! -said the prince upset-. I just don't  
like to see you going out with my generals.  
-A walk through the gardens isn't "going out"! -answered Serena as  
upset as him as she turned her back to him.  
-Serena! Where're doing it again -said Endymion turning her around  
delicately.  
-Doing what? -asked her seriously.  
-Fighting... -sighed the prince- we shouldn't be fighting.  
-You're right -said the princess-. I love you too much for losing you  
again.  
-You never lost me and you'll never loss me -murmured the prince  
caressing her cheek-. Now, let's go before Rei can see her boyfriend  
with an other girl. She nodded as the couple passed through the crowd  
looking for any sight of Jadeite or Rei but there was too many people  
in the Hall and it was too big.  
-It's nonsense to keep looking -sighed Serena defeated-. We better  
go with our parents: the pictures will be uncovered in a few minutes.  
  
He didn't answered anything, just offered the princess his arm as the  
two started to walk to the front of the crowd where Queen Serenity  
and the Earth's kings where standing, chatting excitedly about the  
painting under the white sheets.  
  
-Serena! Where have you been all morning? -asked Serenity looking as  
her daughter as she approached the little group.  
-I was...looking at the paintings -said Serena lying-. Maybe you just  
didn't see me.  
-Not me, not anyone -said the queen skeptically-. You've always had  
the ability to disappear, since you where a girl.  
-Mother...you're embarrassing me -murmured Serena harshly as she  
blushed.  
-But it's the truth! I never find you when I need you, and this  
festival was supposed to be your responsibility -said Serenity.  
-I've been busy attending my guests -said the princess.  
-By "guests" you mean your friends? Serena! you're not a girl  
anymore! -said the queen sarcastically.  
-That's it! I won't tolerate it anymore! All this week you haven't  
done anything but making me look as a fool! I'm tired of it, mother!  
-exclaimed the princess angrily as she left the room with all the  
people's eyes over her.  
-Serena!! I command you to come back here! -exclaimed Serenity  
harshly, but the princess didn't even turn around.  
A big silence filled the Hall just broken by the rumor of a few  
voices commenting what had happened. The prince turned his gaze to  
the door where Serena had ran away, and his heart and mind started  
an arguing:  
-I must go after Serena and comfort her, but if I do so, everybody  
will notice that there's something between us and then the problem  
will become even wrose, but she needs me...Gosh! What should I do?  
-Son, is anything bothering you? -asked Etlio looking the stress  
look on Endymion's face.  
-No, I'm fine -said the prince turning to face his father.  
-Let her go, you've already done enough for her -said the king  
plassing a hand on his son's shoulder.  
Endymion nodded and returned his attention to the exposition.  
Suddenly, the big crowd splited and Princess Michiru appeared  
next to Jadeite as everyone looked at her and applauded. When she  
got to the front of the room, she stepped in front of the group of  
paintings and clearing her throat, she said as she pulled the  
sheets: -Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honor to present for  
the first times my latest series of painting which I call "The  
Falling of Paradise".  
Everyone in the room gasped amazed by the images shown on the  
canvas. There were five paintings, four of them surrounding a big  
picture surrounded by a golden frame. All of them showed a sad  
landscape covered by a stormy atmosphere, and the sad ruins of a  
once majestic kingdom, but the main one, was different: the  
painting showed a beautiful female angel with long golden hair  
dressed in a white gown holding in her arms a injured warrior dressed  
in black as she cried diamonds over his dying form.  
Endymion remained a long while staring at the big painting like  
charmed until a delicate hand landed softly on his shoulder. He  
turned around frightened but calmed down as he saw Setsuna's sweet  
gaze over him.  
-It's you -said the prince softly turning to look at her.  
-Yes, who else were you expecting? -asked the princess with a  
little smile.  
-You know who -answered him sadly. -What's up? You look very sad...  
-asked Setsuna.  
-Not sad, concerned -said Endymion looking at the painting behind  
him.  
-About what? Maybe I can help you -said her stepping next to him.  
-Maybe... sighed the prince- will you do me a favor?  
-Anything -answered the princess.  
-Go and talk to Serena, try to comfort her and tell her that I  
love her -said Endymion with his gaze locked in the painting.  
-Why don't you go by yourself? I'm sure she'd like that better  
-said Setsuna.  
-I wish I could, but it's not...prudent -said the prince seriously.  
-Oh, I see, well, I'll go and talk to her, but, do you have any  
idea of where she is? -asked the princess.  
-Knowing Serena, she should be by the lake -answered Endymion  
thoughtfully.  
-Okay, I'll try to convince her to come back -said Setsuna leaving-.  
I'll see you latter.  
  
As soon as the princess left, the prince returned his attention  
to the painting, and felt chills down his spine as he noticed:  
-That angel in the painting looks exactly like Serena, but the man  
she's holding...I wonder who's him.  
Endymion quickly left the pictures side fearing he would find out  
who the man was not liking the idea at all. He somehow *knew* who  
he was, but he denied it as he laughed nervously:  
-How can those drawings be prophecies! Serena an angel holding a  
warrior? How silly! It's like saying that Mordreon will become king!  
He stopped and shook his head as he headed to where the generals  
were standing. He could see that they were all together except for  
Jadeite looking worried and concerned.  
-What's wrong, guys? -asked the prince approaching the group.  
-Have you seen Jadeite? -asked Nephrite simply.  
-Not since he approached with Michiru -said the prince puzzled.  
-We are in trouble -added Zoisite worried.  
-What happened? -asked Endymion this time.  
-Rei saw him...with Michiru, and she's very angry. The girls are  
trying to find her before she finds Jadeite -said Malachite trying  
to remain calm.  
-So Serena was right about Rei being jealous -said the prince more  
to himself than to the guys.  
-Would you help us find him? -asked Nephrite.  
-Hmmm...yeah, I don't have anything to do right now -said Endymion  
thoughtfully.  
-What about Serena? Where is she? -asked Zoisite.  
-I don't know, but I hope she's okay -answered the prince softly-.  
Well, I'll search here in the hall and at the east wing, Nephrite,  
go to the west wing, Zoisite, you'll go the south wing and Malachite,  
you'll go to the north wing.  
  
The guys nodded and parted heading to the door, but Endymion remained  
in the room. He took a quick look around the room trying to find his  
general, but he knew it was useless. He *knew* Jadeite wasn't inside  
the Hall and intentionally had picked going to the east wing of the  
palace as an excuse for visiting Serena's chambers. He took a last  
look at the room before leaving it, and making himself a path  
between the people, he exited the hall going towards the stairs  
heading to the second floor of the palace. The place seemed almost  
deserted ever since everyone were too busy working or looking at  
the paintings, so he calmly walked knowing that no own would notice  
where he was going. The path seemed to be longer than normally,  
maybe because the Hall was located on the west wing of the palace,  
but it was also because of the atmosphere surrounding the palace.  
Thought everything were in place and apparently normal, a tip of  
sadness and distress turned the palace into an, almost creepy,  
place. The prince finally arrived the familiar corridor on the east  
wing, and the big mahogany door decorated gracefully. He opened the  
door and entered the big, empty room. Before going to Serena's  
bedroom, he sat looked at a little painting placed on the coffee  
table. It was of Serena's friends, but she wasn't there, and next  
to that one, there was an other one of Queen Serenity with her  
typical serious and melancholic look. He sighed and lifting the  
picture of Serenity with both hands, he said to himself:  
-I wonder why Serena and her mother can't get along fine as other  
mothers and daughters do. I think that after having to pass through  
Hyperion's death, they'd become closer.  
  
He put the frame back on the table as he headed to the door leading to  
Serena's bedroom. The door was wide open the same as the windows. He  
entered the place and walked towards the vanity attracted to the  
jewelry box lying on it. He examined and opened it carefully as the  
sweet melody of the "clair de lune" filled the spacious room. He  
remained quiet listening to the music knowing that it belonged to  
Earth, and inside the box, he saw the key Serena showed him that  
certain day on his palace's gardens. The brilliance of the gem hanging  
on it was very particular; it not only shined with all the colors  
of the rainbow, but somehow, it irradiated peace and power.  
-I wonder what kind of stone is this one -asked the prince to  
himself-. It's not a diamond or a zircon...  
He put left the key in it's place, and left the vanity walking  
towards Serena's stuffed bed covered by cushions and pillows, and  
covered by a canopy that let long white and pink organza curtains  
fall. In the middle of the cushions and sitting as a king on his  
throne, Endy-chan lied with the star locket around his neck. The  
prince smiled and took the bear in his arms as he said teasingly:  
-Hey you! What do you think you're doing sleeping with my *girlfriend?  
Then, Endymion appeared a dozen of fresh red roses from Earth and  
left them on Serena's bed with a pink ribbon keeping them together.  
Finally, he opened the french doors and went out to the balcony  
overlooking the gardens. He leaned on the railing and breathed the  
fresh air as he said:  
-My sweet Serena, how I wish I there would be anything I could do to  
help you...  
Then, he looked up at the sky, and firmly, he said aloud:  
-What am I saying! There is *something* I can do!  
He started walking, swelling with pride as the headed to the chamber's  
door, and then he fallowed the long corridor back to the Hall where  
the exposition was taking place.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Princess Setsuna used the garden door to leave the Hall as she took  
her path to the lake. The courtyard was quiet and lonely, and even  
the sun seemed to be calm. She walked silently looking at the flowers,  
and when she arrived the lakeshore, she saw the silhouette of Serena  
sitting under a tree facing the water. Setsuna smiled and started  
walking towards the tree, then set next to Serena as she placed a hand  
on her shoulder.  
-Don't be sad, my princess, there are very things to be happy for  
-said Princess Pluto sweetly.  
-Like what? -asked Serena coldly  
-Well, like having Endymion as your boyfriend -said Setsuna smiling.  
-Who understands you, Setsuna? Yesterday, you told me I rather not  
been involved him and to keep my distance, and now you´re telling me  
to be happy about being his girlfriend, what reminds me, how did you  
know he´s my boyfriend? -asked Serena confused.  
-I know more than you think, but don't worry, no one knows -said the  
elder girl- and about what I said yesterday, well, I think I had  
forgot what what a wonderful person Endymion is. Just forget what I  
said.  
-Maybe you're right about him, but still... -said Serena as she  
started to sob- I miss my mommy and my daddy!  
-My little princess -sigh Setsuna holding the other girl- your mother  
loves you, is just that she's stressed, that's why she's been acting  
coldly. -I don't think it's that -said Serena sadly-, she hates me.  
That's the truth.  
-Serena, don't say such a thing -said Pluto-. I remember when you  
were born: you're parents were delighted, and I'd never seen your  
mother so happy. Believe, she doesn't hate you.  
-By the way, did she sent you to talk to me? -asked Serena  
skeptically.  
-No, it was Endymion -answered Setsuna.  
-Really? -asked Serena blushing.  
-Yeah, he was very concerned about you -said the elder lady- and by  
the way, he said that he'd like to come by himself, and that he loves  
you.  
-And I love him too -sighed Serena-. He's so sweet and kind that  
sometimes I feel that I don't deserve someone like him.  
-You deserve the best and even more -said Setsuna- and Endymion's  
the best, believe me; I know him from a long time ago, and I must say  
you're lucky.  
-I wonder if he thinks the same way about me -said the young princess.  
-He does -said Setsuna smiling-. Knowing him, he could spend the rest  
of his life saying how much he loves you.  
-Talking of whom, where is him? -asked Serena.  
-The last time I saw him, he was at the Hall watching the exposition  
-answered the elder princess thoughtfully.  
-I think I'll go after him: I don't want him to be worried -said  
Serena standing-. Thank you Setsuna! You're a great friend!  
  
The Moon Princess left the lakeside heading to the Hall feeling much  
better than before. Now, she was smiling with the thought of hugging  
Endymion, but when she arrived the hall, she only found out that he  
wasn't there. She walked around the room trying to find him, but  
instead, she found a really upset Rei. Serena stopped in from of  
Princess Mars and grabbed her arm softly as she asked concerned:  
-What's wrong, Rei?  
-Jadeite...Jadeite's cheating on me! -exclaimed Rei angrily.  
-Come on, Rei, let's go outside and talk about it. Getting mad wont  
make things any better -said the moon princess leading Rei out of  
the big hall and into the sitting room.  
Rei sat on a big couch, and Serena sat next to her as the martian  
princess started sobbing.  
-Calm down, Rei -said Serena comfortingly.  
-I just can help it -mumbled Rei-. All he said, all he did, were  
just lies...just a big bunch of them.  
-You can't be so negative -said the moon princess-. The fact you saw  
him with an other girl doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore. I'm  
sure he was helping Michiru with something, I don't know, maybe she  
asked him to escort her into the room.  
-Is this the same Serena that used to say that all men were jerks?  
-asked Rei rising an eyebrow.  
-They are jerks sometimes, but they can be sweet too -said Serena  
blushing a little.  
-I can't believe that one guy could change your mind so easily -said  
mars disappointed.  
-Endymion is different from the other men I've met, and I'm sure his  
generals are different too -said Serena a bit upset.  
-Serena, you're so sweet, so innocent, but you need to face the truth:  
all men are the same, they "love" you until the find an other pretty  
face, or in my case, an other pretty voice -sighed Rei sadly.  
Serena remained silent as an image crossed her mind:  
"I know Endymion from a long time ago"  
Setsuna's sweet smile and rosy cheeks as she said those words seemed  
to play an alarm in Serena's head: Princess Pluto used to be very  
serious and solemn, but when she mentioned Endymion's name, she  
totally changed.  
Serena shook her head and returned to the real world as he tried to  
find the right words to tell Rei. Faking the most believable smile she  
could, Serena breathed deeply and said:  
-Come on, don't you think you're overreacting? Jadeite's not cheating  
on you and I'll probe it!  
-I can't believe I actually let him convince me to sing in tomorrow's  
opera -sighed Rei nervously-. I know I will froze in the middle of  
the scenery and I'll lose my voice.  
-Don't say such a silliness: you'll do it great, you just need to  
practice. By the way, what are you playing? -asked Serena curious.  
-Lakme*, a earthling opera -answered the martian princess- your  
mother suggested that ever since the Earth's royalty were our honor  
guests, we should sing something from there, but I still don't know  
who's playing the character of Lakme.  
-But the presentation is tomorrow! -exclaimed Serena.  
-Yeah, I know, but everyone's been very busy so we haven't had the  
oportunity to rehears together, but this afternoon I'll be doing my  
scene so at last I'll find who's the main character -answered Rei  
softly.  
-By the way, what's character? -asked the moon princess this time.  
-I don't think I wanna tell you -said the martian princess.  
-Come on! Tell me! Who are you going to be? -asked Serena again.  
-Mallika, Lakme's slave -mumbled Rei ashamed.  
-Remember what they say, there're no small parts, just small actors  
-said Serena trying to hide her laughter.  
-Hey! That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you: now you're  
laughing at me -exclaimed Rei angrily.  
-I'm not laughing at you -said Serena calming herself down.  
-Then, why are you laughing? -asked Rei skeptical.  
-I just remembered something -said Serena smiling suspiciously.  
-Oh, really? -said the martian princess rising an eyebrow- What?  
-Okay, I surrender, I was laughing because I can't imagine you as a  
slave -said Serena blushing a little.  
-Me neither, but, well, that was the only part left, and they said I  
would do it great -sighed Rei.  
-At least you'll share a scene with the main character. That make you  
important, right? -said Serena trying to comfort the other lady.  
-Yeah, you're right -said the princess mars smiling sadly.  
-By the way, Rei, have you seen Endymion? -asked the moon princess  
curiously.-No, the last time I saw him was when we were looking at  
the painting with the generals -answered Rei thoughtfully.  
-It's okay, let's go for lunch. I'm sure I'll meet him there -said  
Serena standing as Rei did the same.  
The two princesses left the sitting room heading to the Blue Hall  
expecting to find the rest of the group there. The exposition was  
over, and now the guest were moving towards the big dinning room  
still talking about the painting. The hall was almost full, but  
there was no sight of Queen Serenity. Serena didn't care too much  
about this, and somehow felt comfortable for not having to see her  
mother after what she had done to her that morning. She sat at the  
empty main table being followed by Rei, and latter, by King Etlio  
and Queen Calice. Both saluted her politely and sat leaving the empty  
space for his also missing son.  
-Serena, have you seen Endymion? -asked the king turning to look at  
the young lady.  
-I was about to ask the same question -answered Serena with a little  
smile-. I haven't seen him in a long while.  
-He suddenly disappeared from the exposition, so we supposed he would  
be with you -murmured the king winking an eye.  
-What made you think that -asked Serena laughing nervously.  
-Oh, nothing, it's just that he was a bit concerned about what  
happened at the Hall -said the man calmly.  
-Etlio! -exclaimed Calice kicking him under the table.  
-What? We can't pretend we didn't see anything! -said the king turning  
to face his wife.  
-But, can't you see that it's hurting her feeling -answered the queen  
murmuring.  
-It's okay, he's not hurting me at all -lied Serena faking a smile-  
but I think I'll feel more comfortable if we change the subject.  
After that, the table became silent, and Serena began to talk to Rei  
as the royal couple did the same ignoring the other's presence.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Endymion entered the now almost empty Hall and found Serenity's tall  
silhouette in front of Selene's painting looking at it solemnly. He  
stood at the door for a second and breathed deeply before walking to  
where she was standing. At first, the Queen didn't seemed to notice  
his presence, but then, she said not turning to look around:  
-What do you need, Endymion?  
The prince gasped and amazed asked:  
-How did you know it was me?  
-I saw your reflection on the painting's glass, and I also saw your  
shadow -said Serenity turning around- but you still haven't answered  
my question.  
-I was wondering if we could talk for a second -said the prince  
firmly.  
-About what? -asked the queen calmly.  
-Serena -answered the prince simply.  
Queen Serenity sighed and after being quiet for a while, she rose her  
gaze at him and said:  
-Follow me.  
The queen started walking out of the Hall as the prince followed her  
closely. They walked around the palace for a long while, until the  
queen got to a locked room. She took a key in her hands and opened the  
door showing an astonish private library which walls were totally  
covered by books, except for a space between two bookshelves were a  
big painting was placed. It showed Queen Serenity and a young man  
looking happy and powerful. The prince entered the room and heading  
to that wall, he asked examining the image:  
-Who's that man next to you?  
-The only man I've been able to love in my life -sighed the queen  
sadly- and the best husband and father any woman can ask for.  
-So, he's King Hyperion -added Endymion still looking at the  
painting-. He certainly looks a lot like Serena.  
-Looked -corrected the queen seriously- now he's dead, and the only  
thing I can ask for is that someday Serena'll find a man like him that  
can make her as happy as she deserves.  
-I'm sure she will -said the prince smiling to himself.  
-Anyway, what was that you wanted to discuss about her? -asked the  
queen directly.  
-Well, to be honest, I was concerned about the way you've been  
treating Serena -said Endymion softly but firmly.  
-What do you mean exactly by "the way I've been treating her"? -asked  
Serenity rising an eyebrow.  
-You know, calling her irresponsible, acting coldly with her and  
hiding the truth about her father -said him sitting on a couch.  
-First of all, I didn't call her irresponsible, I just said she wasn't  
a girl anymore, second of all, she started avoiding me, and third of  
all, the memories of Hyperion are too painful for me, as I know they'd  
be for Serena -said the queen turning her back against the prince.  
-Maybe it can be painful, but she's *his* daughter, and she deserves  
to know! -said the young man a bit louder than before.  
-Understand it, Endymion, she's too young for understanding -said the  
queen softly.  
-Now you're contradicting yourself: a while ago you said she wasn't a  
girl anymore -said the prince.  
-Maybe she's not a girl, but she's not ready yet. She still acts as if  
the world were a big playground just to have fun, and not the war  
field it really is -said the queen coldly.  
-How can you talk about her like that? She cares about this kingdom  
more than you think, and the only thing she thinks about is the fact  
she'll become queen someday and what she's going to do then -said  
Endymion a bit upset.  
-She's young, everything seems so different! Power is an idealistic  
thing, and being a queen just means being adored and admired by  
everyone -said Serenity walking back and forward.  
-I don't think that's the idea Serena has about being a queen, and  
I'm sure that if you'd talked to her more often, you would have  
known -said the prince coldly.  
-Are you questioning me? -asked the queen harshly.  
-No, I'm just saying that you should pay a little more attention to  
your daughter -answered Endymion firmly.  
-Listen to me, I wont argue with you -said Serenity turning to face  
him- I will tell just one thing: if Serena were interested in talking  
to me, she wouldn't sent one of her friends to talk to me about her  
father.  
-She didn't send me! -exclaimed the prince.  
-Endymion, I'm the first one defending the peace between our two  
kingdoms, so if you know what's good for you and the Earth, stay  
away from anything concerning Serena and me, okay? -said the queen  
sweetly but sarcastically.  
-I will, but not because you told me -said Endymion angrily as he  
left the office shooting the door behind him.  
As soon as the prince left, the queen sighed heavely, and looking  
at the big painting hanging on the wall, she said to herself:  
-I'm sorry Serena, but I'm doing this for your own good.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Endymion left the library feeling angry and insulted, then he started  
walking towards the dinning room trying to calm himself down. He felt  
defeated for not getting to help Serena to know the truth about her  
father, so in a silent and cold mood, he entered the Blue Hall heading  
to the main table were his beloved were sitting already.  
As soon as Serena saw him, a sweet smile were painted on her face  
and looking at him lovingly, she said:  
-Endymion, at last you came. I've been waiting for you for a long  
while.  
-Hi Serena -said the prince simply and took his seat next to her.  
-What's wrong, Endy? You look worried -said the princess concerned.  
-I'm fine, don't worry -said Endymion caressing her cheek.  
-I don't believe you -said Serena getting Endymion hands away from  
her cheek and talking it in hers.  
-Okay, I got bad news from home, that's all -said him sighing.  
-What bad news? -asked her this time.  
-Hmmm...something concerning a treaty...hmmm...yeah...a meeting for  
signing a treaty were canceled -said the prince thoughtfully trying  
to invent a good excuse.  
-If you say so -sighed the princess.  
-Please, don't think too much about my kingdom's problems, after all,  
that's my job -said Endymion smiling at her. Serena nodded trying to  
look conformed, and then, the sailor scouts and three of the generals  
entered the Hall. They sat at the table too and a second latter,  
after the arrival of some other guests, entered Princess Michiru next  
to Jadeite. First, the princess took her seat at one of the other  
tables surrounding the main one as the general took his way there.  
Serena smiled and looking at Rei, she said:  
-See, I told you he was just escorting her.  
As the man got to the table, the girls became silent, but instead of  
talking to Rei, Jadeite looked at Endymion and said:  
-Hmmm, I just came here to say that I'm sitting at the other table,  
and by the way, I'll be busy this afternoon so don't try to find me.  
Then he left and sat next to Michiru at the other table. Distress  
were painted on Rei's cold and serious face as she glanced at the  
table. Serena's look were also placed on that table, but not staring  
at Michiru but at Setsuna. She didn't knew or at least didn't want  
to know if Endymion was looking the same as her, but as she turned  
to face him, she clearly saw his gaze lost deep inside the porcelain  
plate. She sighed silently as her mother entered the room and took  
her seat at the main table just next to her. Serena doesn't even  
bothered to turn to look at her, she just ignore her presence and  
started eating as soon as the servants served her. Now, the distance  
between the queen and her daughter seemed almost normal. As if they  
were estrangers. Lunch went on silently at the main table, and after  
finishing the desert, Serena turned her look at her beloved and  
softly, she asked without being noticed:  
-Would you like to join me for a walk? I know a beautiful place  
outside, at the gardens.  
Endymion just nodded and stood up as the couple left the room the  
same as some other guest that hid their departure making them look  
just as a pair of normal people.  
Once outside, Serena took the prince's hand possessively in her as  
he looked down at her sweetly, yet concerned.  
-Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere -said him as he released her  
hand and wrapped and arm around her waist.  
-Maybe not your body, but your mind's already flying around the  
universe -said the princess softly.  
-Sorry, I can't help it -said Endymion- now, where is this place  
you wanted to show me?-Right this way -said Serena as she walked  
towards the gate and into the gardens.  
It wasn't exactly the perfect day to be out, but at least, it wasn't  
raining. The sky was cloudy and the sunrays made themselves a path  
between them making it look weird and magical. Deep inside the great  
gardens, there was a small but pretty forest, and inside of it,  
everything were forgotten except for the wild nature in it. Serena  
lifted a little bit her long skirt as she entered the woods, and  
after getting to a clearing in the middle of it, she took a seat  
under a tree near a marvel waterfall. The prince followed her and  
sat under the fresh tree's shadow looking at the surrounding.  
-Nice place! -said him leaning against the trunk- You certainly like  
trees.  
-I do like trees, but the reason I come here is to hear the birds  
-said the princess closing her eyes- I love the way the use to express  
themselves, so pure and sincerely. They never lie, they just stand  
on a branch and sing whatever is inside of them, being as transparent  
as those waterfalls.  
-Yeah, birds are cute -said the prince closing his eyes as well.  
-You didn't understand me, did you? -said Serena seriously turning to  
face him.  
-Sure, you said you like birds -said the prince confused.  
-Endymion, I want you to be one of them... -said her softly.  
-Excuse me? -asked him puzzled.  
-Oh, forget it -said Serena defeated-. What I'm trying to say is that  
I want you to tell me what's bothering you.  
-I told you, problems at home -answered the prince.  
-I mean what's *really* bothering you -added Serena-. Do you really  
thought I would believe and excuse like that one?  
-What do you want me to say? Yeah, that's not the reason, but yet I  
can't tell you what's bothering me -said Endymion sighing.  
-Why? I thought ours would be a sincere relationship -exclaimed Serena  
a bit upset.  
-I'm being sincere with you! I can't and I wont tell you! -answered  
him forcefully.  
-Go ahead! Shout to me! That's the best solution always... -said  
Serena as her eyes became misty- I just asked because I was  
concerned about you.  
-Serena...don't start with that -sighed Endymion holding her by her  
hands-. Understand me, just for this time, and don't ask me anymore.  
-But you're scaring me! Seeing you like that is breaking my heart  
-said Serena releasing his hands-. If at least you knew how to hide  
that you're worried...  
-Excuse me? -asked Endymion looking offended- What did that suppose  
to mean?  
-That you're the worst liar I've known -answered Serena in an arrogant  
way.  
-If you didn't notice, I did that so you wont get hurt -said the  
prince trying to hide his angriness with kindness.  
-Now you're the victim! -exclaimed Serena standing- What am I supposed  
to do? Hug you and show you my gratitude for hiding the truth from me?  
-Talking to me with respect would be a good start -said Endymion  
becoming really upset.  
-Oh, sorry, you're highness, I forgot I ought you a special kind of  
respect for being your girlfriend and caring for you -said the princess  
sarcastically as she bowed deeply.  
-Serena, don't be silly! -said the prince seriously.  
-I also apologize for being silly -said Serena bowing again.  
-For God's sake, stop it! I don't care how much you beg or how much  
you bother me, I wont tell you anything -said Endymion starting to  
get despaired.-You know what? I really don't want to know! It's obvious  
that if your hiding it it's because it's something bad about me, which  
is almost as disappointing as the fact of you lying to me -said her  
looking into the prince's eyes.  
-Go ahead, use the inverse psychology, it wont work -said him remaining  
under the tree.  
-I never said it would work or not, I just don't care anymore -said  
Serena calmly.  
-About what's bothering me? -asked Endymion.  
-No, about you -said Serena as she started to walk quickly toward the  
palace.  
  
Endymion closed his eyes and leaned against the trunk not caring about  
where Serena was going, or what could happen to her. Now his pride had  
taken control over his heart, and in all his arrogant self, the prince  
stood taking the opposite way expecting to be alone and not having to  
see her at least for a good while.  
  
  
Serena left the gardens looking calm and serene, but it didn't last  
long. As soon as she were far enough from the prince, her eyes became  
misty as they filled with bitter tears that started to fall down her  
white cheeks. The princess stopped near the gazebo and took out her  
handkerchief as she cleaned her face. She sat on a bench and looked up  
to see that a group of courtesans were staring at her laughing and  
murmuring behind their feather fans. She stood up and swelling with  
pride, she started walking toward them as the ladies stopped talking  
closing their fans. She looked at them hardly and with a commanding  
tone, she said:  
-What's the problem with you? Is there anything funny about me?  
-For being the princess, you're not very polite -said the first girl  
with a sarcastic smile.  
-I think you missed the word "highness" -said Serena seriously.  
-Oh, forgive us, it's not our fault that you're so miserable,  
*highness* -said the second courtesan bowing.  
-Miserable? What do you mean? -exclaimed the princess feeling  
insulted.  
-Well, your mother doesn't love you, you're not good with politics,  
and by the way things are going, you'll die single -said the third  
girl cruelly as the other two laughed furtively.  
-How dare you to talk to me like that! I'm the Moon Princess and  
the heir to this Kingdom! -shouted Serena filled with anger.  
-Well, *highness*, if you're a princess, act like one, otherwise,  
no one will ever get to love you -said the first girl in a sweet,  
yet sarcastic tone.  
  
The princess didn't say anything with the last commentary, she just  
remained static for a second, and then started running toward the  
palace as the tears filled her eyes once again. She entered the main  
gate to the east wing and quickly started climbing the stairs  
holding her skirt with both hands. Once she was up, she took the path  
to her chambers and opened the mahogany doors widely, as she entered  
the room. She locked the entry and leaned against the door as she  
sobbed silently covering her face with her hands. Still leaning  
against the door, she let herself into a sitting position as she  
hugged her knees and rested her head on them.  
-The courtesans are right -said the princess to herself- nobody  
loves me, and no one will ever get to love me. I'm sure the world  
would be a better place if I were never born.  
She stood up and not thinking about anything, she took her magic  
key, and lifting it with her right hand, she exclaimed:  
-Nobody loves me and nobody will care if I'm not around anymore!  
Crystal Key, take me as far as you can, where no one will ever know  
how or where I am!  
As she exclaimed this words a ray of pink light fell violently from  
the sky surrounding her with its powers, and lifting her in the air  
as a cloud of brilliant stars shaded leaving nothing but emptiness  
inside the room. Princess Serena was gone, and no one, not even her,  
knew where.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It had passed a long while since Serena left the garden and Endymion  
still remained impassive under the tall tree looking at the water  
falls in the middle of the clearing. His expression was totally  
unreadable and his eyes cold as the water in the fountain, yet his  
mind was full of thought spinning inside his head, making him feel a  
bunch of feelings between anger and deception. He knew something was  
wrong, he had felt it: the sky seemed darker than before an a cold  
breeze blew moving the leaves as they made tourbillions. Birds had  
stopped singing abruptly as if they knew the danger was close, but  
this fact didn't seem to bother Endymion, or at least, he didn't show  
one emotion. While he felt self-pity for his conversation with  
Serenity, the prince didn't noticed that a lonely silhouette stared  
at him just a few meters behind him. As the sun started to fall, a  
shadow projected next to the prince calling his attention as he  
turned around finding a serious face and a pair of concerned eyes  
gazing at him.  
-For how long have you been standing there -asked him coldly returning  
his gaze to the water.  
-Nearly half an hour -answered the person standing behind.  
-Then why didn't you say anything? -said the prince this time.  
-I didn't wanted to bother you while you were so deep in your  
thoughts -said the person stepping closer.  
-As if anybody cared about what I think -murmured the prince closing  
his eyes-. I'm just a world-class loser.  
-Don't say that, Endymion, you're not a loser, you have everything  
any man could ask for: you have a fortune, power, a family, and a  
lovely girlfriend... -said the visitor sitting under the tree next  
to him.  
-Well, I've lost at least one of those things -said him sighing  
heavily.  
-I don't think it's your power, your family or your fortune -said  
the person-. What happened with Serena?  
-We had a fight and she ran way of the clearing, as if I care  
-answered Endymion-. She's such a baby, I wonder how I ever fell  
in love with her.  
-So, what was that fight about? -asked the visitor.  
-I don't feel like talking about that right now -said the prince.  
-I see, your ego is hurt -said the person smiling.  
-Explain yourself, Setsuna -exclaimed the prince turning to look  
at the princess.  
-You know you're the one who acted wrong, you just don't wanna  
accept it -said Setsuna.  
-Your weren't even here when we had the fight, so don't tell me  
I'm the one who's wrong -said Endymion angrily-. She's such a child!  
Her mother was right when she said that Serena isn't ready to take  
the responsibility for the kingdom and I doubt she ever will.  
-Wait a second: did you talk to the queen about...about *that*?  
-exclaimed Setsuna amazed-. You must be crazy!  
-I thought I was doing the right thing and that Serena had a right  
to know about her father, so I asked the Queen -answered the prince  
seriously-. She told me that Serena's still too young for knowing  
the truth about her father, and that she wasn't ready to rule the  
kingdom, but the worst part was that she told me to stay away from  
her business.  
-Yes, but did you have to speak to Serenity? There are many people  
in this palace who got to know the king, but you had to ask *her*?!  
-asked the princess puzzled and a bit upset- You really must be mad  
about her for doing such a stupid thing! By the way, did you tell  
Serena about that?  
-Of course I didn't tell her! Do you think I'm stupid or something?  
-exclaimed the prince in a defensive way- How do you think I was  
going to tell Serena that her mother doesn't think she is ready to  
take over the kingdom? That was the fight all about: I didn't want  
to tell her the truth.  
Endymion became silent and sighed heavily calming himself as he  
started talking again:  
-Maybe I should asked you, after all, you knew her father, didn't  
you?  
-Yes, I knew Hyperion. He was a great father and an incredible ruler.  
I can cry when I remember that day... -said Setsuna seriously-  
Maybe Serenity's right: Serena isn't ready to know.  
-But, why isn't she ready? He was her father! She deserves to know  
what happened that day! -exclaimed the prince.  
-No, it will destroy all of us if she ever found out, including you  
and your family -answered the princess solemnly.  
-I just don't get it! -said him confused- She will found out, in one  
or another way, besides, is just his father death at a battlefield,  
not a curse!  
Setsuna froze when she heard the last word and got as pale as a ghost  
as she looked at him with her burgundy eyes wide opened.  
-What? Is it a curse? How can that be? I mean, it was the end of the  
Long War! How can one man's death be a curse? -asked Endymion confused.  
  
-It's not a curse! What makes you think that? -said Setsuna laughing  
nervously.  
-The why did you freak out when I mentioned it? -asked the prince  
skeptically.  
-I didn't freak out, I was just thinking of where Serena could be  
-answered the lady inventing her best excuse.  
-I don't know, I don't care. I think she's old enough to take care  
of herself -answered him coldly.  
-But she could be in terrible trouble! I can feel that something is  
not right -said Setsuna concerned.  
-What could possibly happen to her? She has plenty of guards to take  
care of her inside the palace's walls -said the prince not caring  
much, but then, there was a big silence between both of them as they  
seem to realize what the young man had just said. After a while,  
Setsuna shook her head and said:  
-I don't believe you, you are acting like a child. You talk to the  
queen about thing that aren't any of your business and then you blame  
Serena. Did she ask you to talk to her mother?  
-No...she didn't ask me but...  
-No buts! You should be ashamed of yourself for acting like that!  
She can be anywhere by now! You don't know how much you mean to her!  
-exclaimed the princess really worried.  
-If I mean so much to her, why can't she just respect my intimacy?  
-asked the prince coldly.  
-Because she loves you! And a part of loving you is wanting to become  
part of that intimacy! -said Setsuna upset.  
-Then why wouldn't she just understand that I didn't want to tell her  
why I was upset? I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but no, she had  
to make a big deal out of it -said the prince becoming despaired.  
-I told Serena that she should leave you alone -sighed Setsuna- but  
when I saw how much she loved you and that you loved her back, I told  
her to fight for that love you have, but now, I can see that I was  
right the first time, Your are still too selfish to love anyone.  
-So now you'll start with the same thing...you're calling me selfish  
when the only thing I did was trying to help? Okay then! I'm an  
idiot and talking to Serenity was as stupid and hiding it from Serena!  
Are you happy now? -exclaimed Endymion angrily.  
-Are you saying this to me...or to you? Cause if you believe those  
words, yes, I am happy -said Setsuna seriously folding her arms-.  
Serena loves you, and you have hurt her badly. Go and find her, she  
needs you now more than ever, The time will come soon enough for her  
to know the truth about what happened that day her father was killed.  
-Okay, I'll go and talk to her, I just have one problem: where is  
she? -asked Endymion.  
-You won't know if you don't go and find her -said Setsuna with a  
smile.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei remained silent as she saw Serena and Endymion leaving the Blue  
Hall and the generals and scouts talking happily. Her gaze was locked  
on Jadeite, and the smile he wore every time Michiru opened her mouth  
to say something. After a long while, she stroked the napkin throwing  
it on the plate as she stood up angrily. Mina noticed Rei's mood and  
trying to be nice, she said sweetly:  
-Why don't you stay and join the chat, Rei?  
-I can't -answered Rei- I must go to the opera rehearsal.  
-Maybe I can join you. I don't have anything to do, besides, I would  
love to hear you singing -said Mina standing up.  
-Well, okay, a little company won't hurt me -said Rei standing as  
well as the two left the Blue Hall.  
  
Inside the great palace's walls, but lost in gardens of roses, there  
was the Royal Opera House, a wonderful marble building with a big  
fountain in front of it. The main door was closed, and a big poster  
was placed on a bulleting board next to door, which was decorated  
with water lilies and said: "Lakme". Rei read it quickly and then  
started surrounding the building until she found a little door. It  
had a little paper pasted on the door which said "actors only". She  
opened the door and entered the theater. Mina followed her inside  
and the two princesses started walking towards the stage. There, a  
tall, handsome man where saying things out loud as a pair of people  
moved the scenography based on a fountain, some stairs, and a garden  
landscape. As the girl stepped behind him, the man turned around and  
with a big smile he exclaimed:  
-Lady Rei! At last you're here! You better start practicing because  
Lakme will arrive in any second.  
-Yes, Lord Amadeus -said Rei blushing as she walked toward a table  
placed on one side of the stage.  
-Who's him? -asked Mina flushing and with a little mean smile.  
-That guy over there? He's Lord Amadeus, the director -answered Rei  
looking at him smiling as well.  
-He's really hot! -exclaimed princess Venus.  
As the two ladies chatted, a boy entered running the theater and went  
to where Amadeus were standing and said something to him quickly  
before leaving again. The man smiled brightly and started walking  
toward the princess as the two turned into a deeper crimson. Lord  
Amadeus had a pair a emerald eyes, and long, straight hazel hair,  
and everything he said sounded as poetry. All the ladies around the  
solar system where mad about the young, mysterious director, but  
weirdly, and thought he had a very cheerful and sweet attitude, he  
never paid attention to one girl in particular.  
Amadeus stood next to Rei as she fixed her hair in a ponytail, and  
still smiling he said.  
-At last she's here! Our Lakme has just arrived to the theater!  
As he said this, Michiru entered through the back door and stepping  
behind them asked?  
-What's going on?  
-Lakme is about to arrive -said Mina-. By the way, did you see her  
when you were coming here?  
Michiru didn't answer, just started laughing gracefully as Mina asked  
a bit upset:  
-What's so funny? Tell me, at least do you know who's playing Lakme?  
-I sure do -answered Michiru calming herself down-. *I am* Lakme.  
-You?! -exclaimed Rei pointing at her amazed.  
-Yes, didn't Amadeus tell you? -said Michiru with a little smile.  
-No, he didn't -said answered Rei coldly.  
-Well, Ladies, no more chat for now -interrupted the young man-.  
We must start now.  
  
Michiru and Amadeus left the table and went to the stage as Rei said  
angrily:  
-I won't sing if she's singing!  
-But Rei! It's your opportunity for becoming a professional singer  
-said Mina worried-. You can't let a little argue interfere with  
your career!  
-Little argue? She stole my boyfriend! -exclaimed Rei- From all  
ladies in this universe I had to be *her* slave. I'm sorry, I won't  
do it.  
-Well, if you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Jadeite  
-said Mina softly- I'm sure that if he watches you acting in that  
opera he will definitely fall in love with you again, 'cause as I  
know, he like artists, doesn't he?  
-Okay, I will sing, but just because I love that idiot -sighed Rei  
defeated.  
-Good for you! Now, go and show them your talent -said princess Venus  
walking towards the seats on the first row.  
On the other hand, Rei went to the stage and took her place next to  
Michiru as the orchestra started playing.  
Michiru started singing with her beautiful voice as the small audience  
looked at her charmed. Suddenly, the backdoor went opened once again,  
and Jadeite entered the hall as he went to sit next to Mina. The  
orchestra stopped playing as Amadeus said:  
-Ladies, let's take a short break while I get my script.  
The two women nodded and Rei went for a glass of water calling Mina  
with her hand. The blond princess stood and started walking towards  
the stage as Rei drank a zip of water.  
-I never thought she could be *this* good -sighed Rei worriedly-. I  
wish I could have more time to memorize my part.  
-Don't worry, you will do it fine -said Mina turning around to go  
back to her seat, but when she did so, an unexpected scene appeared  
in front of her eyes: Jadeite had Michiru in his arms and was looking  
at her lovingly as he kissed her cheek. Mina gasped horrified calling  
Rei's attention, who turned around quickly seeing the same thing.  
Princess Mars froze as her eyes flashed with anger. The blond guy  
smiled at the main character and took his seat as she blew him a kiss  
from the stage. Worried, Mina put a hand on Rei's shoulder trying to  
cheer her up making up a believable excuse, but the princess with  
black hair just faked a smile and said:  
-I'll be fine, now go and have a seat.  
Mina did what Rei told her to, and princess mars started walking  
toward the stage as the orchestra started playing once again.  
  
-Wrong, wrong, wrong! -exclaimed Amadeus standing from his chair-  
What's happening, Rei? This is the fourth time we repeat this scene!  
-I'm sorry -said Rei lowering her head after forgetting the dialog  
again.  
-Don't be sorry, just try to concentrate -said the director seriously-.  
You should be more like Lady Michiru. She know her part perfectly, and  
has a beautiful a voice.  
-I can concentrate, but I don't think I can do anything about my  
voice -murmured Rei to herself angrily-. I will take revenge!  
Once again the music filled the hall and the scene went on as Rei  
watched Michiru walking around the stage, looking at the flowers and  
being her always charming self. This fact freaked out princess mars,  
but she wouldn't allow Michiru to get all the attention. She closed  
her eyes in a quiet pondering, and then she started singing in  
response to Michiru's dialog. Finally, the scene had reached the end,  
and very proud, Amadeus stood and said with his warm smile:  
-Excellent! Great job, Michiru. Now, the departure. Rei, you will  
stand next to the boat over there and help Lakme into it, then, you  
will step in the boat and you will start rowing out of the stage.  
The two ladies nodded, and as the director said, Rei took her place  
next to the water as Michiru took her hand and walked into the little  
Hindu boat. Rei didn't notice it, but the inner part of the boat was  
wet, and when she put her foot on it, she stumbled falling into the  
water as the orchestra exploded in laughter. Even Michiru giggled  
looking Rei all wet, and making the water boil with her anger. Amadeus  
ran into the stage and helped the young singer to her feet as he said:  
-Next time be more careful. We don't want the opera to be a failure,  
and by the way Michiru, you must be careful too, this time it was Rei,  
but tomorrow, it can be you.  
Rei smiled wickedly as she heard the young man's words. The plan was  
perfect! If she couldn't get the attention away from Michiru, at  
least she would give the audience a good reason for looking at her.  
As Rei tried to fix her now wet hair and her dirty dress, Jadeite  
stood behind her and clearing his throat, he said handling Rei a  
towel:  
-Take this, Rei, you will get sick.  
The young princess turned to face the general, and with a look and  
anger and a cold voice, she answered:  
-And you still dare to talk to me? Go away! I don't want anything  
from you.  
Then, she turned her back against him and started walking towards  
Mina as the two left the theater not saying anything or looking back  
at the musicians or the audience.  
-What's wrong with her? -thought Jadeite angrily staring at Rei-. I  
just wanted to help her!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mina and Rei left the old building heading to the palace, and while  
crossing the gardens, the blond princess noticed that Rei's eyes  
became watery and red. Mars didn't cover her face as a pair of tears  
left her eyes, instead, she remained straight and proud as she gave  
long and quite steps avoiding the ladies that looked at her wet self.  
-Maybe you should go and take a bath -said Mina softly looking at her  
friend.  
Rei didn't answer, just kept walking as princess Venus said.  
-You can't let that silly guy affect you. You're much better without  
him.  
The princess with the raven hair turned around and now with tears of  
pure anger falling from her dark grape eyes, then breathed deeply, and  
said trying not to sob:  
-What do you know about being dumped?! You have a boyfriend and he  
loves you! You can't understand how I'm feeling!  
Then, she started sobbing as Mina hugged her while she said:  
-You're right, you're right, I don't know how you're feeling. I'm  
sorry, I just want to make you feel better.  
Rei nodded and then, the two entered the big palace building heading  
to the west wing where Rei's bedroom was placed.  
The big old palace was now busy of full as life, and the guest walked  
from one side to an other laughing and talking, almost forgetting the  
hard situation between the Queen and the Princess. Mina made sure that  
Jadeite or an other one of the general were at the corridor where  
Rei's chambers were located, and then, the two girls entered the room  
as the martian girl collapsed on her bed sobbing and hugging her  
pillow tightly.  
-Why Michiru? -asked Rei between sobs- Why not a courtesan? Why not  
any other girl in the palace? Why one of my best friends? If she were  
my fried, she wouldn't had stolen my boyfriend.  
-I'm sure Michiru didn't mean to hurt you -said Mina sitting on the  
bed next to her friend.  
-Then why? If she didn't mean to make me feel as pure trash, then why  
did she seduce Jadeite? -exclaimed sailor mars.  
Before Mina could find a good answer to make Rei feel better, someone  
knocked lightly on the door. Princess Venus stood and walked towards  
the entrance as she said before unlocking the mahogany door:  
-Who is it?  
-It's just Ami and me -said Lita on the other side.  
Mina opened the door and let the two princess into the room and sat  
on a couch, the Lita breather deeply and said:  
-We went to the Opera House to see the rehearsal, but Lord Amadeus  
told us that you two were already gone so we thought you would be  
here.  
-Did Amadeus tell you what happened? -asked Mina murmuring.  
-Not the whole story -said Ami- and that's why we came here. We're  
worried about Rei.  
-And I understand why -said Mina turning to look at the sobbing lady-.  
She has gone into a lot of pressure.  
Ami nodded and stood up walking toward the bed, then she placed a hand  
on Rei's shoulder and she said softly:  
-You're yet all wet. You better go and take a bath and change those  
clothes before you get sick.  
Then, she handled a handkerchief to Rei as she cleaned her tears.  
-Okay -sighed the martian princess, then she got up and walked toward  
the bathroom where Mina and Lita were already preparing the warm  
bathtub for their friend.  
As soon as the place were ready, the two girls left Rei alone and  
closed the bathroom's door as they walked toward the little living  
room where Amy was sitting submerged in her own thoughts.  
-How is she? -asked Ami rising her gaze at her friends.  
-Much better now. At least she's not crying -answered Lita somehow  
conformed.  
-Now, Mina, you can tell us what really happened at the theater  
-said Amy seriously.  
The young lady from Venus sighed deeply before telling them the  
whole story of Jadeite kissing Michiru, and how Rei fell into the  
water. The two maidens heard the story quietly and with an emotionless  
look on their white faces. As soon as Mina finished telling them the  
story, the three remained silent not noticing that the bathroom door  
had went open and that Rei, wearing a bathrobe, was looking at them  
confused.  
-What's going on? Did I do anything wrong? -asked the princess  
concerned.  
-No, no, you didn't do anything wrong -said Mina standing with a  
smile-. We were just thinking what you should were tonight for  
dinner.  
-Thank you, but I really don't feel like going to a banquet -said  
Rei softly.  
-Come on, Rei, I know it's not a great reason, but looking good  
sometimes makes you feel better -said Mina oppening the wardrobe.  
-If it didn't worked with Serena, what makes you think it will work  
with me? -asked Rei rising an eyebrow.  
-Well, you said it yourself -said Amy with a confident smile-:  
you're not like Serena.  
Rei couldn't help but smile with the comment, and then, she join  
Mina on the dress search. A second latter, they were discussing  
about what gown was more appropriate for the occasion. Lita and Ami  
grinned looking at the two princesses, and how Rei was acting now.  
A while latter, they were too busy fixing Princess Mar's hair and  
make-up to even remember the name "Jadeite".  
Rei stepped forward to look at the reflection on the body length  
mirror. She was wearing the prettiest A-line satin burgundy dress  
with an organza overskirt and bell bottomed sleeves. Princess Mars  
grinned and then turned around to look at her friends.  
-Thank you -she said bowing-. You're the best friends in the world.  
Mina stepped forward and with a warm smile, she said sweetly:  
-Come on, let's go to show everyone how beautiful is our singer  
looking.  
Rei nodded and the four girls left the chambers. The sun had set now  
behind the majestic moon mountains, and the sky was stained by light  
violet blue clouds. The gardens were full of young ladies and gentlemen  
sitting by the fountains and benches sharing whispers and smiles. The  
scouts walked through the white marvel paths looking at the fireflies  
flying over the flowers and their delicate light reflecting on the  
lake as clouds of living stars. Finally, the took a seat under a big  
old oak, and sighing, Mina requested:  
-Please Rei, sing one of those beautiful songs you know.  
-I don't think so -answered Rei-. I don't want my voice to get tired  
before tomorrow's opera. I rather remain quiet for a while.  
The girls didn't notice, but when Rei was talking, Amy's face suddenly  
became sad and a stress look appeared on her crystal clear blue eyes.  
The spent a while just sitting and looking at the stars and the Earth  
shinning over the big dark lake, but then, Amy stood up and with a  
little smile, she said:  
-It's almost dinner time, I better go an get ready.  
Lita stood too, and grinning, she said:  
-I'll go with you  
Then, she turned to Mina and said:  
-You wait here with Rei, anyway, you always look great.  
Mina flushed with the commentary, and then, the two princesses started  
walking toward the palace as Mina said out loud:  
-We'll meet by eight o' clock at the Blue Hall!  
  
It was almost seven and the palaces halls were all now lighted by  
cerulean blue candles lying on big, silver chandeliers. The guests  
were now entering and walking toward their bedrooms, and weirdly,  
the west wing of the palace was oddly busy.  
  
-What's up, Amy, you haven't opened your mouth the whole way here  
-said Lita with a concerned look on her face.  
-Rei's dying... -sighed Amy sadly- and we were so stupid to fake we  
didn't notice.  
-What do you mean? You've seen her yourself, she's happy and cheerful,  
how could she possibly be sick or anything? -exclaimed Lita amazed.  
-I'm not talking about her health, I'm talking about her feelings  
-said Amy softly-. He's as depressed as someone can be. She's totally  
devastated, and trying to hide it behind a big smile is the first  
symptom that she's suffering for real this time.  
-But...how did you know? -asked Lita calmly this time.  
-I've known her since we were little girls -said Amy with a little  
smile-, and she acted exactly the same way when...  
Amy shut up suddenly and continue walking as if nothing were ever  
said. Lita, on the other hand remained there and asked seriously:  
-When what? What are you talking about? Is there anything about Rei  
that we don't know?  
-No, no, I just confused her with someone else -said Amy laughing  
nervously-. Maybe Rei isn't depressed after all.  
-I'm sorry, Amy, I can't believe you now -said Lita lowering her  
head-. If anything happened to Rei before I met her, I must now.  
-No you mustn't, she's not your girlfriend or anything. Just forget  
I ever mentioned *that* -said Amy walking faster toward her own  
chambers.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The Blue Hall looked lovely that night, all lighted by crystal  
chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, and blue flowers on every table.  
Most of tge guests were already there when the sailor scouts got  
there for dinner, all of them except for Serena. The four generals  
were also at the main table, even Jadeite who were enjoying a good  
chat with Zoisite. Amy and Lita got to the dinning room before Rei  
and Mina, who sat at the table ignoring the men sitting there. Soon,  
Michiru entered the Hall too so Jadeite bowed at his friends and  
switched to the next table to sit with Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru.  
A while passed and there were no sight of Queen Serenity, and several  
murmurs were heard in all the tables.  
-I wonder were Serena and Endymion are -said Mina looking around the  
hall.  
-Maybe they just got distracted -said Malachite winking an eye at  
her.  
-Who asked you, anyway -answered Mina coldy.  
-What's wrong, Mina? It was just a joke! -exclaimed the guy concerned  
trying to take her hand, but Mina pull it away.  
-Nothing's wrong -said her seriously.  
-Come on, I know something's bothering you. Why would such a nice  
face would be stained by that serious look -said the general sweetly.  
-That's it? You just care about a nice face? You guys are all the  
same! -exclaimed Mina as she started to cry.  
-What's going on with you? -asked Nephrite looking at the fighting  
couple.  
-It's not of your interest! Maybe you should get more focused in your  
own business! -said Lita with a mean look.  
-Now are you going to act the same way? -asked Nephrite looking at  
his girlfriend.  
-And what are you going to do if I do so? Dump me and cheat on me  
with my best friend? -said the brunette princess looking at Jadeite.  
-What's wrong with you girls? I still don't understand what's the  
dumping paranoia! -said Nephrite angrily.  
-Well, maybe you should ask your little friend Jadeite over there  
-said Lita pointing at the general talking with Michiru.  
-Come on! There's no need to fight! -said Zoisite trying to calm  
them down.  
-Yeah, right! You say that now, but I guess that if you see my  
*kissing* and other guy you would start a war! -said Amy seriously.  
  
The generals and scouts kept arguing, until the chamberlain entered  
the room and with a clear, loud voice, said:  
-Her Majesty, Queen Serenity, wont be having dinner tonight. She deeply  
apologize for her absence.  
  
Haruka, looking really, said looking at Michiru in thoughtful way:  
-I wonder what could happen to make the Queen not come. She never  
cancel any commitment.  
-By the way, I haven't seen either Serena or Setsuna. Maybe there are  
trouble with the Pluto's royalty -sigh Michiru.  
-I just wish they're okay -added Hotaru, and then, the table became  
silent.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Serena felt herself dizzy lying somewhere she didn't know. Her  
whole body seemed to be just a cloud, and something cold touched  
her bared back. She knew she had her eyes closed, and the only thing  
she could recognize was the deep smell of roses around her. Finally,  
she recovered the knowledge. She remembered using the key and the  
energy hitting her. Trying unsuccessfully to move, Serena questioned  
herself:  
-What happened? Where am I? Is it possible that I'm...dead?!  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
At last!! I finished!! I hope you liked this chapter! It took me and  
eternity to upload and I'm deeply sorry! I promise I wont take that  
much to upload chapter XIV...  
So, I love reading your comments! Thanks to everyone who has sent  
e-mail to me! You're the best in the world, and answering your  
question, I would never leave unfinished this story, so, don't worry!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
*This joke was original from Meara, I just thought it was soooo  
cute I couldn't help to use it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter XIV

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some  
characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not their  
names cause I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and  
Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but  
I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need  
something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter XIV  
  
  
  
Everything became black for Serena as she felt dizzy still lying on the cold   
surface.  
Every memory of what had happened in the room seemed to fade as she let   
herself into  
an involuntary sleep.  
Time passed, and ignoring how many second, minutes or hours had elapsed,   
Serena  
regained conscience of her situation. Now everything seemed cleared than the   
last  
time she had woke up, and even when she had her eyes closed, she could feel   
a warm  
light surrounding her. The sweet smell of fresh roses and orange blossoms   
was  
everywhere around her, and a soft breeze blew caressing her bared skin like   
flying  
silk. A warm sensation filled her, and a feeling of knowledge called her own  
attention.  
-I could swear I've been here before -thought Serena as she opened her eyes   
slowly,  
harmed by the light. She rubbed them softly and suddenly, everything became   
clearer.  
A big blue sky only covered by a few white clouds and the majestic cherry   
trees. The  
princess got hardly into a sitting position as she continued examining the  
surroundings. First, she discovered she was at a garden, and a very   
beautiful one.  
She smiled, and sighing with relief, she said to herself:  
-At least, I'm not death, now, where am I? I could swear I've been here   
before. This  
smell...remind of something...or someone.  
She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, then opened her eyes and rose her   
gaze to  
the sky catching the sight of a little nail shaped object.  
-The moon... -said Serena- this means I'm...I'm on Earth!  
The princess unconsciously let a little scream left her throat as, with an   
angry look  
she thought aloud:  
-Why can't I be death? From all the places in the universe I had to land   
*here*! Ohh!  
Why me?  
While she talked missing the fact she was talking too loud, the sound of   
footsteps  
getting closer quickly filled the clearing making Serena to froze   
frightened.  
-I must get out of here -thought the princess trying unsuccessfully to get   
into her  
feet falling to the ground again as a deep, strong voice called out loud:  
-Who's there?  
Before she could do anything, a big group of guards holding halberds   
surrounded her  
leaving no way to escape.  
-She's from the Moon -exclaimed one of the guards-. Maybe she's a spy!  
One of the guards intended to lift her hardly from her arm and took her to   
the  
palace, but moving away, Serena said stuttering:  
-No...I'm not spy, I...don't even meant to...what I'm trying to say...  
-What she's trying to say is that I invited her to come here -interrupted an   
other  
strong male voice.  
-But my lord... -argued one of the guards- she's a sp...  
-Quiet! You won't take her anywhere. She's under my custody now. I will take   
care of  
her, you can go back to work -said the tall man standing behind Serena in a   
commanding  
tone.  
The princess turned her head to look at her savior, and with a soft voice,   
she said:  
-Thank you, you saved my life.  
-You're welcome, my lady -answered the man helping Serena to her feet, then,   
with a  
smile, he continued-. We meet again; the fortune goddess must be smiling for   
me today.  
-Maybe for you, but not for me -said Serena coldly-. How did you know I was   
here,  
Mordreon?  
-Well, I saw a ray of light hitting the garden, and then all the guards   
became crazy  
thinking it was an attack, and ever since I'm in charge, I thought it was my   
duty to  
go and see what or who was attacking us, and well, you know the rest of the   
story.  
-I guess I do -said Serena and she cleaned the dust from her long silk   
skirt-. Well,  
I guess I must get going now.  
She took of her key disposed to use it, but when she called upon it's power,   
nothing  
happened, so she tried again saying the words slow and clearly, but yet, not   
even a  
spark left the jewel.  
-Oh, great! The key's out of energy -said the princess softly-. I'll have to   
stay  
here until it regains its power.  
-If you want you can come to the palace and have tea with me -said Mordreon   
politely.  
-It's better than remaining here -sighed Serena-. Okay, I will have tea with   
you.  
Lord Mordreon smiled and bowed deeply as he offered the princess his arm,   
but she  
refused it as she started walking toward the palace with a sad expression   
covering  
her sweet features.  
  
  
Inside, the palace was filled by the rays of the warm summer sun, and in a   
little  
terrace facing the rose gardens, a table for two was set. The breeze blew   
playfully  
making the flower petals dance all over the garden, and the smell of nards   
filled the  
afternoon atmosphere.  
Serena stepped into the balcony followed by Mordreon, dressed in a dark red   
suit and  
a long burgundy cape flying behind his back. In a gentlemanly gesture, the   
tall man  
moved the chair aside so the princess could sit, then he walked to the other   
side of  
the table and sat on his own chair as he looked at the angel in front of him   
with the  
same eyes as the first time they had met. A few seconds latter, two maids   
dressed in  
dark blue suits entered the terrace serving two cups of boiling mint tea and   
putting  
on the table a tray filled by cakes and all sorts of exquisite earthling   
food. As  
soon as the two ladies left, bowing deeply, Mordreon moved his gaze against   
the  
princess, and with a sweet, yet strong voice, he said:  
-Go ahead, my princess, eat as much as you want, after all, you're my guest.  
-Thank you -murmured the princess with her glancing at the tablecloth, as a   
deep  
silence covered the place.  
-Well -Mordreon cleared his throat- I must say I'm delighted with your   
presence, but  
I was wondering, what was the reason for such a, how can I call it, suitable   
surprise.  
-I... -said the princess feeling a tad uncomfortable- kinda had a big fight   
with my  
mother. It's so unfair; I guess in my home nobody has noticed I'm not a girl   
anymore,  
and that I'm old enough to take care of myself and my kingdom.  
-Absolutely -said the man nodding convincely-, I can't understand why they   
think that  
way: I must confess I was really impressed by the way you handled the   
treaty, and  
being an statesman, I can say you're more than ready to take over the   
running of the  
moon kingdom.  
-Do you really think so? -asked Serena after drinking a zip of her tea.  
-I certainly do -said Mordreon smiling.  
Serena's face brightened with the commentary, but soon, that happiness faded   
as she,  
sighing deeply, said:  
-If only my father was still alive, I know he would understand and my mother   
wouldn't  
be so angry with me all the time. I wish I had gotten to know my father.  
An other silence fell over the two people, but soon Mordreon, after being   
watching  
quietly the gardens, turned to look at the princess and spreading his hand   
to reach  
hers, he said:  
-Don't be sad, my princess, I'm sure wherever your father is, and I'm sure   
that place  
is heaven, he's very proud of his daughter, because she's a wonderful   
person, and will  
be an astonish queen.  
Serena's cheeks turned into a deeps crimson as she moved away her hand as   
fast as she  
could reaching for one of the cakes lying on the try, then, after eating the   
whole  
biscuit at once, she started laughing nervously, and drinking a zip of the   
content of  
the cup, she said with a smile:  
-Yeah, sometimes I forget I will be queen someday, and when that day comes,   
I'll make  
sure that my kingdom will celebrate more festivals, and that the people can   
think by  
themselves, and mostly, I will love my children and teach them the important   
things  
about being a ruler, and when the time comes, I'll know when to give up the   
throne to  
the best of my children.  
-So, you're thinking about children already -said the man in a tone between   
question  
and affirmation-. May I suppose you already have a possible father.  
Mordreon started laughing with his own joke as Serena blushed into a deeper   
crimson  
this time as the memory of Endymion filled her mind, then, hiding her shame   
behind  
her cup of tea, she answered trying to look confident:  
-Actually no, I don't have anyone right now.  
A smile of satisfaction and hope was painted on Mordreon's face as he   
finished his  
own food silently. Feeling embarrassed with the whole situation, Serena   
looked down  
at her watch to see that it was near six thirty now, so clearing her throat,   
she  
stood up saying:  
-If you excuse, I shall leave now. It's getting late.  
The princess bowed deeply and started walking toward the door, but before   
she could  
enter the palace, the sky became cloudy, and a parade of raindrops started   
to fall  
from the blues. Mordreon also stood up, and heading to the door to protect   
himself  
from the rain, he said to Serena:  
-How bad! It's raining, that means you'll have to stay for a while, so I   
think the  
most gentlemanly thing I can do is ask you to stay and have dinner here with   
me.  
Noticing there was no way to escape from this situation, the princess agreed   
nodding  
silently.  
-Well, we still have some time before dinner is served, what do you say if   
we sit an  
share a good cup of cognac and a play of chess -suggested Mordreon feeling   
satisfied.  
-I usually don't drink -said the princess seriously-, but I guess I can play   
chess  
with you.  
Serena followed Mordreon into a big, cozy sitting room, with a great   
fireplace and  
between two stuffed armchairs, a chess set with big ivory* and onyx pieces   
and a  
marvel chessboard lying on a carved mahogany base.  
Serena took her seat in front of the white pieces, as Mordreon took his in   
front of  
the black ones, then, breaking the soft sound of the falling rain, he said:  
-Ladies goes first, please, make your move.  
Serena moved one of her pieces, and while she waited for Mordreon to do his   
move,  
she said softly:  
-Tell me more about my father.  
Mordreon made his move, and looking into Serena's eyes, he said simply:  
-What can say, you look exactly like him.  
-So you met him, right? -said Serena not caring about the game anymore.  
-Yes, I did, but not as much as I would like -answered the man lifting his   
glass and  
drinking a zip of the liquor in it-. I must say he's one of the nicest   
people I've  
ever known, and it's a shame he had to die so young.  
-"Had"? What do you mean? How did he die? -asked Serena confused.  
-I, well, it was something so sad I don't want to think about it -said him   
avoiding  
the question.  
-Why can't anyone tell me how my father died? -exclaimed Serena angrily.  
-It's not that we can't -said Mordreon- it's just that those are very bitter   
memories  
and I don't want to stain such a beautiful face with sadness.  
-Well, I'm the owner of this face and I don't mind if it gets stained with   
sadness or  
not -said Serena seriously-. Tell me, please, how did my father died?  
-But princess...  
-I wont accept any more excuses! I must know! -said Serena angrily standing   
up.  
-Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to accept one more. I'm not going to tell   
you, so  
you better get used to it -said Mordreon starting to get despair-. We'll   
leave the  
match for latter, it's dinner time.  
-I'm not hungry -said the princess-. It's still raining so I can't go home,   
so I  
guess I rather go to my room.  
Serena left the room heading to the quarters she used to stay at when the   
treaty  
meeting was getting place, and happily, she found that it was just as she   
remembered  
it. Everything was in the same place, and there were fresh pink roses in a   
vase as if  
someone knew she was going to come. Tiredly, she sat on a couch next to the   
fireplace  
looking how the rain kept falling hitting the crystal as they made their own  
particular melody.  
The seconds seemed like hours there, but suddenly, a light knock on the door   
broke  
the princess pondering.  
-Come in -called Serena from inside the room.  
A young servant entered the room bowing deeply, carrying a tray with both   
hand which  
she put on a table as she said softly:  
-Excuse me, your highness, Lord Mordreon was worried about you going to bed   
without  
eating anything, so he asked me to bring you some food.  
-Thank you -answered Serena with a smile.  
The servant bowed again, but before she could leave, Serena stood from the   
couch, and  
walking toward the entry, said calling the maid's attention:  
-Wait! I need to ask you something.  
-Yes Highness? -said the servant stopping and turning to face the princess.  
-Why is this room all tidy, and why are there fresh flowers in that vase?   
-asked  
Serena.  
-Well, I know is somehow confusing, princess, but his Highness, prince   
Endymion, told  
me to make myself sure to keep this room cleaned and organized always, and   
also told  
me to put fresh roses everyday, in his own words "just in case this special   
someone  
comes here and takes this room".  
-Thank you, this make things much clear now -said Serena sweetly-. Now, you   
may leave.  
As soon as the princess were alone, she sat on the bed taking one of the   
roses in her  
hands as she smelled it.  
-Endymion -she murmured- I should have known you were behind all this.  
Then, she lied on the bed falling asleep still holding, the beautiful, thorn   
less pink  
rose.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The lonely clearing became even lonelier when Endymion left looking after   
his beloved,  
as the solemn and quiet Setsuna remained as a marble statue looking at the   
crystal  
lake. The enormous shadows of the trees became longer showing the princess   
that the  
sun, slowly, were falling down the west as a soft, afternoon breeze played   
with  
Setsuna's long, silky, green hair. As a rock disturbing the calm waters of   
the clear  
fountain, a bad feeling filled Setsuna making her shiver from head to toe.  
-Someone or something -she murmured to herself as she took a look around the  
clearing- has opened the space-time gate. I must return and see what's going   
on.  
-Return where? -interrupted a distant voice as an other shadow was projected   
on the  
forest's floor.  
-Majesty -exclaimed Setsuna turning to face a serious queen Serenity   
standing behind  
her- I must go back to the Time Gate. I have a feeling that something is not   
quite  
right.  
-I guess you couldn't pick a worst time lo leave the Moon -sighed the queen  
worriedly- I've received a message from the Plutonian Royalty and they   
request an  
audience with both, you and me.  
-When, your majesty? -asked the princess concerned?  
-By sunset -answered Serenity-. I fear they're still by the fact of giving   
Serena the  
Crystal Key.  
-You must understand, my queen -said Setsuna-, that keeping the Time Gate is   
a great  
responsibility for us plutonians, and lending the most powerful key besides   
the  
Garnet Orb to a teenage princess is a big risk for us to run, besides, that   
key was  
a wedding present from my people to the Moon, and giving it to an other   
person can  
be taken as a deep offence.  
-I know all that, Setsuna -said the queen softly-, but I thought Serena was   
old  
enough to know how and when to use the key. Maybe trusting her such a   
powerful object  
was my mistake in the first place, but now there's nothing we can do but   
face the  
consequences.  
  
As the two ladies talked, the shadows continued becoming larger, and soon,   
the sky  
was turning into all shades of orange as pink, as the sun became a big red   
stain  
falling behind the tall trees hiding the mountains. As soon as the last red   
sunray  
touched the clear surface of the lake, the queen, rising her gaze at the   
sky, said  
solemnly:  
-It's time.  
  
The Communications Room was a great hall with tall, marble columns, and a   
great  
crystal screen covering one of the walls. Around, big crystal windows   
decorated the  
hall with the sight of the gardens, and the big, vaulted ceiling evocated a   
clear  
night sky with shinning star shaped crystals over the infinite indigo. In   
the middle  
of the room, on a marble pillar, a blue velvet water lily lied surrounded by   
four  
smaller pillars.  
Serenity entered the room followed by Setsuna closing the big mahogany doors   
behind  
them. Then, the queen stood in front of the main pillar placing her hand   
over the  
velvet lily as a blinding silver light appeared revealing the marvelous gem:   
the  
Imperial Silver Crystal. As the stone touched the lily, an image appeared on   
the  
screen: A tall man with long black hair and dark green eyes, dressed in an   
elegant  
dark grape suit and a long black cape, stood solemnly looking serious.  
-Serenity, Setsuna, what a pleasure -said the man with a sarcastic smile.  
-Hades, you know we're not here to fake a protocol -said Serenity solemnly.  
-You're right, and by the way, I see you've received me message and decided   
to attend  
my request.  
-You know I would do anything for peace -answered the Queen.  
-Really? Then why didn't you think about that before giving the Crystal Key   
to your  
daughter? -said Hades not being able to hide his anger any more.  
-Father, please... -said Setsuna trying to calm down the man.  
-And you, Setsuna, as time keeper isn't your duty to KEEP the Time Gate?   
-interrupted  
the king looking harshly at his daughter.  
-Excuse me, Hades, but I thought we'd reached an agreement the last time we   
talked:  
Serena would keep the key, but she could not use it without my permission   
-said Serena  
with a strong voice.  
-Yes, I know, but I fear someone has broken that agreement and I'm not   
talking about  
me -said Hades calmly but seriously.  
-What do you mean? -asked the queen concerned.  
-Go ahead, Setsuna -said the king looking at his daughter- tell Serenity   
what kind of  
energy were the one that opened the gate while ago.  
-It was the energy of the Silver Crystal -said Setsuna softly lowering her   
head.  
-That can't be possible -smiled the queen nervously-. Serena hasn't left the   
palace.  
I would have noticed.  
-Are you sure? So, if your daughter is in the moon, go and call her -said   
the king  
confidently.  
-I guess we can't do that -mumbled Setsuna.  
-Why? What's wrong? Where's Serena? -asked Serenity worriedly.  
-Well, she kinda ran away -answered Setsuna laughing nervously.  
-I don't find that funny at all! -exclaimed the queen- Can you explain me   
what  
happened that made my daughter ran away?  
-You see, Serena and Endymion had a fight, so she got really upset and ran   
away -said  
Setsuna stuttering.  
-Well, I do find this funny -smiled the king sarcastically- your daughter is   
using  
the key to run away from her house because she had a kiddy fight with her   
puppy love.  
Isn't that adorable?  
-I had no idea that Serena had used the key -said Serenity looking now at   
the king.  
-That's the point -exclaimed Hades-. She has proved she's not mature enough   
to use  
the key, so to prevent our kingdoms from war, I suggest you take that key   
from Serena  
as soon as she arrives to the moon.  
-I can't do that -said Serenity-. It was her birthday present.  
-Yes you can, just call her, and take the key. You see? In just two steps   
your  
kingdom and mine will be free from an other bloody and useless war. What do   
you say,  
Serenity? Will you do it or not? -asked the king looking expectant.  
-All right, I will, but just for peace -sighed the queen.  
-Wise decision, Serenity -said Hades solemnly-, and you, young lady, I want   
you back  
here tonight.  
-But father! I can't leave! -argued Setsuna.  
-No buts. I will waiting for you here, before midnight -said the king in a   
commanding  
tone-. I knew it wasn't a good idea letting you go to that silly festival in   
the first  
place.  
  
With this, the screen became blank again, the same as Serenity's white face.   
Setsuna  
remained there, looking at the queen as she understood the gravity of what   
Serena had  
done. Trying to take the impassive queen from her thoughtful trance, the   
princess  
stepped forwards, and cleared her throat.  
-Yes Setsuna, you may leave -said the queen softly still looking out the   
window.  
-But...what about the banquet? -asked the young lady.  
-There won't be any banquet tonight -sighed the queen heavily-. There's   
nothing to  
celebrate.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Even when the Prince of Earth was known for having the best logic in the   
whole solar  
system, this time, the time was running faster than his mind. The afternoon   
started  
to get colder as the sun hid behind the clouds, and yet, he had no idea of   
where his  
princess could be. For him, she was a big maze, and now, he was in the   
middle of it,  
totally lost, and a hundred meters away from the exit. He knew it was   
getting late,  
but after thinking for several minutes where Serena could be, he finished   
sitting on  
a bench in the middle of the rose gardens feeling defeated and totally   
stupid.  
-If I were a spoiled princess, where I would hide from my boyfriend...?   
-thought the  
prince aloud as he looked at the white floor ignoring that someone was   
approaching.  
Suddenly, the delicate silhouette of a young woman was painted on the   
shinning marble  
as Endymion turned around being on the defensive.  
-Who's there? -exclaimed the prince as his gaze met the lady's.  
-Excuse me for bothering you, your highness, but I couldn't notice you're   
worried,  
so I was wondering if I could help you in some way -said a young lady with   
long,  
curly dark red hair and purple eyes standing just next to him holding a fan   
with both  
hands.  
-I'm not sure if you can help me -said Endymion-, but how did you know that   
something  
was bothering me, Miss...  
-Methedra...Lady Methedra -said the woman bowing deeply.  
-Nice to meet you -said the prince politely-, anyway you didn't answer my   
question.  
-It wasn't that hard at all, your highness -said Methedra opening her big   
feather  
fan- actually, I have the gift of being able to read the emotions on the   
people's  
eyes, and you, especially, have the most enigmatic pair of indigo ones.  
-Yeah...you too -said the prince feeling uncomfortable, and doing his best   
to get  
away from the situation-. If you excuse, a must keep looking.  
-Looking for what? -asked the lady.  
-Actually I'm looking for a who -said the prince standing from the bench.  
-Then, who are you looking for? -asked Methedra stepping closer to the   
prince.  
-Princess Serena, I was wondering if you've seen her -said Endymion turning   
to face  
the lady.  
-Yes, I saw her a while ago -said Methedra looking thoughtful-, I was   
sitting with  
some of my friends, and she was looking disappeared, so we tried to comfort   
her but  
she was rude at us, so she left.  
-And...do you know where did she go? -asked the prince anxiously.  
-I thing she took that path -said Methedra pointing the gardens on the   
opposite side  
of the palace-. I'm sure she has to be somewhere in the gardens.  
-Thank you, now, I must leave -said the prince waking quickly toward the   
gardens  
Methedra had pointed.  
  
As soon as the prince left, Methedra sat on the bench and playing with her   
fan, she  
started laughing as she said to herself:  
-What a fool! What a handsome fool! The Master will be very pleased.  
Then, she closed the fan in a beat and stood as she walked towards the   
palace with a  
wicked smile on her white face.  
  
  
  
After following the marble paths of the garden for a long while, the prince   
found  
himself in front of Lita's greenhouse surrounded by lilies and irises. He   
stopped  
by a tree to catch his breath before continuing walking toward the fighting   
arena  
just in front of him. The tall windows were totally covered by heavy   
curtains and  
the door was closed, showing the young prince that someone was inside the   
room.  
Without hesitation, Endymion opened the door not even knocking to find   
himself in  
front of an unbelievable scene: A dark atmosphere filled the room as a big   
power  
bubble surrounded a young lady dressed in dark purple, protecting herself   
from an  
older lady dressed in dark blue handling a sword as a big wave of power and   
light  
hit the shield.  
Worried about the younger lady's life, the prince threw himself toward the   
woman  
with sand hair as the sword fell to the ground with a little explosion as   
the  
power atmosphere broke with a movement of the glaive the girl dressed in   
purple  
was carrying. Soon, the room went back to normally, but it wont last longer.   
The  
prince lied now in the floor over the young female warrior, but with a   
violent  
movement, she threw the prince away from her side as she exclaimed really   
upset:  
-What the heck do you think you're doing? Trying to kill me?!  
-I was just trying to help Princess Hotaru! -said the prince in his defense   
as he  
got into a sitting positing still shocked.  
-Are you insane or just that stupid? You harmed us more than you helped us   
-said  
Haruka angrily.  
-But you two were fighting! I couldn't remain there and watch! -answered   
Endymion  
standing up.  
-Don't be silly! We're just practicing! Now, my sword is ruined and who   
knows if  
I'll get it fixed -said Haruka lifting her weapon now in two pieces.  
-It's no big deal! Just get an other sword -said the prince looking cool.  
-Get an other sword? Get an other sword?! -laughed Haruka looking at the   
young man.  
-What's so funny? I mean, it's just a sword! -asked Endymion rising an   
eyebrow  
confused.  
-Just a sword? Well Mr. Girl Savior, this isn't "just a sword". If you   
haven't  
noticed, this weapon is one of the three talismans, a powerful magic sword   
passed  
throw generations in my family, and it's the symbol of the magnificence of   
my planet,  
and now you're telling me to change it for a cheap sword? Yeah right! -said   
the  
princess smiling sarcastically.  
-Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't know -said the prince upset.  
-So, you didn't know? I'm impressed, for being the prince and the future   
king of  
Earth you're such dumb -said Haruka leaving her sword on one of the benches  
surrounding the room-. To be honest, I don't know what Serena sees in you.  
-Excuse me? Are you insulting me? Prince Endymion of Earth?! -exclaimed the   
prince  
walking toward the princess.  
-Ding Ding Ding! We have winner! And your prize will be a guide to using   
your little  
brain -said Haruka in a sarcastic way.  
-Stop it! I don't deserve to be treated like that! I was just trying to   
help! -said  
Endymion angrily.  
-The next time we need help, we'll let you now, before that, just limit   
yourself to  
breath, okay? -said Uranus sending Endymion a killer gaze.  
-I won't stay here to hear your insults. I'm leaving -said the prince   
walking toward  
the door that connected the room with the palace.  
-Hey! Where do you think you're going? No one gave you permission to leave   
-said  
Haruka running to the door and standing in front of it so the prince   
couldn't open  
it-. You will remain here until I say the opposite, capish?  
-Why do you want me to stay, anyway? I thought you too wanted to kill   
yourselves in  
private -said Endymion sarcastically.  
-Well, ever since you're little Serena's presumed boyfriend, we thought we   
should  
make you a few questions.  
-I really don't have time for that! I'm the middle of a really important   
thing -said  
Endymion trying unsuccessfully to move Haruka aside.  
A wicked smiled was drawn on Haruka's face as young Lady Hotaru started   
walking  
toward the two doors holding a little key with her delicate hands. With a   
quick  
movement, she closed one, then the other, and then, the key faded in a   
little ring  
of smoke. With all his straight, Endymion freed himself from Haruka's arms   
and ran  
toward the door on the other side of the room trying to open it, finding   
that it was  
locked, and that the only key had disappeared just in front of his eyes.  
-This has gone to far! I need to leave now! I don't have time for silly   
games  
-exclaimed the prince angrily.  
-Slow down, Highness -said Haruka with her wicked smile-, we said we were   
going to  
make you a few questions and that's exactly what we're going to do...  
With that, Haruka snapped as Hotaru pointed her glaive at Endymion as a dark   
colored  
energy hit him throwing him toward the wall as a pair of magical shackles   
entangled  
around his feet so he couldn't move.  
-Hey! Are you planning to torture me or something? -asked the prince trying   
to free  
himself from the magic chains.  
-More or less -answered Haruka laughing as she took a pair of chairs and put   
them in  
front of the prince as she and Hotaru took their sits-. Well, now that we're   
all  
comfortable, we can start with our little friendly conversation.  
-"Comfortable"? "Friendly conversation"? -asked the prince rising an   
eyebrow-. This  
is more like an interrogatory to a war prisoner!  
-Okay, let's go on -princess Uranus cleared her throat-. Tell us, what are   
you're  
intensions with Serena?  
-Why should I answer *that* to *you*? -said the prince seriously.  
-We're the ones making the questions, not you! -said Haruka harshly- Now,   
answer!  
-She's my girlfriend, I love her, what's the big deal about it? -answered   
the prince.  
-So, are you planning to be her boyfriend forever? -asked Hotaru this time   
rising an  
eyebrow.  
-Well, I don't know -said the prince doubtfully- it's a bit early to be   
talking about  
*that*...  
-What do you mean by *that*? -asked Haruka enjoying the shame look on the   
prince's  
face.  
-You know...*that* -said Endymion-, getting married and that stuff.  
-So, you're thinking about marring Serena? -exclaimed Hotaru.  
-I said it! I don't know! I'm not even sure if she's still my girlfriend   
-said  
Endymion turning into a deep crimson.  
-Then, you're her boyfriend but she's not your girlfriend, right? -said   
Haruka a tad  
confused. -Sorta -sighed Endymion-, I mean, we had a fight and now she's   
really angry  
with me.  
-Go on... -said Haruka getting at last the information she was looking for.  
-So, I didn't wanted to tell her that I've talked to her mother, but yet,   
she kept  
asking me what was bothering me, so I finally got despaired and I kinda   
yelled at  
her, so she said she didn't care about me anymore, and from that moment on,   
I've been  
trying to find her to apologize.  
-Wait a second: what did you think you're doing talking to the Queen? -asked   
Sailor  
Uranus more preoccupied than amused this time.  
-I was worried about the way they had been fighting all week, so I was just   
trying to  
help -said the Prince calmly-. What is wrong about trying to make things   
better  
between them?  
-Usually, nothing, but we're talking about the Moon Queen -said Hotaru   
looking pale.  
-What's wrong with everybody? Serenity isn't any sorta witch planning to   
cast a curse  
over her daughter's boyfriend -said Endymion laughing as Haruka and Hotaru   
remained  
silent-. What's going on here?  
-No...nothing -muttered Haruka-, so, talking about Serena, where is she now?  
-That's what I was trying to find out before you captured me -said Endymion   
seriously.  
-Whatever -said Haruka seriously and blushing a little- now that we know   
what are  
your intentions with Serena, would you tell us what are Jadeite intentions   
with  
Princess Michiru?  
-I really don't know, I guess they are friends -said the prince puzzled.  
-And I guess "friends" go around holding each others hand, and hugging, and   
kissing,  
right? -asked Uranus angrily.  
-I said it! I don't know! Maybe they're not just friends, but I'm sure   
they're not  
lovers or something like that -said Endymion trying to calm the young woman   
down.  
-Anyway, I would like you to go and talk to that guy and ask him exactly   
what he's  
doing to her! -exclaimed Haruka as Hotaru and Endymion stared at her amazed.  
-I would, if I could -said the prince gazing at the shackles.  
-Okay, Hotaru! -said Haruka making the other princess release the young man.  
As the chains faded the same as the key, the prince started walking toward   
the door,  
but before he could reach it, Haruka's strong clear voice filled the room   
and she  
said:  
-Not so fast! You interrupted my practice, so you wont be able to leave   
until you  
defeat me in a fight.  
-I have no time for that -said Endymion-, besides I'm not the kind of guy   
that fights  
with young princesses.  
-This is not an invitation you can refuse -said Haruka walking toward the   
prince-.  
You can have a fight with me, or have a fight with me, now, make your   
choice.  
-I guess I will fight -said the prince rising as eyebrow-. But I'll give you   
the  
rules: no magic swords or moon magic or anything like that, just a clean   
hand to hand  
fight. Hotaru will be the judge here and the as soon as one of us surrender,   
the  
fight will be over, what do you think?  
-It's okay with me -said Haruka smiling- now, may the fight get started!  
With this, the princess started running toward the prince to hit him as he   
avoided  
every punch by moving as fast as the princess, waiting for his chance to hit   
her back  
getting the same result as she. The time seemed to fly around them as the   
two moved  
quickly and gracefully following a long tradition of martial arts as young   
Hotaru  
tried almost unsuccessfully to keep track of what the two princes where   
doing. After  
a while, the battle started to get monotone as, after a few hits, the two   
fighters  
keep moving away from each other, and now getting tired, remained one in   
front of  
the other waiting for the opponent to move so then, they would be able to   
give the  
coup de grace. With their cold gazes and tensed bodies, the two warriors   
looked alert  
as hungry panthers staring at their soon-to-be lunch. After a long fight of   
quick  
movements and war sounds, the time seemed to froze and a heavy silent   
covered the  
room with a fear atmosphere...  
-I know she's waiting for me to move to take advantage and win the fight   
-thought the  
prince breathing heavily glancing at Haruka's dark and deep eyes- but I   
won't...I  
don't care if I stay here forever, I wont give her any chance.  
-He's very strong -thought Haruka on the other side of the room feeling the   
sweat  
running slowly down her face- more than I thought, and I'm not sure if I   
have enough  
straight to defeat him, but I can't surrender...I can't let him ruin my   
pride...  
-There must be a way -thought the prince- to finish this without risking my  
victory...I've used all my techniques with her and it's useless...maybe, if   
I make  
her think I will surrender, and then give her the dead blow...  
-Maybe, I should just release him and keep my pride intact, but then, he   
will think  
I gave him an easy victory -said Haruka to herself- I will just wait until   
he does  
something...  
-I can't take it anymore, she's not the kind of person that gives up her   
victory but  
Serena... -sighed Endymion- Serena needs me. I can't stay here knowing that   
she could  
be in terrible danger. I guess I will just surrender...but then...Haruka   
wont let me  
leave...but if I talk to Hotaru...  
-I can't take it anymore! -exclaimed the two of them at the same time- you   
win!  
With this, the silence fell between them once again which Hotaru broke by   
saying  
softly:  
-I guess the fight is over: Non of you win.  
-Well, I guess I can go now -said the prince-, you said you would release me   
as soon  
as I defeated you, and ever since you didn't win, we can take it as a   
defeat.  
-But you didn't win either -said Haruka- but you're a good opponent, I can't   
deny  
that, so, I will let you go. I guess Jadeite was at the opera house the last   
time I  
saw him: go there and talk to him.  
-But what are you saying? I'm not supposed the find Jadeite, I'm supposed to   
find  
Serena! -said the prince sitting on a bench.  
-Hey! I'm the one giving the orders here: you will go and talk to Jadeite,   
or you  
wont go -said Haruka letting herself on a chair tiredly.  
-Okay, okay, I'll go, only because I'm too tired to contradict you -said the   
prince  
standing-, now, would you open the door for me?  
-Sure...Hotaru...please... -said Haruka doing a little sign with her hand as   
Hotaru  
appeared the little key again opening both doors again. Before leaving,   
Endymion  
stood in front of Haruka, and bowing deeply, he said:  
-Good fight! I hope we can repeat it someday, and I'll be sure to bring my   
sword.  
Then, he started walking toward the door as Haruka stared at him blushing a   
little.  
-I know you like him... -murmured Hotaru as soon as the prince left the   
room.  
-Of course not! -said Haruka a bit upset- But I can't deny he's a real   
warrior and  
will be a great king someday, he just need to grow up.  
***  
  
  
  
After leaving the room, Endymion took a long minute to catch his breath   
trying to  
find the funny part about being captured, tortured and forced to confess his   
feelings  
just before fighting the strongest woman he had ever met. Yeah, it was funny   
after  
thinking about it again and again and again...anyway, his mind was still   
focused on  
the fact he needed to find Serena, but trying his best to avoid Haruka's   
rage he  
decided to follow her instructions and walk toward the opera house, after   
all, he  
couldn't deny the possibility of finding Serena there.  
This was the first time he entered the theater, and the second time he saw   
it, being  
the first time the tour Serena made for him the day he arrived to the moon.   
He  
remembered the building as an old and desert construction hidden in the   
middle of  
the gardens, but now that it was lighten up and full of music, it seemed to   
have new  
life inside of it. The prince didn't bother to look at the "actors only"   
signal over  
the little side door, he just let his heart guide him inside finding himself   
next to  
scenery where a handsome young man was guiding a group of other men as they   
moved one  
big wall from one side to the other.  
-No...no! A little bit more to the right...no! Too much! Now move it to the  
left...just a few inches...hmmm...no...it looked better on the right...   
-said the  
man thoughtfully as he stared concentrated at the inert wall as if it were   
listing  
to him.  
-Excuse me... -interrupted the prince stepping forward as the man turned to   
look at  
him.  
-What are you doing here? No one is allowed here without my permission -said   
the  
young director.  
-Sorry, I wont stay here long, I was just wondering if you've seen one of my  
generals, Lord Jadeite -said Endymion- he's tall, thin and has blond hair   
and blue  
eyes. -Mmmm...let me see, I think I saw a man like that with Lady Michiru a   
while ago  
-said Lord Amadeus thoughtfully-. I guess Lady Rei was really upset at   
him...  
-Yes! It's him! Do you know where is he? -asked the prince.  
-No...the last time I saw him, he left with Michiru after Lady Rei left with   
a young  
blond princess...  
-A blond princess...? Did she had blue eyes, long blond hair and was about   
Rei's age?  
-exclaimed Endymion excitedly.  
-I think so, and she seemed to be a very good friend of Rei -said Amadeus   
trying to  
remember the girl.  
-Serena... -said the prince softly- Do you know where this blond girl went?  
-I guess they went to the palace, to Rei's chambers to be more exact -said   
the  
director a bit puzzled.  
-Thank you! -said the prince happily- I gotta go now! And if you ever need   
anything,  
don't doubt in asking me!  
-He's weird -thought Amadeus looking at the young prince running happily   
toward the  
door- he would be a good actor.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Forgetting how tired he was from the fight, the prince ran through the   
gardens and  
toward the palace as he felt his heart beating wildly. Now he knew where his   
princess  
was and he wont lose that chance: he wont lose her. Avoiding every courtesan   
in his  
way, the prince took the shortest path to the west wing of the palace where   
the  
princess' room was placed, just a few doors away from his. The place looked   
somehow  
desert, but trusting Amadeus' advice, Endymion decided to go to Rei's room   
and  
apologize to Serena. Before knocking, the prince moved the lock to see if   
the door  
was opened, as looking that it was, he opened it as silently as he could   
expecting  
to give his beloved a nice surprise, but after all, he was the one getting   
the  
surprise: he hasn't opened the door widely when he discovered that the young   
princess  
with blond hair and blue eyes wasn't Serena but her almost exact cousin   
Mina. Before  
anyone could notice his presence, he closed the door and sighed heavily.  
-I thought I had you -said the prince to himself-. Why Serena? Why?  
-Who are you talking to? -asked a familiar voice calling Endymion attention.  
-No one particularly -answered Endymion rising his gaze-. What are you doing   
here,  
anyway?  
-I was thinking about visiting Rei but Michiru said it wasn't a good idea,   
so I  
thought about checking on you -said the young blond mind seriously.  
-Why, Jadeite? Why are you doing this to Rei? Don't you know she's suffering   
-said  
the prince looking at his friend.  
-Doing what to her? -asked the general confused.  
-You know what I'm talking about. Everyone can see Princess Michiru is not   
just your  
friend -said Endymion seriously.  
-And they're right: she isn't -added Jadeite calmly.  
-But why? I know you since we were kids and you were always so loyal and   
faithful,  
but now, I find this hard to believe -said the prince ignoring Jadeite's   
words as he  
walked from side to side.  
-What? I can't understand why everyone has been acting like that around me?   
I have no  
idea of what I've done! -exclaimed Jadeite puzzled.  
-An now you're denying it! -said the prince worriedly-. What's wrong with   
you, man?  
-I ask the same question: what's wrong with you? -exclaimed the general-.   
First, the  
scouts, then Rei, now you! My best friend! What's going on? Why can't anyone   
tell my  
what I've done in terms I can understand?  
-No offend, Jad, you must be really crazy or clueless to be cheating on   
someone and  
not noticing -said Endymion rising an eyebrow.  
-Did you say cheating? Me? Cheating on who? -asked Jadeite confused.  
-On Rei? Who else?! -exclaimed Endymion- I mean, I know Michiru's hot, but,   
Rei,  
well, the poor girl is suffering for you dud!  
-Wait a second to see if I understood: are you telling me that I'm cheating   
on Rei  
with Michiru? -interrupted Jadeite- Are you nuts? Where the heck did you get   
that  
idea?  
-Come on, I may be stupid but I'm not blind -said the prince-: people's saw   
you,  
I've saw you! Holding hands...hugging now and then...come on! Those are  
boyfriend-girlfriend stuff!  
-Maybe couples do that, but doing that stuff with Michiru doesn't mean she's   
my  
girlfriend -said the general seriously.  
-Then what? -exclaimed Endymion- What is Michiru? She's not your   
friend...she's not  
your girlfriend...then what? Your wife?  
-Of course not! -said Jadeite blushing- Michiru part of my family! She's my   
cousin!  
For a minute, Endymion remained quiet trying to think about something to say   
after  
his incredible stupid acting in front of his best friend, so breathing   
deeply, he  
said softly:  
-If that's true, why didn't you say that to Rei? She's really upset with you   
right  
now.  
-Rei doesn't want to talk to me -protested the blond man-. Everyone's saying   
I'm  
the one treating her awfully, but I guess she's not that innocent at all!.  
-The only reason why she's treating you like that is because she's hurt!   
-said the  
prince-. Don't blame all this on Rei: she wouldn't be this if you weren't   
with  
Michiru all day, everyday.  
-Okay Mr. Perfect, I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do! -exclaimed   
the  
general- If you're such a good boyfriend, tell me where's Serena right now?  
The commentary hit Endymion as a poisoned arrow just in the middle of his   
heart as  
he tried his best to remain calm and emotionless with the question his   
friend had  
thrown on him while he invented the best lie he could:  
-Don't look at me like that, if you hasn't noticed, she's with her mother.   
I'm just  
going to get her. They had something really important to talk about,   
besides, I can't  
take all of her time, she's going to be the next Queen of the Moon: she does   
have  
work to do.  
-Go ahead, tell yourself that -said Jadeite solemnly- I can see in your face  
something's really wrong.  
  
Feeling even worst than before, Endymion looked coldly at his general and   
started  
walking again down the corridor trying to fake he hasn't heard Jadeite's   
words. To  
the prince, the aisle seemed to be eternal, specially because he ignored he   
was  
walking toward one of the main towers of the palace, a place were certainly   
he wont  
find any courtesan or soldier, being this one if those places reserved for   
the queen  
and her close family. This didn't matter to Endymion who kept walking with   
his gazed  
locked in the dark burgundy of the carpet, listening to the sound of his own   
steps,  
until the sound of a door opening interrupted his deep pondering. Suddenly,   
the  
silhouette of a tall woman with two buns and long pigtails appeared on the   
wall. The  
prince gave himself a second to see if that woman was Serena, but instead,   
he found  
himself with the royal presence of Queen Serenity. Not even thinking, the   
prince hid  
behind one of the tall, marble columns as the queen passed not even   
bothering to  
look. When she was far enough, Endymion left his hiding place as he continue   
walking  
until an other familiar presence stopped him.  
-Endy, what are you doing here? -asked the young lady in front of him as she   
left the  
same room as the queen.  
-Oh, it's you Setsuna -said the prince rising his gaze.  
-Please, tell you already found Serena -said princess Pluto with a look of   
worry on  
her face.  
-Unfortunately, no -answered Endymion softly-. I've looked everywhere but   
it's  
useless.  
-Are you sure you searched everywhere? -asked the lady- The Gardens, the   
library,  
the opera, her room...?  
-Almost everywhere -answered the young man-: I haven't visited her room yet.  
-We have no time to lose! -said Setsuna- We must go there *now*!  
  
The palace itself was a big maze of corridors leading to other corridors   
making a  
complex as intricate as a spider web, but with all the elegance and luxury   
the moon  
royalty could ask. The palace was huge, certainly, but this fact didn't   
stopped the  
plutonian princess and the earthling prince to go to Serena's room after any   
sight  
of her royal self.  
All the royal chambers were located in the east wing of the palace, making   
it private  
and almost forbidden; this fact had become a tradition passed through   
generations of  
Moon Kings and Queens since the mighty Queen Selene built the palace several   
centuries  
ago.  
The princess' room was, without any doubt, the most beautiful of all rooms.   
Maybe it  
wasn't was as big as Serenity's chambers, but the atmosphere it held was   
almost  
magical. The old legends said that Selene herself had left intentionally a   
piece of  
the Imperial Silver Crystal hid in that room, and it also said that the one   
who find  
it would change forever the history of the Kingdom. True or false, the room   
was a  
precious jewel inside the treasure the Moon palace was, and now, Setsuna and   
Endymion  
were there.  
The prince stood in front of the familiar mahogany door before deciding to   
see if it  
was open or not. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the shinning lock,   
but when  
he intended to turn it around, he discovered it didn't wanted to move at   
all, and it  
wouldn't.  
-What's wrong? -asked Setsuna from behind his back.  
-It's locked -said the prince seriously- Serena must be in there: I came a   
while ago  
and the door was open.  
-Maybe she came and left -said Setsuna leaning to put her ear against the   
door- I  
can't hear anything inside.  
-Well, there's just one way to find out -said Endymion as he stepped back   
and started  
running quickly toward the door.  
-What do you think you're doing -exclaimed the princess stepping in front of   
the door  
as the prince stopped abruptly.  
-I think it's obvious -said the prince somehow upset- I'm trying to open the   
door.  
-I see that clearly enough -said Setsuna- but you can't do that! This is a   
really  
antique and expensive door, besides, the Queen will notice and will think   
Serena was  
kidnapped.  
-Maybe she was, that's why I'm trying to find her -said the prince   
preoccupied.  
-Then do it, but please, in a less destructive way -said the princess.  
  
Endymion remained there for a second, staring the door looking thoughtful,   
then, he  
smiled with mischief and said as he started to run toward the stairs:  
-Stay here, I'll be back in a minute!  
Setsuna didn't know what the prince had in mind, so she followed his order   
and  
remained where she was in the long corridor covered but paintings, most of   
them of  
other moon princesses that lived before Serena.  
-This place is scaring -thought Setsuna looking at the faces of all the now   
death  
maidens- I hope Endymion won't take too long.  
It was getting late now and the sunlight had faded completely. The corridor   
quickly  
became dark being the only light the soft glow of the Earth passing through   
the  
windows and reflecting on the paintings' golden frames.  
-What's wrong with the people in this palace -exclaimed Setsuna as she   
walked from  
one side to the other looking repeatedly at the stairs- they where supposed   
to turn  
on the light a long while ago -she stopped and sighed as she leaned on the   
mahogany  
door- why Endymion had to leave me here with all this freaky death   
princesses looking  
at me.  
Setsuna closed her eyes to rest them a second, but suddenly, the door became   
open  
making her to lose all balance falling heavily on her back hitting the   
floor. A few  
seconds after the impact, the princess opened her eyes slowly seeing that a   
pair of  
bright eyes were looking at her.  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! -she screamed frightfully as she moved   
aside and  
got to her feet as she prepared her attack.  
-Calm down -said the owner of the eyes as he turned the light on-. It's just   
me,  
Endymion.  
-What the heck where you trying to do? -exclaimed Setsuna as the magic ball   
between  
her hands faded- scare me to death?!  
-No, I just didn't want to call the people attention, that's why I hadn't   
turned on  
the lights -said the prince ashamed- besides, I didn't know you where   
leaning on that  
door.  
-It's okay, but next time you leave me alone in a dark corridor, at least   
knock -said  
the princess a bit upset-. By the way, how did you get in here?  
-It's simple -said the prince folding his arms in front of him as he smiled   
proudly-  
this afternoon, before going to talk to Serenity, I came here to check on   
Serena, and  
looking she wasn't there, I decided to leave the balcony door open, just in   
case she  
needed something.  
-Are you sure? -asked Setsuna rising an eyebrow skeptically  
-Okay, well, not exactly... -said the prince not as proud as before- maybe I   
didn't  
thought about that in that certain moment.  
-Really? -said the princess still looking skeptical.  
-Fine, you win! -exclaimed Endymion- I went out the balcony to see the great   
view and  
I forgot to close the door! Happy now?  
-Great job, you are my hero -said Setsuna teasingly in a sarcastic way- and   
I suppose  
you got to the balcony flying, right Super Prince?  
-Stop it! Maybe I exaggerate a little -said the prince upset.  
-A little? -laughed Setsuna.  
-Okay, I exaggerate a lot, but well, the thing is I opened the door, that's   
what  
really matters -said the prince hurt in his pride.  
-I know, I just like to tease you -said Setsuna smiling.  
-Changing the subject -said Endymion starting to feel uncomfortable- Serena   
isn't  
here, or in her bedroom or bathroom...what are we going to do now?  
-First of all tell me: do you know where Serena keeps her jewels? -asked   
Setsuna  
seriously.  
-Why do you want to know? -asked the prince- Don't tell me you wanna rob   
Serena!  
-Of course not! -exclaimed Setsuna- I just need to see if the Crystal Key is   
there.  
-The key -thought Endymion as he remembered opening the music box a while   
ago, and  
the night the two of them had left to the festival: Serena used that key to   
opened  
every gate connecting the secret passages maze, and finally, to leave the   
palace...  
-Oh! my gosh! -exclaimed the prince as everything became clearer- Now I   
understand!  
If the key isn't in the box, that means that...that Serena can be anywhere   
in the  
moon!  
-In the moon?! In the universe! -corrected Setsuna-. I'm not supposed to   
tell you  
this but, the key Serena owns gives her the power to travel through time and   
space,  
that's why I'm so worried: lately, I felt something disturbing the time and   
space  
gate, and I'm starting to fear she has used the key to run away. -What?!   
-exclaimed  
the prince worriedly and surprised- are you trying to tell me Serena can be   
anywhere  
in the universe?  
-Sadly, yes -said the princess- my only hope is to find the key, then at   
least I'll  
be sure that Serena is in the Moon.  
-Then, come with me, I know where she keeps it -said Endymion walking   
quickly toward  
Serena's bedroom as he headed to the vanity where the little jewelry box   
lied. He  
carefully opened it as the melody filled the room, but the surprise wasn't   
as sweet  
as the music.  
-The key isn't here -said the prince angrily- The key's missing! Why? Why   
she had to  
do this to me? Why?  
-Calm down -said Setsuna putting a hand on Endymion's shoulder- I'm sure she   
didn't  
know what she was doing, after all, she's heartbroken.  
-You are the Time and Space Gate guardian! You *must* bring her back!   
-exclaimed the  
prince commandingly.  
-I wish I could -sighed Setsuna- but no one has the power to do it.  
-But you have the Garnet Orb! -exclaimed the prince.  
-Yes, I do, but that isn't enough -said the princess-. You'll see, that key   
uses the  
power of the Silver Crystal which mysteriously repeals the power from my   
orb, in  
other words, it's like a shield that makes all my powers useless. Believe   
me, I want  
to help you but there's nothing I can do.  
-But, what are we going to do now? Serena can be in danger! I know she needs   
me!  
-said the prince worriedly-. I need her...  
-I know you does, but really, there's nothing else to do but wait -said   
Setsuna  
turning around to face the door-. I better go now. -You can't leave me like   
this!  
-complained Endymion.  
-I must -sighed Setsuna- there's some serious trouble in my planet; they're   
really  
upset about Serena using the key, and my father requested me to be there   
before  
midnight.  
-But, what am I going to do? -said the prince.  
-Go and eat something, and then, have some rest: you look tired -said   
Setsuna  
calmly-, just try to act as if nothing ever happen and whatever you do,   
don't tell  
the Queen or anyone that Serena used the key: it will only make things   
worse, now,  
farewell Endymion, it was so good to see you again.  
-Farewell dear Setsuna -said the prince as he hugged his old friend before   
the  
princess left leaving nothing but preoccupation in the prince's heart.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ignoring Setsuna's advice, the prince kept denying the fact that Serena were   
missing,  
and decided to keep looking for her inside the palace. It was almost   
dinnertime now  
and all the guest were at their rooms, what made the palace look deserted.   
Most of  
the crystal chandeliers weren't lighted up, and the soft blue rays touched   
the fine  
carpet drawing the windows' silhouettes on it. The prince couldn't deny it:   
it was  
late now and he was starting to get hungry, so feeling defeated, he went to   
the Blue  
Hall expecting at least to spend some time with his friends. He took some   
while in  
front of the mirror to practice a confident calm look so the generals wont   
notice the  
truth about Serena missing, and then, he took his was among the long   
corridor  
connecting the main Hall of the palace with the dinning room. His gaze was   
locked in  
the carpet under him, but he felt that someone passed running quickly as   
gentle  
female sobs where heard. Being unable to ignore this fact, he rose his gaze   
as it met  
Rei's who stopped abruptly as she saw the prince staring at her worried. As   
soon as  
the prince saw her stopping, started walking slowly in her direction   
remaining  
silent. For a few seconds the two of them just stared at each other, but   
finally,  
Endymion spoke:  
-What's wrong Rei? You look devastated. -Leave me alone -said the princess   
turning  
her back against Endymion- I don't want you to see me crying.  
-Then I won't look -said the prince turning around- now, we can talk.  
Princess Rei blushed at the sweet gesture and using her handkerchief to   
clean her  
tears, she said:  
-I guess you already know what's wrong: Jadeite doesn't love me anymore.  
-Did he tell you that? -said the prince turning to face the princess.  
-No, he didn't -sobbed the princess- but the way he has been treating me   
talk by  
itself.  
-He do loves you Rei -said Endymion stepping closer to the maiden- I know he   
does.  
-Why are you so sure -asked the princess skeptically.  
-I just know -said the prince trying his best to reveal the truth.  
-You don't seem to confident after all -said Rei rising an eye brow.  
-I am, I really am -said Endymion- is just that...  
-What? -asked Rei curious, then she look at the Hall's door looking Jadeite   
leave-.  
Ohhh, I understand what this is all about -said Rei folding her arms-. He   
planned all  
this, right?  
-What are you talking about? -asked the prince confused.  
-Jadeite sent you to talk to me to distract me and leave with Michiru!   
-exclaimed Rei  
as she proudly exposed her teary.  
-What?! No! -exclaimed the prince surprised.  
-Come on! I know you all men are liars! -said Rei winking an eye at the   
prince-, you  
don't have to fake with me!  
-Rei, have you drank? -asked the prince rising an eyebrow.  
-A little -said the princess laughing.  
-I should had noticed -thought the prince as the princess kept laughing for   
no  
particular reason-. She's completely drunk!  
-Okay, now let's do this: you help me taking revenge and I won't tell Serena   
you've  
spent the whole day with Setsuna -said Rei with mischief.  
-What are you talking about? Setsuna's just on of my childhood friends -said   
Endymion-  
and Serena knows it!  
-Yeah, whatever -said Rei wicked smile- anyway, you'll help me!  
Before the prince could do anything, Rei threw herself into the prince's   
arms and  
hugging him tightly, she kissed him passionately. Endymion took a few   
seconds to  
react, but as soon as Rei finished asphyxiating him, he took her by her   
shoulders and  
pushed her back, the prince upset exclaimed:  
-What the heck do you think you're doing?!! What would the people think! Are   
you out  
of your mind?  
-Hey, don't worry, I don't even like you: I just did it to make Jadeite   
jealous -said  
Rei calmly.  
-Rei, go and have some sleep until you've come back to your senses -said   
Endymion a  
bit concerned-. I guess you drank way too much...  
-Are you telling me I'm drunk? -asked the princess angrily- Because I'm not.  
-Well, maybe not but yet you should have some rest -said the prince doing   
his best not  
to make her angry.  
-Okay! I will! -said Rei as she started laughing again.  
-What's so funny? -asked Endymion confused.  
-I don't know! -exclaimed Rei between laughing, then she calmed herself down   
and said:  
-I better get going! If you need me, you know where my room is: just next to   
yours!  
With this, Rei left going toward the main stairs. Endymion noticed that just   
a few  
second after laughing her lungs away, she started crying again.  
-I hope she's okay -thought the prince-. Tomorrow's the opera and I don't   
singing  
in front of a great audience with the spotlights on your face is the best   
for a  
hangover.  
  
A second later, Mina, Amy and Lita come out of the Blue Hall running toward   
the  
prince. Princess Jupiter took a second to caught her breath, and then asked:  
-Where is she?  
-Who? -asked Endymion confused.  
-Rei! She escaped from us -exclaimed Mina angrily.  
-She was with me just a second ago: I told her to go and have some rest, so   
I guess  
she's in her room -answered the young man still puzzled.  
-Well done, at least she listened to you -said Amy with relief.  
-Why? What happened? -asked Endymion concerned.  
-After the chamberlain announced that the Queen wasn't showing, Rei got a   
little, how  
can I say it, to excited with the wine -said Lita laughing nervously- so she   
started  
saying some stupid stuff about taking revenge from Jadeite, and next second,   
she got  
out of the room crying.  
-At least the Queen wasn't there -said the prince-, otherwise, she would be   
in  
terrible trouble.  
-Yeah, you're right, that's why we need to find her: to prevent her from   
doing an  
other scene -said Mina winking and eye-. Well, thanks for your help!  
-Your welcome, by the way, have you girls seen Serena? -asked Endymion   
before they  
left.  
-No, we thought she was with you -said Lita concerned- Why? What's wrong?  
-We had a fight and haven't seen her since lunchtime -said Endymion softly.  
-You mean Serena's lost -exclaimed Amy worriedly.  
-No, no! -said the prince trying to calm the girls- I don't think she's   
lost,  
I'm sure she's here...somewhere.  
-Then, we will tell you if we see her -said the Lita as her and her friend   
walked  
toward the stairs-. After all, you helped us finding Rei!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
After the announcement that Queen Serenity wasn't coming to dinner, all the   
scouts  
left to have dinner at their chambers, and so did Jadeite. He waited until   
Rei left  
the room, expecting not to make things worse, so a few minutes after the   
door closed  
behind her back, the general kissed Michiru goodnight and stood heading to   
the tall  
door on the other side of the room. He opened it carefully and stepped out   
seeing  
there were two people standing on the corridor. A column covered them almost  
completely, so he couldn't see who they where, so having a bad feeling, the   
general  
decided to step closer, using that same column to hid himself. His eyes   
became wide  
as the people and what they where doing became clear: Prince Endymion and   
Princess  
Rei where staring at each other just before they hugged. A deep angriness   
was painted  
on the general's face as he murmured:  
-You bastard! What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?  
Then, he turned around taking the opposite corridor and the image of his   
best friend  
holding his beloved remained alive inside his mind.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The fire inside the fireplace had disappeared almost completely when Serena   
woke up  
from her slumber still holding the pink rose in her hand. She took a second   
to realize  
where she was, but when she did, instead of freaking out, she smiled. The   
princess  
got to a sitting position and then stood from the bed walking toward the   
window: it  
was dark now and at last, the rain had stopped leaving a clear sky painted   
with stars.  
Serena made herself sure to have the key with her, and then, she stepped out   
to the  
balcony holding the rose in one hand and the key in the other one. She rose   
her gaze  
at the sky and looked at it one last time before calling upon the power of   
the key  
and gentle, yet powerful energy surrounded her leaving the blue planet she   
had started  
to love.  
  
  
The indigo of the Moon sky turned into a dark purple as a ray of pink energy   
fell  
from the blue sphere hanging on it and landing on one of the gardens. Queen   
Serenity  
started at the phenomena from her private office's balcony with a serious   
look on her  
face. The energy reflected on her sad eyes making them look almost red as   
she folded  
her arms in front of her.  
-She's back -she murmured to herself, and then, turned around heading to the   
open door  
behind her.  
  
  
Serena landed gracefully floating in the pink energy as she opened her eyes   
looking  
at her surroundings. She made sure she hadn't mistaken her destination, and   
sighing  
with relief, she said as her eyes captured the beautiful building in the   
distance:  
-The palace...that means I'm home.  
She took the chain where the key was hanging and put it around her neck,   
then, she  
smelled the rose between her delicate hands and said:  
-I must find Endymion to apologize about this afternoon.  
With this, she started running toward the palace as it, with each step she   
took,  
became bigger and closer.  
Before letting anyone see her, the princess made sure no guards where   
around, and  
trying to be as careful as possible, she took the door on the north wing of   
palace  
knowing no one would look for her there: that wing was reserved to all the   
diplomatic  
matters concerning the Queen, and also her mother's private study was   
located there.  
All the lights there remained off ever since no diplomatic meeting was   
taking place,  
so she took the darkness as her ally. The princess took off her shoes so no   
one would  
hear her footsteps, and slowly, she started walking on tiptoes down the   
aisle.  
Before she could took one steps, all the chandeliers lighted as a tall   
silhouette  
appeared in front of her.  
-Where do you think you're going, young lady -said the tall woman staring at   
the  
frightened princess.  
-Mother -mumbled Serena- I thought you where at the banquet.  
-There won't be any banquet tonight -said the queen seriously.  
-Why? What happened? -asked Serena concerned.  
-I'm expecting you to answer that -said Serenity- what happened? Where were   
you?  
-I...I was out, at the gardens, picking up some flowers -said the princess   
showing  
her mother the rose she held.  
-Don't dare to lie to your mother! -exclaimed the Queen angrily-. I know   
what you  
did.  
-I don't understand you -said the princess trying to remain calm as she   
faked nothing  
happened.  
-Princess Serenity! You used the key! -said the queen turning her back at   
her  
daughter.  
Serena got really scared when she heard her mother calling her by her   
official name:  
she only called her that way when something was really, really wrong.  
-I had my reasons for using it -said the princess softly.  
-You disobey me! Do you even know what the phrase "use it wisely" means?   
-said the  
queen angrily with tears forming from her violet eyes-. You could have died!  
-It's the same -said the princess- I don't think you would care if I die.  
-You're going to be the next Queen of the Moon! -exclaimed Serenity-. You   
can't risk  
your kingdom so stupidly!  
-That's all you care about? The kingdom? -asked Serena as a pair of tears   
left her  
eyes.  
-You put us in risk of war using that key without MY permission -said the   
queen  
turning to face the princess.  
-And since when I need your permission to live my life? -exclaimed Serena   
angrily-.  
You don't even care for me.  
-It is my responsibility to give this kingdom a heir, a living one -said the   
queen  
darkly-, if you die, who's going to rule after me?  
-So for you, I'm just the prolongation of your power? -asked Serena- I never   
asked to  
be queen!  
-But you will, so you better get used to it and act like one -added the   
queen  
seriously.  
-And what do you mean by "acting like one"? I always do what you tell me and   
you'll  
never happy -exclaimed the princess- why do you have hate me? It's not my   
fault my  
father and you never had a son.  
Full of rage, the Queen slapped the young princess as she fell weakly on her   
knees.  
-Don't dare to say that again -said Serenity angrily as the young princess   
stared at  
her with wide, misty eyes- now, give me that key!  
-No! It's mine! -exclaimed the princess protecting the key with her hands.  
-Not anymore! -said the queen as she pulled the key out from Serena neck   
breaking the  
fine chain.  
-Why are you doing this? -requested the princess sobbing- You've never acted   
like  
this before!  
-Serena, I'm doing this for your own good -said the queen seriously.  
-How can this be for me own good? -murmured the princess.  
-Someday you'll understand and you'll thank me -said the Queen leaving.  
  
As soon as her mother left, Serena got to her feet and lifted the pink rose   
lying  
next to her with one hand, and with the other, she gently rubbed her red   
check. She  
turned to look at her reflection on one of the mirrors hanging on the   
corridor's  
walls as she cleaned her tears with the back of her hand.  
-I must find Endymion now -said the princess to herself trying to forget   
everything  
that happened in that corridor as she started running down the aisle holding   
her long  
skirt. She knew he would be having dinner, so she decided to go to his room   
and wait  
for him there. The princess climbed the stairs to the west wing of the   
palace and  
followed the long corridor to the prince's chambers. She knocked the door   
lightly  
once, and finding no answer, she opened it finding the room was empty. After   
closing  
the door, the princess started walking towards one stuffed couch as she left   
the rose  
on the coffee table resting her head on a cushion as she felt asleep.  
  
  
After talking to Rei and the other scouts, the prince felt tired and decided   
the best  
thing to do was follow Setsuna's advice and have some rest. He went up the   
stairway  
and to the east wing as he yawned tiredly. It had been a long day for him   
and the rest  
of the group, and remaining awake and worrying wasn't exactly a solution to   
his  
problem. Endymion finally reached the end of the long corridor and found   
himself in  
front of his room. Carefully, he opened the door revealing the dark bedroom.   
He  
stepped inside and turned on the light breaking the darkness.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!! -the two princess screamed at the same time   
as they  
saw each other.  
-What are you doing here? You almost scared me to death! -exclaimed the   
prince  
angrily looking at the young lady lying on the couch-. I've been looking for   
you all  
over the palace!  
-I'm sorry, I didn't intended to scare you -said the princess softly-. I was   
just  
waiting for you so we could talk, but I see you're not in the mood to   
listen.  
-Listening? You almost freaked me out! At least you could wait for me   
outside instead  
of scaring me finding you in my room without my permission! -said the prince   
coldly  
and still upset- Who cares now, anyway, what did you want to say?  
-Who do you think you are talking to me like that? -exclaimed Serena   
angrily-. This  
is MY palace and you're just a guest here! I can stay here whenever I want,   
as long  
as I want!  
-What kind of host you think you are? -asked the prince.  
-A really angry one! -answered the princess. -Anyway, you didn't answered my   
question:  
what did you wanted to tell me? -said the prince coldly.  
-That I miss you, but in this state I don't think I do -said Serena softly.  
-Don't start with one of your scenes. I know you're just doing this to make   
me feel  
guilty -said the prince folding his arms in front of him.  
-I never intended to do that -said the princess standing and walking to the   
door-. I  
better leave you alone until you have come back to your senses. Goodnight,   
Endymion.  
  
The princess left the prince's chambers as Endymion saw her leave. He moaned   
and took  
a sit on an armchair next to the fire place looking how the flame slowly   
consumed the  
wood feeding it. A soft smell of roses and smoke filled the room as the   
prince lean  
on the chair in a deep pondering.  
-Maybe I was a bit harsh on Serena -thought the prince- but she shouldn't   
scare me  
like that, but well, actually she did nothing, she was sleeping on my couch,   
waiting  
for me. I guess I shouldn't treated her like that, not after everything I've   
passed  
trying to find her  
He turned his head to look at the coffee table finding the fragile pink rose   
lying on  
it. He carefully lifted it and looking at it, he said:  
-This rose...is from my planet. I wonder how it got here -then, he figured   
out and  
smile- She was in Earth all this time.  
Not giving himself a chance to regret, the prince stood up and taking the   
rose with  
him, left the room doing what he was meant to do since the beginning.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Serena took the way back to her chambers after leaving Endymion's room. She   
felt her  
heart broken with every step she gave. She really wanted to make things up   
with the  
prince, but apparently, he didn't think the same way.  
-Well done, Serena -said the princess to herself- now you are officially   
alone. She  
lowered her head and kept walking until she got to her room, her thoughts   
about  
Endymion distracted by the pain she felt on her cheek. When she got to her   
room,  
Serena strangely found the door unlocked, so she entered cautiously to see   
if someone  
was in there, but the room was empty. She turned on the lights and went   
directly to  
her wardrobe where she took her night gown and put it on as she hanged the   
dress she  
had wore that day with all the other dresses. Then, she walked toward her   
vanity and  
put her hair down as she brushed it a few times, but not being able to   
resist her  
image on the mirror, she stood up and walked toward her bed finding a   
beautiful  
bouquet of twelve red roses. She smelled them and immediately recognized the  
fragrance.  
-They're from Earth -smiled the princess-. Endymion must had left them here.  
Carefully, she untied the pink ribbon around the flowers, and put them in a   
crystal  
vase filled with water as she put them next to her bed, then she took the   
locket in  
her hands, and pulling it close to her heart, she murmured:  
-My sweet Endymion, I wish you get back to your senses before the festival   
is over.  
Then, she leaned on the mattress and let herself to a deep sleep after a   
long  
journey.  
  
  
Once again that day, the prince got to his beloved's chambers, and stepping   
in front  
of the same mahogany door, he opened it silently as he walked on tiptoes   
inside the  
dark room. He took a deep breath and expecting not to scare Serena (too   
much), he  
entered her bedroom finding her deeply asleep in her bed and the roses lying   
on the  
table next to her bed. Being careful not to wake her up, the prince left the   
pink  
rose on Serena's pillow and planted a tender kiss on her check just before   
leaving  
the princess' room.  
-I better let her sleep -thought the prince remembering her sweet   
expression-. I'll  
come to talk to her first thing in the morning.  
The prince took his way back to his bedroom and once he was there, the put   
on his  
nightgown, and after feeding the fire with a few trunks, he got in his bed   
looking up  
at the ceiling. Even when he was really tired, he couldn't get to sleep,   
every time  
he closed his eyes, his mind got filled with thoughts, most of them   
concerning  
Serena.  
-And what if she had died? -he thought- what if she had died thinking I hate   
her? I  
was near to lose my chance to tell her how much I love her one more time.   
Tomorrow  
I'll tell her that -the prince closed his eyes turning to the other side as   
an other  
thought disturbed his slumber- and what if tomorrow is to late?  
After several attempts to have some quiet sleep, the prince surrender and   
got out of  
his bed as he said:  
-Maybe I'll go to take a walk, at least, I'll clear my mind.  
  
Even when the palace was completely dark, the prince wasn't afraid. All of   
his life  
he had enjoyed walking in the dark, being guided by the soft starlight. He   
walked  
all over the west wing, and then, he went down to the first floor. Looking   
at the  
distant Earth moved something inside Endymion's soul, and made him think   
about the  
day he would be king and rule that beautiful blue sphere.  
Hypnotized by his planet in the distance, the prince lose any attention on   
the path  
he was taking, something he would regret...  
  
CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
A big disaster of cookies, milk and royalty formed in the main aisle as the   
young  
princess, carrying her midnight snack, crashed with the distracted and   
sleepy  
Endymion falling to the floor. Princess Serena rose her gaze to apologize to   
the  
stranger she had washed with her warm milk, but instead of finding an angry   
guard,  
she find her prince with little pieces of chocolate chips cookies on his   
ebony hair.  
Blushing, the princess couldn't help but laugh at the situation as the   
prince in  
front of her got spread with her sweet laughter. The prince got to his feet,   
and  
offering the princess his hand, he said:  
-Are you all right?  
-Yeah, I think so, but my cookies and milk got ruined -said the princess   
giggling.  
-Sorry, it was my fault: I should have watch my step -said Endymion a bit   
ashamed.  
-No, I'm the one who must be sorry for spilling the milk on you -said Serena   
shaking  
her head.  
-It's okay -said the prince softly- anyway, what were you doing out of bed   
so late?  
-I thought I heard a noise outside and I got scared, then, I couldn't got   
back to  
sleep -said Serena blushing a little- What about you?  
-Couldn't sleep either -answered Endymion smiling- I was afraid too, but not   
because  
of noises outside my room, I think they were more like noises inside my head   
telling  
me how stupid I was.  
-What do you mean by that? -asked the princess curiously.  
-I was afraid of losing you so stupidly -answered Endymion taking the lady's   
hand.  
-I was afraid too -murmured Serena- I thought I've lost you.  
-You can't lose me -said the prince getting closer to her- I will always be   
by your  
side.  
Endymion lift his hand to caress Serena's cheek and noticing it was red, he   
asked  
concerned:  
-What happened to your cheek?  
-I just got sunburn -lied the princess covering her cheek with her hand.  
-Let me see... -said the prince moving Serena's hand away as he saw some   
weak finger  
marks-.This doesn't look like you got burnt. Tell me truth, what happened?  
-I... -mumbled Serena nervously- got discovered by my mother. She found out   
I had ran  
away.  
-Did she slapped you? -asked the prince worriedly.  
Serena nodded softly as she started to cry. Endymion put his arms around   
Serena  
hugging her protectively as he said:  
-How dared she? I can't believe she did something like that after what we   
talked.  
-What did you say? -asked Serena looking up at the prince- You talked to   
her?  
-Well, yes, I did -said the prince after unintentionally revealing his   
secret-. But  
I just did it because I thought it could help...  
-I can't believe you did that! -exclaimed Serena.  
-I know...I'm sorry I...  
-That's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me -interrupted Serena   
hugging the  
prince tightly.  
-So, you're not upset? -asked the prince surprised.  
-Of course not! -said the young lady as she shook her head.  
-I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would get upset as everyone   
else  
-said Endymion more to himself than to the princess as he smiled with   
relief.  
-You mean that was the big secret you didn't want to tell me? -asked the   
princess  
softly.  
-Yes, and I regret not telling you before -said Endymion sadly caressing   
softly  
Serena's cheek-. If I had told you, nothing of this would happened...  
-Shh...don't blame yourself -said the princess putting one finger on the   
prince's  
lips-. I shouldn't use that stupid key in the first place, but the important   
thing  
now is that the two of us are safe and together again.  
Endymion smiled warmly at his princess a leaning, he kissed her tenderly on   
her lips  
as she returned the kiss.  
-I love you -murmured the prince looking into Serena's blue eyes- never   
forget it  
-then he breath deeply-. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to say it to you   
again.  
Never leave me again like you did today...  
-Anyway, I can't do that anymore -sighed Serena sadly as she rested her head   
on the  
prince's chest- my mother took the key from me, so I better forget about   
going to  
Earth to be with you.  
-Don't be sad -said Endymion sweetly- I'll invent a new treaty every week if   
it's  
necessary to have you by my side, and if that doesn't work, I can always   
learn how  
to use my father's stupid teleporter to come and visit you every night.  
-Wouldn't that be dangerous? -asked Serena with a little smile.  
-Yes, but I don't care risking my life for one of your smiles -said the   
prince  
smiling at her-. You look so pretty when you smile.  
Serena blushed and grinned in response, then, she cuddled close to her   
boyfriend,  
as she closed her eyes yawning.  
-Come on, I'll take you to your room -said Endymion lifting the princess in   
his  
arms.  
-You don't have to do this -said Serena placing her arms gently around the   
prince's  
neck.  
-But I want to -said Endymion sweetly looking into her eyes, then he started   
walking  
toward the stairs in the center of the Main Hall. For Serena, the way to her   
room  
never seemed shorter, but yet, when she was in Endymion's arms the time   
seemed to  
stop, and the only thing she could think about was being with him. The   
simple thought  
of having him by her side filled her with an indescribable peace that she   
had never  
felt before. Feeling his warm respiration so close to her gave the princess   
new life  
to her heart, and when she heard his heartbeat, it was like both their   
hearts became  
just one moved only by the love they felt by each other. During the walk,   
the  
princess occasionally gazed at the prince's dark blue eyes as he returned   
the look  
smiling warmly.  
-This has to be dream -thought Serena as she closed her eyes-. This is too   
perfect to  
be truth...  
-Okay, we're here -said the prince helping Serena back to her feet as she   
opened her  
eyes.  
-Thank you for bringing me here -said the princess softly.  
-You're welcome -said Endymion, then he stepped back-. I better go now,   
goodnight,  
Sery.  
-Wait! -exclaimed Serena taking the prince's arm as he stopped.  
-What's wrong? -he asked concerned.  
-Please, stay with me until I fall sleep -said Serena blushing a little.  
At first, the prince didn't answered anything, but then, he smiled sweetly   
at her and  
nodded as she entered the room escorted by her beloved. She took of her   
sleepers and  
night robe as she got in her bed. The prince on the other side, sat on the   
bed next  
to her as he played with the princess' blond hair. Sharing one last gaze   
with  
Endymion, Serena closed her eyes as he looked at her lovingly. Soon, Serena   
was  
deeply asleep, so the prince leaned and kissed her forehead wishing her   
sweet dreams,  
then, he stood, and giving her an other tender smile, he left toward his   
room waiting  
the next morning to see his angel again.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
It only lacked a few hours before down and now the Earth had faded behind   
the  
mountains leaving no light but the one the distant stars gave. Everything   
was  
dark and quiet and even the guards seemed to had disappeared, giving the   
palace a  
quiet, lonely atmosphere: the perfect scenery for bad things to happen.  
All the paintings in the main tower of the palace seemed to guard the lonely  
corridors staring cautiously at the night visitors that used the shadows as   
their  
hiding places.  
A lonely silhouette of a woman moved slowly down the main corridor, using a   
long  
black cloak to hid her identity. The only guard there were the tall marble   
columns  
standing on both sides of the aisle as the lady kept moving secretly toward   
the last  
and biggest door of them all. Searching inside her long cape, the woman took   
out a  
hair clip opening the door easily, then, she look at both sides before   
entering the  
chambers: it was the Communications Room. The dark person entered the hall   
closing  
the door silently as she walked slowly toward the main pillar where the   
water lily  
lied. Pulling the cape back to freed her arms, the woman put her hands over   
the lily  
as a dark stone of a purplish shade appeared between them making the big   
screen on  
the wall became lighted just before the image of man sitting on a throne hid   
by  
shadows appeared on it. Immediately, the lady pulled the hood back as her   
long, red  
hair fell down, and then, she kneeled in one knee.  
-You're here just in time -said the man on the screen playing with the glass   
he held  
in his hand-. Is everything going according to our plan?  
-Yes my Master -answered the woman with red hair, her violet eyes sparkling.  
-Excellent! -exclaimed the dark man- as soon as our plan completed, you'll   
be well  
rewarded.  
-Thanks, Master, I'm honored to help you in your mission -said the woman,   
the shadows  
hiding her blushed cheeks. -Now, my dear, remember what I said: you can play   
as much  
as you want with our little moon bunny, but I want her alive -said the man   
drinking a  
zip of the cognac in the glass-, about the prince, do anything you want with   
him.  
With this, the image in the screen faded, as the lady put her hand around   
the stone  
making it disappeared in a cloud of burgundy smoke.  
  
  
-No! No! -Serena screamed in her sleep as she moved from one side to the   
other, sweat  
running down her forehead. The princess was locked inside the nightmare   
hunting her  
since she could remember, but this time, things where different: now, she   
was the  
victim.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
*No elephants were killed during this chapter. All the ivory used in this   
story is  
vegetal or synthetic! Hehehehe, I just wanted to make myself sure you wont   
think I  
enjoy cruelty with animals (just with people! Hehehe, no, just kidding)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello everyone! It's me again!  
Geez, I never thought I would get this chapter finished! Hehehe, well, I   
hope you  
enjoyed this part! By the way, I know what you must be thinking about   
Methedra but  
I will just say this: remember what I said in the intro about this not going   
to be a  
Beryl story so...sorry...! False alarm!  
Next chapter, the opera! Sounds boring but you're going to laugh your lungs   
out with  
what's going to happen, and as always, expect romance, drama, and that   
spicy, hot  
Susyte's touch!  
  
Thank for reading!  
  
Till next time!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Lady Susyte  
  
PS: don't forget to send e-mail!  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Letter to my dear readers and the answer...

Dear Readers  
  
So many things have happened with my life lately that I just couldn't continue the story, nonetheless, a recent friendship showed me that leaving the story unfinished wasn't precisely the right thing to do and I finally decided to continue it.  
  
I'm deeply sorry for not answering your reviews, I just didn't find the right time, that's why I decided to do that now:  
  
Dear Curli, I'm very glad you liked the idea of Rei and Jadeite. I just thought I needed to give the story a twist so it would be different from the other ones. Thank you very much for the nice comment.  
  
Dear Lady of Flame, hehe, okay, okay, I'll do my best to have the next chapter soon. Thanks to you too.  
  
Dear Sara, I guess I've taken that decision already: the story lives.  
  
Dear Fleur, Ohh, sweety, hehehe, you're just adorable! *Mione hugs her favorite witch* And yes, this is for you! Thanks for taking your time to read this…and also, pink boxers rules! And seniors 2002!  
  
Dear Saturn Hime, Hahaha, I like the idea, but well, I have to keep that information to myself, at least for now. You have a funny way of thinking, though, thanks for the review!  
  
Dear Moon Princess, I'm really honored you think like that. Honestly, I just wrote the story because I felt the urge to do it, but this is really flattering. Thank you a thousand times!  
  
Well, again, I excuse myself for not doing this before…  
  
As for what's going to happen from now on:  
  
I'm really focused on a Harry Potter fanfic I'm writing, but as soon I finish that, I will write chapter 16 of the story. I will upload chapter 15 as soon as I can so you can have something to read meanwhile, and then, I will also correct and re-upload every single chapter.  
  
I hope at least one soul will read this.  
  
Thank to you all, and thanks to Kija for preventing the Falling of my Silver Utopia.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte 


	16. Chapter XV

Hello, moonies!  
This story is for you all, so enjoy it!  
  
Sailor Moon and all the stuff involving it was created by the great  
Naoko-sama, not me! But, in the other hand, the story and some  
characters like Arda, Etlio, Calice and Hyperion are mine, not their   
names cause I'm borrowing them from Greek mythology and  
Tolkien's universe. I know that there are like 1000 Hyperions, but  
I'm not taking that name from any fic, so, don't blame me.  
  
Well, if you want to say anything about the story, or just need  
something,  
e-mail me to:  
susyte@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you to my readers! I love you all!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Susyte  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rising of a Silver Utopia  
By  
Lady Susyte  
  
Part I: Never say Never...  
  
Chapter XV  
The battle was over and the only thing left on the battlefield was a rug of dead bodies. Not even the air blew thought the sky was covered by a deep layer of clouds, which colors varied between red, gray and black. A heavy, sad atmosphere filled the lonely place, and the only perceptible thing was the dark smell of blood and ashes. Burnt trees swelled on the battlefield as their black color gave a distant idea of what they used to be. Instead of the screams and the swords crashing, the only sound that could be heard in that miserable place was the lonely sound silence, a deep silence only broken by the sound of a horse galloping, crashing the fragile bones lying on the floor. Riding the horse, there were two people: a young man dressed in a shinning golden armor whom face was covered by a helm showing only a few strings of his blond hair. Behind the man, a young woman with long blond hair and deep cerulean eyes, dressed in a snowy white gown, sat quietly with her arms gently wrapped around the man's waist.  
-What is this place? -thought the princess looking down at the dead bodies surrounding them- I know I've been here before.  
She raised her gaze trying to look at the man's faces. The armor covered most of his features, but she knew he was really handsome, and being with him gave her a feeling of safety. She leaned gently on his back, and even when she was behind him, she knew he was smiling.  
The ride seemed eternal, and the landscape didn't seem to change no matter how many yards they advanced. The horses' feet slowly became stained by the blood spread by the dead bodies as its strong legs pushed them toward the hard floor.  
The princess felt something cold touching her skin, but no wind was blowing. Almost by instinct, she raised her gaze to the sky seeing a huge maelstrom of dark energy forming over her head. A strong and powerful atmosphere surrounded them as the princess became hypnotized by the round movement of the whirl getting closer and closer. The man in the golden armor turned around quickly as she recovered the knowledge of the situation. It only lasted a second, but beyond the golden helmet, the princess saw a shinning pair of cerulean eyes looking at her. She knew the man was trying to tell her something: his lips moved, but she couldn't hear anything but the same heavy silence. Suddenly, the golden knight threw the lady off the horse, as an other man, this one dressed in a black armor and wearing a long, velvet cape, threw himself over her to protect her as the mighty dark energy hit the golden knight as a thunder. Frightened by the noise, the horse started running misdirected still carrying the man's dead body, and the silhouette disappeared in the distance leaving the princess and the man in the black armor lying on the floor surrounded by corpses.   
The princess woke up as she recovered herself from the shock, seeing the man who saved her lying by her side. Getting into a sitting position, she lifted the man's head gently in her arms, and though he wasn't wearing a helm, she couldn't see his face clearly, the only thing she was sure of was that his hair was jet-black. A bitter sadness filled the princess as she started crying. Then sobbing, she exclaimed despaired:  
-NO! NO! Please don't die!   
The princess' pleads where useless, no matter how hard she tried to make the man answer, he didn't move one muscle. Then, a heavy shadow covered both, the princess and the man. Quickly, she turned around to see that a big, black beast, maybe a dragon, was chasing her. Not even thinking, she got to her feet and started running as fast as she could, but a rock on the path made her stumble as she fell headlong to the ground. She tried to stand up, but it was too late: the dragon was almost over her, but when he threw his powerful claw against the princess, a blinding golden light shone making everything become misty.  
***  
As dawn became closer, the dark indigo of the sky degraded from a deep midnight blue to a cerulean, almost violet blue, as the sweet melodies from the birds took the place of the fading stars in the new born morning. The sun hadn't risen, but yet, some voices were heard in the corridors, and a few lights adorned the tall crystal windows. Many servants were already up preparing everything for the queen's guests, and their songs, the mirror of their past, mixed with the cold morning air flowing through time expecting the sun to come up. And other voice was heard also inside the palace, but this one didn't belong to a servant, instead, it belonged to the most admired diva: Princess Michiru. Even when it lacked several hours before breakfast, the young lady stood in her room, dressed in a wonderful a-line blue velvet gown with a tear shaped sapphire and diamond brooch embellishing the tip of shoulders v neckline. Delicate fitted wrist length velvet sleeves covered the princess' white arms, and a long, dark blue organza stole with little sparkling crystals all over it fell from her neck to her feet. Her hair was arranged in a single bun and she was wearing an astonish pair of sapphire earrings, a gift from her dear friend Haruka.   
With her eyes closed, and her forehead swelling to the sky, she sang Lakme's sad lament, as if it were her own. The opera was taking place that night, and since she got the part, Michiru put all her effort and heart rehearsing all mornings before the sunrise to please her audience. People said that when Michiru was a baby, all the muses blessed her with a special talent, that allowed her not just to do art, but to be a part of it, and this gift was easily visible every time she played the violin or made a painting. Anyway, her talent didn't stop there: her ability to predict the future gave the princess' work a unique touch.  
While Michiru sang next to the window, with her hands close to her heart, something made her stop singing as her oceanic eyes opened abruptly: the mirror on her vanity had started shinning wildly as if it were calling her. Quickly, she took the talisman with both hands and looked at it as a vision filled her mind worrying her heart: Serena was in danger.  
As the vision ended, Michiru sat on an armchair doing her best not to faint. Her head ached, and her skin was as cold as the mist over the gardens. When she felt better, the princess took her sketch notebook and a charcoal pencil as she started drawing every detail of her vision.  
***  
Finally, the sun rose majestically over the mountains and trees and shone on the waterfalls filling everything with a peach colored light. The little dew on the leaves sparkled like little stars shinning the plant's life, green and bright, but nothing were as green and deep as princess Lita's eyes. She lied on her bed dreaming, light green blankets covering her body as the little roses embroidery all over the canopy's curtains were projected as little dark pink points all over the princess. The fragrance of all the flowers planted next to her window filled the room with their sweet smell as she delighted herself with the weak sunrays passing through the window. Finally, Lita opened her eyes slowly as she gave herself a few minutes to lie still with her gaze on the ceiling.   
After a while, she threw the blankets to the side and sat on one side of the bed as she put on her soft, silky sleepers. She stood slowly as her light green nightgown feel hiding her legs. She stretched herself as she yawned, closing her eyes. The room was calm and silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the birds singing out Lita's window. The first thing she did when she was completely awake was taking a beautiful porcelain sprinkler with her hands as she filled it with water in the bathroom next to her bedroom. As soon and the pot was full, she began watering a group of beautiful, strange plants lying on a table next to the window as she, smiling, whispered sweet words to encourage the plants to keep growing. When she finished, she left the watering pot on the table, next to the plants as she looked outside the window. The sun shone behind the white, puffy clouds giving them a golden glow. Lita breathed deeply the fresh morning air before walking toward her bathroom. After a short, but revitalizing warm bath, the princess stood in front of her wardrobe as she picked the dress for that day. Finally, she careful pulled out a beautiful empire line pale rose dress, with fitted 3 quarter sleeves and a vaporous organza overskirt, and decorating it, the dress had silk green ribbons surrounding the nice neckline, and tied in the front making a delicate bow. Dressed prettily, and with her brown chocolate hair falling down her back making soft waves, she sat in front of her vanity as she arranged her hair in a single ponytail tied with an other green ribbon. In the middle of her dress' bow, she put an emerald brooch that had the shape of a shamrock with four leaves. As usually, she wore a pair of rose shaped earrings made of a strange, dark pink gem only found in Jupiter: her home planet.  
As soon as she was ready, she entered her bedroom again, now looking as a real princess, and future queen of her kingdom. On one side of the room, there was a nice, marble fireplace, and next to it, a pair of comfy armchairs. In the middle of the two chairs there was a long, coffee table with a vase full of roses lying on it. On the table, there was also a silver picture frame keeping a small painting: the picture showed four people: three men and a girl. The eldest of the three guys was a tall, handsome gentleman with long curly brown hair falling to his shoulders dressed in an elegant suit. The other two men were twins, both wearing similar suits and smiling brightly. Younger than the other man, the twins had short, disorganized red hair. In the middle of the twins, stood the girl with beautiful curly brown hair. The four people had the same emerald eyes and the same brave smile. Lita took the picture with both hands and lifted it to looked at it closer. A sad smile was painted on the princess's white face as she said aloud:  
-Good morning, Laertes. Good morning, Lyzander. Good morning Lucian.   
The princess' eyes shone, but she didn't allow the tears to fall. Quickly, she left the picture again on the table and left the room closing the door behind her.  
***  
  
The corridor that connected Serena's room with the rest of the palace was delicious lighted by the warm sunrays that now were shinning brightly. The dust particles danced in the wind softly and the fresh flowers that the maids had just put in the big, china vases, seemed to glow with their wonderful colors. It was a perfect morning in everyway, but Lita didn't seem to be enjoying it. She picked a daisy from one of the vases and started walking toward her friend's chambers.   
As soon as she was in front of the big mahogany door, the princess knocked it softly once, and then twice. No one answered inside the room and no sound could be heard.  
-Maybe she already left or is in the bathroom -thought Lita as she opened the door.  
The room was warm and quiet, and the curtains separating Serena's sitting room with her bedroom were half closed. Lita walked toward a beautiful mahogany table where a crystal vase lied filled with assorted flowers. The princess put the daisy in the vase and then, headed to the bedroom as she called her friend's name.  
-Good Morning, Serena! -she exclaimed smiling, but she didn't get any answer.  
A little concerned, Lita opened the curtain entering the sleeping chambers, were Serena lied in a deep, restless slumber. The princess stepped closer and noticed that the moon princess looked really pale and slightly moved from one side to the other as she murmured sobbing:  
-Let me go! Stop chasing me! I don't want to die!  
Lita gasped worriedly and ran toward her friend's bed as she shook Serena saying:  
-Wake up! You're having a nightmare!  
Serena didn't seem to react, so this time, princess Jupiter shook her a little harder and she said louder:  
-Serena! Please! Wake up!  
Finally, Serena's deep blue eyes opened slowly as she breathed hardly. The princess blinked and looking at her worried friend, asked softly:  
-What happened? Where's that thing?  
Lita smiled and caressing her blond hair, she said:  
-It's gone: you just had a bad dream, but it's over now.  
Serena sighed and hugged herself as she said looking at Lita:  
-Please, close the window...  
-It's closed -answered Lita confused.  
-Then why is it so cold? -asked the blond girl shivering.  
-What are you saying? It's a pretty warm morning.  
-But I'm freezing! -added Serena covering herself with a good set of blankets.   
Lita sat on the bed and touched Serena's forehead with the back of her hand, then gasped and exclaimed worriedly:  
-You're teeming with fever!   
-I'm fine! -said Serena proudly.  
-No you're not! -said Lita determinedly-. I'm going to call someone.  
-No! Don't do that! I'm fine! Really! -said the moon princess getting into a sitting position.  
Suddenly, the door burst open and a cheerful blond entered the room saying happily:  
-Good Morning, Serena! It's time to get up!  
Serena waved at her cousin, and then turned to look at Lita as she said:  
-Mina's right! It's time to get up! I must go and talk to Endymion!  
Ignoring what her friend was saying to her, Serena sat on the edge of the bed and then stood up. As soon as she did so, a lot of shinning colored spots began dancing in front of her eyes as the sounds became distant. Her world quickly became black, and though she knew her friends were trying to say something, she couldn't her anything but an annoying beep inside her ears. Her legs became weak and her mind confused, and next thing, she couldn't remember what happened.  
Lita hurried to the bed and caught Serena when she was fainting, then put her unconscious friend back on the bed as she said in a concerned way:  
-Go and call Queen Serenity. I'll take care of Serena meanwhile.  
Mina nodded and left the room while Lita took a chair and placed it next to the bed. She sat there looking at her ghostly white friend looking more death than alive with her lips cold and lacking of color.  
Trying to make Serena feel better, Lita stood and walked toward the closet taking out a warm, delicate pink wool blanket as she placed it on the bed covering the princess with it. A light knock on the door interrupted her.  
-It must be Mina again -thought Lita as she walked to the door- probably she met with the Queen on her way to her room.  
Bending her head, the princess opened the door and bowing, she said politely:  
-Good Morning, your majesty.  
-"Highness" is okay...but thank you anyway for the "warm" welcome -said a male voice between confused and amused-. I guess it's useless to remind you that I'm not king yet.   
Lita blushed into the deepest red anyone had ever seen. She lifted her head slowly and trying not to show how ashamed she was, she said laughing nervously:  
-Endymion! Sorry, I thought you were someone else.  
-Don't worry, everyone confound me with my father. People says we look really alike -said the prince smiling-. By the way, why are you here so early?  
-I ask you the same question -said Lita winking as the prince became as red as she.  
-I... -said Endymion stuttering- just came to escort Serena to the Blue Hall for breakfast.  
-Sincerely, I don't think she's going anywhere -said the princess looking somehow worried.  
-Why? What happened? -exclaimed the prince concerned.  
  
Lita began walking toward her friend's bedroom as she made a little "follow me" sign to Endymion. He entered the room too and his heart broke as he saw his beloved lying in bed, her face whiter than the whitest snow, and not anymore wearing that mischievous smile she held when she slept: her lips made a thin line of a purplish color, the same as her closed eyes. He stopped next to the door and asked softly:   
-Is she...is she de...   
-No! -interrupted Lita- she's just unconscious -then she made a pause and sighed-: she was teeming with fever when I came to wake her up, and then, when she tried to stand up, she fainted.   
Endymion didn't say anything, he just walked toward the bed and sat on the edge next to Serena. Gently, he caressed Serena's white face brushing a few strings of loose hair away, and murmured looking at her:  
-My poor angel...  
Serena moved her head slightly and curved her lips in what seemed to be a smile, then curled as a kitten and murmured half asleep:  
-My prince in the shinning armor...you came to save from the beast...  
He raised an eyebrow confused as Lita laughed. He blushed and said looking upset:  
-What's so funny about it? She must be raving!  
-I won't contradict you, "prince in the shinning armor" -said Lita still laughing.  
-I'm serious! -said Endymion this time- her fever must be really high.  
-I know it is -added the princess serious this time-. I've told Mina to go and call the queen. I'm really worried about Serena.  
A deep silence fell between them as the two princes looked at the sleeping maiden.  
-At least she's sleeping calmly now -said Lita softly-. When I came here this morning she was having terrible nightmares. I wonder what she was dreaming: she said something about a "thing" chasing her...  
Though Endymion was hearing what Lita was telling him, he looked all self consumed by his own thoughts. He hadn't stopped looking at Serena one second, as if he were trying to find something on her face.  
Lita stood and went to sit in the living room. Endymion remain with Serena, but then, feeling that nothing would happen if he kept looking at her like that, he went to the sitting room too and took a seat on a comfy armchair.  
-I can't figure out what happened to Serena -said the prince softly-. She was fine last night.  
-So, you two made up, huh? -said Lita with a smile.  
-Yeah...I guess I can't live without her -said Endymion with a little smile-. I feel so stupid every time we fight...I guess it's because I love her more than my heart can resist.  
Lita giggled and looking thoughtful, she said sweetly:  
-The first time I saw you, I couldn't imagine yourself saying such nice things: you looked so mean and arrogant: the kind of guy that would never love anyone.  
-The first time you saw me, huh? For knowing me just for a few days you certainly had changed your mind quickly -said the prince teasingly.  
-No, I'm not talking about *this* time, I'm talking about the *first* time -said Lita shaking her head.  
-Then when was the first time? -asked the prince curious-. Have we met before?  
-We definitely have -answered Lita-: it was one year before the war started. You and your family visited my parents in Jupiter to sign and alliance in case a war overtook the kingdom, so while your parents were taking care of their royal business, you spent the days making pranks to everyone in the palace with my elder brothers: the twins Lizander and Lucian. You three were inseparable.  
-I can remember -said Endymion smiling- they were like my elder brothers. We really had fun, except when Laertes discovered us: I guess he was the only serious one of the three.   
-Just as every seventeen years old guy: he had the same "marriage is for the weak" attitude as every heir to a kingdom being pursued relentlessly by his parent's arguments -said Lita trying to remember every one of his features- although, he had a sweet and caring side he barely showed: he was the only one who defended me when you, gang of killers, locked me inside the cupboard!  
-No! Don't tell me you were *that* girl! -exclaimed the prince blushing with shame-. I really didn't know! I mean...you look so different now!  
-Maybe it's because it happened 12 years ago: I was only 5 years old, and you were the worst ten years old guy I've met! When Serena told us about you after going to Earth, I barely believed what she said about you being... -Lita stopped talking as curiosity born inside the prince.  
-What did she say about me? -asked him anxiously.  
-Geez, the question should be "what didn't she say?" -said Lita laughing- Let me remember, she said you were really handsome, and that you had the most beautiful smile, and also that she liked you, the way she likes chocolate cake.  
-Did she really say that? -asked the prince smiling- I always thought she hated me.  
-Hate you? She's mad about you! -exclaimed Lita shaking her head- She kept talking about "that guy in the armor" she saw at the ball. And she still does.   
  
While they spoke, someone knocked the door. Lita stood and walked toward the door as she opened it. This time, she waited to see who was on the other side before bowing, but this time, it was the person she was expecting. Endymion stood to say hello to the queen, bowing politely as Serenity saluted them looking calm and solemn as always:  
-Good morning, Lita, good morning Endymion -then she turned to look back at Lita and said- Mina told me you needed to see me. Lita sent a killer gaze at Mina as she asked her softly:  
-Didn't you tell the Queen?  
-Tell me what? What's going on? -asked the queen a little curious.  
Mina and Lita froze as they looked at each other confused, trying with the gaze to convince the other one to tell the queen. When Lita was about to talk, Endymion interrupted, and politely, he said:  
-Have a seat, your majesty, I'll explain you all.  
Both, the prince and Serenity sat in the living room as he told her about Serena being sick.  
  
***  
  
After Endymion and Lita left the room, Serena woke up with the sound of voices in the other room. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but she had been able to recognize some names and words, like "Serena" and "love". She breathed deeply and remained in the bed. She knew that if she tried to get up, she would faint once again. Silently, she made an effort to listen what the two people were saying. The first thing she noticed was that one of the voices was Endymion's. She smiled with the fact and felt like calling his name out loud, but she was feeling too week to talk. Now, she didn't feel so cold, but she was feeling worse. Her head ached terribly and everything had a yellow shade. She made and effort to turn around: the sunlight made her eyes hurt. Finally, she decided to relax until someone entered the room. After a while, she discovered that now, there were four different voices outside the room. A while passed and then, she heard steps getting closer and closer towards the door. She covered half her head with the blankets and faked being asleep.  
The queen's reaction when Endymion told her the story was totally unexpected: Mina and Lita could almost see the queen exclaiming worriedly her daughters name as she ran toward her bedroom, but instead, Serenity remained on the chair, quiet and serious as a rock. Not even her face changed, which was even spookier than reaction number one. The queen only acted like this when something was really wrong, and the last time any of the girls had seen that expression was when king Hyperion died.   
Endymion turned his gaze against the girls asking with his eyes if he should continue talking or let the queen be next to talk. Finally, Serenity's severe look changed for a sad smile as she laughed sarcastically to herself:  
-I should have known... -she murmured as she stood heading to the window- I knew this would happen...  
-Majesty, are you alright? -asked Lita stepping closer to the queen.  
-I'm okay, Lita -sighed Serenity- don't worry about me. -I know this is hard for you, but I'm sure Serena's going to be okay -added Mina stepping next to Lita.  
-If it were only that... -murmured the queen more to herself, then turned to face the princesses and asked- how is she right now?  
-She's sleeping -answered Lita bending her head slightly.  
Serenity smiled and nodded, then, began walking slowly toward the curtain, entering Serena's bedroom. Mina and Lita also started walking, but before any of them could reach the door, the prince said seriously:  
-Don't enter in there: if the queen is feeling as I'm feeling right now, the only thing she would want is to be left alone with Serena.  
The two girls turned around and started walking back to the sitting room taking a seat on a couch. For a good while, the only thing the girls did was stare at the prince's severe gaze against the floor. He certainly looked devastated, sad and lonely. They couldn't say he was upset, but his icy eyes burnt with rage. His lips made a thin line and his chin was resting on one of his hands that, at the same time, was resting on his lap.   
Mina opened her mouth to say something, but before any sound could leave her throat, Endymion said sadly:  
-Don't try to comfort me, it's useless, the same as being there looking so pitifully at me -the prince made a pause and rising his gaze, he continued-. If you really want to do something for Serena, go down to the dinning room and take her place as the real princesses you are.  
-And what about you? -asked Lita a little skeptical.  
-My place is here, next to the one I love -said Endymion softly.  
At last, the two girls decided to follow the prince's instructions and left the room. On the other hand, Endymion remained there, sitting alone. He had felt the gravity on the queen's words, and now he feared something was truly wrong.  
Moaning, the prince held his forehead with both hands resting his elbows on his lap as he said angrily to himself:  
-This is all my fault! Since I meet Serena I hadn't done anything but make her suffer -then he sigh sadly-: maybe things would be better if I just rush out of her life...  
***  
The sound of Serenity's steps against the soft carpet was so weak, that she almost seemed like a ghost. This had given her the ability to rush into any place without being noticed, but with Serena, this did never work. Her daughter and she shared a strong bound that allowed them to feel each other's presence even surrounded by the deepest darkness.   
Serena didn't need much time to know that her mother had entered the room, so she made an effort to remain static in the bed until her mother decided to leave, but this never happened, instead, the queen walked toward the princess' vanity and looking at the beautiful music box, she said softly to herself:  
-I knew since the beginning that this would happen, but yet, I didn't warn you, though, I should -then she sighed and continue-. Nor of these is your fault, but yet, I made you think it was...  
  
Serena was listening every single word her mother said as confusion overtook herself. What was she talking about? Did it have anything to do with her father? She wondered. The way her mother looked at the jewelry box was so deep, sad and full of love that it almost scared the princess. She was thinking about faking she had just woken up, but before she could do that, the queen proceeded:  
-It's useless to keep this lie any longer: it's too late now, and though I did my best to prevent you, it didn't work at all. There are some things that only destiny can decide.  
Not being able to control herself any longer, Serena sat on the bed and exclaimed really upset:  
-I knew something was wrong! I knew you're hiding something from me!  
Serenity turned around and facing her daughter, almost knowing she had been awake the whole time, said:  
-Perhaps, but I did it for own for your own good.  
-For my own good? -asked Serena- hiding the truth is technically lying! No matter what your reasons were, you still lied to me! I can't believe you did that!  
Her daughter's fair angriness at her didn't upset the queen, on the contrary, she smiled weakly and walking toward the bed, sat and took Serena's hands as she said:  
-I know I did wrong, but it was the only way. I was trying to do was save your life.   
-Save my life? -stuttered Serena worriedly- Do you mean I'm dying?  
-God, no! You're not dying -said the queen hugging her daughter trying to comfort her- but I can't tell you any more. If I do so, then I would be risking your life worse than now.  
-What's going on? First those strange dreams, then this. Why can't you tell me? -asked Serena between scared and upset.  
-Because it's a part of the whole thing -answered Serenity- If I tell you, things are going to get worse than they are now, and anyway, you will find out sooner or latter.   
-And why not sooner? I mean, if I'm going to die at least I deserve to know why -said the princess sarcastically.  
-You're not going to die so stop asking -said the queen definitely.  
-It has something to do with my father's death, right? That's why you don't want to tell me anything about it -said Serena after solving the puzzle.  
-Don't say that, and please, let your father rest in peace -said Serenity seriously-, anyway, who told you something like that?  
-No one, I just had a presentiment -said Serena not wanting to accuse herself for being in the secret room, but she *knew* that the man in the golden armor in that nightmare had to be her father. It was the only explanation. Serena sighed and continue- If you're not telling me anything about my father or that big secret you're hiding from me, at least tell me who's outside: I heard you were talking to someone.  
-So, you weren't asleep... -said the queen more as an affirmation than as a question.  
-No -said Serena softly- I heard every single word you said, but yet, you haven't answered my question: who's outside?  
-Well, when I came here, Mina, Lita and Endymion were out there, but I guess that they've already left.  
-I see -said the princess sadly-. I guess I'll have some sleep then...  
-That's the best for you -said the queen caressing her daughter's head-. Now, sleep well. I'll call a doctor so he can come and see you.   
With this, Queen Serenity left Serena's room as quietly as she entered, going back to the sitting room. She expected to find it empty, but the big surprise was when she found the prince sitting alone on a couch waiting silently. Looking at him, the queen asked:  
-Where are Mina and Lita?  
-I told them to leave and have breakfast -said the prince simply, his gaze locked in the floor.  
-And why didn't you go with them? -asked Serenity this time a bit puzzled.  
-I felt it was my duty to stay here -added the prince the same way as before.  
-Why did you think that? -said the queen sitting on an arm chair facing the couch on which the prince was sitting.  
-Because all of this is my fault -finished the prince lowering his head and closing his eyes.  
-No, Endymion, it is not your fault -said the elder woman calmly.  
-Don't try to comfort me with your words, because it's useless. Maybe you can fool the scouts, but you can't fool me. I know all this is related to that damned key! And I made her use it! I upset her and made her ran away -said Endymion upset at himself, as if he were confessing the worst of all crimes.  
-Calm down and stop blaming yourself -said the queen with the same soft tone-. Maybe the key *did* have something to do with Serena's sickness, but it's definitely not your fault -Serenity made a pause and after a second, she continued- I've hard so much about you making my daughter angry, indeed, but may I ask why?  
-I just hid the truth from her...and she found out -said Endymion.  
-The truth about what? -asked the queen.  
-About the chat we had yesterday -said the prince rising his gaze to the queen.  
-So, she knows about the chat now, doesn't she? -said Serenity smiling ironically.  
-She does -answered the prince- but unfortunately she found out too late.   
-I was wondering, Endymion, why do you know that she ran away? That key matter was supposed to be a secret.  
-I'm just good at guessing.  
-But terrible at lying -added the queen-. That isn't a thing you can guess easily. Now, it's my turn for guessing: it was Setsuna, right?  
-How did you know? -asked Endymion surprised.  
-Because she's the only one who knows, or at least, one of the only three people who knows, and well, though one of them is in Pluto and the other one is me, I guess it has to be her.  
-She just gave me the "hint" so I could find Serena. The truth is I confirmed my doubts much latter -said the prince feeling almost proud of his perspicacity.  
-And may I know why you were trying to find my daughter? -said Serenity finding the fact a bit unexpected.  
-I told you, I made her angry. I felt guilty for it and tried to find her to apologize, but well, it came out that she wasn't here...on the moon.  
-Do you know where she went? -exclaimed the queen amazed.  
-Yes I do, but I won't tell you -said the prince folding his arms and smiling proudly.  
-How you dare to talk to me that way. It seems that you forgot who I am -said Serenity a tad offended-. You may be prince and be allowed to talk to me, but I'm still the queen.  
-I think you misunderstood me -said Endymion calmly-. You didn't let me finish: I won't tell you, unless you tell me what's going on with Serena and why you can't tell her anything about her father's death. It's a fair deal.  
-No it's not! It's blackmailing! -cried the queen indignant.  
-Calm down, I haven't finished...yet -said the prince smiling with mischief-. It is not blackmail and I will explain you why: I won't tell you because I can't: I have many good reasons for keeping that information to myself, the first of them is Serena's wealth, so...technically, it's the same reason you have...*but*...if you tell you me what I'm requesting you, I would be sure of why you're treating Serena the way you're doing, and I would have the reassuring feeling that I can tell you without fearing that you may harm her. Now, is it fair or not?  
-I'm not answering that -laughed Serenity sarcastically-. Neither the other question. I can't figure out where you got that method to getting information from me, but as much as I want to know where Serena was, I can't tell you, neither Serena. That decision is beyond myself, but I have an other fair deal for you: you stop asking me questions, and I won't tell your parents about this.  
Endymion froze with the thought of the queen telling his parents about he trying to blackmail the high queen of the moon kingdom, so, standing up, he said clearing his throat:  
-I find the deal quite fair.   
Serenity laughed and said:  
-I knew you would, now, let's go down stairs to have breakfast. Your parents must be worried about you.  
-I'll be with you in a second -said the prince looking at Serena's bedroom.  
-I don't think you should see her right now. She told me she wanted to sleep -said Serenity knowing exactly what Endymion's intensions were.  
-It'll be just a minute: I need to pick something I lend her -said Endymion inventing one of his famous excuses.  
-It's okay, but don't take long. I don't want her to wake up.  
  
With this, Queen Serenity stood from the chair and left the room closing the door behind her back. Once she was outside, she breathed deeply and sighed: she couldn't forgive herself for talking more than she should, but anyway, it was a fact that anything that she said was a mystery to neither Serena nor Endymion. The time in which the truth would be revealed was getting closer and closer, and the only thing she could do was remain silent and delay that time as much as possible.   
Before the queen could leave the corridor, she heard some weak footsteps following her slowly, so turning around, she found Princess Michiru looking serious and solemnly at her. Serenity smiled warmly at the younger princess, who bowed and said sweetly:  
-Good morning, your majesty.  
-Good morning, Michiru -answered the queen-. May I ask what are you doing here so early?  
-I had a bad feeling about Serena -said the princess turning to look at the princess' chamber's doors.  
-And as always, no bad feeling of yours is wrong -said Serenity smiling sadly.  
-You mean something happened to Serena? -asked Neptune worriedly.  
-Yes, I fear so -answered the queen softly-. She's sick. I was about to go and call the doctor so he can come and see her.  
-We both know that there's nothing a doctor can do for her -said Michiru looking somehow amused with the queen's resolution.  
-I know, Michiru -said the elder woman-, but at least I'll be sure that it is what we think it is.  
-There's no other explanation -said the princess, then, a heavy a silence fell between them. After a pause, Michiru raised her gaze to the queen and said- By the way, thank you for not letting Serena see the painting: I know I shouldn't be doing such pictures but I thought that showing you my visions may help in some way.  
-I know, and I'm glad I can talk to you about all this, but I can't help feeling guilty for involving you when you have nothing to do with this problem -said Serenity sadly.  
-When the time comes it will concern all of us. It's better to be prepared -said the younger lady.  
-I understand what you're trying to tell me, but I fear I can't tell her -said the queen beginning to walk, Michiru next to her-. I almost confess her the truth a while ago and it helped me to notice that she isn't prepared yet.  
-But this is going way too far! -exclaimed the princess.   
-Perhaps, but it's better this way -said Serenity looking up at the ceiling- I know Hyperion would have done the same.  
-I'm sure Serena knows more than we think -added Michiru.  
-No, but I know of someone who does suspect: Prince Endymion is sharper than I thought -said the queen turning to look at the princess.  
-And what if he finds out? I'm sure he will tell Serena -said Neptune concerned.  
-I'm prepared for that, after all, now he's an important of this game, actually, one of it causes -said the queen thoughtfully.  
-Does she know that you know? -asked Michiru curiously,  
-No, she's trying to fake that nothing is going on -smiled Serenity-. She reminds me of myself.  
-So, what are you going to do now? -asked the princess this time.  
-The same I've been doing all these years: sit and wait faking nothing is happening -answered the queen simply.  
-Your majesty...  
-Yes Michiru?  
-May I see Serena? -requested Neptune.  
-If I were you, I would come latter -said Serenity.  
-Why? Is she asleep? -asked the princess.  
-Not exactly, but if you want to do something wise, come and have breakfast with me and the rest of the guests -answered the queen solemnly.  
  
Both, the princess and the queen kept walking silently toward the Blue Hall, not knowing what was happening at Serena's room. Since her mother left, she couldn't get to sleep as she said: her mind was filled with questions, and thought it made her feel so exhausted, she couldn't close her eyes thinking the dreams may come back. She just remain there, lying quietly hugging the big black teddy bear. The queen words still ached inside her heart: the only thing that kept made her wake up that morning was the hope of seeing him, but her mother has been quite clear: he had left.  
***  
As soon as Queen Serenity left the room, Endymion breathed deeply and stood trying to figure out what he was about to do. It hurt him, but he knew he had to finish with it at once if he wanted Serena to be fine. His infinite love for her gave him the strength to do any sacrifice. Sighing, he moved the curtain softly and entered the room as his eyes caught the angelic vision he feared the most: the sight of Serena with her hair down as gold strings, the silk blankets drawing her perfect curves, and that calm look on her porcelain face made his will weak and his legs limp. The words froze inside his throat as he remained, several meters from the bed, looking at her directly. His eyes were cold and insensitive, but his heart was burning. After staring at her for a long while, he finally breathed deeply and turned around to leave the room, but then, the lovely princess opened her eyes and said sweetly:  
-You can stay: I'm awake.  
  
Endymion stopped, but it passed some minutes before he turned around. His eyes were still icy cold, his expression serious. On the contrary, Serena was smiling warmly at him, her eyes shinning brightly filled with love for the man she loved.   
They didn't exchanged words, just one long, penetrating gaze. After a while, the smile on Serena's face started to banish as she asked softly looking worriedly at him:  
-Endy, what's wrong?  
The prince remained as a statue looking at her. Not a word left his mouth, but suddenly, his expression changed: now, his eyes reflected anger and pity mixed in a deep indigo fire. Serena was tented to ask again what was worrying Endymion, but before she could say anything, the prince ran quickly toward the bed and kneeled next to it, resting his head on Serena's lap as he took the princess' hands in his.  
-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! -he said not lifting his head to look at her.  
-Why are you so sorry? -asked Serena puzzled and amazed at the same time.  
-You got sick because of me! -said the prince holding her hands tightly- If I had told you about the chat I had with your mother when you asked me, you wouldn't be like this, and now...I was thinking something so mean...so cruel...  
-I really don't understand what you're saying -said Serena sweetly but still confused-, but if this makes you feel better, I forgive you.  
Endymion lifted his head, and not releasing the princess' hands, he sat on the edge of the bed and looking at her warmly, threw his arms around her hugging her tightly. The smile returned to Serena's face as she hugged him back, resting her head on his chest as she said softly:  
-I know we saw each other just last night, but you can't imagine how much I missed you- then she made a pause looking into his eyes as she said-. You shouldn't be so sad, you didn't made me sick, on the contrary, you've made me feel much better, besides, it's nothing serious: maybe just a cold.  
Endymion knew that what Serena had wasn't just a cold, and he also knew that she, the same as he, knew that. He released her from the embrace, and kissing of her hands, he said softly:  
-Sery, just try to be more careful the time next time you use that key. I just don't want to think about losing you, and we both know that thing isn't just a jewel.   
-What makes you think it was the key? -asked the princess looking somehow worried.  
-The way your mother reacted when I told her about you being sick gave me enough reasons to think that -said Endymion looking into her eyes.  
-So, you talked to my mother? -asked Serena smiling.  
-I had to: Mina and Lita didn't dare to tell her -answered the prince laughing.  
Serena laughed too, but then, she became silent and blushed as she lowered her face. For while, neither of them said anything, but then, Serena cleared her throat and said softly:  
-Before leaving, my mother said all of you had left to have breakfast...but I see you didn't.  
-Mina and Lita did -said Endymion smiling warmly at her-, I told them to, but I had to stay. I had to see you. When I'm with you, I feel anything else in the world can wait.  
-Endy, it wasn't necessary -said Serena blushing into a deeper shade of red.  
-Believe me, it was -said the prince bending to kiss her cheek.  
-So, for how long have you been there, waiting? -asked the princess this time a bit more seriously.  
-Since you fainted. I was waiting to see how were you -answered Endymion-. I was very worried about you.  
-That means you haven't eaten anything yet? What kind of hostess I am! -exclaimed Serena angry at herself-. Let me go and get us something to eat.  
  
The Moon Princess sat on the edge of the bed and stood, but the same as before, her sight became misty and her head heavy. Fortunately, before she could lose her conscience, the prince put his arms around her and held her tightly as he said worriedly:  
-Serena, don't! You're still too weak to stand up. Remain in bed while I go and get you something.  
-I'm fine -said Serena before she closed her eyes leaning against her beloved exhausted.  
-No you're not -said Endymion lifting her in his arms as he put her delicately on the bed. Then, he looked at her and concerned, he said:-  
-Please, stay here, and don't waste the little energy you have left.  
Serena moved her head slightly in what seemed to be a nod. The prince kissed her forehead and walking toward the door, he said:  
-I'll be right back. Try to have some rest.  
  
As soon as Endymion left the room, she sighted, and said as a pair of tears left her eyes:  
-What's wrong with me? What or who in the world can be doing this to me?   
With this, she started sobbing as she hugged the bear tightly.  
  
-Serena, why are you crying? -asked Endymion walking to the bed as Serena lifted her head to look at him.  
-I thought that you would be taking longer to come back -said the princess softly.  
-I found a maid out there and she said she would bring us the breakfast here -said the prince sitting next to her-. But you haven't answered my question: why are you crying like that?  
-I'm scared -answered Serena between sobs-. I know something is wrong and my mother won't tell me what it is. I know it has to do with my father, but every time I ask, she deny it. I really don't know what to do. I'm starting to fear the worst.  
-Did the queen mention anything to you? -asked Endymion giving her his handkerchief.  
-She said something about bad things happening to me if she tells me anything about it. I really don't know what to believe -sighed the princess.  
-Don't cry, Sery -said the prince holding her- whatever it is what your mother can't tell you, you must have faith in her. All I know is that she's trying to protect you, and though she isn't using the best way to do it, you must be patient.   
-But...  
-Shhh... -Endymion interrupted her by putting a single finger on her lips- no buts. You know I don't agree with what she's doing, but the last thing you need right now is to worry about such things. Lie and try to rest. Crying isn't going to solve anything.  
  
The prince gently dried the princess' tears with his hand as she took his free hand in hers.   
-Why are you so good to me? To a *princess*! I thought you hated princesses -said Serena looking into his eyes.  
-I do hate princesses, but I also love angels -said Endymion standing.  
  
Serena remained silent for a while thinking about what he had just said and then blushed into a deep crimson as she understood what he had just said. Endymion started laughing sweetly but then a light knock on the door interrupted him.  
-Breakfast's here -said the prince winking an eye at Serena before walking toward the door. A young maid dressed in a dark blue gown and wearing a white lace apron over it entered the room carrying a large silver tray which she carefully put on a round table near the window. On the tray there was a porcelain tea pot with two cups, and also a little crystal bowl filled with fresh strawberries. Next to that, a pile of hot pancakes lied on a plate, and finally, a small basket filled with fresh baked french breads accompanied by at least five different sorts of marmalade. The young servant bowed deeply and said leaving:   
-Enjoy your food, your highnesses.   
  
As soon as the maid left, Endymion walked to the door and lifted the whole try putting it on the empty side of the large bed as he sat next to Serena. With a sweet, warm smile, the prince started feeding Serena strawberries as she said laughing after swallowing the first one almost in one piece.  
-What are you doing?   
-Can't a prince spoil his lovely girlfriend? -laughed Endymion feeding her an other strawberry.  
-You don't need to ask -answered Serena sweetly-. You know that when it gets to being spoiled, I'm the High Queen of Spoiled Brats.  
-My respects to the queen -said the prince bending his head politely, then, he filled the two cups with the boiling raspberry tea as he said rising one of the cups:  
-Let's toast for Serena, High Queen of Spoiled Brats and ruler of Spoiland.  
-Toast! -said Serena sarcastically as she drank a sip of her tea.  
-Come on, don't tell me you're upset at me. You know it's a joke -said Endymion getting closer to her.  
-It's not that -said Serena blushing a little.  
-Then what's wrong? -asked the prince softly- You were laughing a second ago and suddenly, you became quiet. Tell me what's in your mind.  
-Promise me you wont laugh at me -said Serena seriously.  
-I promise -said Endymion starting to become really curious.  
Serena blushed even more, and breathing deeply, she started:  
-Well, the thing is I've imagined several times about having breakfast with you in bed but I never thought it would be this way. I know it's stupid, and I shouldn't have said that.  
-Serena -said Endymion looking into her eyes with a little smile-, when are you going to learn that nothing you say is stupid to me? Remember the first day of the festival, when I first kissed you? Well, I meant everything I said. I admire you because you're smart and clever, but I also admire you because you're the sweet Serena I lo...  
-Loiter with? -interrupted Serena with a little smile.  
-No, the sweet Serena I love.  
  
With this, the prince leaned to kiss Serena, but before their lips could touch, Serena stopped him exclaiming:  
-Wait! What if what I have is contagious?  
-Then, we'll be sick together -said Endymion smiling as they kissed gently, yet passionately.   
  
The long, tender kiss ended with a sweet smile on both the princes' faces. Endymion took one of the plates lying on the tray and served it with half of the pancake tower as he passed it to Serena taking the other half to himself as he covered it with maple syrup. The couple began eating as they shared a nice chat filled with laughter an unimportant things that, to them, seemed to be the only thing that could care. Not even the best banquet made by the greatest chef of all the Solar System could have tasted nearly as delicious as this meal tasted to the two young lovers that, filled with love for each other, shared as if it were ambrosia itself.  
  
When they were finishing their second cup of tea, someone knocked on the door slightly.   
-Don't worry, I'll get it -said Endymion walking toward the door as Serena looked at him from the bed.  
  
She heard the door open and a second latter Queen Serenity was entering her chambers followed by Endymion. The elder woman was looking quite more calm and peaceful than before, and she acted as if nothing had happened. She smiled and walking toward the bed, said taking a seat on the empty side of the bed where the prince was sitting before:  
-I see you're much better. The colors had come back to your cheeks, almost as if you're blushing.   
The commentary made Serena flush, indeed, and trying not to make the reason of her quick healing evident, she said serenely:  
-Yes, I'm feeling much better now. I'm feeling so well that I'm sure I'll be able to go the opera tonight.  
-To the opera? I don't think so! -said the queen in a commanding way-. You're way too weak to be going to such a long performance. You must stay in your room and rest.  
-But mother, I'm feeling fine! I just needed to eat something, that's all! My sugar level was a tad low, that's why I fainted -exclaimed Serena in her defense.  
-I'll wait outside -said Endymion rushing out of the room silently knowing that staying wasn't a good idea.   
-Serena, I can't allow you to go to the opera -said Serenity softly placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder- but I know how much your presence mean and to Rei and Michiru, so I'll postpone it for an other day.  
-You can't do that! -cried Serena- Lord Amadeus is going to get really upset: everyone has been working really hard for this, and I don't want to be the reason of their disappointment.  
-Don't feel that way, Serena, I'm sure they'll understand -said the queen with a reassuring smile- I talked to Michiru a while ago and she was really worried about you. They won't get mad, so don't worry.  
-I can't help feeling guilty -said Serena softly-. I screwed up everyone's day.  
-You didn't do anything so don't blame yourself -said the queen sweetly-. Everyone has a right to get sick sometime, besides, your health is much more important than the opera.  
  
Serena couldn't help blushing a little with the sincere sweetness in her mother's words. Something in the way she had talked gave Serena the feeling that her mother *really* cared for her, so smiling in response, the princess said lying on the puffy pillow.  
-Okay, I won't argue with you anymore: I'll stay in bed as if I were a good girl.  
-You are a good girl, Serena -said Serenity standing- maybe a little prankish, but no matter what, you will always be my little girl.   
  
The queen cleared her throat and returning to her normal, solemn self, said:  
-I've talked to the doctor, and he's on his way to the palace, indeed. Try to distract yourself while he arrives.  
  
Serena nodded and the queen left the room entering the sitting room where the prince was sitting on an armchair.  
-I have the feeling I've lived this before -said Serenity smiling-. This is the second time we meet here, today. I wonder if it's coincidence.  
-Perhaps, or maybe this is just a déjà vu -said the prince with a smile too.  
-I saw your mother a little while ago. She was quite worried about you -added the queen informally-. She asked me why you didn't go to have breakfast with everyone.  
-It's getting late -said the prince befogging the issue as he flushed slightly-. I better go and see my generals before they begin a search for me.  
  
Not giving the queen a second to answer, he stood and bowing deeply at Serenity, left the room as fast as his feet allowed him without making him look as a fugitive.  
  
-He's a good, clever young man -thought the queen to herself walking toward the door-. I just hope that cleverness of his wont lead him into trouble.  
***  
That morning, the Blue Hall was unusually crowed. Normally, the guests arrived late after a long, recovering sleep, but that day, everyone seemed to be getting up early. The long tables on each side of the Hall were already filled with both food and people and all of them seemed to be arguing the same thing; it was a fact that rumors ran quickly among royalty, but this day, the gossips were actually flying. These gossips normally involved arranged marriages and affairs, but that certain morning, things were different. The Queen's absence and the Princess' sudden illness seemed to have everyone busy, especially a group of young courtesans sitting at a distant table near one corner of the huge hall. Most guests seemed to be worried or at least shocked by the gossip running among the table, but for those girls, it was quite amusing.  
Maire, a young courtesan with long, sour green hair, let out a sigh and said in a way that was between relief and bitterness:  
-It was just time for this to happen: in this boring palace never happens anything interesting.  
A second maiden, Dearbhla, her hair the color of cooper and her eyes of a deep ochre, added playing with her fork:  
-You're so right; we haven't been to a party in weeks…at least now we wont have to deal with that silly little brat for a good while.  
-Not having to hear her noisy and annoying voice is nearly as good as going to a ball –said Alannah, a third courtesan, this one with long, light hazel hair and green eyes.   
The conversation kept going but there was just one courtesan that didn't open her mouth at all. She was the oldest of them all, yet, she was young and graceful; she had long curly red hair and a pair of eyes like amethysts. Her gaze was deep and penetrating and carried with it a look of regret and sadness.  
-You haven't said a word, Methedra, is anything bothering you? –said Alannah looking at her friend.  
-I'm fine –said the girl with red hair sighing-, I just had a bad night; I could barely sleep.  
Methedra closed the eyes and hiding her face behind her opened fan, she thought:  
-I must be more careful next time: I can't let them see that this is actually worrying me…oh, I just wonder when all this is going to end.  
Methedra's pondering was interrupted abruptly as the conversation between the other girls began to get interesting. This time Dearbhla was talking and her words seemed to catch the young girl's attention:  
-I was wondering –she began with a cruel smile-, if the queen got so bitter when her husband died, I can't imagine her if her daughter dies too, I mean, she would become insane and then it would be only a matter of time before Earth comes and take control of the situation. I would give anything to have Prince Endymion as king: to be honest, there's no work here for a courtesan…  
The girls started laughing except for Methedra who was looking now rather angry. She swallowed what she was eating and looking at Dearbhla said:  
-What do you mean by that?  
-Isn't it obvious? –said Alannah looking proud- The king of Earth can't rule two places at the same time, so he will give the Moon's throne to his son, and of course, he would have to take one of us as his queen to make himself sure that there's still selenite blood in the royal family, you know, to make the people happy.  
-And what in this world makes you think he would pick either of you? –exclaimed Methedra- If he were to pick one of us, something I personally doubt, he would pick me, after all, there's a little of royal blood running through my veins.  
-Please, don't start presuming your royal heritage again –interrupted Maire-. Anyway, even if the princess survives the bloodline will be interrupted, I mean, she will die single and with no heir. She's so plain and dull and tasteless.  
-Stop speculating! Who cares about that spoiled brat anyway, can we just change the subject? –said Methedra not feeling hungry anymore.  
-Why are you so interested in finishing the conversation? -said Alannah raising an eyebrow- I could almost say you have a good reason for wanting the silly princess not die.  
-Of course not! –exclaimed Methedra blushing, her heart beating fast and her hands shaking- I would kill her myself!  
The three courtesans became silent as Methedra finished the sentence, looking at her with wide eyes and their yaws dropped.  
-No…no, I didn't mean that –said the girl with red hair quickly trying to repair her *big* mistake- what I was trying to say is that if the brat dies they will surely sent us to live to Earth and that wouldn't be nice at all.  
The girls' faces relaxed as they agreed with the fact that living in Earth would totally affect their life of lust and laziness. Suddenly, a fourth girl joined the table. She looked pale and rather angry and her heavy breathing showed them that she had arrived running. The young maiden, who had shoulder length light blue hair, took a seat at the table and catching her breath said indignant:  
-You wouldn't believe what I've heard!  
–she began- The Queen is canceling the opera! She said that if the princess isn't going then it should be postponed.   
-She can't do that! –exclaimed Dearbhla as angry as her friend Grainne, the other courtesan- The little brat can't be that sick! Oh, it's so unfair the queen's canceling the opera, our last chance of having fun, just because of a cold or something.  
-The rumors say it's not just a cold –said Maire drinking a sip of her tea looking mysterious-. I have a friend who knows a wizard and he says there must be some sort of magic behind all this.  
-What kind of magic can make people sick? –added Alannah sarcastically- I just rubbish! I'm sure the princess is just doing this to make herself sure that no one has fun tonight.  
-Or maybe… -said Grainne-…maybe she was poisoned!  
-Nonsense! –interrupted Methedra- It's not that easy to poison a princess: do you know how many guards they have in the kitchen to make themselves sure that the cooks won't put anything weird in the food? Tenths! If you ask me, I bet she's only acting.  
-Acting? –asked Maire- But why?  
-She's just scared of not being the center of attention –said Dearbhla agreeing with Methedra's theory.  
-I've heard she hates the earthling prince –murmured Grainne- maybe she's just doing it to avoid being at the royal box with him watching the opera.  
-Why are the earthlings going to be there? –exclaimed Alannah- I thought that box was only for the Moon's royal family!  
-You know the Queen –said Maire- she always comes out with a good idea to make friendship with those troglodyte earthlings.  
-And pulling and daughter and their son together seem to be the best way to do it –said Dearbhla sourly.  
-I bet the queen is doing all these to take control of Earth herself, I mean, earthling people is so…weird and wild. A primate civilization if you ask me, and well, faking friendship is the first step to control a planet –said Alannah darkly.  
-Maybe you are right, but what would the Queen want with Earth, she is in control of all the other planets –said Grainne- Why would she want sure a worthless piece of crap as that one?  
-What a stupid idea! We can't conquer Earth! –exclaimed Methedra- It's bigger so it has more people, which means that it has a bigger army, besides, earthlings are very clever.   
-Why are you so sure? Do you know any? –asked Maire raising an eyebrow.  
-Not personally –answered Methedra flushing a little.  
-Tell us the truth –said Dearbhla suspiciously- you've been acting very strangely today.  
-Leave her alone –said Grainne giggling- I bet I know what's wrong with her…  
-What? –asked the other girls in chorus.  
-Well, I would say our little Methy is in l-o-v-e –answered Grainne winking- with someone from E-a-r-t-h.  
-No, I'm not! -said Methedra turning into a deep crimson.  
-Then what were you doing yesterday talking on private with his highness the Prince of Earth? –asked Grainne.  
-You were spying me?! –exclaimed Methedra standing from her chair.  
-No, it was just a coincidence the fact that I saw you at the rose gardens –said the youngest courtesan playing with her blue hair.  
-And I guess that it's also a coincidence the fact that you're the one who always tell us the gossips –said Methedra darkly sitting again.  
-Well, people say I have a sixth sense that always takes me to the place where the action is talking place –said Grainne laughing nervously.  
-So, you were with the prince, huh? -interrupted Dearblha- How is he?  
-How is he? I don't know, just like any other prince –answered Methedra feeling uncomfortable.  
-Oh, I think someone has a crush on someone –sang Alannah softly.  
-Why would I be in love with…him? –asked Methedra contemptuously.  
-Because he's handsome…  
-And smart…  
-And sexy…  
-And the crown prince of Earth…  
The description ended as the three girls sighed in unison with dreamy eyes. Methedra, now feeling sick about talking so much about earthling men, stood and talking her fan left the Blue Hall without saying one word.  
  
-What's wrong with her? –asked Grainne as she saw the older girl leave.  
-She's always like that –sighed Maire-. I think she didn't like being a courtesan as much as we do.  
-But if she doesn't want to be one of us, then what does she want to be? –asked Dearblha confused.  
-Just let her be –said Alannah, the oldest after Methedra- you would be acting be same way if you had to live what she had to.  
-What happened to her? –asked Grainne with curiosity.  
-May an other day I'll tell you –said Alannah standing from her seat-, now let's leave, it's getting late and we better go and pick our dresses for tonight: something inside of me tells me that there's going to be an opera after all.  
***  
After leaving Serena's room, Mina and Lita went directly to the Blue Hall as Endymion had suggested. They were surprised to see the Hall that full, but the thing that really called their attention was the fact that instead of the normal, cheerful chat, the guests were sharing worried words and concerned looks. Trying to ignore this, the two princesses walked directly to the main table were three of the four generals were sitting, talking normally as if nothing were happening.  
-Good morning –said Mina talking her seat next to Malachite, as Lita took hers next to Nephrite.  
-What's wrong? You two look worried –said Malachite staring at the two princesses.  
-Nothing, it's just that Serena isn't feeling too well –sighed Lita.  
-Geez, I don't want to see Endymion when he finds out –said Nephrite looking concerned.  
-He already did –added Mina matter-of-factly- that's why we're so worried.  
-By the way, where's Amy? –asked Lita glancing at the empty chair next to Zoisite.  
-She already ate –said Zoisite lifting his gaze from the book he was reading-, the said that she needed to see Rei.  
Something about the commentary made both Malachite and Nephrite exchange looks as they started laughing.  
-What's the joke? –asked Mina between curious and upset  
-Well, I was wondering what great mother of hangovers must be killing that girl –said Nephrite laughing.  
-Yeah, I've never seen someone drink like *that* -added Malachite funnily- she must have broken some sort of record.  
-That's what I call being drunk! –exclaimed Nephrite as the other guy laughed louder.  
-You're right! If she build a scene like the one she built last night, the opera's gonna be a great success –said Malachite not being able to control his laughter-, it's a fact that drunks have a special talent for singing.  
A second latter the two guys were imitating a drunk hugging each other and lifting their glasses of orange juice. They were too busy making fun of Rei's "performance" to notice that Lita and Mina had turned into the deepest of all crimsons and their eyes were flashing with pure anger. Mina stood from her chair and graving Malachite by his shirt's neck, she exclaimed ignoring the looks of all the guests:  
-You…pathetic piece of putrid, rotten, decayed, smelly earthling second class crap! How dare you talk that way about MY friend?!   
-You should be ashamed of being such an impertinent, heartless, egocentric troglodyte! –added Lita slapping Nephrite hardly- I'm going to brake every singe bone of you body if you ever dare to talk that way about one of my friends again!  
  
Hundreds of surprised, silent noble men and women were staring jaw-dropped at the girls who didn't care less and exclaimed loudly in unison:  
-What are you looking at? You would do the same!  
Then, Mina and Lita left the Hall hurrying toward Rei's chambers in the west wing of the palace. Knowing that Amy was already there gave them some sort of reassuring feeling, but yet, they couldn't help fearing Rei's mood: she was well known for being in the worst mood in the mornings, and now that she would be facing a mayor hangover, the simple thought was scary almost creepy, and strong enough to send shivers down the two girl's spines.  
As soon as Mina and Lita reached the door, they had a quick rock-paper-scissors match to decide who would knock, and unfortunately for Mina, she won the match and the "honor" of being knocked of by Rei. Taking air deeply, the young blond hit the door softly as a loud roar came from inside the room:  
-Tell them to stop that infernal noise!  
-Yep, it's definitely Rei –murmured Lita softly as Amy opened the door slowly.  
-Try not to talk to loud, Rei isn't feeling too well –murmured the princess with blue hair as they entered the room in tip-toes. The place was totally dark as the curtains were all drawn and a heavy smell of tobacco and alcohol invaded the air.  
-Good morning, Rei –decided to say Lita softly as she looked at the moaning figure lying on the bed.  
-Stop screaming! Don't you have the brain you see that my head is actually killing me?! –shouted Rei as she covered her ears with and other pillow.  
-What's with her? –asked Mina looking at Amy as quietly as she could.  
-She drank way to much last night –answered Amy worriedly- she has a severe case of alcohol-poisoning.  
-That sound really bad –said Lita talking a seat on a couch-, have you called a doctor?  
-Not yet…the queen will freak out If she finds out that Rei got drunk –said Amy doubtfully.  
-But this is very serious, I mean, the word "poisoning" isn't reassuring at all –added Mina.  
-Besides –said Lita- the Queen is very busy talking care of Serena.  
-What's wrong with Serena? –asked a very worried Rei from the bed.  
-She's sick too –answered Mina looking at Rei.  
-Okay, okay, but you didn't need to shout! –exclaimed the martian princess.  
-What? She got drunk too? –asked Amy concerned.  
-She got drunk?! –shouted Rei lifting her head a little-. I will teach that spoiled girl a lesson about the consequences of drinking to much by hitting her head a thousand times toward a wall!!  
-No, she's not alcohol-poisoned –said Lita smiling a little-; she just got a bit of fever. We really don't know what it is but the Queen and Endymion are with her right now.  
-At least she has a boyfriend who actually cares! –said Rei angrily- I bet Jadeite is enjoying that Neptune's slot company while I'm dying here thanks to him! That unfaithful pig!  
-At least her mind is working okay –said Mina laughing quietly as the other two smiled.  
-So, what happened with the guys? –asked Amy placing a cold compress on Rei's forehead.  
-Which guys? –asked Lita.  
-Malachite and Nephrite, I saw them when I left the Blue Hall –answered Amy softly.  
-Oh, *those* guys –said Lita sourly-; we just gave them what they deserved: a good punch and a humiliation they will not forget in a good while.  
-Why? What happened? –asked Amy this time.  
-What happened?! –exclaimed Mina ignoring Rei's look full of pain- that pair of stupid morons were actually making fun of Rei sickness in front of everyone! They embarrassed us! And the whole solar system was there to see it! I won't be surprised if one of those courtesans tells the Queen about that shameful scene.   
-I'll kill them! –cried Rei turning from pale to crimson in a matter of seconds- I'll break their bodies piece by piece!   
-Calm down Rei! –said Amy helping her friend and other cup of strong dark coffee –you will need all your strength tonight.  
-Why tonight? –asked the martian girl after drinking a sip of the bitter coffee.  
-Rei, tonight's the opera –said Lita matter-of-factly.  
-Oh, no! Not tonight! –said Rei leaning on the pillow- Why tonight! I can't sing like this! My voice still sounds terribly! And I can't keep my head up two seconds without feeling dizzy.  
-The doctor will see you in a second –said Mina sweetly-, I'm sure he'll give you something that will make you feel better.  
-Then what are you waiting? Go and get that doctor at once! –exclaimed Rei drinking and other sip of coffee followed by a big "Augh! What the hell's this crap?".  
-She's right –said Amy sitting on a chair next to Rei's bed- I'll stay here talking care of here while you go and find the doctor, after all, I'm the only one with enough medical knowledge to control an intoxication like this one.  
-Fine, you win –said Lita and Mina walking slowly toward the door.  
-What do you think you're doing? –exclaimed Rei angrily- Move your lazy asses out of here! I must be in the rehearsal in half an hour! Now move!  
***  
It was common to hear that books were the best of all friends, and now Serena understood why. After her mother and Endymion left, the princess clutched surrounded by pillows to read a big, colorful book. Something about that certain book made her feel a special fire inside her heart, though, she has read it thousand of times. The books could have years, even centuries, but it was perfect, like the day it was written. The pages had a warm yellowish shade and the ink was dark green. The calligraphy was perfect and it had been handwritten, page by page. Every two pages there were picture, a magnificent of princesses with butterfly wings sitting on flowers and young men with green velvet cloaks and sharp-ended ears.  
  
-"The enchanted world of elves and fairies" –read a sweet male voice aloud as Serena rose her gazed shutting the book closed. A handsome young man was standing next to her with a warm smile on his face. He had long light brown hair that shown behind his long, dark green velvet cloak. A hood covered half of his face but yet the princess could see his white, perfect skin. There was something about this man that made Serena feel weird, as if she already know him, but not being able to find a name for such a mysterious visitor, she asked softly.  
-Who are you and what are you doing here?  
-My name is Ornedhel, your highness, and I heard you were sick, that's why I'm here –he answered warmly as he bowed deeply.  
-So, you must be the doctor my mother called –said Serena more to herself than to the man-. Go ahead and take off that hood: I want to see you face.  
-I'm sorry, princess but I can't –said Ornedhel firmly-. There's a rule that says that no druid of my order is allowed to show his face to anyone. It's the code and I can't break it.  
-But I have the power to do it and I ask you to take it off –said Serena softly but commandingly.  
-Not even a princess can break the millenary code of the order of Aldador –smiled the man- so don't try to do it, it won't work.  
-Oh, very well! –said Serena giving up- You may keep that hood, but let's get on with this: I don't want to remain in this bed all day.  
  
Ornedhel nodded and sat on the bed next to her. Carefully, he moved his hood back just a little for his eyes to be shown. Serena couldn't believe it: he had the most beautiful and deepest pair of green eyes she had ever seen. All shades of greens danced in those eyes every time he blinked, like the leaves of a tree being moved delicately by the wind. The young druid raised a little his right arm and moved his sleeve back a little freeing his hand as he placed it gently on the princess' cheek. Next thing, he moved his face closer to hers as the princess moved back blushing.  
-Come on! I just want to take a look at your eyes –laughed Ornedhel gazing at her pair of crystal blue eyes.  
-Why my eyes? –managed to say Serena- There's nothing wrong about them…  
-Of course not –he said warmly- it's just that looking into the people's eyes tells me what's wrong with them.  
-You don't sound like a doctor –said Serena doubtfully-, maybe like a bard or a poet but definitely not a doctor.  
-That's because I'm not a doctor –he said looking amused- I'm a druid. I use the power of nature to heal, and I can see inside your eyes that you have serious believing problems.  
-That's because using plants to cure sound kinda silly to me –answered Serena, her cheeks stained with pink.  
-Maybe it sounds silly but believe me, it works –said the druid wisely-. Many times leaves and berries can help more than all kind of pills and potions.  
-I still doubt a simple cup of tea is going to cure anything, maybe it'll make you feel warm, but that's an other thing –said Serena folding her arms skeptically.   
-You're definitely a rebel patient –laughed Ornedhel- but let's make a deal: do you like gambling?   
-Gambling? –asked Serena confused.  
-You know, betting on something and getting a prize if you win –explained the druid.  
-I know what gambling is, but I really don't get the point –said Serena raising an eyebrow.  
-Let's do this: you'll drink the tea I'll make you: if it doesn't work, I will go and call a doctor myself, but if it does, you'll accept that I was right and you were wrong.  
-Sounds fair to me –said Serena thoughtfully-, okay, let's do it.  
  
Ornedhel nodded smiling and stood up walking toward the little round table near the window. He took an empty cup and searching in a little bag attached to his belt, he filled the bottom of it with some leaves, then, he filled the cup with boiling water handling it to the princess sitting on the bed.  
-Go ahead, drink it all –said the druid.  
-Okay, but I hope you're not trying to poison me –said Serena looking at the green liquid.  
-My job is healing, not killing –said Ornedhel- now drink it while it's still warm.  
The princess nodded doubtfully closed her eyes as she drank slowly the liquid inside the cup. It was warm and tasted like eucalyptus and spearmint, with a spicy touch in the bottom.   
  
-There you are, Serena –said Queen Serenity entering the princess' chambers. She smiled at her daughter and sat on a chair next to Serena's bed as she continued-: the doctor will come in a second.  
-What doctor? –asked Serena confused- He has just left.  
The Queen started laughing and looked at Serena again while saying:  
-At least you still have your sense of humor, now seriously; the doctor will arrive in a minute.  
-I'm not joking –said the princess seriously-, he left when you arrived.  
-He? –inquired Serenity- Who?  
-The druid you sent to see me –answered Serena a bit confused.  
-What druid? I never sent druid! –exclaimed the queen- There aren't any druids in the Moon, indeed!  
-The how can you explain that he was here, in my room, sitting in my bed just a second before you broke into my room? –asked Serena a tad upset.  
-Serena, are you sure the fever isn't affecting you? –asked Serenity placing a hand on her daughter's forehead- You must be seeing visions; no guard has let anyone into the palace but the family doctor. I may suggest you've dreamed it.  
-Believe me, mother, I was wide awake when he came here –said the princess convincingly- I couldn't have dreamt it! It was way too real to be just a dream.  
  
Serenity opened her mouth to talk but before she could say anything, someone interrupted her by knocking on the door. She sighed and standing, said to her daughter:  
-Wait here, I'm going to open the door: I'm sure it's the doctor. He will agree with me.  
  
As she said, the queen walked toward the other room and opened the door as and old, short man with a bold head and a funny moustache entered the room. He was wearing a dark gray suit with vertical light gray lines and a bowtie. His light blue eyes were shown behind his little half-moon spectacles, and in his hand he held a black leather handbag.  
-Serena, this is Doctor Sigismund Paracelsus –said Queen Serenity introducing the old man to her daughter.   
-Good morning, your Highness –said the doctor bowing with a friendly smile on his round face and a british accent- How are you feeling?  
-Strangely…fine –answered the princess freshly.  
-She's been having vision –murmured the queen to the doctor-; she thinks she saw a druid.  
-I don't think a saw a druid: I saw a druid because a druid was here! –exclaimed Serena starting to get really upset.  
-That is hard to believe –said Sigismund- I've never seen a druid in my whole life, young princess; you must have dreamt it.  
-How could I? He gave me this! –insisted the princess searching on her nightstand for the cup where he had served her the tea with the herbs lying on the bottom, but strangely, it wasn't here anymore-. Where is it? Where's the cup?  
-What cup, Serena? –asked the queen rising an eyebrow- The maid already took everything a long while ago.  
-But Ornedhel took a cup and made a tea in it! It tasted really good, and it was lying on the table just a second ago! –said Serena pointing the empty space on her nightstand.  
-Oh, no, now she's naming her fantasies –said Serenity sitting on the chair as if she were going to faint.  
-Highness, you better have some rest –suggested the doctor- you're starting to see thing.  
-But I feel fine! And do you know why? Because the tea cured me! I'm feeling perfectly! –exclaimed Serena filled with strength.  
-Princess, there haven't been druids for nearly a hundred years; maybe it was a ghost what you saw, though I don't believe in such rubbish –said Sigismund laughing, then calmed down and continued-: now I'll check you to see what's wrong with you, so you can have some sleep.  
  
The Queen nodded in agreement and left the room leaving Serena alone with the old doctor taking a seat at the sitting room next to he daughter's bedroom. It didn't passed fifteen minutes when Doctor Sigismund entered the sitting room looking half worried and half amazed.  
-What's wrong with her? –exclaimed Serenity worried getting to her feet.  
-Nothing! –exclaimed the doctor- That's why I'm so amazed! There is nothing wrong with her, indeed, she couldn't be healthier.  
-But how can that be? She was so pale and weak...she fainted for goodness sake! –exclaimed the queen skeptically- She was very sick when I called you.  
-I never thought I would say this, your majesty, but maybe someone was in room in her room as she said –said the doctor sitting- there's no other explanation for such a quick recovery.  
-You're the scientist! Try to explain a druid in her room! –said the queen upset- I've asked the guards and maids and no one saw anything. If there's a druid inside the palace they would surely tell me! It's just impossible.  
-Whatever the reason is, she's not sick -said Sigismund almost as confused as the queen- In my years of practice as a doctor I've never seen anything like this; the only explanation I would give is the princess having healing powers which is nearly as ridiculous as the idea of having a living banishing druid inside her chambers.   
-I don't understand what is going on –said the queen worriedly- you must help me find a believable reason for Serena being sick one second and totally healthy the next one. I can't accept the idea of a druid being there, but there must be a reason.  
-Your majesty, this theory isn't totally proved but they're some modern doctors who think that maybe some sicknesses are psychological. Maybe the princess was under a lot of stress and became sick for no certain reason healing the same way –said the doctor thoughtfully.  
-But that doesn't explain her seeing visions –added Serenity.  
-About that, I would have to say that your daughter has a tremendous imagination –smiled Sigismund.  
-Maybe you're right –sighed the queen- she has always said that she could see people in the bottom of the garden. Her father always encouraged her in believing in them.   
-Then you shouldn't worry that much, your majesty –suggested the doctor- just try to convince her to grow up and left her imaginary druid friends behind. A big imagination isn't always a good thing in a queen.  
-You're right, I will talk to her –said Serenity.  
-That was exactly what I was about to say –said Sigismund-, now, changing the subject, I'm sure it will be just fine if you let her go to the opera tonight. He's positively fine.  
-I don't think so. Seeing how sick she was before it personally scares me to let her go to such a long performance.  
-I know it isn't easy, but she's growing up, and you're overprotecting her, your majesty –said the doctor calmly- maybe the only medicine she needs is a little more freedom.  
-I don't think she can manage more freedom than the one I'm giving her –sighed Serenity doubtfully.  
-You would be surprised, but I think she's old enough to make her own mistakes –said Sigismund in a fatherly manner-. I'm sure going to the opera will make her a world of good.  
-I will se how she's feeling tonight, and then I'll take my decision, but I think that by now, I won't cancel the opera –said the queen seriously.  
-Wise decision, my queen –said the doctor smiling- I'm sure she will be feeling just fine, but just in case I'll leave you this…  
The doctor opened his handbag and took out as a little bottle filled with a purple potion, then gave to the Queen and said:  
-This is a potion for dreamless sleep, I'm sure this will help her rest for a good while. She's just tired: all this druid stuff left her exhausted.  
-Okay, Doctor Paracelsus, I will –said Serenity smiling-. I will call you if there's any change.  
-I'm sure it won't be necessary –said Sigismund as she stood up smiling-. Now I must leave. Have a nice day!  
  
The doctor felt after bowing respectfully leaving the queen alone in the sitting room. She couldn't help feeling worried. A druid? It wasn't something ordinary like an imaginary pink kitten or a weird thing called "Flippy".   
-I know this would happen –said the Queen to herself-. It's Hyperion's faults for telling her to believe in those imaginary people she used to see at the gardens, but now, she sound too convinced, and well, I start to doubt it's just a childish hallucination. Maybe it *was* a vision and Michiru knows something about it.  
  
Serenity felt the room expecting to find the young princess of Neptune. For a long time, she has been the queen's confidant in everything concerning visions and predictions. The gift the princess had gave her a lot of importance in the Moon court, but needless to say, the queen tried her best to keep it in secret.  
It was nearly midday now so the queen decided to go straight to the opera house where the rehearsal was taking place. The opera house looked much more cheerful that day: the decorations were being put all over the façade and flowers and lights were hanging all over the marble columns. Hundreds of people were running from one side to the other, and "Lakme" posters were put in every corner.  
The queen entered the theater using the actor's door and found out a tumult of musicians and singers murmuring and looking at each other. Gracefully, Lady Michiru was standing with Lord Amadeus, the director, trying to rehears with all the noise.   
-Michiru, may I talk to you for a second –said Serenity walking toward the young woman as all the people fell to their knees and bowed with the sight of the queen.  
-Of course, your majesty –answered the princess as the two women stepped off the stage and sat on the first row to talk privately.  
-What is it, my Queen? –asked Michiru concerned.  
-I was wondering: have you had any visions about a druid or something like that? –asked Serenity murmuring.  
-Let me see, I've been here all morning –said Michiru thoughtfully-. But I don't think I've had any vision about druids, besides, I felt the mirror in my room. Why?  
-Oh, it's nothing –answered the queen-. Is just that Serena keeps saying that she saw a druid in her room, and well, that's impossible, so I thought I may have something to do with the visions you've been having.  
-I don't think it's related –said the princess-, there isn't any druids or wizards in the visions I've had…maybe she just had a dream.  
-I tried to convince her that it was just a dream, but she insists she actually *saw* a druid in her chambers –sighed Serenity-. Thank you anyway. I must let you continue with the rehearsal now.  
-By the way, you majesty, have you seen Rei? We can't start without her and she hasn't shown up during the morning. Do you think anything happen to her?  
-I haven't seen her today either –answered the queen getting to her feet-, but if I see any of the girls, I'll ask them about her.  
***  
-The plan's perfect! –exclaimed Mina hiding behind a marble column in the east wing of the palace-. If there's a doctor in the palace he will surely go to Serena's room. Now, stay here, and as soon as he leaves her chambers…banzai! We go and tell him to come with us.  
-Okay, if you say so… -said Lita standing behind a column on the opposite side of the corridor.  
  
The two girls stood still, each one behind each own column expecting any sight from the doctor, and finally, a short bold man left the princess' chambers closing the door behind his back and walking toward the pair of columns:  
-Okay, to the count of three –murmured Mina seeing the man approach- one…two…three!  
  
The two girls jumped noisily from behind the columns making the man release his handbag making a big disturbance, as the two princesses stepped in front of him as a pair of murderers.  
-What are you two trying to do? –exclaimed Sigismund angrily- Scare me to death?  
-We were just trying to call your attention –said Mina laughing as Lita helped the doctor picking up his stuff deeply red and very ashamed about Mina's "perfect plan".  
-You certainly called my attention –said the doctor still a little upset-, but why did you need me anyway?  
-Our friend, Princess Rei of Mars is very sick –said Lita before Mina could make things worse-. We thing she's alcohol-poisoned.  
-Alcohol poisoned? –exclaimed Sigismund- That's very bad! If you've told me before I would have gone to her room before seeing Princess Serena, after all, the last thing she needs is a doctor: she's perfectly fine!  
-Really? –asked Mina and Lita at the same time amazed-. But when we saw her she was teeming with fever!   
-I don't know what happened to her but now, she's positively fine, but it isn't important right now –said Sigismund- now take me with Princess Rei. She must be suffering a lot.  
  
The two girls and the doctor hurried toward the west wing of the palace as they told him how she got drunk, and some details of her sickness. Finally, they arrived the princess' door, and not waiting too long, they knocked as Amy opened the door instantly.  
-I'm glad you finally came, doctor –said Amy bowing-, Rei isn't feeling very well.  
-I know, Mina and Lita told me about it –nodded the doctor-, by the way, I'm Doctor Sigismund Paracelsus.  
Amy shook the doctor's hand as if he were hers colleague, and then, he walked toward the bed when the princess was lying under several blankets moaning.  
-Hello, Rei –said the doctor sweetly- how are you feeling.  
-Not too good –answered Rei trying to sound nice-. My head's killing me.  
-Well, the only things we can do about it is keep you warm, give you a good cup of coffee and three spoons of hot water and baking soda every thirty minutes, and maybe tomorrow…  
-Tomorrow? –said Rei getting into a sitting position- but I need to be at the opera house, lets say…now!   
-Listen to the doctor, Rei, he knows better than us –said Amy.  
-But Amy! My whole career depends on this! –said Rei worriedly.  
-Then the only solution is telling the Queen to postpone the opera…you definitely can't sing like that –said Sigismund sadly.  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You won't believe me but I actually had had this for months *makes that certain "don't kill me gesture" she ever does* but it had been lost (the problem of having lots of CDs without label), anyway, I must confess I'm very busy since I started the Uni, and well, due to many reason I will re-write this story before updating any new chapters.  
  
I really hope you forgive me...  
  
-Lady Susyte 


End file.
